Having the Chance of A Lifetime
by superhackerpriestess
Summary: A dream that has finally come true... My knight in shining armor with a white steed... On the other hand, my knight was someone very unexpected... COMPLETED! AND I still am accepting reviews.
1. The Prologue

**AN-****Hiya everyone! I hope that'll you like this SI story (I did the intro stuff in the next chaptie). And at least give this a little chance. PLEASE?**

_**AUTHOR NOTE NOTICE: **To **Christina Spears,** please respect my wishes and ideas. I would love to do a prequel to this story, but I'm busy with Yugioh now. It's gonna be a while for me to finish my Yugioh fics (I'm doing two stories and possibly sequels for those) then get back into Fushigi Yuugi. It's not gonna be easy, but perfection comes after a while, and I wanna make this prequel and Wanting to Turn Time Back perfect, so I'm waiting until I get into the groove of things with FY. It'll take time, so please bare with me._**  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi. Never will, unfortunately... And sorry about this LONG prologue! **

**

* * *

**

**PART 1~Falling In & Out Of Love**

_" 'Hotohori received Chichiri's report about all that occurred & brought every warrior together, with the exception of Tamahome & Miaka, to discuss what to do now. He couldn't believe what happened to Tamahome and his priestess, who was badly injured by Nuriko...' " Keisuke read to himself as he shook his head in disbelief._

_"Holy cow... That's sad!" His friend mentioned as Keisuke nodded. "Why would he do that to Brittany?"_

_"Who knows? I hope that it'll all work out in the end." Keisuke added to the questions that remained unanswered._

_"Well, continue please!" His friend poured out as Keisuke looked down at the book and read what came up._

_" 'All the warriors, for the exception of Tamahome and Miaka, came into the throne room to discuss the issue with their ally.' "_

_"Chichiri, is everything you say the truth?" Hotohori asked as Chichiri nodded slowly. "Nuriko isn't coming back, is that what you're telling me?" Chichiri put his head down as the other warriors looked at each other. "And what happened to Tamahome & Brittany, that was-" Hotohori shook his head, knowing that his closest friend would never do that to them. "I'm in disbelief."_

_"Highness, if I have something to suggest here." Mitsukake got up and looked at Hotohori. "I think that Nuriko is being controlled to do this. He might of taken kodoku and be under a spell that can't be destroyed. If so, then there's no possible way for me to heal him." Hotohori's eyes grew as Mitsukake looked down._

_"Kodoku- So that's why Brittany said that-" Hotohori closed his eyes as he remember what I said when I returned from Kutou. _"I said good-bye to him...I left him there forever and said...good-bye, forever..."

_"How could this happen?" Hotohori sighed as the warriors couldn't say anything, since they wished it was all a dream, a nightmare to the most._

_I was sitting up in my bed, with the rain still pouring hard on the roof, as Mitsukake and Chiriko came in._

_"Oh, hi guys." I said, smiling as they looked at each other. Chiriko sat on a chair, a couple of feet from me, and Mitsukake dragged a chair and brought it over to me._

_"Brittany, can I see your arm?" He asked as I did as I was told. _

_"Oh, that's right! You can heal people! I feel so dumb." I mentioned as I smiled again. "Hmm, it's pouring hard outside. What I would do to go out and play..."_

_"You would go out in the rain and play?" Chiriko asked as I nodded. "Why?"_

_"Well, it usually makes me feel calm, and relaxed. Like everything is in peace. I did it where I lived. I would stay outside for a few minutes, just to feel at ease- Oh! You finished! Thank you, Mitsukake." I said as he nodded and got up with Tama on his shoulder. "Don't forget to heal Tamahome when you can!" I mentioned as he nodded and walked out the door. _

_"Just get some rest." Mits uttered before he shut the door._

_"Ahh, well, how about I play my flute? Do you have any melodies that you'd like to hear?" Chiriko asked as I closed my eyes and think. _

_"Hmm, nah. Just play something nice, anything would be great." I said as he smiled and nodded and proceeded to play._

_Tamahome was crying in a pain, just a little, as Miaka held his hand._

_"Oh Tamahome! Please settle down!" Miaka cried out as Mitsukake fixed his broken right leg. After he finished Tamahome sighed and Miaka sighed._

_"Why can't you heal me? It's that simple!" Tamahome mentioned as Mitsukake rolled his eyes._

_"You have four broken ribs, a right arm and leg broken, and you also had a concussion. If you can live through that then anything I do can't hurt you anymore. I'll heal you once my power regenerates." Mitsukake told him as Tama laid his head on his pillow._

_"What about Brittany? Your powers heal her, didn't they?" Tamahome asked as Miaka got up, making that cat go over to Mitsukake._

_"He could heal her external wounds, but not the wounds that lie within." Miaka said as she had her head down. "I wished that Nuriko would of come back, so that we could summon Suzaku...Poor Britt..."_

_I laid back in my bed, still listening to Chiriko's relaxing music. I was about to drift off as there was a knock on my door as Hotohori, Tasuki, & Chichiri came through. 'Hotohori...' Chiriko stopped playing and got up from his seat as Hotohori walked to me._

_"You don't need to stop playing Chiriko." Hotohori said as Chiriko bowed, and walked to the others. Hotohori stopped at me as I sat up in my bed, unsure of what to say._

_"Hotohori, I'm sorry. Now we can't summon Suzaku." I spoke of as Hotohori shook his head._

_"Forget that. All I'm worried about is your health, if you have recovered." Hotohori asked as I nodded._

_"Yeah! Mitsukake healed my arm! It's all better." I say as Hotohori put his head down._

_"That isn't what I meant." Hotohori murmured as I looked up at everyone else, who had followed Hotohori's movement: looking everywhere else but at me._

_"Ahh- Hey! Why do you all look so serious, huh? Oh, I'm fine now, so there's nothing else that you all can do about Nuriko, so I gave up on him. I'm perfectly fine now!" I smiled and started to chuckled._

_"You shouldn't force yourself to smile." Hotohori said as I looked up at him._

_"I'm not forcing myself-" I whispered as Hotohori continued._

_"You can't be perfectly fine because you and Nuriko-"_

_"I'm fine! And I've always been! Can you just drop the subject? There are times where I like to be by my ownself!" I yelled as Hotohori stared at me. I closed my mouth with my hand and as I gasped. "Hotohori, I-" Hotohori walked out the door, quickly as I watched him go._

_"Sorry Britt! Guess we'll be going now..." Tasuki mentioned softly as everyone left my room, leaving me like I asked to be. I put my head down and sighed softly. Hotohori and Chiriko stayed at my door, Hotohori just staring at my door._

_"Umm, Your Majesty?" Chiriko asked as Hotohori slammed his fist onto the door. _

_"I'm just ashamed that I can't do nothing for her! She's been badly hurt and in so much pain and I had no idea what to say to her, nonetheless. It pains me to see her suffer, and force herself to smile. And when I try to comfort her, I did nothing good and everything went from worse to terrible..." Hotohori murmured as Chiriko sighed softly as he walked away from Hotohori._

_After I changed into my yellow summer dress and put my white slippers on, I sat on my bed, which was made, somehow._

_'Hotohori, you must be so mad now. After what I said to you...' I walked out of my room and closed the door but didn't shut it all the way. I started to walk down the hallways in the palace. 'What should I do now? I feel like everyone is not on my side, except for Tamahome and Miaka. I'm so alone-' I stopped as a door creaked opened. I peered inside and started to stare inside. 'Nuriko's room...' I walked in and observed everything. I moved to his bed and saw that it was still made up, and his clothes were there, washed and everything. 'Nuriko's clothes... Even though we're friends...We've come closer but-'_

_"It's a lie..." I said as I grabbed his clothes and held them close to me. "I'm not fine at all!" 'From the moment we met, I could look up to him because he made me feel like I was back home! But now... When I look back on it-'_

_"I wish I would've been closer to him! I'm sorry!" I yell loud as I started to cry, knowing that I could of said more to him.

* * *

_

_"Hmm, it's been pouring for awhile. I don't think the rain will stop!" Miaka muttered as she walked with Tasuki._

_"Great. Hope it ends soon." Tasuki added as they came to my door to my room. _

_"Brittany!" Miaka called out. "I got you some food! I didn't even eat it this-" Tasuki opened the door to noticed that I wasn't in there. "-time... Brittany!" Miaka dropped the tray as Tasuki saw a note on my neatly made bed._

_"Miaka! What does it say?" Tasuki asked as Miaka came up and grabbed it out of his hand and ran. "Where are ya goin'?" Miaka ran to the one person who could help._

_"Hotohori!" She yelled as she ran into his office. "Brittany's...gone-"_

_"What do you mean? Miaka, are you telling me she ran away?" Hotohori questioned her as she nodded._

_"Yes Hotohori! She left this note." Miaka gave the note to Hotohori as he read it fast, _"I'm sorry, but I have to get away from everyone. Forever...".

_"She can't mean-" Hotohori got up from his throne and ran outside as Miaka followed him with her eyes as Tasuki was pushed back. "Brittany, you better not hurt yourself!"_

_I was walking out in the rain, pouring on me and still cold with the wind blowing on me. _

"Brittany, don't follow Miaka! Don't go into that book!" _'Ah, Keisuke said that. I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you. And I had to leave everyone behind, even Jacob, a close friend I've grown dear to. Maybe, if I leave everyone behind, that pain will go away.' _

_"Brittany..." I hear a voice echoed in my ears as I turned to see that the pond, where we all swam before the rain came, had water going everywhere. I stared and saw Nuriko there, standing there, waiting for me._

_"Nuriko..." I walk into the pond as I was searching for Nuriko. "Nuriko... Where are you? Nuriko!" I wanted to yell but only muttered above a whisper. I lost my focus as a wave crashed down on me and took me underwater. 'Nuriko, where are you? Why won't you answer?' I couldn't breathe and I couldn't see well anymore._

_"Brittany!" I hear a faint voice as I fall deeper into the water, becoming unconscious._

_"Brittany! Where are you? Brittany!" Hotohori called out as he looked everywhere. He turned his body to see the pond, and to see that my slippers floated to the top. "Ah-Brittany!" He murmured as he jumped into the fridged waters._

_"Hotohori!" Miaka yelled as she was with Tasuki and Chichiri. "Guys look!" Miaka got to her knees as she saw the little thing that Hotohori wears on his head. _

_"His Highness wears that!" Chichiri pointed out as they went to look for us.

* * *

_

_**Hotohori's POV**_

_I decided to looked deeper, where it's even colder. I started to freak out, but looking in another direction, I saw her body. I saw that she was tied up in seaweed, her body maneuver into the seaweed, I figured. I swam down to her and noticed that we wouldn't make it back to the surface on time._

_'Brittany! Please survive! Don't die on me! Survive-'_

_"Brittany!" I yelled in the water as I closed my eyes and focused on saving her, the only one who really understood me. Before I knew it, I opened my eyes and noticed that Miaka, Chichiri and Tasuki was right in front of me._

_"Oh Britt! Is she alright?" Miaka asked as Chichiri checked for a pulse, as she was still in my arms._

_"She's breathing. She might need some rest, you know." Chichiri assured as I smiled and nodded._

_"Thank goodness." I whispered as I got up with her in my arms._

_"Do you need any help, Hotohori?" Miaka asked me as I shook my head._

_"No, I'm- Well, maybe you could help me." I say as she smiled and walked back with me as I see Chichiri and Tasuki walk the other way, away from us._

_"Chiri," Tasuki asked as he got out of my view, "how the hell did he do that?" _

_"I think it's because that since he loved her, he let another part of himself take over, to not let them die, you know. He's a determined man, and he'd let nothing get in the way of what he wants. Tasuki, don't forget that. If Hotohori wants something, he'd get it. And, if something, or someone, is in the way that hurts his love one, you know what he'll do." Chichiri mentions as Tasuki nodded and crossed his arms. "That is the only thing you have to fear about Hotohori."_

_"Get 'im mad, and he will come after you. And after this, I have a sick feeling and Nuriko better not show his damn face here..." Tasuki trailed off as they entered Tamahome's room.

* * *

_

_**Brittany's POV**_

_My eyes jerked opened as I stared up at the ceiling._

_"Brittany..." I turned my head to see Hotohori there, right at my side. "Glad you awoke."_

_"Umm..." I blinked my eyes several times, "What happened? Where am I?" I closed my eyes as I remember what happened to me as I jerked up. "Ah! That's right! Why am I here-" I looked at Hotohori as he looked at me with wide-eyes. I looked down, slowly and covered myself with my bed sheet. I yelped as he smiled and closed his eyes._

_"Well, it's good that you're back to your normal self." He mentioned as I stared at him._

_'I was in the water, in the pond, outside of my room. I remember that I heard a voice calling out to me, before I lost consciousness- Was that him?' I looked down as I had tears, growing in my eyes. 'He looks pale...Did he try to save me after all I said to him earlier?' I fall into his lap as he looked down at me._

_"I'm sorry! I'm sorry for being such an idiot!" I cried out as he held me in his arms._

_"Brittany, it's alright now. Please don't cry now... You're safe now. I'll protect you, no matter what." He said as he used his hands to lift my face, so that our eyes met. "I want you to be with me, everyday."_

_"Hotohori..." I whispered as he continued. _

_"I've been neglected to tell you that I have held my feelings within for too long, and I can't hold them back no longer. Now, there's nothing in the way of them. I know Nuriko meant much to you, making you feel at home, but I love you dearly, Brittany." He said as my eyes started to dry up. I looked up at him._

_"Hotohori, I-" I blinked as he went to my lips and kissed me. My eyes grew, but went back to normal. 'Hotohori...' He grasped my hand that was on his chest and he gripped it tightly, not wanting to let me go. I closed my eyes as I felt like I was melting into him. 'Oh Hotohori... I... I have to...'

* * *

_

_As it was still pouring hard outside, it was pouring on a figure, clad in black from head to toe._

_"So, this is Konan... I'm excited to meet this 'emperor' that Nakago keeps talking about. And I'll kill them both THIS time. The emperor and priestess of Suzaku." The figure looked up and stared at the palace.

* * *

_

_As we made ourselves onto my bed, Hotohori on top of me, he released his lips from mine. I could only stare, amazed at his beauty._

_"Hotohori..." I whispered as he smiled upon me._

_"Brittany... Did you know that I've always loved you? And I would want you to love me." Hotohori murmured as he went down to my neck._

_"Hotohori...Hotohori..." I whispered as I only stared at the ceiling as I closed my eyes and remember when Nuriko and I was talking about what life was back at home. I started to tear up as I took my hands and pushed Hotohori off of me, and he stared at me._

_"I'm sorry, Hotohori. I'm not ready yet..." I murmured as he nodded and smiled small at me._

_"It's alright. I understand that. You should think of it more carefully." He said as he moved off me and into the chair next to my bed. "I'll stay here with you, so get some rest." He put his hand onto my head as he gripped my hand. I turned as he took his head off of my head. I smiled as I stared at him and back with me._

_'His warm hands, his gentle voice... Hotohori really cares for me. I've always known it, but never acknowledged it, or responded to him. I was busy and couldn't say what I wanted to him, and I had feelings for him, it's true! But, I don't want to lose my bond with him & Nuriko...' I turned my head as I pretended to sleep, but tears came down my eyes. 'Whoever I choose, and if I do, would it hurt them both?'

* * *

_

_"So, that's what Hotohori did? That's amazing!" Tamahome mentioned as Miaka nodded._

_"It was a sight to behold! It was so romantic." Miaka uttered as Tasuki rolled his eyes._

_"Nah. I knew that he'd do it. He's a hero, and that's what all heroes freakin' do." Tasuki mentioned as Miaka rolled her eyes._

_"Bet you couldn't do it." Tamahome asked as Tasuki stared at him._

_"Well, duh! I could never do what Hotohori did! It's 'cause he loves Brittany! Miaka, you know Tamahome could do it too, IF he wasn't in a bed." Tasuki lunged as Miaka crossed her arms._

_"Hotohori," Everyone looked to see Chiriko was talking, "is someone you don't see everyday. He'd give up his life for another, or his country. That's just someone who's in love for those things." Miaka nodded and smiled. _

_"He did it for love... I bet that we've all lost someone close and dear to us." Miaka wondered outloud as everyone nodded, even the last person she expected: Tasuki.

* * *

_

_I opened my eyes and peeked out to see that Hotohori was right in front of me._

_'Hotohori... You're still here.' I glanced down as I saw his hand still grasped onto my own. 'He has still held onto my hand. How sweet...' I smiled as he started to wake up. 'Maybe I should tell him what I feel.'_

_"Hotohori." I stared at him as he glanced at me. "I have something to tell you. I have-" There was a knock on my door as I closed my eyes and opened them. "Well, who could that be?" I wondered as the door opened up._

_"Highness!" It was Hotohori's adviser, Haku I think, as we sat up. _

_"What could it be that you had to barge in?" Hotohori asked as Haku apologized._

_"I'm sorry, but there is a major issue. Someone, or something, has came into the palace and hurt our guards. One said it was a traitor that slipped in, but the other one said it was a man, with violet hair and fuchsia eyes: Suzaku Warrior Nuriko." I gasped as my eyes grew. 'Nuriko!' I blinked, and looked down._

_"Has he came here, to kill me?" I asked myself as Hotohori grabbed my arm. "Hotohori?" He looked down at me, and I grabbed my purple robe and he dragged me out of my room. "Hotohori! What are-" He threw me into a room as he locked it on the outside. 'Hotohori! What are you doing? Let me out of here!" I yelled as Hotohori shook his head._

_"Brittany, I'm not letting you getting in the way of this. I want you to be safe and I'll do what I need to do." Hotohori yells back to me as I put my hand over my mouth. "Make sure she doesn't get out." I heard Hotohori speak to a guard as I banged on the door._

_"Hotohori! Get back here!" I yelled as Hotohori walked away._

_'Brittany, I can't not forgive anyone who hurts you. No matter who it is, even one who heaven has fated to be my friend.' Hotohori said as he grabbed his sword and made his way to the courtyard.

* * *

_

_Everyone was on their way to the courtyard, even the injured Tamahome._

_"Miaka, are you sure about that? Is it him?" Tasuki wondered as Miaka nodded._

_"I heard the guards talk and-" Miaka stopped as everyone saw Nuriko in front of them, with an evil glare. "Nuriko!"_

_"Where is the priestess of Suzaku and the emperor?" Nuriko asked coldly as Tasuki got in front of Miaka._

_"Nuriko!" Mitsukake murmured as Tamahome shook his head._

_"You got some nerve! If you want them, you have to go through all of us!" Tasuki called out as Nuriko could only stare.

* * *

_

_" 'Nuriko arrived in Konan, to kill the emperor and the priestess of Suzaku. He now confronted the Suzaku Warriors, who now stood before him as their protectors. Miaka could only stare at the friend she once knew.' " Keisuke read outloud to himself as he could only shake his head in disbelief._

_"This doesn't sound good at all." The friend revealed as he crossed his arms. "Poor Brittany... Going through all this is... Too much..."

* * *

_

_"This doesn't concern you at all! Where the hell are they?" Nuriko yelled as his voice echoed the palace._

_"Nuriko!" A voiced called out as Nuriko turned to see Hotohori walked down to him._

_"Hotohori? What are you doing?" Miaka calls out as Hotohori was in front of Nuriko, only 50 ft. away. _

_"The priestess of Suzaku is safe. I'll never let you lay one finger on Brittany ever again!" Hotohori yelled out as Nuriko stared at Hotohori. There was a major height difference. "The time for words are now over! Defend yourself, Nuriko!" Hotohori seemed to glow red as they stared at each other, wanting to kill the other._

_**Take a break! THIS IS LONG!

* * *

**_

_**Now, get back into the story! **_

**_PART 2 ~ Sorry For Everything_**

_Hotohori's lifeforce was growing every minute that passed. He stared at Nuriko as the rain poured harder as Nuriko stared at Hotohori. Even though Hotohori is, of course, taller than Nuriko, it seemed that they were the same height. Hotohori flunged a sword towards Nuriko's feet._

_"Take up that weapon Nuriko!" Hotohori yelled as they moved a few feet closer. Nuriko just grinned, evilly. "I'll not fight an un-armed man!" Hotohori flunged his sword out in front of himself as Nuriko grabbed the sword. Nuriko closed his eyes as he remember what Nakago said to him hours ago. _"Your only concern is to kill the Priestess of Suzaku named Brittany. If anyone gets in your way, destroy them. If it's the emperor, kill him, too."

_"Huh. Then this'll take no time at all." Nuriko murmured as he took off his cloak to reveal the outfit he wore only a night ago: navy pants, a navy shirt that buttons all the way to the top of his neck (a few at the top are undone), and the nunchucks, along with the matching headband.

* * *

_

_"Did you hear? Nuriko and Emperor Hotohori are in a fight!" A guard yells as he passed my room and others join, hopefully the guard that was outside my door. I gasped as I banged on the door._

_"Open the door! Open it NOW!" I yelled as I fell to the ground. 'Hotohori's planning to kill Nuriko! I have to stop them or he'll do it!' "Please, anyone, let me out!" I yelled as I banged the door. I saw Tama fall to the ground as I caught him. "Ah Tama? Where did you come from?" I wondered as I looked up. I grinned as I saw a window. "Oh yeah! Let's see if I can do this..." I started to climb to the window._

_

* * *

_

_Swords were clinging as Hotohori turned to see Nuriko on the ground in front of him. Nuriko was holding onto his arm, where Hotohori left a nasty wound on him._

_"Shit! Hotohori's kickin' some ass!" Tasuki mentioned as Miaka stand beside Tamahome. _

_"Tasuki! Could you be thinking of something else? This is terrifying!" Miaka yelled as Tamahome nodded._

_"What had made Hotohori this powerful?" Chiriko wondered as Chichiri sighed, looking at the two of them fight._

_"It's what I said to Tasuki: Since Hotohori loves her, he let another part of himself take over. He's a determined man, and he'd let nothing get in the way of what he wants." Chichiri said as he crossed his arms._

_"That's Hotohori for you in a nutshell." Mitsukake added as everyone nodded. Miaka turned away to see Hotohori deliver a blow to Nuriko's leg._

_"Nuriko, if you want to see Brittany, you have to go through me first! But, I'll kill you before you get the chance to!" Hotohori yelled as the fighting still continued.

* * *

_

_I jumped from the window and fell on my bottom._

_"Well, I almost made it." I got up and rubbed my butt. The cat was going to my right as I nodded and started to follow him. "R-right!"_

_'Hotohori... Nuriko... Oh god... If I don't hurry, one of them will be killed, just for me!' I thought as I ran my heart out to the courtyard.

* * *

_

_Hotohori delivered another blow to Nuriko's other leg as he fell to the ground, to take a breather._

_"Nuriko's gonna die! Can we stop them?" Miaka cried out as Chichiri shook his head._

_"I wished we could, but Hotohori's too powerful to take down now. His only mission is to kill Nuriko, not even considering that we can't summon Suzaku if he does that, you know." Chichiri accounts as Miaka put her head down as Tamahome gave her a hug._

_I stopped at a pillar, to catch my breath, and I looked up to see my nightmare: Hotohori and Nuriko running at each other. I felt like I was walking slow as I stopped. Hotohori slipped on a puddle and he turned his head to see me. My eyes grew as I saw Nuriko deliver a blow to Hotohori's body. The sword came through his left side of his body as he started to fall to the ground, I cried._

_"HOTOHORI!" I yelled as the others gasped and their eyes grew. I ran up to Hotohori as Nuriko stared at both of us. "Oh Hotohori! You can't die now! Please come back to me!" I cried out as I held one of my hands onto his wound. "I'll stop the bleeding, I know that I can do it... I know it..." Hotohori opened his eyes as I smiled. "You awoke."_

_"Brittany, don't worry about me... I'll be...fine..." Hotohori whispered as I turned to see Nuriko, right in front of us._

_"Well, now that the emperor is taken care of, guess that leaves you Priestess of Suzaku, Brittany." Nuriko said coldly as I got up and took Hotohori sword from Hotohori. _

_"Listen, Nuriko," I had my head down as I gripped the sword, "I don't care what you do to me, but you cannot hurt Hotohori! You've just now made me mad." I yelled as I looked at him with determined eyes. "I want to hurt you so much. I want you to feel what I'm feeling RIGHT NOW!" I ran after Nuriko as I flunged the sword at him, with my robe clinging onto my damped body._

_"Brittany!" Everyone yelled as Mitsukake went up to Hotohori, to check on him as I was filled with rage, and anger. _

_"Brittany! Stop this please!" Miaka exclaimed as I shook my head._

_"NO! I have to get rid of him!" I yelled as Tamahome and Chiriko helped Hotohori and Mitsukake. I was flinging the sword everywhere I could. I even landed a blow on Nuriko's cheek, which made me determined to hurt him even more!_

_"Oh goodness... What can we do? Brittany's on a rampage and we can't stop her!" Hotohori whispered as Chiriko helped him set up. _

_"Please stop her."_

_"Chichiri! Is there anything you can do?" Tasuki asked as Chichiri could only shake his head. _

_"Brittany's like Hotohori: we can't stop them if someone hurt the one they love, you know." Chichiri said as Nuriko flunged his sword at me. He got me on my arm and leg, but I still was moving, but only slower now. I turned around and I slipped on a rain puddle myself. I sprained my ankle as I saw Nuriko in front of me as I started to cry in pain. _

_"Now, it's time to say goodbye, Brittany." Nuriko said as I shook my head and got up._

_"Not on my life!" I yelled as we took our swords and stabbed each other with them. My sword was in Nuriko's lower left side as Nuriko's sword was in my upper right side, near my shoulder. I cried out in pain as I saw Nuriko fall to the ground as I was on my knees. Everyone was running over to me, calling Nuriko and my own name out. I was fading into being unconscious. I was in and out three times. _

_One: When Hotohori was at my side, holding my hand._

_Two: When I saw Hotohori and Chichiri was carrying me to somewhere._

_Three: When I saw Mitsukake dress my wound and saw Nuriko in another bed, in the same room that I was in.

* * *

_

_"Is Brittany gonna be alright?" Tasuki asked as Miaka nodded._

_"Yeah. Mitsukake said that she'd be fine, and Nuriko too. But, it's going to take a week for everyone to get back to their normal self's and when we can summon Suzaku. It's a bummer..." Miaka told him as they entered the hospital wing. Hotohori was still at my side, I later find out, as Tasuki goes see Nuriko and Miaka see me first._

_"She'll wake up soon. I know she will because she's determined." Hotohori whispered as Miaka nodded._

_"It wasn't your fault. It must of triggered something in her that led her to do this." Miaka said as Hotohori nodded, slowly._

_"Must be... It's just, it's been two days now, and she hasn't woke up at all... I'm really worry about her..." Hotohori murmured as Miaka gave him a little hug and went over to see Nuriko._

_"How's Hotohori?" Tasuki whispered into Miaka's ear as she shook her head._

_"Not well... He's saying all of this is his fault." Miaka whispered back as Tasuki rolled his eyes._

_"He was only protecting her, he did what he knew felt right." Tasuki whispered as Nuriko's eyes fluttered open._

_"N-nuriko!" Miaka cried out as Hotohori turned around. "Nuriko's awake!"_

_"W-where am I? Miaka, T-tasuki?" Nuriko asked as they nodded._

_"Oh thank god you've awoke! But don't move!" Miaka said as Nuriko nodded slowly._

_"You've gotten injured and we need ya to stay strong." Tasuki mentioned as Nuriko looked over to Hotohori and saw my face over there._

_"What happened? Why's Brittany over there?" Nuriko asked as he sat up, slowly._

_"Mitsukake said that this would've happen..." Tasuki said as Nuriko blinked at them._

_"That what would happen?" Miaka and Tasuki looked at each other and nodded._

_"There's something we need to tell you-"_

_"Nuriko." Hotohori said as he put my hand down and turned to face Nuriko._

_"Hotohori! Don't start anything! You heard what Mitsukake and Chichiri said to you!" Tasuki yelled as he got up and started to push Hotohori back._

_"I know, but I want to tell him what happened." Hotohori muttered as Tasuki nodded and walked away. Miaka moved over as Hotohori got on his knees and looked Nuriko in the eye._

_"Nuriko, you might not know this, but you were in a fight with me." Hotohori said as he held a finger. "Let me tell you what happen, and don't interrupt me. First, you came to kill Brittany and me. Second, as we were fighting, Brittany saw what happened. Third, you took the advantage and took a sword and put it through my body." Nuriko's eyes grew as Hotohori continued. "Fourth, Brittany was in such a rage that she went after you, trying to kill you. Fifth, you put a sword through her and she did the same with you. Sixth, you have awoken and she hasn't, and it's been two days since this happened." Nuriko looked over at me and back at Hotohori._

_"Nuriko, you have to go back to Kutou and pretend to be under the influence. Pretend that Nakago is still controlling you." Miaka added as Nuriko nodded and grabbed his clothes, but did it carefully._

_"Nuriko," He turned to see Hotohori staring at him, "Brittany was given the same thing that you were given. She won't remember what happened in the battle because her memory has been replaced." Nuriko gasped as Hotohori nodded. "Don't tell her what happened. No one can because she'll distance her from you, and we don't need that." Nuriko nodded as he turned around._

_"Hotohori, thanks." Hotohori smiled as he saw Nuriko disappear with his clothes back on and on his way to Kutou. Hotohori walked back to the room as he saw me again, still asleep._

_"Brittany... Please wake soon... I... I love you..." Hotohori whispered as he sat down on a chair and held my hand again until the day I wake up again._

_**AN-****Take another break!

* * *

**_

_**Now, back to the story! :p**_

**_Part 3 ~ Lost Memories_**

_"It's been four days since the incident," Miaka whispered to Tamahome as they sat down by the pond, "and Brittany hasn't woke up yet. I'm worried..."_

_"Miaka, it's okay. She'll wake up soon, I know it." Tamahome assured as Miaka put her hands on her cheeks. _

_"You said that yesterday, and nothing..." Miaka said as Tamahome hugged her._

_"She will... But, what she saw and what she did... Maybe she's forcing herself to NOT wake up." Tamahome wondered as Miaka looked at him._

_"Tamahome, Mitsukake gave her a potion to forget everything that happen after Hotohori locked her up, remember?" Miaka told him as he got up and helped her up. "But, what if you're right?" Tamahome shrugged as they walked back to the hospital wing._

_"Miaka, I'm never right. You know that, right?" Miaka nodded as they walked. "She'll be fine, maybe it's that her body was so weak and tired, it needed to rest." They entered the room as they saw Hotohori there, still holding onto my hand. He turned to see Miaka and Tamahome at the edge of the bed._

_"Morning, Highness." Tamahome said as Hotohori nodded._

_"I'm glad to see that you're up. Thank goodness that Mitsukake was able to heal you..." Hotohori mentioned as Tamahome smiled and Miaka nodded._

_"So, has anything happened yet, Hotohori?" Miaka asked as Hotohori looked down and shook his head. _

_"I'm starting to worry... It's been four days, and nothing. It's like she's in a coma, but she's breathing..." Hotohori told as Tamahome and Miaka looked at each other._

_"Hotohori, Tamahome had told me that Brittany might need the rest. She was through a lot within a day, and it could have took a toll on her body. AND it could of been a strong potion to do both, heal her and help her." Miaka told Hotohori as he shrugged. "I wish that I could do something to help you..."_

_"Miaka, Tamahome... Thank you for being here with me." _

_"It's no problem. But, Hotohori... You have gotta take a bath, soon." Miaka said as she pointed at his clothes. "They kinda smell." Hotohori chuckled as he nodded and got up._

_"Yes, I guess so... I could go take a bath. She hasn't done anything, so I guess it won't kill me." Hotohori murmured as Tamahome and Miaka walked out of the door as Hotohori came back. "Will you check up on her, until I come back?" Miaka nodded as Tamahome went the other way. _

_"No problem." Miaka said as Hotohori smiled and walked the opposite way Miaka and Tamahome did. "Tamahome, wait for me!" Miaka called out as she caught up with Tamahome.

* * *

_

_Nuriko was walking by with a bouquet of flowers with him._

_"I hope Brittany likes these. They smell good though." Nuriko said to himself as he passed Chiriko's room. He got up from his bed and went to the door._

_"Nuriko!" Chiriko yelled as Nuriko turned around._

_"Chiriko, what are you doing?"_

_"I see that you have flowers..." Chiriko pointed out as Nuriko rolled his eyes._

_"Well, they are for Brittany. I wanted to apologize for what I did to her and Hotohori, even though she won't remember what happen..." Nuriko said as Chiriko smiled and nodded._

_"Want me to come with you?" Chiriko asked as Nuriko raised and eyebrow. "I mean, I just wanted to see her and wanted to do it with someone, and not by myself." Nuriko smiled and nodded and walked down to the hospital wing._

_"You still didn't answer my question from before, Chiriko." Nuriko added as Chiriko shrugged._

_"I was trying to write some new music. It's very hard, and it's not easy."_

_"Isn't very hard, and not easy the same thing?" Nuriko asked as Chiriko laughed._

_"Guess so." They came to the doors of my room as they opened the doors._

_"What th- Where's Brittany?" Nuriko cried out as he threw the flowers on the bed._

_"Oh god... Let's look for her!" Chiriko said as Nuriko nodded as Miaka opened the door. "Miaka, Brittany isn't there!" Miaka gasped and covered her mouth._

_"Let me help you guys find her." Miaka said as they nodded and they split up to find me in this big palace. Miaka went to her right, Nuriko went to his left, and Chiriko went straight from my bedroom towards the pond. All had one mission: finding me.

* * *

_

_I started to walk like I was being controlled, like I had no control of my own body. I was able to think straight and see straight, but I didn't feel like I was whole. I noticed that I was going towards Hotohori's room, and there weren't even any guards here! I wondered why... I continued to pass his room as I noticed that my own body was taking me to where we would bathe, one at a time. I wish I didn't do two things: One, turning around to see Hotohori right behind me, and two: fainting at the sight of him, well... you know... I hope..._

_"Brittany! Wake up!" Hotohori ran up to me as he noticed he forgot to get his robe on. He grabbed it from atop of rock and put it on. "Damn... I can't believe that the first time I see her awake, I'm naked! This is just great..." Hotohori whispered as he picked me up and walked back to my room. Miaka and Nuriko saw Hotohori with me as they sighed a sign of relieve._

_"Thank goodness you found her! Where was she?" Miaka asked as Hotohori gave me to Nuriko. Hotohori put his head down as Nuriko's mouth grew._

_"Oh good god... She didn't..." Nuriko started to say as Hotohori nodded._

_"What? What?" Miaka wondered as Nuriko started to sighed._

_"She saw you naked?"_

_"OH MY GOD!" Miaka cried out as her eyes grew and Hotohori turned around._

_"Hey! I was getting out and she was right there! Now, I just shocked her to sleep!" Hotohori assured as Miaka covered her mouth._

_"Highness... Why were you bathing anyway?" Nuriko asked as Miaka walked away, slowly._

_" 'Cause Miaka said I need one. She said that I smelled, which I think is impossible!" Hotohori said as he walked back with Nuriko and me._

_"Well, I bet this is something we could all laugh about later on..." Nuriko told him as he chuckled and Hotohori glared him down and he stopped. "Sorry..."_

_"Don't be. I am to Brittany, though..." Hotohori shook his head as they came back into my room. "Will you stay with her until I get fully dressed?" Nuriko nodded as he picked the flowers up, and put me down on my bed. He put the flowers on the side as Hotohori smiled._

_"Sure. It's no issue." Nuriko assured as Hotohori left to get dressed, and apologize to me, with clothes on this time._

_

* * *

_

_As Hotohori came back into the room, with his emperor clothes on, I was awake and talking to Miaka and Nuriko._

_"Guess I'll be going now... See you." Miaka said as I nodded and she left the room and shut the door. Everyone was looking in different places, making me nervous._

_"Gosh... so quiet... Let's talk!" I exclaimed as the guys looked at me. "What?" _

_"Nothing, nothing at all..." Hotohori said as he walked over to Nuriko and I. "Well, I'm kinda sorry that you had to see me, you know..."_

_"Naked?" I finished as he nodded. I smiled and rolled my eyes. "It's no problem, though I'm kinda scared to get married and have children now..." Hotohori smiled as he sat on my bed._

_"Next time, I'll try to be careful." Hotohori assured as I nodded and drew my knees up. _

_"Can I tell you guys something?" I asked as Nuriko and Hotohori nodded. "When I was getting up, and walking around, I didn't feel like myself. I felt like I wasn't awake, that someone was controlling me into what I did or saw..." Nuriko crossed his arms as Hotohori stared at me. "I don't know anything, and I thought that you guys would know, at least..." _

_"I don't think that it's nothing bad... Maybe you was sleepwalking, or something like that." Nuriko said as I shrugged it off. "I have to go. Chiriko's gotta help me on some stuff." Nuriko got up and walked to the door. "Bye guys." We acknowledged him and he closed the door._

_"Hotohori, I want to tell you something." I said as I looked at him in the eyes, and he looked back at me. "After all that we have been through, I've been thinking on what you said several days ago." Hotohori moved closer to me as he gripped my cold hands, making them warm. "When you said that you love me and want to be with me..." I was thinking of what to say, nicely and smoothly, but was hard to say to him: an emperor with amazing looks that men would die for, and smart, and an emperor... Did I mention 'emperor'? _

_"I want you to be with me, to share my days." I smiled as he looked down at me, and choosing my words carefully, I let my heart pour out. "I love you, and I'm so happy to have met you." Hotohori hugged me and smiled like there was no tomorrow._

_"I'm so glad that we love each other. Now, I know what it feels likes to not be alone, no more." Hotohori said as he held his happiness in. He leaned in for a kiss and allowed him to, and the greatest part: it felt good, and I felt relieve to be needed for once in my life, our lives._

_"So, now that we're boyfriend and girlfriend, who should we tell?" I looked at Hotohori and frowned._

_"I only want to tell a person or two. I just don't want to hurt Nuriko's feelings, after what I did to him, it's just that-"_

_"-you don't want to hurt him, again. Right?" Hotohori finished as I nodded. "That's okay. Chichiri, Mitsukake, and Chiriko seem quiet and can keep secrets. Fine with you?"_

_"Yeah. They'll understand. If we told the others, they'd blab to Nuriko in a heartbeat." Hotohori nodded as I kissed him on his cheek. "Thank you for doing this for me. I'm glad that this has happen." Hotohori kissed me on the cheek as I smiled._

_"It's nothing, and now that we're together, nothing can get in our way." Hotohori promised as I smiled and got up from the bed. "So, what do you feel like doing now?" He asked as we held hands._

_"Hmm... How about we go tell the three people about this, and take a walk to the secret pond? I like to talk about the summoning we're to do tomorrow." I told him as we walked out the room. _

_"Sure. It's sounds wonderful to me. But, let me say this:" I turned to face him as he stopped, "No matter what happens tomorrow, I would want one of your wishes to be for me." I tilted my head as he lowered his head._

_"What do you mean?" I asked, confused, as he grabbed my shoulders with his hands, softly though._

_"I want you to stay in this world with me." I gasped as he looked at my eyes. "Are you willing to do that?" I sighed as I grabbed his hand, from my shoulder, and gripped it. _

_"What ever it takes for me to not go home, then I'll do it, for us." I said as he smiled and he braced me in his arms, not wanting to stop. "I'm alone at home, and I'd stay here, for me, for us."_

_"Thank goodness... We're not going to be alone ever, again. It's a dream come true." Hotohori whispered as he gripped my hand and we walked to Chichiri's room, ready to tell him the good news that we had._

_But, little did we know that Nuriko had listened to everything we had said._

_**That one was kinda short! :)

* * *

**_

_**Almost done! Just two more parts!**_

**_Part 4 ~ Praying_**

_As the sun peeked into my windows, I yawned and got up. I opened my doors and walked outside. 'It's been such a wonderful week! Hotohori loves me, and I just can't keep my feelings within!' I smiled for a moment, until I frowned. 'We summon Suzaku today... That's right, and I have to bring Danielle and Daffney back.' I walked down to Hotohori's room as a guard stopped me._

_"Halt! Who are you?" He asked as I rolled my eyes._

_"Hello! I'm Brittany, priestess of Suzaku! I request an audience with His Highness." I said as the guard nodded and let me passed. I thanked him as I passed him and walked to Hotohori's office. As I got closer, I heard voices in his office. I put my ear to the room to hear Hotohori and Chichiri talk._

_"So, Your Highness, are you sure about this?" I hear Chichiri ask him._

_"I feel like it's right, but I hate to pressure her into this." Hotohori said as Chichiri sighed._

_"Do what you feel is right. I hate to cut this short, but you have a visitor." Chichiri said as he put on his mask and I moved away from the door as Chichiri, magically, opened it._

_"Ah... Hi?" I say as Hotohori smiled at me._

_"Morning, Brittany." Hotohori uttered as Chichiri bowed to me, and walked down the hall, away from us. "Please, come in." I nodded and walked in, closing the door behind me._

_"I wish I wore something different than my nightgown." I began to say as he shook his head. I was wearing my purple pajamas that are short-sleeved and long comfortable pants. _

_"I have to speak to you, and it's important." He said, sternly, as I saw him get up from his chair. "There are matters that I have to talk to you about..." He walked over to me as I stand in front of him._

_"Okay, what are they?" I asked as he turned from me._

_"I've been thinking about the 'matters' for a while now. But, the only problem is that I don't think I can't hold them any longer." Hotohori explained, as I got confused._

_"Huh? I'm confused!" I exclaimed as he turned and smiled at me._

_"Let me say this:" Hotohori stopped and hugged me. "I love you so much, for such a long time, and I..." I closed my eyes, as he continued, "I... I'd want you to marry me." He un-hugged me as I stared at him._

_"Are you- You can't- I don't-" I stuttered as he put a finger to my lips._

_"I would want you to think about it, give time on it." He said softly as I nodded. "I'm not going to force you to do anything unless YOU want to marry." _

_"Thank you. I'd have to think on it. But, I'm a priestess..."_

_"After we summon Suzaku, if you could, I would want us to marry and become husband and wife." He added as I gasped._

_"You serious?" He nodded and I put my head down. "Can I tell you later, what I think?" He nodded again as I smiled. _

_"I'm not rushing you." He whispered into my ear as we kissed each other on the lips, for but a second._

_"Okay, I'll think on it." I say as I continued. "I'm gonna go get my clothes on and we'll get some breakfast." _

_"Alright, I'll wait by your door." He said as I smiled and walked out the door, closing it, and running to my bedroom as fast as I could. As I opened and shut my door, I fell to my butt and grasp my shirt._

_"He wants us to MARRY?" I said to myself as I sighed. "I don't know what to do... But I can't turn down the offer, and I can't hurt him, or I'll hurt myself too..." I get up and walked to my closet and picked and outfit out: My pink dress, with black leggings, and went barefoot. I brushed my hair as Hotohori knocked on my door. "It's open." He comes in and I walk to him._

_"It's beautiful." He said as I grinned._

_"The dress or me?"_

_He thought for a moment and grasped my hand. _

_"Both." I smiled as he shut my door and we walked to the dining room to have breakfast with the warriors and Miaka.

* * *

_

_I was sitting by the big oak tree, that's by the pond, rubbing my stomach._

_"That was the biggest breakfast I ever had!" I say to myself as I closed my eyes and lay on the grass. "Should I say yes to him?" I wondered as I heard a soft, peaceful sound come from the palace. "Chiriko's playing his flute... It's so relaxing..." I smiled and sat up and drew my knees in._

_'I love Hotohori with all my heart, but what should I do? I'm worried if I do one thing than the other, it's gonna be drastic...' I sighed as I just closed my eyes, again._

_I started to pictured what the summoning would be like: Miaka and I are wearing the same colored robes, red, pink, white, and yellow. Then, we walked down the path to the Suzaku statue, with our warriors at our sides. Lastly, we walked up to the statue and the warriors surround us, focusing on seeing Suzaku come out and grant our wishes. And all that happens today..._

_"-any... Brittany?" I opened my eyes and saw Tamahome at my side. "You okay?" I nodded and smiled._

_"Yeah, just resting my mind. What are you doing here?" I asked him as he stared down at me._

_"I just saw you over here and decided to talk to you, that's all." He said as I nodded and he sat down next to me. "Hmm, can I ask you something?" _

_"Yeah, go ahead." I told him as he sighed and breathed._

_"I wanted to know... What are you gonna do when we summon Suzaku? I mean, what are you wishing for, I guess?" He asked as he blushed._

_"It's okay. I know what you're getting at." I said as he nodded and un-blushed before my eyes. "I'm wishing for Hotohori's empire to be safe, then, I'm wishing that all the Suzaku Warriors will be happy after this."_

_"Then, what about your last wish?" He asked as I frowned and put my hands on my cheeks._

_"I-I don't know... I would love to live here, but I'd have to think on it." I finished for him as he turned his head from me._

_"Miaka wants to get her friends back from Kutou, and she wants to live here too, and that's all she said to me as of now..." Tamahome muttered as I nodded._

_"Sounds like Miaka." I assured as I got up and he did too. "Where's everyone?"_

_"Chichiri, Hotohori, Miaka, and Mits is in the Suzaku Shrine, Tasuki, Chiriko, and Nuriko are somewhere, I guess." Tamahome said as I nodded and walked away from him. "Where are you going?"_

_"The Suzaku Shrine. Wanna join me?" I asked as he rolled his eyes and walked with me to the shrine._

_

* * *

_

_As we walked into the shrine, I was amazed on how completed it looked for the ceremony!_

_"Hotohori, everyone!" I exclaimed as they all turned and faced me and Tamahome. "It's very beautiful in here! They made amazing time on finishing this!" I said, being wowed everywhere I looked._

_"Yes, and it's very beautiful." Hotohori murmured as I walked over to him._

_"So, how do we do this ceremony?" Miaka asked as Chichiri handed me a scroll as we looked at it together._

_"Well, it's simple. A spell is read from Suzaku's scroll and is then thrown into the fire, you know. Both of you will be reading from this scroll-"_

_"WHAT?" Miaka yelled as she interrupted Chichiri. "I can't even read this! I never got THIS FAR in my beginning class! My teacher always said, 'Miaka Yuuki, you'll never get far if you don't study-!' "_

_"Miaka, calm down!" I exclaimed and grabbed her shoulders. "I'm American, and I can't even read this stuff myself!" Hotohori grinned as I let go of Miaka and turned to Hotohori and Chichiri. "So, will we get any help to translate this?"_

_"Yes, no worries. Chichiri will help you both." Hotohori assured as I sighed and smiled._

_"It'll be no problem, you know." Chichiri added and I thanked him._

_"Lady priestesses?" A maid asked as we turned around. "We're ready to serve you."_

_"To serve? We just ate!" Miaka exclaimed as I rolled my eyes._

_"To serve you both to purify your bodies in preparation for the ceremony, and to dress you both in the regiments of priestesses." Hotohori explained as I sighed._

_"Oh, of course." Miaka muttered._

_"In the meantime, think upon your wishes. You both will only have three."_

_"Together?" I exclaimed as he shook his head._

_"No, no. You have three wishes _each_." Hotohori told as we sighed happily._

_"Right this way, priestesses." The maid called out as we nodded and walked together to the maids. Nuriko smiled and was looking for something._

_"Oh shoot! I had something to give to Brittany... Guess I'll give it to her later." Nuriko said as Tamahome walked out of the shrine with Chichiri, leaving him alone with Hotohori._

_"So, Nuriko..."_

_"So, Hotohori..." Nuriko mimicked as Hotohori chuckled._

_"What are you going to do after we summon Suzaku?" They started to walk out of the shrine and out into the sunlight._

_"Hmm... I'm probably going to go home, help my big brother around I guess... What about-" Nuriko stopped short as Hotohori turned to face him._

_"What was you going to say?"_

_"...Nothing! I was just-" Hotohori turned to face Nuriko, spooking him, as Nuriko froze._

_"Tell me what you was about to say." Hotohori uttered, barely above a whisper, as Nuriko gasped softly. "I won't hurt you again, I promise."_

_"I... I overheard you and Brittany talking about how you want her to stay here, after we summon Suzaku..." Nuriko murmured as Hotohori was taken aback._

_"That's it?" He asked as Nuriko nodded._

_"Yeah, that's...all." Nuriko hesitantly said as Hotohori smiled._

_"Well, don't tell anyone else. It's our little secret after all. Only us three know about that." Nuriko nodded and walked away. "Hey, you okay?"_

_"I'm fine!" Nuriko called out. "I'm just gonna get something done before I come back, but," Nuriko turned and gave Hotohori something, "will you give this to Brittany? I think she'd love to have it back." Hotohori nodded and Nuriko smiled and walked away feeling upset, but relaxed. 'Brittany would love to have it back, even though I never gave it to her in the first place...'_

_"Sure, I guess..." Hotohori uttered as he opened his hand to see it was a necklace, but it was the necklace that Hotohori gave to me after we left Tamahome's family.

* * *

_

_After twenty minutes passed, Miaka came back from her purification for the ceremony thing. I was next and wanted to get it over before it started. I walked into the water, a little warm, as I started to walk around in the water._

_'What am I gonna wish for? Well, Hotohori's empire to be safe, was one of mine... Then, I'd wish for the warriors to be happy long after this is over... But, my last wish...' I dunk my head into the water as I closed my eyes and resurfaced._

_'I would wish to stay here with Hotohori, but I'd want to go home too... Oh dear...' I walked over to my maid as she wrapped me in a blanket and moved me to another place. 'Should I listen to my heart, or my mind? I'll have to choose soon, and not later...' I was taken to a small pond, with water flowing down some rocks. It was beautiful, and I was at peace now, I guess. _

_"Hmm... I think I should have waited for her. Curse me with my curious matters..." Hotohori said to himself as he stopped short at a little bridge. I was letting the water flow down, and around my body, as it was warm and comforting. Hotohori stared at me, and I turned to see him look at me. _

_"Hotohori? AH-!" I turned around and covered my body as Hotohori blushed and turned around, too._

_"I-I'm sorry! I was, just, you know-"_

_"Just walking? You sure about that?" I yelled as I started to blush myself. _

_"I guess... I'll have to come over to you." Hotohori called back as I heard him wade in the water towards me._

_"Hotohori! This is a place of purity!" I exclaimed as Hotohori threw me his robe thing that he wears when he's traveling, and I put it on._

_"I know, but there is something I have to give to you." I got up as Hotohori's back was to me and showed me my necklace he gave me._

_"My necklace!" I mumbled as Hotohori gave it to me. "Where did you find it?"_

_"Actually-" Hotohori began as I grabbed the necklace tightly._

_"Actually, what?" I asked as Hotohori sighed, making me wonder what's going on in his head._

_"Nuriko found it, and told me to give it to you. He said that you'd love to have it back." Hotohori finished as I nodded and smiled. _

_"I'd have to thank him later. And, I've been thinking about your marriage proposal for a while." Hotohori's head went up and I continued. "And... After we summon Suzaku..."_

_'I love my family and friends, but I think I would be more happy here, than anywhere else.' _

_"I would love to marry you." I said as Hotohori turned and faced me as we hugged each other._

_"Are you serious? Positive, Brittany?" I nodded as Hotohori grasped me harder, not wanting to let go._

_"Yes, I am." I say with happiness as we looked up at each other. "I want to marry you." _

_"I do too, with you." Hotohori uttered as he leaned down to kiss me. I closed my eyes and it felt like anything could happen, anything GOOD. I never wanted to let go and didn't want time to stop. I was sure I made the right decision, and I didn't have to wait any longer because after this ceremony, I'd be wed to Hotohori, the day after.

* * *

_

_As Hotohori walked passed the shrine, he saw Nuriko and Chichiri looking at something in a mirror._

_"Highness, did you see this?" Nuriko asked as Hotohori came over to them. "Chichiri told me that Taiitsukun gave it to us after we lost the scroll. Just, look at this!" A character was shown on the mirror._

_"Knowledge. That's what it says, right?" Hotohori asked as Chichiri nodded._

_"Yes." Chichiri added as Hotohori crossed his arms._

_"Well, I guess it's broken, right?" Hotohori asked as the other shrugged as Hotohori walked off, to change into his garments for the ceremony. He passed Tamahome, Mitsukake, and Chiriko on his way, saying hi, and saw that they was getting ready as well. As Hotohori entered his room and shut the door, he sighed at what happened._

_"I can't believe she said yes! I'm in disbelief and excited! I hope that no one will find out, but I have to tell someone!" Hotohori exclaimed, as there was a knock on his door. "Oh! Who is it?" _

_"It's Haku." _

_"Oh, hold on. Just give me a minute." Hotohori called out as he slipped into his garments, put his hair into his little 'hairbox' thingy, breathed in and out, and opened his door. "What is it?"_

_"Oh, Highness, I have to say that everything is ready for the ceremony to begin, and the priestesses are ready as well." Haku told as Hotohori nodded and thanked him._

_"Haku, before you go, can I tell you something?" Hotohori asked as Haku nodded. "First, you can't tell NO ONE until after the ceremony is finished and Suzaku is here." Haku nodded and Hotohori continued. "I asked Brittany to propose to me, and she said yes!"_

_"Oh, Highness! That's wonderful news!" Haku exclaimed as Hotohori nodded and excitement. "But, I won't tell a soul until Suzaku is here."_

_"Thank you, Haku. I could always tell you anything." Hotohori added as Haku moved out of the way as Hotohori ran to the shrine. Hotohori made it to the shrine as the doors were shut. The fire was started as the warriors took their places: Chichiri, Tamahome, and Mitsukake was on the left, and Hotohori, Nuriko, Chiriko, and Tasuki was on the right. _

_The doors opened, slowly as Miaka came from the left side, and I came from the right side. We was right next to each other, wearing the same ceremonial garments. The doors shut behind us as we walked towards the statue of Suzaku. Each warrior was smiling on each of our sides, making us even more ready to summon Suzaku. I walked to the other side of the statue as Miaka climbed the stairs on the opposite of me and the warriors started. Hotohori, Nuriko, Chiriko, and Tasuki were close to Tamahome, and Mitsukake, me and Chichiri were close to Miaka. I closed my eyes, and let everything sank into my body._

_" 'The priestesses and the Suzaku warriors were ready to begin the ceremony. They were determined to bring Suzaku here. Hotohori wanted the ceremony to be here and gone so that he could get married even sooner.' I can't believe this is happening! Brittany and Hotohori getting married, and the ceremony! But, does Brittany not know about what happen the night Nuriko came back?" Keisuke murmured as he sighed. _

_"If she finds out... This isn't gonna be good at all, right?" The mysterious boy asked as Keisuke sat down on the ground as he nodded and turned the page, as it was a picture of Miaka and I, staring into the fire and statue.

* * *

_

_**THIS IS THE LAST PART! Be thankful… Sort of… **_

**_Part 5 - Losing Everything_**

_We were staring into the fire as Hotohori spoke._

_"Do all of you understand?" Hotohori must of repeated again. "Once the Priestesses of Suzaku begins to recite the spell, we Suzaku Seven must lower our lifeforce to nothing."_

_"Wouldn't that leave us defenseless?" Tasuki wondered as Nuriko gripped his shirt._

_"Then, if we were attacked, there'd be nothing we could do about it." Nuriko added as Hotohori agreed. Miaka closed her eyes as I opened my eyes, sighing softly._

_"It's okay, Miaka and Brittany, you know? Just repeat everything I said to you both earlier." Chichiri assured as I nodded and Miaka opened her eyes._

_"Now pray." Hotohori told everyone as they did as they was told._

_'Suzaku will appear out of the flames soon. I can't wait any longer!' I thought as I closed my eyes and thought more. _

_'Daffney... Tamahome... I love them both! It's the honest truth. I'll make the first wish: Konan to be saved.' Miaka thought as she interlocked her fingers together._

_'My first wish would be that when the ceremony is over, the Suzaku Warriors and the citizens in Konan will be happy and live happy ever after.' I thought as I opened my eyes and stared in the flames, keeping me warm._

_'My second wish: Bring Danielle & Daffney back here, so that we could even everything out.' Miaka smiled at the thought._

_'My second wish was that Miaka and I could pass the ACT and SAT for college.'_

_'My final wish would to be here with Tamahome, no matter how it's done!' _

_'My last wish: To stay here with Hotohori and become his wife after this.' _

_Miaka and I opened our eyes and stared at each other._

_"Girls, are you ready?" Chichiri asked as we nodded at the same time. Miaka and I closed our eyes, putting three fingers ontop of three left fingers, let our thumbs touch, and let our left index finger touch the right on the tip. We breathed in and out, and we began._

_**" 'The four places of the heavens, the four corners of the earth. In the name of scared law, faith, and virtue, we summon thee, Suzaku, guardian of the south. We beseech you to appear on earth, for the sake of those here who adore you and await your presence. Come to us! And with your mighty power, destroy all evil with threatens us! Save us, and grant us our wishes!' "**__ Miaka threw the scroll within the fire as it started to burn. __**" 'Descend to us now, from the heavens above!' "**__ We finished as we opened our eyes, hoping to see Suzaku! After a moment passed, we stared into the fire, seeing nothing._

_'Nothing's happening...' I thought as I blinked my eyes several times as Miaka shook her head._

_"What's wrong? Why isn't Suzaku appearing?" Tamahome asked as we heard a flute noise. Everyone turned to see that Chiriko was playing his flute, playing a horrific tune. Chiriko had his eyes closed as we still continued._

_"Chiriko?" I said as I grabbed my head and fell to my knees. "My head- It hurts!" I cried out as everyone around me started to do what I was doing too! Everyone was crying out in pain, and Miaka fell to her knees as well._

_"My head's splitting apart!" Hotohori yelled over the noise as everyone was squeezing their eyes shut._

_"Mine too!" Nuriko exclaimed as everyone was yelling in pain. Chiriko stopped playing as our heads were still in pain._

_"You have all failed. Now, you cannot summon Suzaku!" Chiriko spoke as we stared at him, misunderstood._

_"Chiriko! You did this?" Miaka asked as everyone started to open their eyes, slowly, and observing their surroundings._

_"Do you understand now why I played my flute so much, Miaka and Brittany?" Chiriko questioned as Miaka and I stared at each other in confusion. "Your bodies now react to the flute's sound. I had each and every one of you listened to it constantly to prepare for this very moment. Bit by bit-"_

_"You introduced your lifeforce into us! Could you get any cruel?" I finished as everyone stared at me as I stared at them, making them stare back at Chiriko, or whoever he was._

_"Yes, at least someone understood. All that time..." Chiriko mentioned as Miaka and I looked at each other._

_"You controlled those bats?" Miaka yelled as Chiriko smirked._

_"Yes. It was all me." Chiriko grinned evilly. "The man I killed there had come with me from Kutou for the one purpose. I hated to kill him, but I had to win your trust too. And all those other times..." My mouth grew as I shook my head in disbelief. "Everything I did up to this point was so that I could cast this spell upon you. All of you have been deceived by my 'Chiriko tattoo'. Your weakness, Miaka, Brittany, and Suzaku Warriors, is that you're too trusting of people. But now, that will be over soon." _

_The alleged Chiriko put his flute to his mouth, again, and played another horrific tune, making all of us cling to our heads. We started to scream in pain, again, as Tamahome and Tasuki decided to make a move._

_"Why you... You're one of the Seiryuu Seven!" Tamahome cried out as Tasuki grabbed his fan._

_"R-rekka Shinen!" He yelled out as the flame landed passed "Chiriko's" right shoulder, as a character appeared, bright blue._

_"I am Amiboshi, one of the Seiryuu Seven!" Amiboshi said as Tasuki gasped. "This song will split your souls apart!" He put his lips on his flute and played the drastic tune that was played before as Tasuki and Tamahome gripped their heads, covering their ears. Everyone did it, again, and cried out in pain again._

_"We can't defend ourselves! He's gonna kill us!" Miaka yelled out as the noise was still continuing. Half us gathered by other people and decided that I had to do something. Miaka saw me move towards Amiboshi as she closed her eyes._

_"Brittany!" Hotohori called out as he turned to see my back. "Brittany, stop! Damn it! Isn't there anyway we can defend against this horrific sound?" Hotohori cried out as he turned his head around as I walked towards Amiboshi, trying to stop him._

_"Chiriko...Ami...boshi! Stop... it... now!" I yelled as I realized my mistake at first. My crown on my head shattered into pieces as I fell to my knees, yelling in pain. As if all hope was lost, there was a very, very, faint sound, coming from somewhere. Amiboshi was slowing down on his playing as he listened to the sound himself. _

_'What's this? I can faintly here another sound that sounds so peaceful...' I opened my eyes._

_'What is that sound? It's disrupting the sound waves I'm playing.' Amiboshi thought as the peaceful sound was played louder and everyone was putting their hands down, away from their ears._

_"How? Those sounds have broken my spell!" Amiboshi stopped playing as he turned his head around and saw Tasuki and Tamahome come after him. Tamahome landed a punch on Amiboshi's face as Amiboshi started to run away. _

_"Hey! Get back here!" Tamahome called out as Tasuki followed him._

_"Stop!" Tasuki yelled as guards opened the door._

_"Is everything alright, Highness?" A guard yelled, though there were three of them, as Amiboshi jumped ontop of one as he escaped into the town. _

_"He's gone into the city!" Tasuki told Tamahome as he nodded._

_"Let's go get him!" Tamahome said as he turned to Tasuki, and ran after Amiboshi. Miaka was running down after them, with Chichiri, as she stopped._

_"Chichiri, take me and follow them!" Miaka exclaimed as Chichiri nodded._

_"No problem, you know!" Chichiri said as I ran down the stairs from the shrine._

_"Wait!" I yelled as they disappeared in sight. "They could of taken me too..." I murmured as the guards passed me and walked back into the shrine. Hotohori, Nuriko, and Mitsukake were the only warriors that were with me now._

_"Are you okay, Brittany?" Hotohori asked as I nodded, putting my hand on my head._

_"Yeah. They went after Amiboshi, the four of them." I mentioned as I sat down on the stairs, to the fire, as Hotohori and Mitsukake came up to me._

_"Do you want me to get you anything?" Mitsukake asked as I shook my head._

_"It'll go away soon. If it doesn't, I'll take something." I promised as he nodded, and walked away and stared outside, waiting for everyone to come back. _

_"Brittany, are you sure you're okay? We can get you something-"_

_"NO! I'm fine so drop it-" I closed my mouth as Hotohori stared at me and I put my head in my lap. Hotohori hugged me as I started to cry. "Not again..." I whispered as Hotohori just comforted me._

_"It's okay. I won't ask you again." Hotohori murmured as I thanked him, and closed my eyes. "Can I ask you something?" Hotohori nodded as I sighed and looked up at him as he let go of his grip on me. "Since Suzaku didn't appear, did we lose the chance to do summon him, again?" Hotohori stared into my eyes._

_"I don't know, I don't know at all. I hope so, I honestly do." He whispered as I got up and he got up with me. _

_"Alright. Thanks for telling me what you think." I said as Mitsukake came back over and a moment not too soon, the four of them came back, but without Amiboshi. Nuriko was the first to say anything._

_"Miaka? Where is he? Where's the boy?" Nuriko asked as Miaka held a flute, put her head down, and shook her head._

_"He fell into the rapids in the city. There was no chance to save him." Tamahome uttered as I put my head down, upset._

_"Oh, I see." Nuriko finished as he crossed his arms._

_"It's sad that someone who seemed that nice, could turn out to be an enemy, nonetheless a Seiryuu Warrior." I mentioned as Mitsukake nodded._

_"I can't say that I'm happy he's dead. We were naive not to realize he was an imposter..." Hotohori added as I nodded, knowing the truth hurts._

_"What are you all talkin' 'bout? I'm fuckin' glad he's dead! You weave what you sow, right? He deserved to die!" Tasuki rumbled on as Miaka faced him._

_"Don't say that about him! He might of been our enemy, but deep down he wasn't evil at all! Someone evil would never have played such amazing music." Miaka cried as she gripped the flute._

_"I have to agree." A voice said, a child's voice, as we all turned to see a guard holding back a young boy. _

_"State your name!" A guard cried out as Hotohori told them to stand down. The boy held a grass leaf, of some sort, to his lips and played something. I gasped as I noticed the noise. _

_"It was you! You played the sound that saved us!" I cried out as the boy walked forward and nodded. _

_"Yes. I disrupted the sounds of his song with this leaf whistle." The boy added as I blinked at his appearance. _

_"May I ask what your name is?" I asked as he pushed his right foot forward and gasped loudly._

_"A mark!" Tasuki cried out as Miaka looked down._

_"So, you must be-" Miaka stared as the boy nodded._

_"Yes! I'm Ou Doukun, but I'm also known as Suzaku Warrior Chiriko." Chiriko said as everyone stared at each other, shocked at what we are seeing right before our eyes! _

_"The real Chiriko? What are you doing here now?" Tamahome wondered as Chiriko smiled._

_"I was busy studying for the kakyo exam." Chiriko answered as Miaka's eyebrow rose._

_"An exam? As in, for the kakyo exam, which is... what?" Miaka spoke as she waited for someone to finish her line._

_"It's a test that chooses high government officials." Nuriko finished as Miaka 'ahhhh'ed. _

_"You," Chichiri bent down to Chiriko's height, "were trying to become a government official at such a young age?" Chiriko nodded as Hotohori remembered something._

_"Oh I remember! It was the shoushi part, right?" Hotohori wondered as Miaka looked at Nuriko._

_"Umm, what's a 'shoushi'?" Miaka asked as Nuriko whispered it into her ear._

_"It's the second part of the kakyo." Miaka's mouth grew as I looked at her._

_"Oh god! It has a second part, too?" Miaka cried out._

_"Isn't this kakyo thing really that tough to pass?" Tamahome asked Tasuki as he shrugged._

_"How the hell am I suppose to know?" Tasuki scolded as I remember something as well._

_"Hotohori, I remember that you told me something about this! You said that there was a thirteen year old boy genius who was taking the exam!" I exclaimed as I looked down at Chiriko. "Did Hotohori mean you?" Chiriko nodded and explained his story, on why he wasn't here before all this happen._

_"Yes. Your stars appeared disturbingly to me in a vision. I noticed that the seven star of Suzaku were moving so chaotically!" Chiriko added onto his conversation as I gasped._

_"Guys! The ceremony!" I yelled as Miaka and I moved up the same stairs, I were on the opposite side. "The fire's still burning! We may still have a chance!" I cried out as everyone started to pray. _

_'Oh, Suzaku! Please hear our prayers!' I prayed as we saw that the fire was getting bigger, and hotter._

_"Suzaku?" Miaka wondered as out of nowhere, Taiitsukun appeared!_

_"WHAT ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING?" Everyone yelled as I fell back, off the stairs, in astonishment, as Hotohori caught me, closing his eyes._

_"Nice catch!" I told him as he nodded and I sighed. He didn't like to see Taiitsukun, Miaka told me long ago. Hotohori let me down as we walked around to see her face in the flames. "Taiitsukun! Why did you appear instead of Suzaku?" I exclaimed as she started to yell at me!_

_"Why do you think I'm here? It's 'cause you both didn't summon Suzaku!" I was taken aback as I apologized. "You, both, didn't get all the warriors in time! You both have failed." Miaka and I stared as each other with sadness._

_"Failed?" Miaka murmured as she continued._

_"And now, Suzaku can't be summoned."_

_"Suzaku... won't... be summoned..." I uttered, softly, as she still continued._

_"Even after I gave you both the mirror to help you search for the Suzaku Seven, it comes to this!" Miaka could only stare, unsure of what to say. "Now that the Universe of the Four Gods has been burned in the fire, that method is impossible for you to use! Fools!" She finished as I started to cry, and Miaka must of been, too, because Tamahome turned to face her._

_"Hey, grandma! You don't have to be rough on them! They gave it all they're all, you know!" Tamahome yelled as Taiitsukun gave Tamahome the dead stare._

_"Who the hell are you calling grandma?" Taiitsukun yelled as Tamahome started to stuttered._

_"Uh... Well, what I meant was..." Miaka put her head down as I fell to my knees._

_"Tamahome." Miaka said as Hotohori walked beside me, and Tamahome turned around to face me, Miaka did too. "Please don't do this..."_

_"Miaka, Brittany, he's right. It's not any of your faults-"_

_"Hotohori! It is! I hate myself now! It's not just because I can't have our wishes granted, but it's just... How many people had to get hurt just for this one moment?" I wiped my tears from my eyes. "Just for the sake of summoning Suzaku? Danielle and Daffney... Miss Shoka... Amiboshi... You, Hotohori... And Nuriko! And Chichiri, Tasuki, Tamahome, and even Mitsukake! It's so many that suffered for just this event, and even though Miaka and I are the priestesses, we wasn't able to summon Suzaku! _I... WE _didn't carry out our final responsibilities!" I just let the tears flow as Hotohori could only stare at me. _

_"That's why I hate myself!" I put my head down, and closed my eyes as Tamahome went over to Miaka as she started to cry as well. _

_"Oh, Brittany..." Hotohori was moving close to me, but Taiitsukun interrupted him._

_"Brittany, Miaka. It seems that you've both matured a bit." I looked up, glad she saw the light. "I didn't say that there weren't OTHER ways to summon Suzaku."_

_"R-really?" Miaka shuddered as Tamahome looked up at Taiitsukun._

_"Well, why didn't you say so earlier, ya old hag?" Tamahome exclaimed as Taiitsukun glared at him._

_"WHAT WAS THAT?" She yelled as Tamahome fell back on his butt, scared of Taiitsukun even more. Hotohori knew not to get involved with her. She coughed, and continued in her normal voice. "Priestesses of Suzaku! Things will no longer be as easy for you as they have been. This'll be a difficult test for you both. Do you accept?" We got up and stared at Taiitsukun with determination._

_"Yes." Miaka uttered as I nodded._

_"Yes! We do!" I said, projecting for us both._

_"The bond between you and Suzaku Seven must grow even stronger, beyond what it is now if you're to both be successful! You must be even more resolute in your search! Do you accept this? Can you both handle this?" She questioned us as we nodded._

_"We'll do it. We have become stronger, and will be forever more!" Miaka called out as I gave a stern nod._

_"For all the people who have been hurt. For all those who have encouraged us... It is my swore right, because I'm a Priestess of Suzaku!" I cried out as every warrior smiled at us.

* * *

_

_" 'The Priestesses of Suzaku made a mighty pledge to Taiitsukun, with no doubt in their minds. The Suzaku Seven looked on, transfixed by the beauty of their strength.' " Keisuke read to his friend as he shook his head._

_"What should we do?" His friend wondered as Keisuke looked up at him._

_"Read. That's all we really can do, for now..." Keisuke trailed off as he looked back the book as his friend joined him. "Shouldn't your brother know about this?"_

_"I'll tell him later. I don't want to stress him out anymore." He answered as Keisuke nodded in agreement.

* * *

_

_"Good! Then I'll tell you." Taiitsukun began to speak. "First, you must travel to the Hokkan Empire, to the north, the land of Genbu. There, you must gain a possession known as the Shinzaho, which is a holy relic."_

_"To the land of Genbu..." Miaka murmured as I blinked._

_'I bet it'll be freezing my ass of cold...So, we go to Hokkan, get a shinzaho, and come back here? Sounds simple!' I thought as I sighed and ignored my thoughts._

_"Will we able to summon Suzaku if we do that?" I asked her as she nodded._

_"Yes." That was short._

_"So, Taiitsukun," Hotohori stepped forward, standing next to me, as Taiitsukun looked over at my way, "what is this 'shinzaho' thing, anyway?" _

_"I can tell you no more." She said as he rolled his eyes, and he took a deep breath._

_"Okay, then! We'll go to Hokkan! And then we'll get the Ostrich-scroll, no matter what!" Miaka cried out as I sighed and put my hand to my forehead._

_"Miaka, Miaka..." I whispered to myself._

_"Shinzaho! You sure you both can handle this?" Taiitsukun asked, again, as we both nodded, determined to do this even more. "Well, then... If you've both decided..." She chanted some foreign spell, put her hand up, and a light came from her palm as everyone had a bright light, of some sort, in front of them. Miaka and I turned around and saw everyone getting items!_

_"What... What's this?" Hotohori asked himself as he got a holy sword in his hands, gripping it tightly. Mitsukake got some magic water, and held it in his hand. Tasuki's fan was illuminating a bright color as he gasped and held the fan up._

_"My fan! It turned into diamond!" Tasuki cried out as Chiriko got a scroll, Chichiri got something for his prayer beads, and Nuriko got bracelets._

_"What in the-?" Nuriko wondered as he looked at his wrists._

_"It's a little reward for how hard you've all worked to this point." Taiitsukun explained as I gasped and Miaka smiled. "I've increased your special powers far beyond what they were before."_

_"Hey! Now that you've mentioned it, I do feel like there's more power in my body now!" Tasuki announced as Tamahome turned to face Taiitsukun._

_"That's awesome! Taiitsukun! What about me? What about me?" Tamahome smiled, brightly, as he asked her._

_"Nothing. I don't feel like giving you anything at all. You don't need some GRANDMA giving you gifts, when all you really want is money, right?" Taiitsukun asked as Tamahome's mouth dropped open as she started to laugh._

_'No... After all the stuff I went through...' Tamahome thought as he started to stare at Hotohori as he ran over and jumped on him._

_"Gimme that! Gimme that! I want it!" Tamahome cried out as Hotohori tried to push Tamahome off of him and keep his sword away from him, at the same time. Miaka and I started to laugh so hard that our outsides started to hurt._

_"Oh, yes. I forgot something very important." Miaka and I turned back to Taiitsukun as she looked at us, and we stopped laughing. "Girls, close you eyes." We did as we were told as she held her hand out and dropped some stuff on us. I called it 'magic powder' as we opened our eyes and grasped the dust. "Those are special ashes from the remains of the Universe of the Four Gods. If you have any special power of your own, they'll most certainly help draw them out." Miaka gripped her hands as I released mine._

_'Our own... powers?' I thought as we smiled at each other. _

_"Taiitsukun! I want something! Me, too! Me, too! Me, too!" Tamahome cried out as he was trying to jump up towards her._

_"Knock it off! Knock it off! Knock it off!" Taiitsukun mimicked, with different words, but was still funny as I had to chuckle. She was even shooing him! Miaka and I ran down to the Suzaku Warriors as we both turned to face Taiitsukun._

_"Thanks Taiitsukun! We'll do our best!" I told her as everyone behind us was smiling. _

_"This trip-" Tasuki began to speak as Chiriko finished for him._

_"We'll all come on this trip, together this time." Tasuki nodded and messed up Chiriko's hair._

_"We have to make sure that these girls don't get into too much trouble, right?" Nuriko acknowledged as I rolled my eyes._

_"Guys..." Miaka said as Tamahome came up to her. _

_"Hey, don't forget about me." Tamahome added as Miaka smiled._

_"Tamahome..." Miaka whispered as I stared, gazing at their happiness._

_"Hold on. Before you get carried away," We all turned to see that Taiitsukun was still here, "I need to talk to the priestesses, alone." Miaka and I looked at each other as everyone started to leave, except for us, making me wonder what we'll talk about._

_"So, what did you need to talk to us about?" Miaka asked as we sat down._

_"Your friends, Daffney, and Danielle, the Priestesses of Seiryuu." Taiitsukun began with as we looked at each other, thinking something had happen._

_"Did something happen to them?" Miaka asked as I gasped._

_"Oh, god..." Miaka looked at me as I looked up at Taiitsukun. "Since Amiboshi is gone, they have to get the shinzaho too because they can't summon Seiryuu, right?" She nodded as Miaka wide-eyed me. "And, that equals up..." I trailed off as Taiitsukun looked at me._

_"You both will have to fight them. It's basically a race to see who'll get the shinzaho first." Taiitsukun finished for me as I nodded and put my head as Miaka looked at her, and me back and forth._

_"We have to go to Hokkan and fight them towards the finish..." Miaka murmured as she looked down at the ground. "We're gonna be enemies now..."_

_"I fear that you'll have to fight the Seiryuu Seven as well!" Taiitsukun added on as I sighed sadly. _

_'I have to fight Danielle...'_

_'I have to fight Daffney...' We both thought of, independently as we held hands together._

_"One more thing, and you must listen to what I say carefully. The trial you face now will be far harder and more difficult than even before." Taiitsukun said to interrupt the silence as we looked at each other, fearing the worse.

* * *

_

_"God, what is taking Miaka so long?" Tamahome moaned out as everyone was standing outside of the shrine._

_"So, you lived in Jozen City, huh? That's just a stone's throw from here, right?" Nuriko asked Chiriko as he nodded._

_"Yes. And, well, I was always shut up inside studying for my exam." Chiriko added as Hotohori snickered._

_"Hey, Tasuki! Why don't you stop being a greedy bandit and take lessons from Chiriko?" Hotohori commented on as he huffed it off._

_"Man, can you leave me alone? And Hotohori has to be in the middle of it, which would of known? Listen, once this is all over, I'm going back to Mt. Reikaku and I'll even be a better boss than our last one!" Tasuki gloated as he grinned. "After all, that's why I've got this fan!" Tasuki went to grab for his fan as he noticed it was gone. He turned around and saw Tamahome carrying it away, sneakily. "HEY! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Tasuki ran after Tamahome and they started to brawl._

_"What's the BIG problem? I didn't get anything out of this!" Tamahome argued as Tasuki started to bite for Tamahome's arm. _

_"That's 'cuz you have a lousy attitude!" Tasuki exclaimed outloud._

_"Oh yeah? Well, you ARE stupider than me!" _

_"Well, your legs are shorter than mine!" _

_"So what if they are?" Tamahome was biting Tasuki's legs as Nuriko rolled his eyes at them._

_"You're even worse than the bandits, you know?" Nuriko called out as they continued to fight._

_"Well, so much for the idea of teamwork..." Hotohori added in as the shrine doors opened up, making the guys stop and look at us. We had our heads down, making everyone wonder what went on inside. "Brittany, Miaka! Are you both finished?" We looked up and smiled._

_"Yeah. I'm gonna go get some rest. Is that okay?" Miaka asked as Hotohori nodded._

_"Umm, okay. See you, Miaka." Tamahome murmured. Miaka walked to her left as everyone started to look at me._

_"What?" I cried out as I sighed and followed, in lieu, Miaka to my room, which were two rooms away from her own. Everyone looked at each other, and they left on their own. _

_"Ah, Chiriko! I need to show you to your room. Would you?" Hotohori said as Chiriko nodded._

_"Yes. Please show me my room." Chiriko said, as he followed Hotohori. _

_"If you need any help finding your way around, just ask. Everyone will help you out." Hotohori added as Chiriko nodded and remembered the halls to his room.

* * *

_

_I was sitting on my bed, unsure if I believed what just happened._

_'I didn't summon Suzaku... But the good thing, we can summon Suzaku, again. I can't believe that we have to go north and our butts will be frozen!' I sighed, as I was about to drift off to sleep as I heard a knock on my door._

_"Awww..." I moaned as I sighed. "It's open!" I called out as I closed my eyes and my door opened._

_"Brittany?" I sat up and looked at the entrance and saw Hotohori there._

_"Oh, Hotohori! I didn't know it was you!" I got up and walked over to him as I hugged him, not wanting to tell what happened before he came. "So, what did you need?"_

_"You just seemed...disturbed when you came out. You okay?" Hotohori asked as I looked up at him and nodded, smiling._

_"Yeah, I'm fine, just really tired, that's all." I murmured as he come over and sat on my bed, with me. "What should I do about these garments?"_

_"Put them on your chair and your maid should come and get them later." Hotohori answered as I nodded and closed my eyes._

_"Okay. Then, since it's almost nighttime, I'll go to bed." I yawned as he got from my bed. _

_"Alright, but..." Hotohori leaned down and kissed me on my lips. "A goodnight kiss. Get some rest, and I'll see you in the morning." I smiled as I sighed, heavenly, and he walked to my door, opened and closed it as I frowned and put my head down. I took my garments off, put my nightgown on, and slid into the bed. I had to cry when it was dark in my room. I couldn't tell him what happened yesterday, and Miaka couldn't either. I wished that time would stop, and never go on. I cried myself to sleep; knowing what happened today would never be erased from my mind…

* * *

_

_I was dreaming. How I knew was that I saw my best guy friend, Jacob, was here mentally, but not physically. I saw him standing there, right next to Nuriko and Hotohori. I was surprised to see Nuriko there. I figured that something was up, that there was suppose to be a message in this dream. _

_"Hotohori? Nuriko? Jacob?" I uttered as they turned to face me. They had stiffened looks, like someone, or something had scared them to death. I wish I knew what it was, but the words wouldn't come. Behind them were paths, three of them. One, where Jacob was, was my home, where I used to belong. Two, where Nuriko was, was this book world, where I am now. And three, where Hotohori was, was the palace in decoration, where I could be. I saw that this was my past, present, and future of my life. _

_My family and friends was part of my past, I'm living my life here, now, and... Getting married to Hotohori when we come back from Hokkan was my future, I assumed. I shook my head as they each held a hand out, wanting me to pick one of them over the other._

_"Why?" I wondered, as I couldn't choose. I've grown fond with Nuriko, I've been friends with Jacob since elementary school, and I've love Hotohori since I've been here! Friendship or love? What do I choose? "I can't choose..." I whispered as they still held their hands out, still, as I saw a bright, warm light. I turned and saw Miaka there._

_Behind her was a path, of course, that shown what seemed to be right, only, it happened in the past in this world. Now, I can only choose one out of FOUR now! I sighed as I turned around and saw something. I saw five images that flashed behind me, Miaka, Jacob, Hotohori, and Nuriko._

_Behind Nuriko was a mountain, where a huge boulder was there._

_Behind Jacob was the same mountain that was behind Nuriko but, I saw blood, everywhere, making me worry even more._

_Behind Hotohori, I saw a woman that looked exactly like Nuriko, but wasn't him._

_Behind Miaka was our home, and where we went to school...But..._

_Behind me was a man, the features were too rough, and I couldn't interupped it. I put the pictures together, and figured this was a timeline of what has yet to come._

_"I would be on a mountain," I started off, "with Nuriko & Jacob, and there would be blood here and there, meaning that there was a fight." I continued. "Then, we came back to Konan and Hotohori shows me a young lady, around his age, and he marries her..." I choked as I continued onward. _

_"Later on, we come back home, and we get back into the routine of things. And finally," I thought hard as I closed and opened my eyes, "I fall in love with the same guy, or another guy, I guess. And I live happily ever after with him, right?" I asked them as they nodded and they disappeared, except for Hotohori and Nuriko. _

_"What are you both doing here still?" They look at each other and disappeared as I called their names out, again, as they didn't appear again. "I...I'm alone..." I whispered, as I seemed to fall into nothingness.

* * *

_

_**AN-Well, there's the VERY LONG prologue (five parts = 16,129 words) so if you have survived this, you'll live through the rest! **_

_**Here's your mission, if you accept: Review this story/chapter, then continue onward. Do you accept? :)  
**_


	2. Memories

_**Disclaimer: Fushigi Yuugi is not mine and never will be mine. If I could own it, I would love to have Hotohori and Nuriko...**_

Author's Notes: This is my first fanfiction story, so go very easy on me! This is my view on if I was in the Universe of the 4 Gods = SI (self-insert) story, so at least give it a shot! And super sorry for the prologue! I wished I didn't make it that long… ^_^u

Premise: After the failing of Suzaku, Miaka and Brittany have to tell their true loves what Taiitsukun told them. The journey to Hokkan will be a different one, and two Suzaku Warriors will live. Will they both go back into their own world, or will both stay in the book world forever? And, will the Seiryuu no Miko be in the path of the Suzaku Warriors, or is she a pawn in a game?

* * *

**Chapter 1: Memories**

As I open my eyes, I knew that it was too early to get up. To me, I thought it was afternoon, but it was morning. I got up and stretched my arms and legs. Yesterday was terrible. We, Miaka and me, fail in the summoning of Suzaku. I don't know why Suzaku needed two Priestesses, but we failed horribly.

The fake Chiriko was Amiboshi, of the Seiryu Seven. He fell into the rapids of the river in town and died. I stayed with Mitsukake, Nuriko, and Hotohori, and was told what happen. Then out of nowhere a little kid came up and told us that he saved our lives by playing the other tune. HE was Suzaku Warrior Chiriko. Tai-tsukun came from the flames of Suzaku and said that we have failed. Miaka and I was upset. We could of saved everyone, but now, we was lucky to get a second chance. Now we have to go to Hokkan and Sairo and get the shinzahos and to summon Suzaku once again. I was only fifteen, and going through too much stuff! Back home, it was only winter time. Feburary, almost March, as I remember the fridged days...

I open the doors and let the sunlight and air fill up my bedroom. I noticed that no one was up yet (go figure) and deciced to go to the gardens to walk off my pain. It was still a little wet from the downpour we had a couple days again. I came up to a sundial and saw that it was only eight thirty in the morning. I NEVER got up that early so why am I up now? I saw the bench next to it and deicied to sit on it. So much is going through my mind. I heard a little noise, and saw that it was Hotohori, walking towards me.

"Oh! Good morning, Hotohori!" I uttered as he nodded.

"Good morning, Brittany. Isn't it early for you to get up?" He asked me, as he sat down next to me.

"Yep. Guess I should go get some breakfast then."

"Well, at least let me take you there. I want to walk with you." Hotohori said as I nodded and held my head down.

_'No... I can't tell him yet... Not yet... I will have to sooner or later...'_

"You okay? You have been really quiet since the incident with Amiboshi." Hotohori asked me, looking concerned.

"I guess, I mean it was part of mine and Miaka's fault because we had the mirror and we should know that he was a Seiryu warrior. I'm sorry..." I said looking down at the ground.

"You don't have to apoligize, we understand. Everyone should of know that he was not Chiriko, but we was foolish as well. We all are sorry. Anyway, you should get something to eat before Miaka gets up. Knowing her, she will be hungry." Hotohori said as he took my hand and drag me towards the dinning room.

"Good morning Hotohori-sama, Brittany you are up early, you know." Chichiri said as he sat next to Hotohori.

"Yeah and getting up early gets it surprises." I said as the chef brought some food to me and the emperor.

"Well, how was your morning so far Tasuki and Chichiri?" I questioned them as they shrugged. "Ah... Well, is anyone else up?"

"I could go wake Nuriko up..." Tasuki uttered as I shook my head. "Or Tamahome... Or Miaka..." He got up as I looked at him.

"Tasuki, you stupid idiot! Don't you dare wake the others up!" I said yelling as he ran. I was just to slow.

"Too late Britt, he ran too fast for you, you know." Chichiri said.

"Well, this is going to be fun! Nuriko hates getting up early, no less waken up by someone who gets him up." I told Hotohori. As if on cue-

"TASUKI! SHUT UP!" Nuriko yelled so loud, we could hear it in the kitchen. If you wake him up too early, you will suffer.

"Ahh. Tasuki got Nuriko up too early?" Miaka said as she yawn and sat down with Tamahome.

"Yep. And look who comes crawling back. Tasuki, do you need Mitsukake?" I said in a baby voice. He had a HUGE bump on his forehead.

"AH Shut UP! You asked if anyone else was up, and you was botherin' me!" Tasuki exclaimed as I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever... You got what you deserve." I stuck my tounge out as he went over and continued to eat his breakfast.

"Brittany, can I talk to you, outside? And Miaka, stay away from our food, just for today." his highness said as he and I stood up to go outside. As we was outside, he close the dinning room doors.

"Hotohori, are you okay? Do you have something you need to say to me?" I asked him. I was concern. He looked like he needed to say something to me. I didn't come into the book until Miaka went into the book again. During that time, I decided to go out for the adventure with Tamahome, Nuriko, and Miaka.

"Well, I don't think Miaka told you yet so I will tell you myself."

"What is it Hotohori?"

"It...It is my mother, and father. When I was only ten years old, my father died. My mother helped me became emperor no matter what I said or did. I was the original heir to the throne, but, when I was fourteen, my mother was dying of an illness. Before mother died, I was told of an older brother. After she told me to be the best I can be, she passed away. I have never heard of him and I would love to find him. To say the truth, I was alone for so long, but now that I have more friends and family in my life, I am not alone."

"Oh... I'm so sorry that your mother died. And your father too. My otoo-chan is still alive, but he doesn't live with me. I rarely see him, if I am lucky, once a year or once every two years. When I am alone, it gets too lonely. I have friends and all, but they don't even live near me. I am glad I am in this world because all of my loneliness is gone. I have a Onee-chan (big sister), six Onii-chans(big brothers), and one ototo-chan(little brother)."

"Definitely. Everyone here is family. Do you want to talk about this later, when we are alone?" Hotohori suggested. He went over to the doors and Tamahome, Nuriko, Tasuki and Miaka fell to the floor.

"You guys are such jerks! Can I _ever_ have a private little talk with Hotohori?" I told them, sturnly.

"Everyone get up from the floor, I have something to say to all of you." Hotohori said as he went and sat in the dinning room. Everyone got up and returned to their seats.

"If you did not know, the Star Gazing Festival is tonight and you all are allow to go and enjoy yourselfs before you go to Hokkan tomorrow." Hotohori told them and got up and went out to his bedroom.

"Well, let's get ready! Nuriko, can you help me with the outfit? And Miaka, please come with me, we need to talk. Nuriko, come too. We need to talk also." I said and grabbed Miaka's hand and went towards my bedroom and Nuriko followed behind. Mitsukake and Chiriko came and got some lunch for themselves. Then left and Tamahome began to talk.

"Chichiri, did you know about heika-sama? That his mother and father was dead?" Tamahome asked as he ate some rice.

"Yeah, when we was talking alone, before the ceremony. He misses his family, you know." Chichiri told Tamahome and Tasuki.

"Oh. Well, aren't ya going to fallow your lady, Tama?" Tasuki asked.

"No, and quit calling me Tama! I am not a cat! Damn!" Tamahome said as he left the two behind and went towards the garden to let off steam.

"Guess I will get ready for the festival tonight." Tasuki said as he went out and took his rice with him.

"Hum. Fishing sounds really good now, you know." Chichiri said to himself and got his fishing pole and hope to get some fish today.

" 'The second Priestess of Suzaku understood Hotohori's feelings and Nuriko's too. But she and Miaka-sama still has to tell their lovers that they can not love each other no more.' " Keisuke said as he was with Brittany's mom.

"Keisuke, how can Brittany, my daughter, be a priestess and be falling in love with two men?" Britt's mother asked him.

"Hey, my little sister was never this popular either, so don't worry. Brittany loves Hotohori and Nuriko, and Miaka loves Tamahome. What will you do if she can stay in the book? Will you aloud her too? She seems so happy now, and is your daughter's happiness comes first?" Keisuke asked as he hoping for a good answer.

"Well, yes, but I still want to see her and this Hotohori and Nuriko you keep talking about. If they are good to her and me, I might let her. But...it depends on if SHE wants to be there to."

"Hopefully you will, hopefully." Keisuke said as he began to read again.

" 'The priestesses of Suzaku and warrior Nuriko was in Brittany's room, helping her pick out an outfit for the Star Gazing Festival later that day...' "

"Nuriko, is this good?" I asked, even though I have no fashion taste, unlike Nuriko.

"Nah. You need something more you. What are your favorite colors and I'll go from there."

"Let's see... I love purple, red, and pink. And sometimes green."

"Okay, something purple, pink, and red..." Nuriko told himself as he went through the kimonos I was given by Hotohori.

"Ah ha! Found something!" Nuriko said in his girly voice.

"How about this Brittany? It is super adoreable!" Nuriko pull out a kimono with purple lace at the arms, red as the main color, and pink designs at the legs and arms. A purple ribbon to tight in the back.

"Nice choice Nuriko! Britt, what do you think about it?" Miaka asked me.

"Perfect! Nuriko, well you be able to help me put this on? I never wore one before and I really would like to know how to put it on." I told him.

"Yeah. Now or later?" he asked me.

"Well, what time is it if you had to guess?"

"Probably almost four o' clock."

"Then help get this on for me. Can you also do my hair?" I asked Nuriko as he nodded. "Good. Miaka, we will talk later."

"Okay, Nuriko can you come by and help me also? And Britt, when Nuriko is done with me, I'll come back here and talk with you." Miaka said as she left and went to tell Tamahome the secret. I could tell that she was going to do that. Now, I had my alone time with Nuriko.

"Okay. Ready?" Nuriko went to the door and closed it.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" I said gladly. _'How will I tell Nuriko and Hotohori about the secret Miaka and I have kept for a day? How will they react? What should I say?'_


	3. Sorrowful Secrets

Chapter 2: Sorrowful Secrets

As Nuriko was helping me into my outfit, my thoughts gave me no peace at all.

_'How can I tell Nuriko that I can not love him anymore. Will he be mad at me or will he understand? And Hotohori, how do I tell him that I can't be his empress? I accept it and never knew the consequences. Just relax and hope he will understand, both of them.'_

"Brittany, you okay? You've been quiet for most of the time and thought something was bothering you." Nuriko asked me as he tied the bow in the back, tight.

"I...I have something to say to you. It's about...us." I said, down flat to him.

"What is it about then?" he said as we both sat on the bed.

"I will have to tell Hotohori-sama the same thing, but I want you to know first. It was what Tai-itsukun told me and Miaka. . ." I began.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Tamahome, are you in here?" Miaka asked as she knocked on his door.

"Miaka? Come in." Tamahome said and Miaka open the door and walked in.

"Arigatou." Miaka came and sat on a chair across from Tamahome.

"So... How have you been? Are you going to the festival tonight?"

"I've been fine and hai, I am going with Nuriko, Tasuki, Brittany, me and maybe Hotohori."

"Hotohori? How will he be able to go?"

"Britt is going to ask his ministers and seeing if he can. If he can't, I'm pretty should Brittany will bring him no matter what." Miaka said as she pour some tea for herself.

"Miaka, there is something I need to say to you." Tamahome said as he got up and walked over to his shelf.

"Okay. Go ahead." Miaka said as she pour her some more tea.

"Anou...Well, the time has come for me to move out of my family's home and start making a life out on my own. And, I've been saving money for when that time comes." Tamahome began to play with his fingers, his back looking at Miaka. She was pouring herself more tea into a bigger glass and drinked some of it.

"What I am trying to say is... That I want to live that life with you." Miaka drop her empty glass on the table.

"W-With me?!" Miaka said as she look towards Tamahome. His face is facing hers.

"Yes! Who else would I be talking to?! I know we will be able to do this, and before we leave for Hokkan, I would like to see my father and tell him about this. I...I would love to make you my bride."Tamahome said and looked into her eyes.

" 'Lady Miaka wasn't sure of what to say to her lover, Tamahome, about marriage.' Miaka, what will you do now?" Brittany's mother said to Keisuke as he got some lemonade to drink.

"Miaka and Brittany are having a hard time with this. Do you see anything about Brittany?" Keisuke asked as he sat down on the couch.

"Nothing y-...Wait, there is something! 'Lady Brittany told Nuriko what Tai-itsukun had told her..." her mother began to read.

"Nuriko... I am so sorry! I...I never knew this was going to happen. Gomen." I said as I was crying into my outfit.

"...I...No one could predict this. I knew a priestess had to be a virgin before Suzaku was summon, but now... I can't even hug you or anything like that?!" Nuriko said as he comfort me in his arms. Trying to stop the sobbing was hard. If it was hard on Nuriko, it would probably be harder on Hotohori because I told him I would marry him, even though I was fourteen and he was eighteen.

"Nuriko...what will I do about Hotohori? I...I am so worry now. I am glad that you took it easy, but Hotohori..." I said as the tears stop to flow.

"To say the truth, I really don't know what he might do, but I will watch out for you. I will never let anyone hurt you again. You are a good girl who is sweet, kind, and sometimes optimistic. Nothing bad will happen to you anymore." Nuriko said as he help me up and help dry off my tears, my eyes were red and puffy.

"Arigatou, Nuriko. You will always be my onii-chan, even though we are not related, you will always be my honory big brother." I said and felt better that that was off of my shoulders. One down, one to still go.

"Brittany...when are you going to tell Hotohori?"

"Maybe, at the festival or after it. I really want him to be okay with this."

"Daijoubu desu ka? Will you be fine?"

"Yeah. Why don't you go get ready? I will see you at the gate with Tasuki and Miaka at seven." I said and open the doors and let Nuriko out.

"Okay then. Good luck with Hotohori!" Nuriko said as he gave me a wink.

"Arigatou!" I said and closed the doors to wait for Miaka. 'Thank you, Nuriko. I'm glad you understand.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Please, will you marry me, Miaka?" Tamahome asked still looking in her eyes.

"It's all to sudden and..." Miaka said and got up her chair. "Besides, I am only fifteen years old."

"Yeah I know. But it's the perfect age to get marry and I am the right age also."

"The right age... Is it really?" Miaka said as she turned her back to Tamahome.

"I have been thinking about this for a while and I will work hard for you and never let you suffer."

"It's not that..."

"I will protect you and love you for as long as I live."Tamahome said as he grab onto her shoulders. "I promise to protect you for as long as you and I live."

_'Tamahome...' _Miaka thought as she close her eyes.

_'Is that clear Miaka?' _Taiitsukun's saying came into her thoughts.

_'No, don't say it! She said not to so you better not. I'll tell him what I have to tell him.'_

"What are you talking about? You aren't serious about this because it sounds so ridiculous." Miaka said in a normal calm voice.

"Miaka?"

"Tamahome, I think you have the wrong idea about me somehow. Asking me to marry you...you are joking with me, are you? I am one of two priestesses of Suzaku and you are one of my Suzaku seishi."

"What..?"

"Just because I am affection with you doesn't mean you can blow it out of proportion."

"What?!"

"Boys are like that, they are all the same."

"What? You're not serious about this, at a time like this you're not serious are you? Are you Miaka? Answer me!" Tamahome said as he grabbed Miaka's hand and she looked up to him.

"I'm sorry, Tamahome. It's true, I don't feel the same for you anymore. Come on, it was just puppy love or something, don't take it so seriously. Promise me that." Miaka said as Tamahome let her hand go free.

"Actually, that is why I came here to tell you." Miaka told him as she walk to the door and Tamahome still in his postion.

"Well, see you later, Tamahome." she said as she open the door.

"Why... Tell me why Miaka!" Tamahome said as he yelled it, but was too late because Miaka already shut the door. Miaka stayed at the door for a few seconds and then left. A few feet later, she knelt down to the floor and cried.

_'It's no use. We can't love each other anymore. Forgive me Tamahome... Forgive me...' _Miaka got up and went towards my room. She past Chiriko on the way, but Chiriko didn't want to ask what happen, so he walked by. I was reading a Chicken Soup for the Soul Book, teenage soul. It was probably six already and there was a knock on my door. I figure it was Miaka.

"Miaka, come in." I said and she walked in and closed the door behind her. She fell to the floor.

"Miaka! Are you okay?! Here have a tissue." I walked over to her and hand her that tissue.

"I told Tamahome that it was just puppy love, and that I didn't love him anymore. I am fine now, thank you Brittany."

"Welcome. I told Nuriko...he understand everything. I know it was hard for both of us. I am so nervous about Hotohori now." I said to Miaka who was now in a chair.

"Do you want me to go with you? I can if you want me to." Miaka asked.

"No. I have to do this on my own. I will tell him later, but you can if you want to. Anyway, you need to get in your outfit too, right? So I'll meet you at the gate with Nuriko and Tasuki. Wish me luck!" I told her.

"I will!" Miaka said as if she was never crying. Taking a deep breath in, I closed my doors and went in search for Hotohori.


	4. The Star Gazing Festival

A-N-- Thanks for reviewing LadyMagix! NUMBER 1 review!

Disclaimer-- I still don't own Fushigi Yuugi...

Warnings If u have not seen Fushigi Yuugi Episodes 24 and onward, this WILL BE A SPOILER TO YOU!! i've warn ya!

Chapter 3: The Star Gazing Festival

Looking around for Hotohori was trying to find a neddle in the haystack. It is easy to loose your way around here. Absoutly, I ALWAYS loose my way around here. When I thought I found Hotohori, I round up in Tasuki's room. Luckily, he wasn't there. So I search again, and found his bedroom, so I must be getting closer. Then, I found guards at some doors, so I knew that had to be where heika-sama had to be. As I came closer, a guard apporached me.

"Hault! Who are you?" he asked. It is pretty sad he doesn't know me.

"I am one of two priestesses of Suzaku. My name is Brittany, and I need to speak to Hotohori-sama. This is important and needs to be disuss."

"How can I believe that you are one of the priestesses? I thought Suzaku needs one."

"Well, he needs two because Suzaku is the god of love. Two priestesses with powerful love for their warriors makes Suzaku stronger." I told that stupid guard. Has he been living under a rock forever?

"I still do not believe you. Go back to where you live and leave hi-" the guard said before heika-sama intruped.

"She can not. She can go back when Suzaku has been summon. She is one of the two priestesses and what she said was also true. Let her pass."

"Yes, heika-sama. Sorry Britt-sama." the guards said and let me through.

"Hotohori, I need to talk to you and your advisors. It is about the festival tonight." I said as he walked me into the 'confrence' room.

"Okay. What do you need to say?" he asked as he sat down and the advisors looked towards me.

"This concerns the festival, but mainly to Hotohori-sama." I began. Taking a deep breath, I continued.

"Hotohori needs to go out tonight and to feel like a free man. I know you care for him so much, but let him at least have a life! Let him out into town and see what is happening in the world and his own country."

"But, Brittany-sama, his majesty needs to stay here and help rule the country. He can't be out and party like a wild teenager. He is a ruler of a country." One of the advisers said to me.

"I understand, but when was the last time Hotohori was able to be free, just for a night?"

"Anou...when he was little-"

"When he was little?! He is eighteen and when he was little, he wasn't ruling, but now he is!"

"Brittany, please, it's okay. You don't have to do this." Hotohori said in his calmish voice.

"Mattaku! You have to have a life! Someone could die, me, Miaka, another seishi, or even you tomorrow. You have to live and enjoy this! I had enough of this." I said and got Hotohori's sleeve and dragged him away from there.

"Brittany! What are you doing?!" Hotohori asked me.

"Listen to me, you can hurt me, strangle me, or even kill me for all I care. But at least let Hotohori have the greatest time of his whole life!" I told the advisors and left with Hotohori. The guards saw me and they didn't even bother me. Nuriko was coming towards me.

"Nuriko! Take Hotohori to his room and help him into a comfortable and nice outfit tonight. And if his advisors, or guards come, tell them to go to me. I will deal with them." I said and gave Hotohori to Nuriko.

"Okay..." Nuriko said and dragged Hotohori to his own room.

"Let me go! I can walk on my own people!" Hotohori said and Nuriko let him go.

"Okay, I will let you go, but I will pick the outfit out." Nuriko said with a happy grin on his face.

'Oh great! Something girly... I will NOT wear a dress. Just, something easy and nice on me.' Hotohori thought as Nuriko was walking behind him.

_'Brittany had a lot on her mind. It is true that I went into town when I was little, but I am glad I am able to go with Nuriko, Miaka, Tasuki, and Brittany. She is right, one of us can die tomorrow, even me.'_

"Hotohori, we are here." Nuriko said inturrping his thoughts.

"Thanks, Nuriko. Let's go in." Hotohori said and open the doors.

~*~*~*~*~*~

I was walking back to my room, just to get steam off of me. As I was nearing my room, I saw Chichiri at the pond. I have really never talked face-to-face to him. He seemed too quiet, like Mitsukake. I deciced to go over and talk to him. Maybe he knows what I can do about Hotohori. I came closer to him and asked him if he had caught any fish yet.

"Not yet. I don't even think there is any fish here at all, you know."

"Oh." I said and sat next to him. It was hard to do in a kimono, so I tried to sat on my behind, worked for now.

"I heard you about taking Hotohori-sama to the festival. You had something to say and you did, you know." Chichiri said and drew his fishing pole in.

"I didn't think I was that loud... Anyway, are you going to go to?" I asked as I blushed a little.

"Nah. I think I will just relax and get ready for the trip tomorrow, you know. Is there anything you need to talk about?"

"Well, I think Taiitsukun might have told you already, but she told me and Miaka to abanded our love for our lovers. Miaka with Tamahome, and Nuriko and Hotohori with me. Nuriko took it hard, but understand, and I was glad. Miaka told Tamahome, but she didn't explain it all. Hotohori might take it really hard, and that is what scares me even more. I don't know how to say it to him, but..."

"To tell you the truth, tell him straight forward. You don't need to hide anything with Hotohori-sama, you know. He needs to know too, and hope that Nuriko doesn't tell him. Tell him when you are at the festival, or at the palace, you know. Do whatever is best for you." Chichiri said as he took off his mask.

"Chichiri, I told him that I would marry him, know matter what! I love him with all my heart, but we can't even hug, or kiss, or anything like that no more! How will we survive? How would you know anything like this?!" I said looking at him, almost yelling.

"Gomen, Chichiri. I...I am sorry, I was so mad at Taiitsukun! I felt better now, and thanks. You know how to be calm with my attitude." I looked down at the water."It's okay... I felt the same way that you have before. I understand it all, and when I was young, I didn't understand, you know. That mistake led me to missing an eye." Chichiri said as he put the mask back on.

"What happen? I would like to kn-"

"Brittany! It's time for the festival! Come on!" Miaka said yelling from across the garden.

"I'll tell you when you come back. In the meantime, enjoy yourself, you know." Chichiri said as he began to fish again.

"Sure. I will see you later." I said and got over and walk towards Miaka.

"About time! I looked everywhere! Tasuki is waiting for us and don't forget that Hotohori is coming too!" Miaka said running ahead of me.

"Slow down! I can never run in this kimono!" I ran after her, trying to catch up.

"Hikou, Kouran... I miss you two so much..." Chichiri murmured as we was away from him.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Tasuki, I found her! She was with Chichiri!" Miaka said as I just walked up to her.

"About damn time! It is almost seven, now where is heika-sama and Nuriko?"

"Anou... hey here comes Nuriko! Nuriko!" Miaka said and Nuriko came down the steps and walked towards us.

"Hey Tasuki! Close Britt's eyes!" Nuriko said as he closed Miaka's eyes.

"Hey!" Miaka said as she almost fell.

"Why?" Tasuki asked.

"I want Brittany and Miaka to see heika-sama in his new clothes for the festival!" Nuriko said.

"Okay!" Tasuki then cover my eyes.

"Don't put your fingers over me! I don't even know where they have been!" I said, hoping he would release.

"Anywho... Hotohori, come on down!" Nuriko said, and I heard footsteps coming closer and closer to me.

"Are you sure Nuriko? I don't think this looks 'stylish' on me." Hotohori said, easily starting a comment, narcasstically.

"You look fine... I'll go first. One, two, three!" And Nuriko took his hands off of Miaka.

"Hotohori? You look amazing! WOW! Red suits you!" Miaka said. I had a feeling she was drooling.

"Okay Tasuki. Ready? One, two, three!" Nuriko said and Tasuki removed his hands from mine. I open my eyes and saw Hotohori in a magnificent outfit (A/N-the one on the cover of Vol.15, Ova episode 2).

"Hotohori... You look so awesome! Like Miaka says, you do look good in red!" I said looking from the top and the bottom of him.

"Well, shall we go? The festival is possibly starting now." Nuriko said and Tasuki and Miaka went first. Followed by Hotohori, Nuriko and me.

"Nuriko, how did you do it? I am amazed you can do something like this within four hours! That is simply cool!'I said whispering in his ear.

"Yeah, well he didn't like blue... or pink, or purple, or green, or brown. So I made him an outfit and he looks good, if I say so." Nuriko said whispering in my ear.

"What are you two talking about?" Hotohori asked us as we was still walking.

"Anou...what we should do first at the festival. This will be my first, and this will be your first, since a long time ago." I told him. He nodded his head.

_'He fell for it! He really fell for it! I thought he would know that we was joking, but what I said WAS true...'_

"Let's go Brittany, Hotohori!" Nuriko said and grab Hotohori's hand and he grabbed mine. As we was passing Tasuki and Miaka, they had to run after us, towards the main street in Eiyo. I couldn't wait to have fun, before...the secret comes into mind.

~*~*~*~*~*~

" 'The priestesses of Suzaku was enjoy their time with their warriors Tasuki, Nuriko, and Hotohori. Brittany and Miaka was capeting against each other with bows and arrows.' " Keisuke said as Britt's mom was taking a shower. _'So much has happen, and it is actually getting better than I thought!'_

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Yea! I won a prize!" I said jumping up and down. Miaka only hit three targets, and I got five.

"Good job Brittany! I didn't think you knew how to shoot arrows!" Nuriko asked me as I gave him the prize to hold. It was a cute teddy bear with an imperial gown on.

"I don't. Guess it was all in luck, and because I watch my friend doing archery."

"Well, she must of been a great teacher." Hotohori said.

"She's a great teacher, who's also my friend! Anyway, what should we do next?" I asked as I looked around the town. Miaka then saw an ice cream booth.

"Hey! Let's get some ice cream!" Miaka was looking over there and drooling.

"Yeah, let's get some! I am starving!" Nuriko said and went with Miaka over there.

"Guys! We just had supper before we came. Can you both wait awhile?" I asked as I went over there. They wasn't even listening to me at all.

"Hey mister, get two for us!" Miaka said. He got the ice cream prepared for them and went back over to where Tasuki and Hotohori was. I followed behind, as usual.

"Wow! This is to DIE for!! I never knew that it tasted so good!" Miaka said and had another bite.

"You are right, Miaka." Nuriko said and continues to eat. We started to walk and Miaka threw her bowl and spoon away in a trash can. Nuriko did the same as Miaka as he saw a huge man holding up a barrel of iron, or lead. Knowing Nuriko, he went up on the little stage and pick the barrrel up AND the man, who probably weights about 200-250 pounds. We all sweatdrop after we saw that little, entertainment.

_'Nuriko, you always have to be the showoff in stuff dealing with your powers... When will you learn?'_ I thought as Nuriko started to spin the guy around just on his right hand.

"Okay, how long do you think I can keep him spin folks? Come on, take the challenge!" Nuriko said. People was clapping and laughing at the poor guy (Not Nuriko, the other man...). I was trying to look away, just to stop laughing, and I noticed a little kid that had a flute. It...It looked like Amiboshi's...I notice this and decided to go get some flowers and throw into the town's stream. I ran away to find the closest one I could find.

"Hey check it out! I won a prize too!" Nuriko said as he was coming back with the rest of the group with his prize.

"Nice, whatever it is." Tasuki said looking at it, unusually.

"Hey, where is Brittany? Wasn't she still here with you three?" Nuriko asked.

"Oh. Where did she go this time?" Hotohori said and began to walk away from the group and began to search for me.

"Anou... let's go see that play! I am sure that Hotohori will find her. And the play won't take long either." Nuriko said and went to ask someone where the play was taking place. Someone came from behind and poke Miaka on the back.

"Yeah, what?" she asked. She saw that Tamahome was behind her.

"Ta-Tamahome? What is it?"

"Tasuki, Nuriko." Tamahome said and made Nuriko and Tasuki turn their backs.

"Tamahome? What are you doing here? I thought you was going to stay with Chiriko, Chichiri, and Mitsukake?" Nuriko asked as he came towards Miaka.

"Yeah, well getting pretty bored back there...Anyway, can I 'borrow' Miaka for a few minutes? I just need to talk to her, alone." Tamahome asked as Miaka looked into his face.

"Sure. Miaka we'll wait fer ya after the play is over." Tasuki said.

"Arigatou guys. Miaka, let's go." Tamahome said and Miaka followed him behind.

"Okay, Tamahome." was all she said.

~*~*~*~*~*~

I was looking up and down the town, just trying to find a boquet of flowers. That was until I got to a flower shop. A boquet that was perfect for him. Blue flowers around, then red following the blue flowers, also followed by purple lilacs and to finish it off with a white rose, which to me symbolized peace.

"I'll take one of those." I told the old lady.

"Okay then. 1 silver ryo." she told me. I checked my pockets and found it, thank god. I gave her the money and went towards the little stream at the edge of town. It was so beautiful out, with the stars and the moon. As I was looking for the Suzaku constellations, I saw the little river. I came closer and looked down into the river. Not too far down, at least that is what I thought. I then threw the flowers down into thr river and saw a prayer for Amiboshi, hoping he was okay. I also threw a little prayer in there for Miaka and me, hoping we will come back to Konan alive. And... and I also said a prayer for Hotohori, hoping he would be able to live without me for awhile while I was on the trip. _'He is so close to me, like a brother and a husband, and also like a father. Why did I say that? He is mainly like a husband to me, treating me nice, and loving me like a person.'_

"Saying a prayer for Amiboshi?" a man said behind me. I then turned around and saw who it was.

"Ho-Hotohori? What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Come. I need to talk to you, about us and Miaka and Tamahome."

"Miaka and Tamahome? And us?... Alright, I'll follow you." I said, unsure where he will take me.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Tamahome and Miaka was in an alleyway. Miaka's back was facing the wall and Tamahome was looking towards Miaka. Taking a deep breath, he open his eyes and talked.

"Okay, what did Taiitsukun say to you?" he asked her.

"She didn't say anything-" Tamahome shoved his hand next to Miaka's face and hit the wall.

"You're lying! I asked you to marry me and I was serious about it! Do you think I would let this up?...Tell me why you said no! If you don't, I'm gonna..." He grunted. Miaka looked down and explained the 'story' to him.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Hotohori was taking somewhere and I didn't know where. I am a little terified, but hopefully he will go easy on me. We was coming towards a wall, and I thought that we went the wrong way. He stopped and told me to go by the wall. Now, I am uneasy.

"Brittany, what is going on between Miaka and Tamahome?" he looked into my eyes.

"..." I had no idea what to say. I was silent.

"Brittany! Tell me what is going on! Miaka and Tamahome are not seeing eye to eye and I know Taiitsukun has to do something about this. And...what about our relationship? It is also falling and...just tell me what happen to you and Miaka." Mad one second, relaxed the next. Maybe because I was shaking a little from him yelling. I wasn't used to that yet.

"Okay. I will tell you. But it won't be good." I began.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_"One more thing, and you both need to listen to me carefully. The trial coming up will be more harder and agressive on you than before this failed summoning." Taiisukun told us._

_"What, do you mean by that?" Miaka asked her. I wondered also too._

_"You must not have any relationship with the oppisite sex. The two priestesses of Suzaku must not fall in love with any of the Suzaku Warriors! You both have to remain virgins, and to have a pure body until Suzaku is summoned again! You both have to abandan your love for each of your warriors!"_

_"I...I must stop loving Hotohori and Nuriko? I have to...abandan Hotohori's love for me?" I asked, and I almost cried. I loved him and Nuriko with my whole heart._

_"I have to give up my love for Tamahome? I...I don't want to, but if it is vidal..." Miaka said into a whisper._

_"Both of you abandan your love for them at once!" Taiitsukun said._

~*~*~*~*~*~

Tamahome looked at Miaka and said Taiisukun's words again.

"Abandan your love...for me?"

"It was so hard...and it hurt so much...But now... We can't love each other anymore or it will ruin everything!" Miaka said having tears coming to her eyes.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hotohori...this was so hard on me...and I know that it is hard on you too." I said trying not to let no tears fall.

"I am now to abandan my love for you? But, you said you can marry me!" He said putting his hands on my shoulders, just letting them rest there.

"I know! But...I didn't know this would happen! I never knew..." The tears was beginning to fall now.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"So that is what it was then...Giving up your love...Not being able to touch you. Don't make me laugh!" Tamahome said as Miaka's tears was still falling.

"She thinks we can do that? Until Suzaku is summon, I can't hug you, or touch you or..." Tamahome then slammed his fist into the wall next to Miaka, probably breaking a finger. Miaka's eyes was still close and tears was easing up. He moved his hand closer to Miaka's cheek but stop.

"Okay then..." And Tamahome ran away. Miaka open her eyes and turned her body towards Tamahome. He then stopped, and turned around.

"Miaka, until Suzaku is summoned, I will protect you as a warrior. But when Suzaku has been summon, I swear I'll make you the happiest bride in the world!" He said than ran off, possibly towards the palace. Miaka had a smile on her face.

"When Suzaku has been summon...Yes, you will." Miaka said as she put her hands in a prayer way.

_'Once Suzaku has been summoned, surely then...'_ she thought and walked back towards the play where Tasuki and Nuriko was.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Brittany, we never knew, but we should of known. Falling in love blocked it away from our minds..." Hotohori said as he took his arms off of my shoulders.

"Please, forgive me. I am so sorry! I really wished this never happen! I just wanted to have a happy life in this world, but, no matter where I go...I can never have that happy life." I fell on my knees and the tears just falled freely. Hotohori got to his knees and comfort me by hugging me.

"Hotohori...You can't do this! Remember what I told you!" I said trying to get away.

"Please, just let me hold you for a little more. Let this, at least, be the last time...we will be together, for now." he said silently into my ear.

"...I know this is wrong, but for the last time, I will allow it." I said and he took his thumb and wiped the tears away.

_'I know this IS wrong, but I let it slide for now. I will be gone for a while, so I don't give a damn what Taiitsukun has to do to me. This is the last time that I might actually be happy...' _I thought as he held me in his arms. I fell asleep into his arms.

"Brittany..." Hotohori whispered into my ear. I was out like a lightbulb.

_'Well, guess I'll take her back to her room. I'll let her be happy because her happiness is my happiness.'_ He checked my forehead, to make sure I didn't have a fever.

_'She's burning up! When she is out like a lightbulb, she always runs a fever. I have to run to the palace as fast as I could before it gets worse!' _He thought and rushed back to the palace.

~*~*~*~*~*~

" 'Lady Brittany was with Hotohori-sama, when she had a fever!' " Keisuke said as my mom came into the living room.

"Brittany has a fever?! Tell me more!!" she asked and sat down next to him.

" 'Hotohori was rushing back to the palace as fast as he can. Along the way, he passed Nuriko, Tasuki and Miaka...' "

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hotohori! Is she okay?!" Nuriko asked as he was following after him.

"No... she has a high fever and she needs help now!" Hotohori said.

"Tasuki! Come on, we have to hurry and get back to the palace! Speed up slow poke!" Miaka said and Tasuki was coming up along Nuriko's tail.

"How did this happen?" Nuriko asked as they was getting closer to the palace.

"We was talking and she fell asleep, or fainted into my arms and noticed her forehead was hot." Hotohori said as the palace guards moved out of the way.

"Nuriko, come with me. Miaka, Tasuki... find Mitsukake, fast!" Hotohori said as he was just walking to my room now.

"Yes Hotohori-sama." Tasuki said and went to find Mitsukake. Nuriko open the door to my bedroom and Hotohori put a bed cover over me. Nuriko was helping me out of my kimono, but only the thing in the back.

"Heika-sama, Mitsukake healed Tasuki today because I 'accidently' hit him with a huge boulder, so he won't be able to heal 'til tomorrow, right?" Nuriko asked.

"Yes. That is true, so I'll stay tonight and see if her fever will go down. If it won't, I might take her to Taiitsukun by tonight."

"What is wrong Hotohori-sama?" Mitsukake asked as he came into my bedroom. He was alone, so Miaka was in bed, and Tasuki went to see Chichiri.

"Brittany has a high fever and I thought that you might be able to bring it down by tonight, at least." Hotohori said to him as he moved out of the way. Mitsukake feeled my forehead.

"Hum. Nuriko, please go fetch me a washcloth with cold water, and bring it back here, if you don't mind."

"I don't. I will be back soon." And with that, Nuriko left. Mitsukake had the special medicine Taiitsukun gave him.

"I'll use some of this on her, and her fever should go down a little, but it will be slow. Hotohori, please support her upper body up." Mitsukake said and Hotohori moved my body upward. My lips was open and Mitsukake gave me some of his medicine. Hotohori helped me swallow the water. Then, Hotohori laid my body back down on the bed.

"That should do for now." Mitsukake said as Nuriko came with the cold water.

"Mitsukake, I got the water and the washcloth." Nuriko said.

"Hotohori, put this on her." Mitsukake said as he gave him the washcloth. Hotohori put it on my forehead.

"Heika-sama, I am going to go now. If you need anything, tell me." Mitsukake said as he left the room.

"Hotohori, I am also going to go to bed now. Here is the prize she won at the festival. Well, goodnight, sire." Nuriko said as he gave the prize to Hotohori and he closed the doors.

"Night, Nuriko." he said and held the cute teddy bear.

"Guess I better get some sleep myself. It is late..." Hotohori found a blanket and covered himself with it. As he was doing that, he was holding onto my hand.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

PLEASE,PLEASE REVIEW AND RATE!!!!!

ANYWHO... If you have any suggestions, just review... :)


	5. Long Lost Love

AN-Thanks so much -GrandFanfic- Number 2 reviewer! YAY! I am so happy! Your review brought my spirits up a whole lot! If you have any ideas on how I should start my next chapter, or how I should end, please help me! ANYONE HELP ME FOR THAT MATTER ANYWAY!!! Sorry if this took forever...too much school work and all due in a day! CRAZINESS! When I was typing this, I was REALLY sick, so since I type on my emotions, and how I feel, this should work out really good.

Warnings- Anou...Nothing yet, but a chapter or two from now, there will be somthing...(evil grin). For now, only a flashback...and a good friend of mine is in this story. HOORAY!!

Chapter 4- Long Lost Love

I was dreaming...dreaming about the day before I went into the book, and became a priestess of Suzaku.

_Walking home from school with Miaka, her friend Yui, and my friend Jacob. Okay, most people say we work out as boyfriend and girlfriend, but after 2 years of trying, nothing worked. So we still stayed best friends. We all took an afterschool class and it was only a walk from the school. We have been best friends since middle school, and now in high school, we are closer than ever._

_"So, how do you think the play will go?" Yui asked. We was all nervous, I'd admit. The play was called __Fiddler On The Roof__, and our parts matched all of us. I played Tzeital, Tevya's eldest daughter, Yui played Hodel, second eldest, Miaka played as Chava, the middle child of 5, and Jacob, well he was suppose to be Tevya, but the director deciced to make him Motel Kamzoil, 'my husband'! _

_"I can't wait! This would be my first play/musical and I am so excited!" I said as we was only a few minutes closer there._

_"This would probably be my fifth or sixth. I have lost count..."Jacob said as he made sure traffic wasn't coming, and we walked across the street._

_"Jacob...Is it fun to be on stage? I am amazed you aren't nervous! What if you forget a line, or mess up singing?" Miaka said going on and on._

_"It is fun. I feel like if I am mad, the angry is released. I never worry about small stuff you said. At my first play, yes I was nervous, but not anymore."_

_"Oh." Miaka said as she open the door to the auditorium._

_"I can't wait! Three days from now, the play will be a success!" I was still remembering some lines. I was at home, getting ready to go to the library. I had to return some books from my project from the last day of school. Miaka called earlier and said to bring a huge bag of clothes because we was going away for awhile. I thought I was going to stay at her house until the day of the play. So, I returned my books and waited inside of her._

_"Brittany?" I looked up and saw Jacob in front of me._

_"Hey! What are you doing here?" I got up and asked him._

_"Just had to get a movie. My brother got sick and wanted a movie, so the library was the place with free movies!" He said laughing. I saw he got a couple manga books too._

_"What did you get, by the way?" _

_"The Patriot. I heard it was good, so I got it for him. As for me... I got me some manga, like a couple of Ranma 1/2 and that's it. Why are you carrying a bag full of stuff?" He had to ask. WHY?_

_"Well, Miaka told me to me her here with a bag full of clothes 'cause we was going 'somewhere'." I told him as I picked the bag up._

_"Brittany!" I turned around and saw Miaka come from the entrance._

_"Miaka!" I said and I saw her run to the reference room in the back. Luckly, there was no librarians there, so I followed her. Little did I know that Jacob was following us._

_"Miaka! Stop!" I turned and saw her brother, Keisuke, come from behind us, and jacob was here, no less. He came into the room and shut the door._

_"Miaka, what are you and Brittany wearing your school uniforms?" Keisuke asked us. Miaka was looking for the book._

_"Keisuke, I really don't know what is going on here either...But Miaka told me everything she told you." I said as Miaka found the book._

_"Brittany. Are you ready?" she asked me and took my hand._

_"I guess..." I was nervous, unsure of what was going to happen._

_"Wait, where are you going?" Jacob asked me. I looked at his eyes._

_"Jacob, no matter where you go, please keep this with you." I gave him by hair ribbon._

_"I will, but...we still have a play to do..." Jacob said looking down to the floor._

_"Brother, Jacob, tell everyone that Brittany is with me for the next few days. We have to go... Bye brother!" Miaka said and a red light ingulf both of us._

_"Miaka! Brittany!" Keisuke and Jacob said simutaeously as Keisuke blocked the light from his eyes._

_"I'm coming everyone! Tamahome!" she said._

_"Jacob...forgive us both...I..." And we both disappear into the book. The book then fell to the ground._

_"I don't...believe it..." Keisuke said and pick the book up from the ground._

_"Keisuke...what in the world is going on? Where is Miaka and Brittany?" Jacob was asking all sorts of questions._

_"They are both in this book...Miaka WAS telling the truth..."Keisuke said and told Jacob to follow him. They was outside and waiting for Jacob's mom to pick them both up._

_"I'll tell you everything when we get to your home. Understand?"_

_"Yeah..." Jacob said. 'What was she trying to say to me? 'I' what? Hate you or..."_

_As I open my eyes, I knew I wasn't home. I was laying on the ground and Miaka was on a man's back. His face was hidden, but when he looked at Miaka, I knew he was one of a kind._

_"Sorry Hotohori!" Miaka said and go off his back. I got up and everyone was looking at me weird._

_"Miaka! It's so good to see you again! Who is this?" the man, Hotohori, asked her._

_"Oh! I am sooo sorry! This is a friend of mine from my school. Her name is Brittany." Miaka said and I bowed. I was in front of a ruler of a empire and his advisors. _

_"Nice to me you, Brittany. I am Saihitei Seishuku, but people call me Hotohori." he said and bowed to me too. I was scepticle at first, but I adapted to it, fast._

_"Hotohori, do you remember what Taiitsukun told us? I needed to find a friend who is close to me so that Suzaku would be summon. Brittany was the first person who came into my mind. So now we have two priestesses!" Miaka said as she hugged me._

_"Miaka, do I need to see anyone else you haven't mention yet?" I asked and picked my bag up._

_"In fact, two more people...Nuriko and Tamahome!" she grabbed me and ran me down the hallway._

_"Nice to me you... Hotohori-sama!" I said and was being dragged somewhere in this huge palace._

_"Your highness...this could work out! That girl is also 'another' priestess of Suzaku..." one of his advisors said._

_"Yes...but I will not rush her like I did to Miaka. She is new here and I don't want to pressure her..." Hotohori said and went to his room. It was a hot day and he need to change into something comfortable._

_'This is my lucky day... I was given a second chance to love another girl from another world...but she is new and I want to help her out...at least.' he thought and walked to his bedroom._

_"Miaka! Let go of me, PLEASE!" I said and she let go. As I got up, a voice called Miaka's name out._

_"Miaka? It's you!" And a lovely 'lady' came down and jumped up and down like schoolgirls. They must be really close._

_"Nuriko! Good to see you again. How have ya been?" Miaka asked as they stopped their little 'act'._

_"Well, it has been good, here and there. Anou...who is your friend?" 'She' asked._

_"I am Brittany. Nice to meet you Nuriko." I said and bowed to 'her'. 'She' bowed back at me too._

_"Nice to meet you. Miaka told me so much about you."_

_"What did she say about me?" I asked as we walked into 'her' room._

_"Well, she said that you are her closest friend, her only sister to her, and that she loves to torture you with your friends." Nuriko said as 'she' sat down on 'her' bed._

_"Thanks Nuriko...Umm, are you a guy or a girl?" I asked stupidly as I looked up and down at 'her'._

_"Well...I am a guy. And yes, I am a crossdresser." HE told me and I was a little shocked._

_"Ohh. I am sorry I asked. I...Just wasn't sure!" I said, blushing a little._

_"That's okay. Miaka, you need to learn from this girl. She is the total opposite of you!" Nuriko said._

_"So! I don't really care." Miaka said as she took her bag and just left to go to her room._

_"She is sooo jealous!" Nuriko said laughing._

_"Yeah, I guess..."I didn't know what to say. A man passed the door fast, and it looked liked..._

_"Hotohori! Where are you going?" Nuriko asked as he went to the hall. Hotohori turned around and saw Nuriko._

_"Nuriko? Have you seen Brittany?" he asked as he came closer to Nuriko's room._

_"Yeah, she's in here." Nuriko said and open the other door and Hotohori saw me._

_"Hi Hotohori! What do you need?" I asked and grabbed my bag._

_"I need to show you your room." Hotohori said as he grabbed my bag out of my hand._

_"Okay...See you Nuriko!" I said and followed Hotohori to my room._

_"Bye." Nuriko said and closed his doors._

_'My goodness! She is shyer than Miaka, and less clumsier than her too. She needs to be broken into this world.' Nuriko said laid on his bed._

"Brittany? Are you okay?" a voice asked. I open my eyes and saw Hotohori and Nuriko right beside me.

"What...happen?" I asked as I tried to get up.

"Brittany please, relax. Lay back down, you are still ill." Nuriko said as he put a washcloth to my face.

"How did I get sick?" I asked.

"Do you remember what happen last night?" Hotohori asked me.

"Anou...Not really." I told him and close my eyes.

"We was talking at the festival and you fell ill. I rushed back here and got you into bed." Hotohori said and got me some water to drink. I took it 'cause I was thirsty. I thanked him.

"Oh."

"Nuriko, would you go wake Mitsukake up? I want to get her fever down still." He asked.

"Sure, your majesty." And Nuriko went to do his task.

"...I was dreaming...the day I came into this world." I told him as I open my eyes.

"You was? Was it a good dream?" Hotohori asked me.

"It was...good." I said and closed my eyes again. I felt like I was being lit on fire and I wanted to go swim in the pond. Nuriko came into the room with Mitsukake.

"Is her fever going down?" He asked Hotohori.

"Not really. It feels like it is getting worse."

"Let me go get Chichiri, we HAVE to go to Taiitsukun now or it will be much worse in a few minutes!" Mits said and went to find Chichiri. Hotohori picked me up and Nuriko wet the washcloth again, and placed it on my forehead.

"Hoto...hori...I feel like...my whole body is...on fire..." I said as my fever was getting worse.

"Don't worry...you will get better soon." Hotohori said as he was blowing on my face to help me cool down.

"Hori-sama! Nuriko!" Chichiri said as he and Mitsukake was running towards us.

"Chichiri! Brittany's fever isn't going down! We need to go to Taiitsukun's now!" Hotohori said and Chichiri threw his kasa into the air and we was transported to her place.

"Man, this is getting really bad now..."Keisuke said as Britt's mom was getting him a soda. He turned the page and continued to read.

"Hey, does Brittany get sick at all? And when she does, is it this bad?" Keisuke asked as Britt's mom took the book so he could get a drink.

"She does get sick, but it is never this bad..." Britt's mom told him.

"Let's see...'The Lady Brittany, along with Nuriko, Hotohori, Mitsukake, and with Chichiri, went to Mt. Taiyokou to see Taiitsukun. They hoped she was able to do something about this...'"Keisuke said.

"What is it?" Taiitsukun asked and saw Chichiri, Hotohori, Nuriko, Mitsukake, and then... she saw me. I can bearly keep my eyes open.

"Taiitsukun...Please help Brittany! She got really sick and we have tried everything!" Hotohori said as he took me closer to Taiitsukun.

"...We need some people to give up their lifeforce to help her bring the fever down. Who would love to voulneteer?" She asked them all.

"I will. She is a priestess and I am a warrior. I will help her because it is my duty." Mitsukake said and stepped forward.

"Me too! I'm also a Suzaku Warrior and she is special to me."Nuriko said and stepped right next to Mitsukake. It was silent, for a moment until...

"I..." Everyone looked at Hotohori, interrupeting the silence.

"She is a sister to all of us...She treats us like normal humans, and not that we are special or anything...But she is a little sister to all of us...She is part of our 'growing' family."Hotohori said and stepped next to Nuriko. Taiitsukun told them to go where they had to sent Miaka back home. I opened my eyes and noticed I wasn't at the palace anymore.

"Where...am I?" I asked.

"You're awake! Thank goodness!" Hotohori said and hugged me wildly.

"Brittany!" I looked up and saw Nuriko looking at me.

"We should start this before she loses concusicense." I looked up and saw a old lady, who I thought was Taiitsukun.

(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(

Hotohori brought me to the middle of a square type thingy. I was sat in the middle while Mitsukake was on my left, Nuriko right behind me and Hotohori was on my right. Taitsukun was right in front of me and I tried to sat up.

"You all need to concentrate your lifeforce into Brittany. If you do it right AND give the right amount of it, she will, in return, get each of your powers too. That's why I need you all to be superstrong for this and with the time given, you will be able to regain the lost lifeforce you will lose now." Taiitsukun said. The three of them was getting into their poses to give the lifeforce to me. I sat up the best I can and not to doze off right now.

"Brittany...Clear your mind of everything...focus on nothing." she said to me. I relaxed and my mind was clear. Taiitsukun began chanting a spell, unknown to me, and I began to feel something warm into my body. It was smoothing and I wanted to fall asleep, but I told myself not to do that. The warmth must of been the lifeforce.

Mitsukake, warmth near my left palm, where his character, sadness, was at.

Nuriko, same here except it was near my heart. His character, yangai, willow, the warmth was there also.

And...Hotohori... the warmth of his character, star, on my neck...made me feel better...I felt, more protected than ever. I was now able to fight now and didn't have to have anyone worry about me anymore...Before I knew it, my eyes was closed and I slept the pain away.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yes! I am finally done with this chapter! It took me forever 'cause of stupid school work...Now i have to make a 'constitution' for economy class...I have a strange school and teachers too...

The Fiddler On The Roof is a really good playI recomend it to anyone...

My picture for the yearbook came out amazing!! I would like

to get it upload to my myspace, but i don't know

how...;

My friend, Jacob was in this story (YAY!) and I hope he reads this. We are really close friends. He acts, makes me laugh, and other stuff, like, for example... In Math class, I got a 99 on a test, he got a 102 on it...and for our Math grade, I got a 99, he has a 100.7...the WAR IS ON!!! (EVIL LAUGH)! If he doesn't read it, i'll just print it and I will FORCE him to read it! Anyway, I win!

So...Please review asap! I do need improvements and a review makes me REALLY happy when I am down... ;-)


	6. Forever a Family

Warnings- A death is going to occur...(duh duh DUH!) I am going to embrass myself in the next 20 seconds...why am I doing it? Oh yeah...I was dared to...

Disclaimers: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi...but darn it, I wish I could...The only thing I own is the dvd's and a couple manga books also...o;

Chapter 5: Forever a Family

Opening my eyes, I didn't take anything into perspective. I knew I was at the palace, but not in my room. Someone was there, but who? I open them again and saw someone holding my hand. My eyesight was a little blurry...Wait! I sat up and saw it was...

"Hotohori!" My voice woke him up.

"...Brittany?" He asked me as he got up from his position.

"Hotohori! Are you okay? What happen?" I kept asking too many questions. To shut me up, he put his finger to my mouth. Then he sat on my bed.

"Do you remember anything?"

"Anou...I remember that I was sick and you, Nuriko, and Mitsukake gave your lifeforce to me... Are they all okay?" I asked getting up and noticed something.

"Umm... I am pretty sure that you need to put some clothes on first." Hotohori said turning around, not looking at me.

"What! Why in the hell am I naked?!?" I asked and grabbed a robe to put on me. (AN- I have underwear on and a bra on people! Dirty minds...)

"Yeah, about that...We was ambushed by a surprise attack by the Seiryuu Warriors and you was injured really bad..." He said turning around and looking at me.

"Oh...Was everyone okay? Did anyone else get injured?" I asked and went towards the door.

"Chichiri protected us, but Nuriko and I got some cuts here and there, but Mitsukake healed us. Taiitsukun had to heal you because Mitsukake wasted all of his power heal us. We had to take your clothes off 'cause blood can't go through clothes. Me and Nuriko..."

"What did you both do?" I let go of the door handle.

"Me and Nuriko...we both gave our blood to you. You lost a lot of blood from the attack...and that is why you was naked. I'm sorry I didn't protect you...And I call myself a Suzaku Warrior..." I went up to him and hugged him. He hugged me back inexchanged.

"Hotohori, it's not your fault. Don't blame yourself...You should be proud to be a Suzaku Warrior, and I am proud to be a priestess...You did your best and I am honored that you and Nuriko did this for me...Thank you..." I hugged him a little more. My shoulders was in his hands. I looked up to him and he kissed me. We was in that kiss for a long time. Wow... My first kiss! And I never knew I would be kissed by a handsome man... What seemed liked forever, he released me from it and we was silent.

"Hotohori...What was that for?" I looked at him. I was still in shocked.

"I never got to tell you this...I love you. Ever since you have been here, you've been closer to me than Miaka, Nuriko, or anyone else. You have open my heart again to love..." He hugged me as tight as ever. I was getting nervous...What was he going to do to me...

~*~*~*~*~*~

" 'The emperor just kissed the Lady Brittany...hugging her tightly, saying 'I love you' over and over in her ear.' " Keisuke said.

"Hotohori kissed my daughter!?! WHY?!? What did she-" The front door slunged open.

"Jacob? What are you doing here?!?" Keisuke asked.

"...Where is..she?" He was breathing in and out fast. _'He must of ran all the way over here from where he lives... That is almost a mile_!' My mother thought.

"I told you she is in the book. Why are you concerned?" My mother asked. He came closer to her and Keisuke.

"I heard my name...being called out. Something is wrong with her...TELL ME!!" He got close to Keisuke. Keisuke got up and held him by his shirt.

"Jacob...don't worry about her anymore...She has seven warriors with her. Quit worry about her." Keisuke said and let him down.

"I heard Brittany calling my name out...Please tell me...Tell me what is going on..." Jacob got to his knees. He was really serious about this...

"Okay...'The emperor...' " Keisuke stopped speaking.

"Keisuke...what is going on?" My mother was worrying like crazy now.

"...This is bad...'The emperor, Hotohori,...was forcing the priestess onto her bed. All he was saying was 'I love you...Please be my bride...' over and over again...She was fighting him back, but he was too strong...She was calling someone's name over in her mind...'Nuriko, please help me! I need help!...And Jacob...if you can here me, please help me!'...Jacob, will you go into the book?" Keisuke asked him. Jacob looked at the book.

"I want to go help her...she is a very close friend of mine, almost like a 'girl' friend... Give me the book." Keisuke gave him the book and told him to think of Brittany and only her.

"Brittany, I am coming...I will save you..." A red light came from the book and transported him into the book also.

"He...He went into the book!" Keisuke said in shock.

"Jacob...Good luck..." My mother said as Keisuke open the book once again.

~*~*~*~*~*~

I was getting creeped out. Hotohori was getting closer and closer to me and worse, he had a little pocket knife! He aimed for my hand and my face...he got right on the target. Getting closer to the door, I was trying to stop the bleeding.

"Hotohori! Please stop it..." I was crying out to him. He had a evil face and I knew that something had possessed him.

'Hotohori...This is not you! Nuriko...anyone, please help me!' I was crying with the door behind me. I had just fell to my butt and I thought that this was going to be my last day alive...Being killed by my love one, that is what everyone goes through everyday I bet. Closing my eyes and hoping that he doesn't kill me, a bright, red light came from nowhere. A figure appeared and fell on the floor right in front of me.

"J-Jacob?!? What ar- How ar- Why are you here?!?" I was shocked that HE was here. Hotohori was getting closer and closer to us. I was holding on to Jacob, and he was in the front of me.

"Brittany! I heard you calling out to me! I'm here because of you!" He uttered as I looked at him and pointed to Hotohori.

"J-jacob! You have to help Hotohori! He's under a spell!" I exclaimed as he turned around and help me. He looked at Hotohori, holding a hand in front of me.

"So, he's the one... Don't worry, I'll protect you!" He exclaimed as he put his hands up in fists. I gasped and put my hands to my chest.

"Don't hurt him! He's a Suzaku Warrior, and-"

"I get it... You like him. Right?" He asked as he started to throw a punch at Hotohori as he moved away from us. "But, if he's even under control, a man should never EVER hurt a woman. No matter the circumstance!" He threw another punch and Hotohori threw the knife away, and grabbed his sword and put it in front of him for protection.

"Yes, I know that... But, he's going to kill you! He's a master swordsman!" I called out as he gulped and moved in front of me. "Yep... Knew you would crawl back over to me..." I murmured as he stood in front of me.

"Well, I-" Before I knew it, Hotohori dropped the sword and fainted right in front of us.

"HOTOHORI!" I was crying out to him, running over to him.

"Don't touch him!" I turned around and saw it was Chichiri. Behind him was Nuriko and Mitsukake. Boy was I relieved! I fell to my knees and Nuriko and Jacob came to my aid.

"Brittany! You're hurt! Mitsukake, heal her!" Nuriko was shouting out and grabbing Mitsukake over to me. I was looking down to the ground, not even caring to looking up to them.

"Brittany...Please, let me see your face and hand." Mitsukake asked me. I only let him look my hand, and let him heal it.

"And, your face please..." I looked up to him and I didn't even know that tears have been falling for awhile. I dried my tears as he was healing my face. Nothing was left except for red, puffy eyes.

"Thank you...Mitsukake..." I said and got up from my position. I was looking down at Hotohori, who now has a ward over him by Chichiri.

"Chichiri...How did this happen? How can Hotohori be possessed by a demon?" Nuriko asked him. I was going to ask, but Nuriko knew that I didn't feel like asking, or talking no less.

"To tell you the truth, I really don't know...It must of been when we was suprised attack at Mt. Taiyokou! Nuriko, check any open wounds, you know. If you find any, tell me. Mitsukake, we need to go make a medicine, if there is a wound...I have a way to treat it, you know." Chichiri ran out of the door towards Mitsukake's room. He followed after him. As they was, Nuriko was checking for any wounds on Hotohori.

"I can't find anything! Man, this is so fustrtaing!" Nuriko was getting up and went back over to me.

"Can...Can my friend try it?" I was pointing to Jacob. I was too scared to even touch Hotohori now.

"Who are you?" Nuriko asked and getting closer to me.

"He is a friend of mine from my world. Nuriko, this is Jacob. Jacob, Nuriko." I introduced them to each other.

"Nice to meet you, Nuriko." Jacob said handing his out to Nuriko.

"Nice to meet you too, Jacob." I was amazed he shooked Jacob's hand.

"About Hotohori...Go take a shot at it." Nuriko moved out of the way as Jacob got on his knees and started his search.

"Nuriko, do we need to, you know, strip him down?" I turned around, blushing. I hope they don't have to!

"Nah...Just take the shirt off, only, and search. Hopefully Chichiri will be back soon." Nuriko said with an uneasy stomach.

"Okay." Jacob took the shirt off and put it to the side. He looked really close to his body, making sure there was no bruising or cuts anywhere. Then, he looked at his arms. Looking at the forearm then up to the shoulder...

"Brittany! Nuriko!" I turned around as Jacob was pointing to Hotohori's ear.

"What in th-" I was looking down at the ear. How did he get a hole in his ear?

"So that's how they got the demon in his body! And that is how Mitsukake missed the spot...I never would of known..." Nuriko looked down and touched the ear. Jacob got back up and sat on a chair next to the bed.

"Jacob...I need to ask you so many questions..." I went over to him and sat on the bed. Nuriko came and sat next to me.

"Well then, I have all the answers." He said as if nothing BAD was occuring. _'Sure you do...'_ I thought while ignoring him.

"First of all...How did you get here? I mean, not to yell or anything, but, I thought only girls who are pure can go into this world." I was yelling a little, but I knew why he was able to come here.

"...I really don't know, to say the truth..." He looked down. I think he wants to go home. _'I do too, no less, but I really don't want to leave my friends and family_...' I laid on the bed and hoped that Chichiri and Mitsukake would hurry up with the medicine already. Then, it hit me.

_'The person who put the demon in had to punch the hole into the ear, right? So, would you treat it like a snake wound...Just, suck the poison out of the ear?...Would it work at all?...' _I sat up and went back over and looked at the ear again. I knew it would work or I had to force it to work. I told Jacob and Nuriko my idea.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Mitsukake, we need to hurry! Otherwise..." Chichiri was with the healer, hoping to find a cure to this 'delima' we was having.

"Chichiri, I am trying to find a cure..." Mits (short for Mitsukake) was looking through books and scrolls, and have not found anything yet.

"This is so frustrating! I am going to go back to the room. If you find anything, please bring it to the room. The others could of found a cure, but I doubt it, you know." Chichiri left the room, letting steam off every second or so. _'How are we suppose to beat something we don't know now to cure?' _Chichiri wasn't sure how to defeat this demon. Walking pass Miaka's room, he saw Tamahome in there also. He just walked on by, think a cure, still.

"Chichiri? What's wrong?" He turned around and saw Miaka peaking her head through the door. Tamahome was right behind her.

"Well, something is wrong with Hotohori-"

"What?!? What happen to Hotohori?" Miaka intrupped Chichiri, that was normal of her...

"...We had a sneak attack on Mt. Taiyokou and somehow, a demon got into Hotohori's body and controlled him into killing Brittany...We have been looking through books and scrolls for the past half hour and nothing came up. I am going back to the room and see if Nuriko has thought of anything." Chichiri was walking back towards to the room as Miaka deciedced t follow Chichiri.

"Miaka! What do you think you are doing? They are working really hard on this and they need to concentrate on this ordeal." Tamahome said whispering to Miaka.

"I know that, but I at least want to help them...I owe Hotohori, and this is how I want to help him." Miaka, whispering, said to Tamahome.

"Guess I'll follow you...You never know what could happen." Tamahome walked beside Miaka and followed Chichiri to the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_'Sucking the poison out? That sounds very dangerous...' _Jacob thought.

"Brittany, are you sure about this? What if goes into you next?" Nuriko was on my left, looking at the ear again.

"Yeah...And how would we get it out of you?" Jacob asked sacrastically.

"I was just suggesting it...And if I get it out, I will just spit it out and let Chichiri destory it. Simple as that!" I got up and prepared myself. Thinking about it more, I was uneasy myself. The door open and I saw Chichiri come back into the room...along with Miaka and Tamahome.

"Any luck?" Nuriko asked.

"Nothing! Not in books or scrolls...I don't know what to do..." Chichiri went over to Hotohori. Miaka was listening to this and Tamahome went over and sat on the bed.

"Brittany has an idea, but it is very dangerous..." Jacob told the rest of the group.

"I thought if you treat this as a snake wound, then you can suck the poison out...But we need people to hold him down because if I get near him, he will try to kill me, again and..." I looked down at Hotohori's peaceful face. It was peaceful...I had to do this to save his own life.

"..Huh? Where am I..." Hotohori's eyes was opening and was looking around.

"Hotohori-sama, don't move, you are placed under a barrier made my Chichiri." Tamahome said as he and Miaka came closer to the group.

"What happen? All I remember was..." He gasped. He rememeber what happen before he passed out.

"Hotohori, it is okay. I am alright...But you was being control by a demon. I will cure you soon." He looked at me and notice I was alright.

"Brittany...I am so sorry! I never thought that a demon could possess me...And hurt you, no less."

"Listen, all I need you to do is lay down and stay calm...I will suck the poison out of your ear and get the demon out..." Hotohori was shocked by this.

"What if the demon ends up in you? What will you do?" Hotohori was shocked and sitting up again.

"Don't worry, everything will go fine...If your fine, then I will be too." Hotohori was calm and laid back again on the floor.

~*~*~*~*~*~

" 'The lady Brittany began to start her plan...Sucking the poison out of the ear was the only way for them to live normal lifes once again.' " My mother read. She was getting really good at reading Chinese.

"Well, you think she will do it? It sounds scary!" Keisuke was laying on the couch, trying to get comfty.

"She will...She is a brave girl and that is why she is a good daughter." My mom continued to read the story.

" 'Taking a deep breath, she prayed for her to be save from this demon that was lurking in Hotohori...' "

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ready guys?" I look at everyone as they readied their positions. I started to suck on the ear (That didn't sound right) . Hotohori was yelling out in pain and he kept moving around. Tamahome and Mitsukake was having trouble holding him down. Nuriko was even having trouble also, and he was the strong one...

"Hotohori, you have to be still! Please relax!" Miaka cried out. It was very hard to do this and it wasn't getting better. Nuriko was trying not to pull Hotohori's arms off, but he would NOT stay still!

"Hotohori...Relax, I am almost done..." I kept telling him.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"It is useless! He will never survive!" A deep, shallow voice came from the darkness. A tall man, with blond hair, and a young lady, with long black hair, came from the darkness.

"She was never a friend to me...So I will treat her like an enemy." The young girl said sneaking in a little 'evil' laugh.

"Priestess of Seiryu...relax...The emperor will not get out of this so easily..."The man said to her.

_'When Miaka came here to get Tamahome, there was a man with her...What was his name?...Wait! Was it Tasuki? I want to see him...soon...'_ The young lady thought of...Her other friend was the priestess of Suzaku, but, why would she fight against her best friend...

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hotohori...This is it! Hold on!" I said and finally sucked the ear (I know, it sounds very strange). Hotohori was still screaming in pain.

"He's going to bite his tongue off!" Nuriko was yelling out. I closed my eyes and I took one last look at them. I, then, open my eyes and could not believe what I saw!

"Jacob!" Tamahome and Nuriko, shocked as ever. I was shocked myself, even. He put his hand where Hotohori's mouth was and there WAS blood coming from his forearm. I decieced then and there to finish the job. I did it, and it was now in me.

"Brittany! Spit it out!" Chichiri said and I did as I was told. It WAS a demon and I am so glad that my idea worked. Chichiri destory the demon and there was nothing left of it at all. Nuriko, Tamahome, and Mitsukake let go of grasp on Hotohori. Nuriko gently laid him down on the floor. I got up and looked right at Jacob. I couldn't believe that he actually saved Hotohori!

"Jacob...Do you need and help? Do you want Mitsukake to heal you?" I went over to him and I asked him.

"Yes...That would be nice." Mitsukake went over to Jacob and placed his hand over Jacob's arm.

"Thank you, Mitsukake." Jacob said and Mitsukake just shook his head.

"Jacob...Why did you save Hotohori?" I asked him to his face.

"Because...A person told me that if someone's happiness is your own happiness, then you are happy for that person..." Jacob said getting something to drink.

"That is so sweet! I never knew you knew something like that!" I was shocked 'cause he is always the joking one.

"Yeah, well don't call me sweet! You don't know how I taste!" I sweatdropped. Nice Jacob, you always have to make a stupid joke...

"What do you taste like? Bitter?..." I start going over to him and look at him in his face again.

"Yeah as if! At least I'm not in love with a 'gay' dude." He said scoronfully at me. I looked at him and I left the room to go somewhere else than here.

"Brittany...Wait! Jacob, that wasn't nice! And don't you EVER call me 'gay'!" Nuriko called out to me before he slapped Jacob. I wasn't paying any attention at all. I shut the door and walked down to some other place.

"Nice going! Why can you ever be nice to her?!" Nuriko was getting a little mad now.

"It wasn't my fault! It was her own bad luck that she is in love!" Jacob said. He was almost about to go throw a punch at Nuriko, but he kept it in.

"...I'll go check on her. You guys keep a eye on Hotohori." They turned around and saw Chichiri was talking.

"I...Er, fine. Go on ahead, I'll talk to her later." Jacob said, with a gentle voice, and sat over by the emperor. Nuriko followed him. Chichiri open the doors and closed them. He began to look for me.

~*~*~*~*~*~

I didn't noticed that I was out in the Imperial Gardens. The sight was amazing! Flowers growing from everywhere and blooming with color. It was a sight to behold. I sat on the ground and started to pick some flowers. I snifed at them and they smelled wonderful. I forgot why I was here in the first place...

"Smelling the flowers, huh?" I turned and saw Chichiri, with his happy, smiling face, looking at me. I was shocked at first, but didn't show it.

"Are you okay? You seemed pretty mad with that boy..." I was glad that 'someone' was concerned about me.

"I'm fine now. It's just...Jacob always try to be the funny person...When he is, he will usually make fun of someone...This was really a first for me, myself." I looked out over the scenery.

"...I never got to finish my story to you, about my friends...Do you want me to tell you it?" Chichiri sat down next to me and asked me.

"If you don't mind, yes I would love to." I told him softly and he didn't mind at all.

"It happen when I was only eighteen years old, I had a best friend named Hikou and a fiancee named Kouran. We was the best of friends, that is until...my best friend stole me fiancee." He stopped there and took off his mask.

"Then, what happen?" I wonder what happen to his best friend and fiancee. This had my full attention.

"I was mad with rage and anger! I didn't even know what I was doing until I killed my best friend! My fiancee died in a storm...She was near us, over a bridge, and the bridge collasped and she fell into the raging river...I was mad over my best friend, that I wasn't able to save them both." He sat there, just looking at the flowers.

"That is terrible! I never knew you went through something like this when you was young...I am so sorry for you..." I was looking across the landscape, trying not to cry.

"But, in the time that they died, I was crying my heart out...And that is why I am left with this scar on my face..." Chichiri then put his masked back on.

"So that's why you wear a mask all the time." I got up and look down at the flowers.

"Yeah...Anyway, I think you should get some else on...That robe is a 'little' dirty..." I looked at me and I did need 'real' clothes on...

"Yes! Thanks, Chichiri...You have taught me a good lesson..." He got up and was next to me, at my side.

"What lesson is that?"

"To never keep all of your anger pit up, don't hold a grudge on anyone, no matter if they are your friend or not..." Chichiri nodded his head and he left without a word. I think, then that I cried.

_'I should of NEVER argued with Jacob...We do it some days, but I was a 'little' mad when he came into this world and he did shock the crap out of me...But at least someone else is here other than the Suzaku Warriors and Miaka...'_ I went to my room and drying up my tears, I found a reasonable outfit to wear.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Coming out of my room, wearing capri blue jeans, and a sleeve-less pink shirt, I noticed that Tamahome, Nuriko, Jacob, and Tasuki was all together. Okay, this is awkward...

"Hey! Where are you all going to?" I asked them and they turned around.

"Our trip to Hokkan is going to be by water, so the emperor order some construtors to build a huge ship and that is where we are going." Jacob told me. I still remember our little arugement, but I tried to flash it out of my mind.

"You want to come? We wouldn't mind!" Nuriko tried to convinced me, and that was nice of him.

"Nah, that's okay. I have to get packing done, so I'll see it later." I went the other way and waved back to them. They also waved back at me.

"Let's go then! I really want to see it and I have never been on a boat before myself!" Tamahome said. Jacob has been on a boat because he has been skiing a lot.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"The ship is amazing! They did an amazing job!" Tamahome said as the group made it towards the ship.

"I can't believe it! Tomorrow we set off to Hokkan, and I cannot wait for it!" Nuriko said and taking the bags onto the ship. They noticed that someone was missing...Tamahome looked for Tasuki and noticed that he was behind a tree. Tamahome went over to him.

"Hi there. Whatcha doing?" Tamahome asked him, crouching.

"Nothing, not a thing!" Tasuki said putting his hand behind his head.

"Un huh, sure...Ah! That's right! YOU don't know how to swim do you Tasuki?" Tasuki was shocked.

"What are you saying? You have to be kiddin' me! I'm friends with the sharks!" Nuriko and Jacob had developed sweatdrops. Everyone knew that Tasuki doesn't know how to swim...

"Let's see!" Tamahome takes Tasuki and pretends to dump him over into the water.

"Stop!" Tasuki starts to freak out and starts yelling and Nuriko and Jacob was laughing at him.

"Stupid Tasuki! Anyway, where is Miaka and Brittany? I thought they would come too." Nuriko asked Jacob after they stopped laughing.

"Brittany said that she and Miaka was going to get ready and they'll bring their bags with them." Jacob told Nuriko as Tasuki and Tamahome came back over to them.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"What should I take on this trip?" I asked myself. I had two bags, one for my clothes and the other one for other stuff. I really didn't know what to take...I hope that I can come back from this, alive.

"I'll of course take clothes, WARM clothes, and maybe my play script...I can practice with Jacob and Miaka!" I was excited and put it in with my other stuff. I zipped my bag up, but I still have an extra...

"I guess I could give that bag to Jacob so he can get clothes himself...And I guess I should ask Miaka and she if she is ready yet." I grabbed the bags and went to her room.

"Miaka? Can I come in?" I asked her through her door.

"Sure!" She came to the door and open it for me.

"Hey, are you done packing? I like to go see the ship soon!" I asked her. She looked like she was done, but I wasn't sure.

"Just got to make sure if I should take a flashlight, or my penlight..."

"Why don't you take both? Just in case if the penlight dies or if it's vice-versa." She decieced to take both anyway.

"Now, I am ready to go." Miaka picked up her bag and I walked after her. She then closed her door and I followed her to the ship. I knew she knew where to go, I hope.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"So, you need to go to Hokkan?" The emperor of Kuto asked Nakago. Nakago nodded his head.

"I will allow it. You have led me to success in wars many times, so go on." The emperor said with harem ladies surrounding him in his room.

"Thank you, emperor. The Priestesses of Seiryuu will come back here safe. And I will guarntee that Seiryuu will be summon, no worries." Nakago said, standing up from his bowing postion.

"Nakago...I wish you luck." The emperor told him and his harem ladies laughed really soft. Nakago left his room in search to see find one of his priestesses. Suboshi was hiding behind a pillar and Nakago knew that.

"Suboshi...You can stop hiding from me now." Suboshi came out and he was looking at Nakago.

"I can't just let my brother's death be in vain! After the Suzaku Warriors killed him..." He thought of them and his brother.

"You would do anything to avenge his death?" Nakago asked him as he turned around.

"Yes! I would anything at all!" Suboshi was almost yelling when Ashlee came around the corner.

"Suboshi! Nakago! So this is where you were? I was looking for you!" Ashlee walked closer to them.

"Are you still wanting to be one of the Priestesses of Seiryuu?" Nakago asked her.

"I still won't forgot what Miaka has done to me. She should of still come into this and try to save me, at least...But I will still stay a priestess, no matter what." Ashlee said.

"Well, I am glad that you still will be a priestess, but what about your friend, Appy?" Suboshi asked Ashlee.

"I'm hoping she will still be a priestess also, but I really can't say for sure..." Ashlee said looking down to the ground.

"Suboshi, go do what you need to do...You will know what to do..." Nakago said and Suboshi took that as a cue to leave.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"He was 'carried' onto the ship?" Me and Miaka asked Nuriko.

"Yeah...It was really funny!" Nuriko told us as Tasuki got off a solider's leg.

"Ah shut up! At least I wasn't dumped!" He was referring to Miaka and Tamahome.

"What?!? I 'wasn't' dumped! Say it!" Tamahome was getting mad.

"Hah! You got dumped! You got dumped!" He was sticking his tounge out at Tamahome.

"Hah! You're going over!!" And Tamahome was taking Tasuki over the ship, again...

"Guys! Stop fighting and help me!" Nuriko was carrying a lot of luggage, plus Miaka's luggage and my own.

"I don't want to over develop my masucularture."

"Say I wasn't dumped!" Tamahome said.

"No! I won't!" Tasuki said and began a little brawl.

"Hey! Look over here!" Miaka said and she took a picture of all of them. It looked really good.

"What was that?" Nuriko asked her.

"Look." Miaka shown them the picture and Tasuki was freaking out. He was saying that the picture isn't the real him. I chuckled a little. Jacob joined in on with it too.

"Miaka! I have an idea! First, is everyone here?" I asked her. She looked around and saw that everyone was here.

"Let's take a picture of everyone! We need everyone here...Chichiri, go next to Tasuki, and Hotohori go next to Chiriko in the front..." Miaka gave the camera to a solider and told him what to do. If I was thinking right, we need ten copies, one for each of us. Nuriko, Mitsukake, Jacob, Tasuki, and Chichiri was in the back, and Tamahome, Miaka, Hotohori, myself, and Chiriko next to me. After we got the pictures back, they turned out amazing!

"Miaka, do you mind if we go see my family?" Tamahome said out of the blue.

"What for?" She asked him.

"Well, I was talking to Hotohori and he said I should bring my family here so they would be safe." I was so happy that Hotohori did somthing like that.

"Hotohori! That's so sweet of you! I never knew you would do that!" I started to hit him gently. He started to blush! That was so cute!

"Sure! Let's go." Miaka said and went down the ramp to follow Tamahome. When they was out of sight, I asked Jacob and Nuriko something.

"Let's follow them and scare them! It would be so great!" They nodded their heads in agreement. We left the ship and tried to catch up to the two of them.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Okay, how about that one of Gyokuran?" Tamahome was pointing to a hairpin.

"That seems good..." Miaka told him.

"And this one of Chuei!" He was pointing to a ball that was the perfect size for him and Shunkei.

"Are you going a little overboard with the gifts?" Miaka asked him.

"What? Did you say something?" He had a money grin on his face.

_'He has that glazed consumer look again...' _She thought of with her back towards Tamahome.

"Oh yeah! I promised Yuiren a doll too!"

"Buying gifts for each of them?" Miaka asked as she looked at Tamahome.

"Yeah. Yuiren was the last child my mother had. My mother gave birth to her, and she died afterwards...So I do seem the closest to Yuiren. Why don't you help me pick out doll for her?" He asked his 'loved' one.

"Sure...Let's see here..." Miaka was scanning the table around for the perfect doll.

"How about this doll? Isn't it grrrreat?" Nuriko creaped them both out. Me and Jacob came from behind them and scared them, again!

"We rock, don't we Nuriko?" I asked him.

"Yup! We killed to birds with one stone!" We laughed. Miaka walked with Tamahome back to his home.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Man! Don't scare us like that again! I thought I was going to have a heart attack!" Miaka was still breathing a little hard.

"Oh, well you are still alive, so no worrys, right?" Nuriko was starting an arguement with Miaka.

"Not again! When can they behave like normal people?" Jacob asked as we walked beside them.

"I don't think that will ever happen! Besides, I always hate when girls argue over nothing...Oh wait! That's right! One of them isn't a girl, sorry!" Tamahome said Nuriko was somehow listening.

"Tamahome!" Tamahome started to run towards his home. We ran up to try to catch up to him. He open the door to his house.

"Father! Yurien! Chuei! I'm home!" Tamahome then opened his eyes...

~*~*~*~*~*~

" 'Tamahome opened his eyes and saw...' " Keisuke dropped the book and tears started to fall.

"What is is Keisuke?" My mother asked him.

"...NO IT CAN'T BE TRUE!!!!!" Keisuke started to yell. My mother read the page and she couldn't believe what just happen...

~*~*~*~*~*~

Tamahome open the door and saw that his family...was murdered before his own eyes...

~*~*~*~*~*~

REMEMBER----Rate and Review this Magnificient story!! :)


	7. A Friend is Always Here for You

AN-I can't wait for the reviews to come pouring in! Also, my chorus teacher had her baby! It is boy; Ian Phillip Fox, and weights 8 pounds! I am so happy for her!

AN- Warning, some people are murdered, so be warn if you do read it... Oh, and I don't own Fushigi yuugi-Never had, never will!

Chapter 6: A Friend is Always Here for You

Tamahome just stared into his home for a long time. I wondered why he wasn't going in. As we all got closer, he dropped the doll that he got for Yuiren. Miaka had her hands to her mouth in shock, Nuriko was just staring into the dark house, and Jacob and me couldn't believe our eyes. Tama's family was murdered and we all was in shock. Tamahome heard a little sound coming from his home; he looked inside again and saw that Yuiren was still alive.

"Yuiren! Yuiren!" Tamahome said as he went over and pick her up. She was in his arms now.

"...Wel-come home,...you too, big...sis...ter..." Yuiren was saying with the best of her abilities, knowing she is close to dying. Miaka was at the door and turned around to look at us.

"Mitsukake...Mitsukake! Oh, Nuriko, hurry! Hurry!" Miaka said and fell into Nuriko's arms. Nuriko wasn't paying any attention. I almost fell to my knees and was going to go get him.

"Jacob! Run and go get Mitsukake! Please do it for Yuiren!" I was looking at him with dead, serious eyes. Then, I thought of an idea! I ran past Nuriko and Miaka and went into the home.

"Brittany? What are you doing?" Tamahome asked me.

"I will save her! When I was sick, really bad, I went to Taiitsukun's palace and got Mitsukake's power! I can save her!" I told him. His tears was drying up before I knew it.

"Really..." He sat there, holding an injured Yuiren.

"Yes, but all you have to do is hold her and it will be done..." He sat Yuiren up in his arms and I got ready myself. Nuriko, Miaka, and Jacob came closer to the doorway to see if I can really do it.

"Here we go." I held my left palm out and Mitsukake's character appeared on my hand. I felt warmth going away from my palm. I was so happy that I could save at least a family member from his family. The character went away and Yuiren looked so better.

"Let her sleep, okay? She needs it so she can get better at le-" I opened my eyes and saw Tamahome hugging me. I was shocked and Miaka was looking at us. I was so uncomfortable then and there.

"Thank you, Brittany! You are the best ever!" He let go of me and I was relieved.

"...You're welcome...I...I have enough power to save one more family member...Only one because I can bring the dead back to life, IF there is little life in them..." Tamahome gave Yuiren to Nuriko and Tamahome wasn't sure who he would pick. He went over to Chuei, his younger brother, and I motioned Jacob to come with me. He followed as we went into a little room with him in there. Chuei looked a whole lot like Tama and this would make them both happy. I went down to Chuei and checked for a pulse.

"There is a little pulse, but it is so small...I'll do my best..." I looked at him and heal him the best I could.

~*~*~*~*~*~

" 'Brittany used her powers for the second time in the day...She wanted to save someone, at least...' " Keisuke said. My mom was getting ready for work and Keisuke was going to stay here by himself.

"I'm glad that Brittany has a kind heart. She does already, but this is a little too much..." My mom said putting her shoes on.

"When are you going to be back?" Keisuke asked my mother.

"In the morning...probably around six, maybe seven. It depends." Mom said as she is finishing tying her shoes.

"Oh. 'Brittany was able to save another member of Tamahome's family, but it took the toll on her...' " Keisuke said reading into the book again.

~*~*~*~*~*~

I felt like I was going to die. My energy felt like it was draining from my body. I stand up for a moment to take a breather, then I fainted. I knew I was falling and I had no idea that Jacob would actually catch me. I was out of energy and didn't bother opening my eyes.

"Brittany, you need to rest. I'll take you outside." Jacob said and dragged me to the door (That was rude...). Nuriko and Miaka was still there in shock. They didn't think I could save another family memeber, but I did and I felt at ease.

"Tamahome, do you need any help with Chuei?" Nuriko asked him. Tamahome got up from where he was and picked up Chuei.

"No, but thanks anyway." And he went out and put Chuei next to a sleeping Yuiren. I was still at the door when Nuriko picked me up and sat me over by the fence where Chuei and Yuiren was. As Nuriko put me down, we heard a flute out of nowhere.

"What th-" Nuriko turned around and looked towards the top of a building. There was a young boy atop there.

"That can't be..." Tamahome began to say, looking there also.

"Amiboshi!" Miaka said as she got up from her sitting positon.

"It's you! But, we thought you died already!" Nuriko said to Amiboshi; he was still playing his flute.

"...There is blood...You murdered Tamahome's family?..." Jacob asked the figure. He had no idea who he was, but he was getting the clue that this is NOT going to be good.

"That is right...I am the one who did it because..." The boy said and took of his coat.

"This is my rightful revenge on you for murdering MY brother!" He continued to say to them.

"Miaka, stay back. This guy is not Amiboshi!" Tamahome said as he and Nuriko got in front of her. Jacob was getting out of the way.

"You are right, I am Suboshi, Amiboshi's twin brother...And you murdered him! Murders!!" Suboshi said as he was remembering his brother.

"You have it all wrong! Amiboshi...wasn't killed! It...It was an accident!" Nuriko said and Suboshi was readying his weapon.

"Enough of your pathetic excuces! It's time for you...to die!!" And Suboshi threw his weapon towards the house. It made contact and Nuriko and Tamahome went over to me and the family members alive. Jacob saw that the weapon was coming back to Miaka, so he went over to her and blocked the attack.

"J-Jacob?" Miaka said as she got up from the attack.

"I'm fine." That is what he said before he knew that he had a flesh wound on his arm. Nuriko and Tamahome got up and I was safe, along with Tama's family.

"Jacob! Let me help you." Nuriko said and went over to Jacob. I opened my eyes and saw that Tamahome was looking down at the ground, and Nuriko, along with Jacob, over by Miaka.

_'I can't believe him! He treats me nice when I am around, and look at him now! What a jerk!!'_ I thought angerly and got up from my spot.

"You used that weapon...on my family...and teared them all apart!" Tamahome said as, what I thought, his power was increasing.

"Ryu...seisui!" Is what that Suboshi kid called him weapon, and thrusted his weapon towards Tamahome. I was shocked that he was able to with stand the pain, but he IS a Suzaku Warrior...

_'Father, Gyo...kuran, and Shunkei...This must of hurt...I know...' _Tamahome thought as he was getting hit. Opening his eyes, Suboshi's weapon then cut Tamahome's ponytail off. Miaka was holding onto Nuriko a little tighter and I was over by Yuiren and Chuei, alone. Tamahome looked up from the ground up to the boy.

"So that's it? That's all the power you got?" Tamahome was looking him deep into the eyes. It was creeping me out a little. Suboshi grunted and began to attack him again.

"Here! Take this!" His weapon went towards Tama and he caught it with his right hand! And...his character on his forehead changed. It was still the same character, but in a cursive type way.

Then, from there on, it actually was getting worse. Tamahome was mad with rage that Suboshi killed 3 of his family members and almost killed the two most close to him. Yelling, and beating the crap out of Suboshi, it was all my mind was filling up with. Miaka was in pain too, I could feel it. Jacob opened his eyes from the ground and we all saw that Suboshi was going through a fence in someone else's yard. Suboshi was beated up pretty bad. I motion Nuriko to come with me and to stop Tamahome from rampaging. Nuriko got the cue.

"Jacob, take care of Miaka." Nuriko told him and got up from his spot. I got up also as Jacob stand close to Miaka. I ignored it the best I could... Out of nowhere, electricity engulfed the ground, Nuriko, Me, Miaka, Jacob, and even Tamahome too. Looking up, a person, wearing a cloak, was holding the injured Suboshi.

"A difficult lesson...But that is what you get Suboshi..." The lady said as Suboshi was still asleep.

"A Seiryuu Celestial Warrior?" Tamahome asked her.

"Yes! My name is Soi, and remember that well!" Soi said to Tama. All he did was smurk at her.

"Tamahome...It seems that you are getting stronger, but is it 'cause your family has been murdered?" Tamahome was shocked and was going to go after her, and probably kill her also! That was mine and Nuriko's cue to go after him.

"Tamahome!" I said and grabbed for his stomach and Nuriko helped also.

"We will meet again, Tamahome! Keep those powers under control..." And she dissappear with Suboshi, under her arm.

"LET ME GO!!" Tamahome was yelling out loud, and trying to escape from my and Nuriko's grasp.

"Tamahome, you can't! Your body can't take more of this!" I said, hoping he would calm down at least.

"NO!! LET GO!!!" He wasn't listening at all. He punched me in the face and Nuriko in the stomach, but we ignored it the best we could.

"Look at yourself; what you are! This isn't you!" Nuriko said as he was almost out of our grasp. Tamahome was screaming out, and still punching us. Nuriko was knock off of him and I was left to rescue him.

"Sou Kishuku! Suzaku Champion! You was born to protect the priestesses!" I said to him. He started to calm down a bit, and I was relieve.

"Tamahome, of the Suzaku Seven! It's hurting Miaka to see you like this..." I was crying now. Nuriko was looking at me, and he then looked at Miaka. Tamahome's hair went back to normal, and he also looked at Miaka. Miaka was trumbling in Jacob's arms. Jacob was keeping her calmed down, and she was having her hands up to her face in shock. Tamahome looked back to the ground in front of him.

"Thank you, Brittany...It's alright...I'm fine now..." He said and took my hands away from his stomach. He walked to his home, and I fell to my knees. My tears was still falling from my face. Nuriko came up to me, but I motion him to not bother me. I could never imagine what it would be like to lose my family, the closest thing to me, next to my friends that I have made. I have simpathy for Tama, and I know how he feels. I can feel his heart, aching from the lost of his family. I felt really tired and before I knew, I was on the cold, hard ground. . .

~*~*~*~*~*~

"What to do, what to do?" Keisuke was think outloud. Mother was at work and he was alone in my house. He just finished reading some of the story before he got an idea.

"I know! I will call my best friend! He's visiting his grandmother! I hope he doesn't mind at all..." He got his cell phone and started to call him. It ranged a few times, and then he picked up.

"Hello?" His friend asked.

"Yeah, Tetsuya? Can you come over? It's kinda urgent..." Keisuke said as he gave the address to him.

~*~*~*~*~*~

I didn't know that I fell asleep; opening my eyes, I saw that Nuriko was next to and Miaka was next to him. Nuriko heard me get up and helped me.

"Are you okay? You passed out an-"

"I'm fine. I must of been tired from using to much of my power and just fainted. I'm okay now." I was sitting up and he gave me a washcloth to cool me off. I looked around and saw Jacob over by Yuiren and Chuei. And Tamahome...

"Nuriko, where is Tamahome?" I asked him. He looked over at Miaka and she was still asleep from the shock, I guess.

"He...He's burying his family...He didn't want us to be involve..."

"Oh...I really feel sorry for him. We was suppose to go to Hokkan tomorrow..." I said and got up by the tree from where I slept.

"Yeah, and where was the villagers?" Nuriko said as Tamahome was coming back to bury the last member of his family, the oldest sister, Gyokuran She looked peaceful, and she was so cute...

"They was too scared. They didn't want to get involved with something like this..." Miaka said and shocked me. She was awake just a second ago. I got up and went over to see the kids. Turning my back, I saw Miaka go and look for Tamahome.

"Jacob! How are the kids?" He looked up and saw me.

"Good. I got a blanket and covered them up." He said and got up.

"...You know, we have to tell them sometime...about..." I looked down at little Yuiren.

"I know, but who will tell them? They will be devestated!" Jacob said and looked to Chuei.

"Yes, I know too, but to tell you the truth, let's tell Chuei first, then Yuiren. He will be able to comfort her when we are gone..." I said and sat down on the ground. We heard footsteps and saw Miaka crying into Nuriko's arms. This has also made Miaka have more feeling for Tamahome now...

~*~*~*~*~*~

Chuei woke up and I was so happy! I thought he was never going to wake up!

"...Where am I..." He asked me.

"You are outside...You and your little sister survived the attack..." He probably had no idea who in the world I was, but when he saw Nuriko and Miaka, he was at peace.

"Chuei, this is a friend of ours." Miaka pointed to Jacob and told him who we was. He introduced him to Jacob as well. He knew who I was.

"I have to tell you something." I said. We was sitting around a fire, and Yuiren was still asleep.

"What is it?" He _knew_ something was wrong; he didn't see his big brother anywhere. "Where's Tamahome?"

"Don't worry. He's okay...It..." I was having a hard time with this. I could never tell anyone that their family members was murdered...

"Your father, Shuneki, and Gyokuran...They was murdered, and I could only save you and Yuiren...Tamahome is taking this hard too, so cry if you must..." Chuei had his head down and was crying. I didn't mind; he only acted like he usually would. Nuriko went up to him and hugged him.

"Chuei, I know how you feel, to lose someone close to you in your life...I know it all too well..." I was puzzled; I didn't know that Nuriko lost someone in his life before. Chuei cried himself to sleep, and Nuriko put him down on the ground to rest again. It was silent for a while, until...

"I understand what Chuei is going through..." I broke the silence and everyone was looking at me.

"Who was it that died?" Nuriko asked me. Miaka was eating her fifth smore and Jacob was looking out at in the distance.

"My grandmother's dog, Gunner. I was only ten years old at the time and I knew he wasn't going to live long. Coming home from school, I saw that he wasn't there, and grandma wasn't there either. I treated the day normally, until..." I stopped for a moment. I was over his death, but I was close to the dog.

"Until what?" Jacob asked all of a sudden.

"Until, I got the phone call. Grandma was going to bring him home and we was going to bury him. I was so sad; And my other dog, Colie, a yorkie, didn't know what was happening. I felt him; he was as hard as a rock, and burying him was hard on me. And everyday after that, Colie would wait at the door, everyday, hoping he would come back through that door..." I looked up at the stars and still talked.

"Colie must of got over him because we got a new dog the following summer; a pomerian named Jake. He is so cute and he does replace Gunner, a little, and makes all of us feel at ease again. Gunner was a poodle; a special kind of poodle that will never be forgotten, never." I looked at the fire and let the air relax me.

"Brittany, that is sad. Losing a dog is like using a family member 'cause they are close to you as well." Miaka said as she was finishing her seventh smore (where in the world does she store it?).

"I'm over it and I'm glad that I was able to move on..." I said and got up to make the beds. Yuiren wasn't waking up, so Miaka and Jacob went to bed to catch up on some sleep. The fire was dimming down and Nuriko and I decided to get sleep.

"Nuriko?"

"Yeah?" He asked as he was getting into bed.

"How about we go take Yuiren and Chuei to Hotohori tonight? That way, Tamahome and the others don't have to worry about them." Nuriko nodded his head. He got back up and I wrote a note to Miaka and Jacob, telling them where we was.

"I'll take Yuiren, and you'll take Chuei." I told him and gave him Chuei on his horse. I got Yuiren on my horse and we galloped our way back to the capital.

~*~*~*~*~*~

There was a knock at the emperor's door late at night.

"Who is it?" The emperor, Hotohori, asked at the visitor.

"It's me, Haku. You have visitors in the Throne Room." He enters the door; he is an old man, but he is the closest advisor to Hotohori.

"Who are they, may I ask?" Hotohori asked as he got up from his bed.

"Suzaku Warrior Nuriko and Priestess Brittany." Hotohori got up and went directly to the throne room.

~*~*~*~*~*~

I was holding Yuiren in my arms and Chuei was in Nuriko's. I was wondering where Tasuki, Chichiri, Chiriko, and Mitsukake at...But they really was not on my top 10 list to see tonight...

"Nuriko, should we tell Hotohori? We are going to tell him sooner or later, right?" I asked him as I got up with Yuiren. She was still in my arms.

"Yeah. He would probably wonder why we have Tama-kins little brother and sister with us..." The door swung open and we turned around. We saw Hotohori behind us and with a strange look on his face.

"...Umm...This might be a little confusing..." I started to say within an awkard silence.

"Yes, it is...Firstly..." Hotohori began to say...

"We are SO sorry to wake you up, your majesty! We just need to talk to you and this is the only way we could-" But Nuriko interupped him and Hotohori hushed him.

"Relax. I wasn't asleep, yet...But, why is Tamahome's family here in the first place?" Hotohori asked as he sat on the stairs leading to his throne.

"Well...Tamahome's family...was murdered by Seiryuu Warrior Suboshi..." I said looking down at the ground. Hotohori was in shock, and could not believe it.

"...The good news is that Brittany was able to save two of his family members, Yuiren and Chuei...Tamahome was estatic with happiness, but..." Nuriko said as he looked down to Chuei.

"...I couldn't save the other brother and sister, and the father as well...I felt so bad..." I was trying to kept the tears in.

"You did the best that you could do...I am so happy that you save some of his family; you should be happy, at least..." Hotohori said and comforted me.

"I am happy..." And I accepted the hug in return.

"Anyway, we was hoping you would be able to keep the children here until we return from Hokkan...Would it be possible if you can? Treat them like us, let them enjoy it here." Nuriko said with a smile on his face. I nodded too, and Hotohori understood.

"Gladly; I will watch them with great care." Hori-sama said and he took them to their rooms. He wanted them to be together and I thought that was a great idea. As we put them on their beds and shut the door, we had to go back to Tamahome's village.

"Thank you for putting up with this tonight Hotohori." I said as we was with our horses. Nuriko got up on his and I on mine.

"It was no trouble. Does the others know that you was over here?" Hotohori asked as the gates open.

"We left a letter, but I highly doubt that they are awake; they sleep like logs." Nuriko said to the emperor.

"Okay, but be careful. It IS dark outside..." Hotohori warned us, but we both knew that, he just like to be cautious.

"See you in the afternoon!" And I waved back to Hotohori.

"Bring the children to say bye to Tamahome." Nuriko said outloud. As the gates closed, we saw Hotohori's head nodding.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Keisuke was waiting for his friend, Tetsuya, to come over so he would not be bored anymore. There was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" He went up to the door and asked.

"Who do you THINK it is?" He knew it was Tetsuya. He opened the door and he came in; also with another friend of his.

"Tetsuya, who is this?" He pointed at his friend.

"Oh, meet my new friend. I live down the street from him and his family. Keisuke, meet John." Tetsuya said and moved out of John's way.

"Are you Jacob's brother by any chance?" Keisuke asked John.

"Why yes! How did you know?" He asked Keisuke.

"Well, let me ask you this... Do you believe in fairy tells?" Keisuke asked him with diginity.

~*~*~*~*~*~

I opened my eyes and saw morning come. Yesterday happened so fast, it was a blur... I sat up and noticed the others was still asleep. I then heard a noise from behind me. I turned around and saw that it was only Tamahome.

"Good Morning!" He said, ethuasticly.

"Yeah. How are you doing?" I asked as we woke Jacob and Nuriko up.

"Better...Good Morning sleepheads!" Again, he said happily.

"What's so good about it?" Jacob said with a little attitude.

"Hold on." I said and looked at him. "You know that there is a HOT girl over there, waving at you." Jacob's eyes shot open and he looked for her.

"What a fool!" Nuriko said as Jacob came back over here.

"What was that 'gay' guy?" Jacob said and started a brawl with Nuriko (I'm kidding). Nuriko ignored him and started to wake Miaka up.

"Hey! Wake up! Tamahome's here!" She shot up like a bagel in the morning.

"Where is Yuiren and Chuei?" Tamahome asked us.

"Nuriko and me took them to Hotohori's palace. They are safe and they will see you off today!" I said as Miaka and Jacob was putting up the bags that we slept in last night. Nuriko helped them as well.

"Really?" Tama asked. I nodded. "Thank you. You have done so much for me, and I have no gave you nothing in return..."

"Don't worry. Just promise me one thing... Live long so you can see your family again...Don't die on this trip..." I said as he looked into the sky.

"Sure. That is one promise I know I will keep." We got on our horses and made sure we forgot nothing. We was ready to go to the ship and depart for our trip to Hokkan.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"You are saying my little brother and his 2 friends are stuck in this book?" John asked with a weird look on his face.

"Yeah, but you won't believe the trials they went through..." Keisuke had no idea how to simplify this to them both, so he did the best he could.

"What type of...trials?" John asked with concern.

"Well..." He began.

Keisuke told them when Miaka went to Kuto to save Appy and Ashlee; It was unsuccessful, but Nuriko had to go over to Kuto exchanged for no war on Konan... Nuriko, Miaka, Hotohori, and Brittany was captured by bandits, Brittany caught a deadly diesase, and they found Suzaku Warriors Tasuki, and Mitsukake...Chichiri saved Miaka from assassins, another Suzaku Warrior...Brittany was hurt by Nuriko; she almost killed herself, if it wasn't for Hotohori... And they failed the summoning of Suzaku, Chiriko was Amiboshi of the Seiryuu Seven; and later that day, we find him; the real Chiriko was only four feet tall...Jacob was in the book when Brittany was in trouble, and was actually saved by him (in a way...) ...And Tamahome's family was murdered, but Brittany saved 2 of them...

"Really? This what they all went through...And I never believed Jacob at all..." John said as he sat on the couch. He was mad and wanted to apoligize to his brother.

"Yeah, and that is just the basic facts...There is so much more I would like to say, but I have to keep up with the storyline..." Keisuke said and got him and his friends some hot chocolate.

"John, do you believe everything that Keisuke just said? I mean, he does get a little 'mixed up' with his facts..." Tetsuya asked him.

"I have to; if it wasn't real, Jacob would of been home. I told mom and dad that he staying over a friend's house for a project. They believed me!" John said as he sipped some of his hot chocolate. "Anyway, where are they now?" Keisuke came over to the couch and open the book again.

"Let's see...'The Priestesses of Suzaku and their Warriors was bound to leave for their to Hokkan to get the Shinzahou.' "

~*~*~*~*~*~

The ship was finished and Tamahome, along with Miaka, got on the ship with the other Warriors. I turned around and saw Hotohori and Chichiri behind us. Little Yuiren and Chuei went on the boat to say goodbye to their older brother.

"Jacob, you can go up and can you take my bag up?" I gave him my bag and he didn't mind at all.

"Brittany, Nuriko, I only told Chichiri about Tamahome's family. Is that okay?" Hotohori asked us.

"That's okay. I knew that Chichiri would understand." Chichiri was glad and went onto the ship too. Nuriko grabbed some bags and took them on the ship.

"Brittany, be careful on this trip. I wish that you and the others didn't have to go..." He look so sad. Why was he?

"We will all come back alive! I guarntee it! You better be careful yourself; you never know when an attack can occur..." Now I was sad! I didn't want to leave Hotohori, but I have a feeling in my heart that something is going to happen to one of us. I know it all too well...

"Here, take this." I looked up and Hotohori had his holy sword in his hands.

"You want me to take that? What if you need it?" I ask the most stupidest questions. He doesn't need it; he IS a swordsman, and he does want me to be careful...

"I'll treasure it. I'll keep it with me wherever I go." He was happy and nodded his head in agreement. Yuiren and Chuei came down the ramp and gave me a hug.

"Thank you for saving our lifes!" Chuei said and I was glad that I can save some lifes, at least.

"Thanks little big sister!" I gave Yuiren a tighter hug. She was SO cute! I wish I could stay with Hotohori, but I promised myself that I will go and win the Shinzahou and summon Suzaku!

"Take care you two. Hotohori is a sweet guy, and caring. Get strong and pray for our save return!" And they nodded in return.

"Hotohori, write to me every so often..." He nodded as he saw me get on the ramp, onto the ship. I had to give him something in return for his sword. I ran down the ramp and gave him my stuffed poodle dog.

"Take care of this for me! Sorry if it isn't a 'fair' trade..." He was okay with it. I ran up the ship and waved away as the ship began to depart.

"What are you going to do with that?" Haku asked him. Hotohori looked back at it and gave it to Yuiren.

"That is what I was going to do." And Yuiren was happy at that, too. ' Guys, this might be a long farewell, but come back well so we can summon Suzaku. Please, for the country, live for you life...' Hotohori thought of as he was walking back to the palace with Chuei, Yuiren, Haku, and 2 other advisors with him.

On the ship, I was praying to come back from this trip alive and well...

We will, won't we...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

You need to review!!! It's so vital!!

Okay, not really, but it'll make my day if you do! :)


	8. Love Is Shown In Many Ways

Part 2 The Trip to the Shinzahou

Chapter 7: Love is Shown in Many Ways

I always love to travel on the water. Always peaceful and quiet...

"BRITTANY!!!" I fell out of bed, looking out the window before, as my bedroom door swung open. It was no other than Miaka.

"What is it?!" I got up and straighten my clothes.

"Where is the script for the play?!" She was going through my clothes and looking around the bed.

"Umm...It is right here in my hand." She looked at me and just looked really dumb right there. "Why don't you bother Jacob?"

"He didn't want to be disturbed; He told me to disturb you." Miaka said and grab the script out of my hands.

"Oh really? I'll deal with him later...Anyway, why do you need to see it? We won't be back to our world until we summon Suzaku. Why bother?" I sat down on a chair and she was cleaning my room.

"Well, after we get the shinzahou, we will go back to our world and we pretend this never occured to us..." She finished cleaning and sat on my bed.

"How can we forget Nuriko, or Tasuki, or even..."

"Hotohori, Tamahome, and Chichiri..." Miaka said as she was looking through the script.

_'How can I? Everyone has made a big impact on me; Hotohori and Nuriko made a bigger impact on me... Hotohori helped me to move on through my failures, and Nuriko helped me through the hard times... '_ Miaka was reading the script, I had to interupt her though.

"Do you mind if you take that to your room? If you don't mind..." She shooked her head.

"I don't mind. I think you do need some quiet time at least." She got up and open the door.

"Thanks, Miaka." She nodded and shut the door.

As the door closed, I started to cry. What would I do without Nuriko and Hotohori? How will I survive? Early this morning, I had my ribbon with me. Someone was talking to me, I figure out that it was Keisuke talking to me. He was upset; I didn't know why, but when I found out that my grandfather had died, I was shocked... Still crying over his death and how I will survive without Hotohori, I deciced to look out the window again.

Did I say that the scenery goes by very slowly?...

~*~*~*~*~*~

When Miaka was going back to her room, she passed the kitchen. Nuriko was making some soup and rolls, Jacob and Chiriko was sending food to the other Suzaku Warriors.

"Miaka." Nuriko said as he gave her a little dirty look. "Don't get near ANY of this food!"

"Nuriko, Nuriko, Nuriko..." She said entering the kitchen. "What makes you think that I will steal any of the food?"

"Knowing you for a LONG time, yes, you will steal food." Nuriko said as Jacob came back with Chiriko.

"Jacob! My...'Best' friend..." Miaka was trying to persuade him.

"Miaka, nice try! I'm not that stupid!" Jacob said as he shook his finger in front of her face. Miaka was looking down at the ground and walked out.

"When will she learn?" Nuriko sighed. "Anyway, Jacob, can you take Chichiri his food and Chiriko, you can take yourself some food." Nuriko gave them the same food and they departed.

'When will Miaka learn that we are not THAT stupid? I wonder where Brittany is? Has she came out of her room at all?' He thought as he was stirring the soup.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Finally coming out of my room, I saw Jacob go to Chichiri's room. I decided to follow him; I like to meet Chichiri for once... He knocked at the door and Chichiri open his door. He saw me and motion me in as well. As I was closing the door, Jacob was giving Chichiri his food at the table.

"...How's the food?" I asked anyway. It is SO hard to make conversation with Chichiri.

"Pretty good. Who made it?" He asked as he was sipping his soup.

"Nuriko...Jacob, why don't you get the food for Tamahome?" I asked as I open the door for him.

"Why?! I want to talk to Chichiri too!" He looked sad and pouted his way off to the kitchen. I shut the door and sat on the bed.

"Sorry about that! Jacob, you know, just lik-" Chichiri interrup me, "Likes to be the center of attention, right?" I nodded with excitment.

"That is SO true! How would you know that?" Chichiri was eating a little of his bread as I asked him.

"I have that, feeling..."

"Oh." I sighed and decided to leave; I do get bored kinda easily. "I'll take your tray back to Nuriko." He gave me his tray and I walked out of the door before he asked me, "Do you 'like' someone?" I stopped at the door. I had no idea what to say...

"I guess so. But, it is unrequited love..." And I left him with that thought.

"Unrequited love?" Chichiri thought outloud and went outside onto the deck of the ship.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Nuriko! I finish giving everyone food, can I have something now?" Jacob came back with an empty tray from everyone's dinner.

"Here. I'll do the dishes later, I need to eat also." Nuriko said and gave Jacob and himself some food. They sat on the stairs that led to the kitchen. The two them was never the 'best' of friends, but they got through it this far.

"Jacob, do you know where Brittany is? Did you feed her some food?" Nuriko asked with concern. Jacob was finishing eating a roll when Nuriko asked.

"She...She didn't want to be bother...She said she will eat later tonight." Jacob said and put his dishes into the sink. Nuriko did the same; but this time was cleaning them. Jacob went towards Tasuki's room to introduce himself.

_'There HAS to be something wrong with her...She always love to have dinner and she never hesitated, until today...I should go check up on her; something could of happen in her world and will not tell us...'_ Nuriko stopped doing the dishes and decided to go towards my room.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"It seems Brittany is taking this hard as well..." John said as he was laying around in my house. Mom was home, but she was asleep like a rock, and Tetsuya let Keisuke sleep for a while.

"We had to tell her sometime and I think this was the best time to do it..." Tetsuya said as he had some milk to sip. It was eight in the morning and John could not keep his eyes open. "If you need to sleep, go ahead. I'll be okay." And with that, John fell asleep on the floor with a pillow and a warm blanket.

'They deserve it. I feel sorry for Britt, she lost a family member and she can't even say goodbye to him...I hope the others will help her through the pain...' Tetsuya laid on a bean-bag chair and continued reading the story.

" 'Suzaku Warrior Nuriko wasn't sure if his priestess was doing well. He decided to check on his dear friend.' "

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Brittany? Brittany, please open the door. . ." Nuriko was knocking at my door; I didn't want to let him in.

"Nuriko, please don't bother me. I'm-" _'Think Brittany, Think!'_ "I'm not feeling well...I'm a little tired and need some sleep. Is that okay?" I hoped that did the trick.

"Okay, but if there is something wrong, please come to me." And Nuriko left without a word. I was relieved, at the moment. I really didn't want to be bother; I was lucky to survive this morning without showing any signs that something was wrong. But, I could trust Nuriko...

"Nuriko!" I ran to my door and he right there, waiting for me.

"Well, I knew you would come." He looked at me and walked back in, again, my room.

"I have to tell you something, and PLEASE don't tell anyone else. This is our secret." I closed the door and Nuriko sat in a chair.

"What is it? It has to be serious if you don't want to tell anyone but me." I sat down on the bed when Nuriko asked me.

"Well... N-never mind! I've been really... I've been thinking..." I uttered as I got up, and turned to face Nuriko

"About what?"

"About Tamahome and his family... I know Hotohori told me that I did what I could, but it feels like it wasn't... enough!" I told Nuriko as looked at me and grabbed my hands.

"It's true. I know it wasn't their time to go, but, Suboshi will pay for this! I'll promise to you that I'll deal with him myself." Nuriko looked in my eyes as I nodded.

"Okay... You better not get hurt until then." I murmured as he nodded.

"Do you want me to bring you some dinner?"

"Yes, please!" I was getting a little hungry.

"Okay, I'll be back soon." He turned around to exit my room.

"Nuriko, wait!" He turned to me again. "I'm going to be in Tasuki's room, so can you bring the food there?" Nuriko nodded and left my room. I left also to go to Tasuki's room.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Where in the world is Tetsuya? All he left was a note saying, 'I'll be gone for a little bit. Be back around noon.'" John said as he was eating the breakfast Keisuke made.

"Who knows?" Keisuke sat at the table with some waffles he made. The aroma woke my mom up, and asked Keisuke to make her some waffles. He didn't mind.

"So, how is the story going?" She sat on the couch and turned it on. It was about eleven thirty, so she was watching some movie off of Lifetime.

"Nothing bad has happen yet; they are on a ship towards Hokkan to get the Shinzahou." John said as he got some chocolate milk.

"Oh. Where is your friend, Tetsuya?" Mother asked.

"He went out and said he will be back around noon..." Before Keisuke can finish his sentence, Tetsuya came back into the home.

"Tetsuya! Have some breakfast!" John said as he got up. Tetsuya didn't want to; that made mom get up from the couch.

"Did you go to the library?" Keisuke asked because there was a couple books in his arms that he put on the table.

"Yes, and from what I have read, this is really a bad idea..." He was looking through the books and searching the part that he had read at the library.

"Is it about the book?" John asked. Mom was eating her waffles as he asked.

"Yes..." Tetsuya was still looking for that part in one off his books.

~*~*~*~*~*~

I knock at Tasuki's door, and he opened it.

"Mind if you let me in?" I looked at him and he let me in. Inside was Chiriko, Jacob, and Miaka.

"Well, Tasuki, Chiriko, this is my friend, Jacob. Jacob, Tasuki and Chiriko." They both shook hands and became instant friends.

"So, Chiriko, do you know how far we are to Hokkan?" Jacob asked as he sat at the table. I did also 'cause I had food coming my way.

"We could be there before dusk, but we could be there in the morning. It depends on the weather." Boy, Chiriko was the smartest person I ever knew! There was a knock at the door, and I figured it was Nuriko. I told them I will get it, and because I'm always right (most of the time), I knew it was Nuriko.

"Hey, why is everyone in here?" Nuriko asked bring my dinner in. Sitting down, Jacob told him he wanted to be friends with Tasuki and Chiriko.

"Oh. Anyway, have you seen Miaka and Tamahome?" Nuriko asked around.

"I think she's with him, but bring them in here! We'll have a party!" I said as I ate a little of my roll.

"Why here?! That is so stupid!" Tasuki was arguing and really mad now.

"Because...Your the best ever and don't mind at all..." I gave him a puppy dog look.

"...F-Fine! You win..." And Tasuki felt defeat. Nuriko decided to look in Tamahome's room, to see if the 'lovebirds' was there. I was now eating my soup, enjoying it with the friends I love.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Found it!" Tetsuya said as Keisuke, John, and my mother came over to the table.

"What does it say? I can't read Japanese!" John said as he was getting a headache. _'When did the library start having Japanese books?'_ John thought of as he was listening.

"Well, in this book, there are 28 constellations, seperated into 4 sections with a beast god in each. Suzaku is the southern god of the southern constellations, the beast god that your daughter and sister is priestesses of." My mom and Keisuke nodded.

"But, in 1923, Einosuke Okuda, the author of the Universe of the Four Gods, he commited sucide after killing his only daugther Takiko..." Tetsuya stopped there for a moment.

"What in the world are they getting into now?" My mom was worried about us even more than before.

"I know, but in this other book, Faith and the Four Gods, some people believed that the place where heaven meets Earth, and good with evil, that the holy beast gods will appear with ceremonies that was seperated into four groups that represented the 28 constellations." John had a feeling that this is not good. Mom was holding onto my ribbon with dear life now.

"That sounds what Miaka and Brittany is doing!" Keisuke grabbed the book and continued to finish the reading.

"The believers collected spells for the summoning of the 4 beast gods, to compile into one source. The writing scripture became known as the Universe of the Four Gods, and it was regarded as heresy. Two young girls would have to be chosen as priestesses, and then they would read the spell, and become sacrifices to bring forth...the beast deity..." Keisuke stopped there and couldn't believe it. Mom didn't want to lose her daughter, so she flipped to where Keisuke was in the book and John and Keisuke got around the book also.

"Brittany! Brittany, can you hear me?!" My mom was calling out into the book.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Mother?" I heard her because I had my hair put up, and it had my ribbon on too.

**"Can you hear me Brittany?" **_'My mother is talking to me...'_

"What's she doing, looking away from us?" Nuriko asked as he brought Miaka and Tamahome into Tasuki's room.

**"Brittany! You and Miaka need to get back to our world now! The Universe of the Four Gods is NOT an ordinary story! If you don't, it will get extremely dangerous for you, Miaka, Daffney, Danielle, and possibly Jacob; you can get killed!"**

_'Killed...'_ I thought. How can I and Miaka get killed? Chiriko left the room and went towards the deck.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Chiriko, what's going on with Brittany?" He asked as he was looking out into the water.

"She's acting strangely..." Chiriko told him.

"It might be she's seasick from Nuriko's food..." Chichiri then looked another way.

"What's wrong?" Chiriko asked him.

"I feel, a strange presence...Different from anyone I know of, you know..." Chichiri was getting a very bad feeling.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**"You hear me Brittany?! I know you can because we are connect by your hair ribbon! Please tell the Suzaku Warriors to send you three back home! Please come back home!"**

"I can't! Not yet..." I said as everyone was giving me strange looks.

"Brittany...What is your mom saying?" Miaka asked me. I got up and pushed my chair in.

"She is saying that we should let them send us home, all three of us, something about it being dangerous..."

"Here? What can be so dangerous here?" Jacob asked.

**"You must not even attempt to summon Suzaku! If I am right, something terrible will happen to you! I have a bad feeling about this..."**

"John...A bad feeling...?" I knew Jacob was now hook.

"Did you eat something terrible? I know Nuriko is a bad cook-" Tasuki asked before he got punched at by Nuriko, and that was no normal punch.

**"COME BACK!!!"** John was ferious, I could tell.

_'Leave everyone...?'_ I was shock. I had no idea what to say or do.

**"Would you rather DIE, Brittany?!" **I looked at everyone and I was so unsure...

"Brittany..." Nuriko said my name. I looked at Jacob and Miaka, I made my decision...

"I can't go home yet..." I took my hair ribbon and gave it to Tasuki.

"Tasuki! Burn this ribbon!" I held it in my hand.

"Huh?"

"Do it now!"

"Okay, whatever you say." And he got his fan out.

_'Forgive me, mother, John, everyone else...'_

"Rekka Shin-" He ready his fire at the ribbon. "-en." He only gave his fan a little spark and a little fire came out from his fan. And with that, my hair ribbon was burned.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"What the-" Mother dropped the ribbon on the table and it was burning.

"That idiot...! She burned the only connection we had to them!" John said as he slammed his hands onto the table. My mother was so upset, and John knew we would not be back so soon...

~*~*~*~*~*~

_'Now, I can't hear my mother, or John no more...'_ I was looking down at the ashes of my hair ribbon.

"Britt...You could of gone home?" I nodded when Nuriko finished.

"Yeah, but Miaka, Jacob, and me decided that if we ever had to go home, it would be AFTER Suzaku was summon..." I looked up and smiled.

"We are here to fight and win!" Jacob knew how to pass smiles around. We didn't noticed that it was very cloudy and dark outside, and when we heard lighting attack the ship, I knew we made a huge mistake now... We all went up to the deck of the ship and noticed Chichiri was protecting himself from the flames. Mitsukake was up there with him as well.

"Chichiri! What's going on?!" Tamahome asked him.

"I think an enemy power is approaching us head on! And they are attacking with lighting!" Chichiri finished as the fire was spreading.

"Soi!" Miaka and I said it at the same time. The waves was getting bigger and they came upon the ship. We all held onto the closest thing we could find, rope, doors, boxes, anything so we won't go overboard. Then, the lighting was attacking our ship! This was not good at all... Tasuki, being the idiot he is, thought he can beat the waves with his fan.

"A little water can't hurt me! It can't stand up to my mighty flames! Rekka Sh-" And down he went, and into the water he was.

"Idiot over board!!" Jacob called out over the lighting and waves.

"Tasuki!" Miaka called out as she looked over into the water.

"Help! I can't swim!" And Miaka jumped in, hoping to save him.

"Miaka!" Tamahome called out. Being the stupid idiot that she was, she also has no idea how to swim...

"Tamahome! I'll save Tasuki and you save Miaka!" I said to Tama. He nodded and jumped in. I followed after him went towards Tasuki.

"Hold on guys! I'll throw a line out to you!" Nuriko said and threw the line to Tamahome and Miaka first. I helped Tasuki over to the line and he climbed it.

"Go Tasuki." Tamahome said.

"Thanks man!" And Tasuki climbed the skinny rope. A big wave was coming and Tasuki held on to dear life as Miaka, Tamahome, and I was swept out more. We came up to the surface and saw that Nuriko AND Jacob fell in.

"Hiya guys!" Nuriko with a smile on his face.

"How did you both fall in?" I asked them both. Before they could answer, another wave took us all out even more into the water.

"Miaka! Tamahome! Jacob! Nuriko! Brittany!" Tasuki was crying, think we all was dead. "I swear your deaths won't be in vain..."

"We're still alive you moron!" Tamahome called out over to him. We probably moved a good 30 feet from the ship.

"They are bring swept out more! What should we do?" Mitsukake asked Chichiri and Chiriko.

"There is really nothing we can do now..." Chiriko said as he was looking out to the waterway.

"If any lightning strikes now, they'll all be electrocuted, you know!" Chichiri said as he was helping Tasuki onto the boat.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Nuriko was leading the way; we really had no idea where to go anyway.

"Miaka! Are you okay?" Tamahome asked her. She nodded and Nuriko looked back to make sure we was okay. I was swimming behind Tama and Miaka, and Jacob was behind me. Swimming more was tiring; Nuriko was looking around the water when he came upon a rock formation that looked like a cave.

"Guys! Over here! Get up on this rock!" Nuriko called out over the sound of the waves. He swam over to the rock and got upon it. He turned around and I swam towards it also.

"Give me your hand!" And Nuriko was able to pull me up in half a second. I thanked him for helping me.

"Miaka!" Nuriko called out and when she was about to give her hand to him, the current dragged her out to the sea again. "If you get it right, then save your own life!" Nuriko yelled to her.

"I don't know how!" Miaka said as Tamahome catched her. Jacob was trying to catch up with the others; the current was getting way to strong for him.

"Tamahome." Miaka saw him save her.

"Tamahome! Get over here before the lighting strikes!" They started to swim towards the current and made it to the rock. Jacob was doing it also and made it closer to the rock also. I grabbed hold of Miaka's hand and help her up, and Nuriko grabbed Tamahome's hand and pulled him up.

"Jacob! Give me your hand!" I was reaching out to him. But...Lighting strucked the water and Jacob was getting electrocuted right before everyone's eyes.

"Jacob!!" Miaka was calling out to Jacob as he was still being electrocuted. We couldn't do anything until the lighting stop...So, I prayed that Jacob would be okay...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	9. Sadness Comes In Small Packages

Chapter 8 Sadness Comes In Small Packages

" 'Jacob saved the two priestesses from harm, and even saved Tamahome and Nuriko. But it caused him personally injury...' " Tetsuya said as John was furious as ever, at me and Jacob.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Don't worry- about me! I'll- be fine!" Jacob said holding onto the rocks to dear life. I was really shocked he was alive! Then the lighting strucked him again. He was screaming in pain.

"Ah! Jacob!!" Miaka called out. I decided to make a move (we was in shock, what else?) as he started to faint on us by rising him up from the water.

"Hold on!" I said and pulled him up. Tamahome took him inside and put him on the ground, to dry off. Nuriko was making a fire for us to get warm also.

"Jacob? Jacob speak to me!" Miaka was calling out to him. He was still unconscious from the lighting shocks.

"I'm so shocked that he survived an attack like! He-"

"He is alive and no luck about it!" Tamahome said as he rubbed his hands together to get warm.

"Yes, but he could be like me..." I said looking at Jacob with that thought.

"A girl?" Nuriko asked. I laughed; that was a good joke.

"No...But you know that I have some Suzaku Warrior powers, Jacob might actually have some too..." Everyone looked at me. "What?!"

"It's very weird that you say that Brittany, that's all..." Miaka said as she went closer to the fire.

"I'm serious about this! I remember Taii-tsukun saying that if a person from another world, like mine, comes to save the one person they care about, they can recieve a Suzaku Warrior's own powers...But I am not sure who's he has exactly..." The others was listening to me and they agreed.

"We'll find out later, but first...We need to take out clothes off." Nuriko said like nothing was happening.

"Huh?" Miaka sit there dumbfounded.

"Take those clothes or you'll catch a cold!"

"Un-uh! No way!!" Miaka was fidgety and moved away from Nuriko.

"Come on! Do you want to catch a cold?!" Nuriko got a little closer to Miaka. This is so stupid! Tamahome took his shirt off and I went ahead and took my pants off and my shirt off also. I definitely do NOT want to catch a cold so I obeyed.

"But...But..." Miaka said holding her chest.

"Okay...That's it!" And Nuriko jumped on Miaka taking off her clothes... I moved AWAY from them; that was a little too much...

"You big meanie, bully...pervert!!" Miaka said clinging to her chest. Nuriko threw the clothes to me and I hanged them to get dry.

"Yeah, yeah..." Nuriko ignored her, shaking his hand back and forth.

Nuriko sat down and took his shirt off. I knew he was a boy, but Miaka on the other hand...Miaka was probably thinking she forgot that Nuriko was boy, and if I was right, she was blushing...Nuriko was taking Jacob's shirt off and handing it to Tama. He had an idea...

"What's on your mind Miaka? Was you, think about me?" Miaka peeped up in shock. I chuckled a little laugh out.

"Uh-huh...Now that I have no chance with his majesty, maybe I'll make a switch-a-roo..." Nuriko goes to Miaka's face and holds it in his hand. Tamahome was actually going to let this slide. He knows it is a joke, and he wants to see how it goes through.

"I can go back and chase girls again, what do you think?" And Nuriko made his face go closer, and closer to Miaka's face. As if they was about to kiss, Nuriko just starts laughing so hard!

"Ha! Ha! You fell for it! You actually fell for it!" I was laughing hard, but knowing Miaka, she didn't get it, until a second later.

"Ah! Nuriko!!" And Nuriko was still laughing hard; I won't blame him, that WAS funny. Our little commotion woke Jacob up, and knowing Nuriko, and me got up in Jacob's face.

"Jacob!" Miaka said before Nuriko pounced on Jacob.

"You ignorant blockhead!!" Nuriko, yelling at him at his face."Wh-What's the matter with you?" Jacob was freaking out, holding his hands close to his face.

"Nothing's the matter with me; you're the one who ALWAYS has to be such a daredevil!!" Nuriko said, backing away from Jacob.

"An ordinary person would of been KILLED by that lighting, but somehow you was saved; doesn't always work that way, YOU could of DIED!!!" I had to take a breath. Then, I continued.

"I know you did it for Miaka but if you don't take care of yourself, you won't be any good to anyone!" And Jacob still gave me the weird look that he gave to Nuriko.

"...Well, you are right..." Jacob looked down as he moved over to the wall.

"I'm just amazed that you lived through that! How is that possible?" Tamahome asked.

"I think I know...I remember that Taiitsukun said that if anyone comes from my world into this world, he, or she can gain a Suzaku Warrior power...But, they can only recieve the powers if they save someone very special to them-"

"Ah! Jacob!" I uttered as they looked at me. "The day you entered the book! You was fighting off Hotohori to protect me!" Everyone nodded and Jacob gasped.

"T-that's right!" He exclaimed as he put his hands behind his head. "So, what powers do I have?" I rolled my eyes.

"Well..." I started out as I looked at him. "Does it matter? You'll probably find out soon..."

"Fine... I'll wait." Jacob muttered as I nodded.

"Guys... I have to get something off my shoulders, even though this might be the wrong time..." We looked at Nuriko, as he was looking at the fire.

"What is it?" I asked him.

~*~*~*~*~*~

On the ship, Tasuki and Mitsukake try to fix the ship, Chiriko and Chichiri try to get the ship back on course.

"Chichiri! This is the wrong direction! We are bearing off the direction we made to Hokkan!" Chiriko said looking to Chichiri.

"There's nothing we can do; we have to find the others soon before we go somewhere." Chichiri has been trying to focus, to find us.

"This isn't good. These clouds are blocking my powers so I can't find the others!" Chichiri looks up at the clouds, thinking how he can find us.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"I never told anyone this before..." Nuriko said as he was looking at Tama and Miaka.

"Don't look at me Tamahome!" Miaka said, with her body away from Tamahome.

"I won't, I won't!" And Tamahome was looking the other way as well.

"Are you guys going to listen or what?" Nuriko said as he began his story.

"It happen when I was only 10 years old. I had a little sister named Kourin, who followed me everywhere I went."

"Awww, that's cute!" Miaka said as she listen. I nodded.

"We was exactly alike. Everything about us, the way we talked, the way we laughed, and even the way we looked. We loved each other so much, and Kourin was the most special person in my life. But, then...

_In Konan's capital, Eiyo, a bright, beautiful morning. Kourin is following his older brother, and is right behind him._

_"Brother!" Kourin said catching up to Nuriko. He turns around, only 50 feet behind him, and lets his little sister catch up to him. To his right, an out-of-controlled horse carriage was coming in his little sister's way. She didn't even know that it was coming her way, and before Nuriko's eyes, his little sister got run over. 'Kourin?'_

_"K-Kourin? Kourin?" He was going closer to her, hoping to see if she was still alive. People who was watching what just unfolded, was in shock. She wasn't moving at all._

_"Kourin!!" Nuriko screamed her name out._

_"Ryuuen, Kourin is dead. She's gone forever now. It's best to forget about her..." Nuriko was crying, and looking at Kourin's girls clothes, he decided on wearing her clothing._

_'How can I just forget her? We'll always be together! No matter what. I'll become you and live on in your place.' He finished putting on her clothing and looked in her mirror._

_"From now on, I'm you Kourin. From this day on, I'm you..."_

Everyone was now looking at Nuriko, and he was looking down.

"So, that's why you turned gay?" Miaka said getting up in his face.

"Can you at least call me a crossdresser or something else?!" Nuriko told her and I sweatdrop; Miaka always loves to break the 'mood'.

"I didn't want to believe that Kourin was really dead. By dressing like a girl and thinking she was still alive, I thought by doing that, she will still be alive." Feeling better, Nuriko looked up from the ground.

"Sorry about being so serious. It's time for me to stop playing dress-up!" Lighting strucked the cave and rocks was falling from the ceiling, and was hitting us.

"Watch out!" Tamahome went over to Miaka to protect her. Rocks hit Tama instead of Miaka, and after we noticed where Tamahome was, well, we all sweatdropped.

And with that, Miaka hit the stuffing out of Tamahome. After Miaka popped her knuckles, Nuriko noticed that the cave was collasping.

"Guys, get your clothes and get outside! This cave isn't going to last long." We scurried to get our clothes on and Nuriko, Tamahome, and me went outside. Jacob was getting his shoes on and Miaka was getting her school uniform jacket on. Coming outside, water was coming out of the cave and Miaka freaked out.

"Ah! What are we going to do now?!" Nuriko went over to the wall and placed a huge blanket onto the cave's wall.

"I'll try to slow it down! Concentrate on Chichiri and the others! We have to try to let them find us!" Nuriko was yelling over the waves.

"Okay-" Before Miaka could, some rocks gave away and Miaka fell into the water. Tamahome went into the water and was swimming back to the edge. Jacob was there and tried to pull them up. He was struggling, and when I blinked my eyes, HE fell in!

"Goodness Jacob! What are we going to do with you?!" I went over to the edge and tried to picked them up myself. Knowing that I have Nuriko's superhuman strength, this was still hard; trying to pick 3 people up IS hard! I was loosing my grip on them when I noticed that Nuriko was holding on to my other hand.

"Nuriko! You know you can't do this and you have to let go!" I said as Nuriko was also struggling as well.

"No! I will not abandon you guys like this!! If lighting strikes, you guys won't stand a chance!" He was still holding onto my hand and to the blanket.

"Nuriko..." Miaka said, holding on to Tamahome, and he was holding on to Jacob for dear life.

"You all have to survive! Sure, bad things happen, but the day will come when you look back at them and laugh!" I was almost loosing my grip, Nuriko was too and I thought we all was doomed.

"My...arm...And, until that day comes, I promise I won't let either of you guys die!!" A bright, red light came from Nuriko's brackets and they changed into armlets! I was shocked out of my mind! Nuriko pulled me so hard, that I was able to pick all the losers up and when that happen, lighting strucked right where they was.

"Nuriko! What happen?! You was amazing!!" I looked at his wrists where the armlets still glowed.

"I-I have no idea! The bracelets that Taiitsukun gave me turned into these radical armlets that made me a whole lot stronger!" Then they changed back into bracelets.

"Ohhhh...They changed back..." Nuriko was disappointed, but Tamahome made him look up.

"Look! It's the ship!" Tamahome said and we all looked over and saw the ship. We all was relieved for once.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Thank goodness! You're all safe and sound!" Chiriko said as he and Tasuki gave us some towels to dry us off.

"It was really hard trying to find you guys out there." Chichiri said as he was looking at us.

"Yo, you're still alive?" Tasuki said to Tamahome.

"This was all your fault! You started it!" Tamahome went up to Tasuki and grabbed him by the shirt.

"Nuriko..." I said. The two of them was still fighting, Tasuki and Tamahome, and I ignored them. Nuriko looked at me.

"You sure impressed me..."

_"You all have to survive! Sure, bad things happen, but the day will come when you look back at them and laugh!"_

"Oh, that...I was just doing it to keep Tamakins spirit up! No big deal, really..." Nuriko said looking away and blushing. I smiled. Chiriko went over to the window and noticed it was still pouring hard, and lighting still. He got a little spooked from the lighting flashing.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Are you sure Brittany and the others won't make it to Hokkan first?" Danielle asked. She was in a carriage with Daffney and Suboshi.

"They are being strucked down now, we'll make it to Hokkan first, I guarantee..." Nakago said, riding on his horse next to the carriage.

"I hope you're right..." Daffney uttered as she looked out the carriage window.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Everyone on the ship was holding onto something for dear life. Miaka let a little scream out and I wasn't sure what was going to happen next.

"Now what?" Miaka asked as she was holding to Tamahome.

"I think the ship has been strucked by lighting!" Chichiri said, freaking the some of us out.

"And, next comes sinking, right?!?" Nuriko asked. I didn't want to know the answer at all...

"Everyone get down! A big, huge rock is ahead!" Chiriko said as we collided with it. After a moment passed, I decided to get Hotohori's holy sword and put it over my head, the slash.

"Is everyone alright?" Jacob asked around.

"This could of been the end! Maybe we are all dead now!!" Tasuki said, freaking himself out.

"Your loud mouth is getting on MY NERVES!!" Tamahome said putting a fist close to Tasuki's face.

"We better check the outside of the ship, you know." Chichiri told us and I went ahead of everyone else. When I was outside of the ship, a mysterious person, with a cloak, was on the ship.

"Wh-Who are you?" I asked the mysterious figure.

"You actually made it this far. I have to congratulate you! But now, your journey ends!" The figure said and moved it's hand. Clouds formed above us and lighting came right where I was.

"Brittany!" Nuriko said as everyone made it to the front of the ship. I was lucky that I evaded the lighting.

"Th-That was TOO close!" I said shaking a little from the shock.

"You actually dodge that well, Priestess of Suzaku!" The figure said to me.

"That lighting that just strucked...You control it?" I was standing up with my warriors, Miaka and Jacob too, behind my back.

"I'm one of the Seiryuu Seven Warriors!" She, by her voice, removed her cloak and her character shone brightly. "Soi! Priestesses of Suzaku, you will never reach Hokkan Empire!"

"A warrior? But, you're a female!" Jacob said, pointing out the obvious.

"I will destroy all of the Suzaku with just one fatal blow!" She raised her hand and cast a little spell.

"Brittany! Get out of the way!" Nuriko said as he and Tasuki moved in front of me. Soi cast the spell and made all the Suzaku Warriors paralyzed, even Jacob was paralyzed too.

"Miaka, move away!" I said as I got in front of her. The warriors wouldn't be no help now, so it was between me and Soi. The electricity was making them helpless, so I had to do this on my own. She was casting spells, and everytime she did, I evaded them all, with luck!

"You are nimble..." I hear her say. She was getting mad, I could tell she want me and Miaka dead.

_'What will I do? She will kill me! Everyone else is in danger...Wait, Hotohori's sword!'_ I grabbed the sword and placed it in front of me. _'Stand back, Soi, I'll fight you by myself!'_

"Brittany! Don't fight her!" I heard Nuriko say. But it was too late.

"Hakujin-rai...Hoh!" Soi said as the lighting came closer to me.

"She's aiming the lighting at...!" Chichiri could muster out; turning around was a bad idea. The lighting strucked me, I thought, and couldn't manage it.

"Brittany!!" Jacob yelled out. I was opening my eyes, slowly, and saw that the lighting was actually being absorbed by the sword.

"What!?" Soi stood there in shock.

_'Hotohori's sword...It's saving me...'_ I thought as the lighting was going away.

"You ignorant priestess! Now you DIE!!!" Soi said and raised both of her hands this time. More lighting came at me, but it was still being absorbed.

"No matter what, I cannot lose!" I swung the sword and send the lighting back to her. When she recieved it, she screamed in pain. The attack also hit the huge rock behind her, and dust came out. After it cleared, Soi was limping, and I noticed that every was free from being paralyze.

"Watch out!" Tasuki said, thinking Soi will attack me again.

"Brittany!" I fell to my knees, and Soi dissappeared into the distance. Nuriko, Miaka and the others came around me.

"My first fight...How...was I able to survive?" I had no idea what to say, being shocked and all.

"The emperor's sword is holy; it caused all the lighting to be absorbed into it and was swung back to her at twice the power she had before!" Chichiri told us. I was amazed.

"A holy sword huh? Thank you, Hotohori." I was relieved that he saved me again.

"Look at what's happening!" Mitsukake pointed out to the rock. It was breaking apart, we moved out of the way and it shown a land.

"That's Hokkan! Through there!" Chiriko told us.

"Hokkan!? Are you serious Chiriko?" Jacob asked him. All Chiriko did was nod in response.

"The rock opened a pathway for us! Now we can get through!" Tasuki said as everyone was getting a decent look at Hokkan.

"Finally, we made it to the land of Genbu, and the shinzaho!" Miaka said as the ship was closing on the shore.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Walking up a huge hill in a group, everyone was taking in the scenery around them. Hokkan was nice, but Konan was even better. I got to the top first, all there was some flat land and sheep.

"Guys! Look at all the sheep!" I pointed out.

"They need that wool here; Tasuki, use your fan to make a fire to keep us warm!" Nuriko said as he was rubbing his hands together to make heat.

"I don't use it for stupid stuff like that you moron!" Tasuki said.

"Well, how do we proceed now?" Tamahome asked around.

"If I remember correctly, Hokkan is three times as big than Konan is." Chichiri said as he looked around the land. Tasuki then relinquish all of his pride and gave Nuriko some fire. Nuriko took that chance and got warm.

"Three times?!? How are we going to survive walking?!" Jacob asked. Behind him, a little kid was on a horse that was going out of control!

"A little kid? Someone save him!" Miaka called out as the horse as galloping by us.

"Got ya!" Jacob said as he rescued the kid.

"J-Jacob!!!" Miaka, Nuriko and myself called out, and he turned around. The horse galloped on him, and he was trampled, but he still saved the kid.

"Oh mister! Are you alright?" The little kid asked.

"Umm, yeah! I'm...fine!" Jacob said as he got up. He was a little sore, but behind that fact, the little kid took us to his home village. His mother was outside, looking for him as she noticed him, running back to her.

"Thank you for saving my son. Is there anything you need?" The mother asked.

"Yes! Will we able to stay here the night? We need lodging after we have traveled for a while." Jacob asked. He DID save the little kid's life...

"Yes, and you can tell me all of your adventures while you're here." She told us. I was happy that we was able to get some lodging, for the time being.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Wow! This tastes like yogurt!" Miaka said as she was enjoying the food they made for us.

"I never had this before...Is it sheep meat?" Nuriko asked. I didn't eat it yet, but I didn't even want to try it anyway...

"Yeah, the best in the empire. We have brought you our elder to meet." A man said as he enter with a rather old, long bearded man.

"O-Okay." Miaka said.

"Hi big brother!" The little kid said as he went onto Jacob's lap. It was so cute!

"I'm Tomoru, elder of the northern tribe." The old man says.

"H-How do you do?" Miaka greeted him.

_'Where are his eyes?'_ She thought, and possibly the others thought of too.

"So, from what I heard, you've come from Konan in search of the shinzaho, correct?" He asked us. Miaka and me nodded.

"Yes. Do you know any details about it?" I asked, sitting next ot Miaka.

"Perhaps I do...But please remember, though that this is a legend I heard from my grandfather..." Miaka and I was listening to him talked. Nuriko was still eating his sheep meat, and Jacob was with the little kid, listening to this too.

"Supposedly, some 200 years ago, the Priestesses of Genbu came here from a foreign land. At that time, Kuto was beginning to expand violently and targeted this country for attack. But the priestess and the Genbu Seven saved Hokkan all of the time." The wise old man said.

_'The Priestesses of Genbu and the Genbu Seven...Have already appeared in this world 200 years ago?!'_ Miaka thought of.

_'So someone has already opened the "Universe of the Four Gods" and came to this world before Miaka, me, Daffney, or Danielle did?' _I thought of as I was eating something.

"So, you're saying the priestesses summoned the beast god Genbu?" Tasuki asked him.

"Supposedly. Genbu created a treasure given to us known as the Shinzaho." He said as he was looking at Tasuki.

"Wait a minute! Elder, that isn't right!" A man on his right said. "I heard that the shinzaho is a small jewel that Genbu is sealed into."

"What?!" The elder said.

"No! I heard it from my mother's brother's friend that the shinzaho is made from the hair of the Priestesses of Genbu and the Genbu Seven and that it has magical power!" A man on his left said.

"Are you calling my grandfather a liar?!" The elder said looking at that man.

"Well, I think it shinzaho is a piece of Genbu's shell that he left behind." The man on the right said,

"You didn't say that before!!" The other man pointed out to him. Miaka and I sweatdropped; arguing over a little thing.

"In any case, I'm sure that if you go to the capital of Toruan, you'll learn where the shinzaho is." The elder said as the others went outside and argued about this fact.

_'Maybe this will work out after all. See brother, nothing happened to them, they summoned the beast god safely.' _Miaka thought as Tamahome asked a question.

"I have a question. The priestesses of Genbu, when they summoned Genbu, did they go back to her world?"

"Tamahome?" Miaka said as she turned around.

"Maybe, but I do not know the details." The elder told him and he was silent after that.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"It's cold!" Danielle muttered as she as covered in a blanket. Daffney was asleep and was warm.

"Here. I got you some soup." Suboshi said as he came into the tent.

"Thank you. It sure gets cold when you get close to the capital. Anyway, where is Nakago? I need to speak to him." Danielle asked Suboshi.

"Well, I heard that Soi came back from her 'adventure' and said that the Suzaku warriors and their priestesses are here now...But besides that, I'll go talk to Nakago." Suboshi said and walked out the camp.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Soi. Why did you do this?" Nakago asked her as she was awake from her nap.

"I didn't know she had a holy sword...It was unexpected!" She was upset.

"Don't worry, we'll get them soon enough..." Nakago said, comforting her.

"Nakago sir? I'm coming in!" Suboshi said and walked in.

"What is it Suboshi?" Nakago asked him.

"Well, Lady Danielle was asking what we are going to now, about advancing."

"Tell her we will sent Ashitare to deal with them." Nakago said, getting up and stretching.

"Ashitare?" Suboshi questioned himself personally.

~*~*~*~*~*~


	10. New Hope and Determination

Chapter 9: New Hope and Determination

"So, what should we do now?" My mother asked the men. John was a little mad at us; I won't blame him.

"Well, Keisuke and myself, we will go to the National Library in see what they might have." Tetsuya said he got up from his seat.

"Okay, fine. But, what should we do?" John said as he looked at Tetsuya.

"Umm, how about you do some research? When we call you to tell you something, you can look it up for us!" Keisuke said as John nodded. Mother doesn't know how to work a computer, but she can answer the calls.

"That's fine. You guys better get going! The library closes in about a good hour." Mom said as the clock said seven o'clock.

"That should be enough time...Wish us luck!" Keisuke said as he walked out of the door with Tetsuya. John and my mother went to the computer and waited to get onto the internet.

~*~*~*~*~*~

I couldn't believe how dark it gets here in Hokkan! Well, it DOES get dark early when it IS winter... I grabbed my notebook and walked outside with a blanket around me. It was possibly a good ten degrees below zero!

"Un-Unbelieveable! How can it b-be this cold and people here can h-handle it?!" I was not adapt to the cold weather yet; so I found a tree and planted myself there. Tamahome took the little kid that Jacob saved into the forest to help him ride better. He is sweet, unlike Jacob...I opened my notebook and thought that I would write my letter to Hotohori. It would be good to tell him we made to Hokkan in one piece, and tell how we are doing...But, how can he read english handwriting?!

"Hey Brittany. What are you doing, you know?" I look up and saw Chichiri looking at my notebook and pen.

"Umm...Well I was just about to write back to Hori-sama to tell him we are in Hokkan now...But that's impossible..." I said as I looked down at the notebook again.

"Why is it?" Chichiri asked as he walked around me and sat next to me.

"Because I highly doubt it that Hotohori can read eng- I mean my handwriting because I'm from another world..."

"Let me try my new spell out!" Chichiri then told me to write a sentence. I obeyed I wrote, We are okay and we made it to Hokkan and Chichiri cast a little spell. Before my eyes, the words went from that, to Chinese!

"Chichiri! That is amazing!" I was shocked, happy and relieved all at the same time.

"I'm amazed that it worked at all! Well, start that letter, you know!" He said and I nodded.

_Hotohori,_

_It's me, Brittany. I'm writing to tell you we made it in one piece to Hokkan. It is VERY cold and I wished that I brought a warmer outfit...Anyway, how have you been? Are you hanging in? I hope you are doing well, and hope the empire is doing good as well..._

_To tell you the truth, we was attacked by a Seiryu Warrior! Several people being klutzes, Tasuki, Miaka, and Tamahome and myself had to save them. Nuriko and Jacob fell in too, no less, but Tasuki was on the ship, safe and sound. Nuriko found a little shelter for us until Chichiri and the others can find us, and Jacob risked his life by saving Miaka, Nuriko, Tamahome, and even me! He was being an idiot, but he survived and I scolded him. Nuriko joined in it too..._

_Nuriko told us 'bout his little sister, I understood now why Nuriko dressed liked a girl...His little sister got killed in front of his eyes and never wanted to forget her, he became a girl in her place..._

_Soi, from the Seiryu Seven, attacked us, we all was on the ship, and your sword saved my life...She send a huge lighting attack at me and the sword absorbed it! I defeated Soi, and we made it to Hokkan...I know this had to frighten you, but we all are safe with no cuts, bruises, so on and so forth..._

_What is it with people saving my butt everywhere I look?! I usually don't write long letters, but this is my first to you, so I decided to go long, at least..._

_I wish you was here, so I can talk to you face to face, at the most... And I'm nervous now...I heard from a village elder that the Priestesses of Genbu have already summon Genbu, and I could tell that something bad happen...I don't want anything bad to happen at all..._

_I'm running out of paper, so I'll finish..._

_Take care and pray for our save return,_

_Brittany_

Chichiri took a good look at the letter and made it into Konan's literature language. I then put it into a folder and gave it to Chichiri.

"I want this to be delivered directly to His Majesty via you. Is that no problem?" I asked as I got up from the tree.

"Nope. I'll give it to him by tonight, if you don't mind, you know." I shooked my head and he dissappeared into his kasa. I heard a noise and noticed Tasuki coming out and sitting where I was.

"What's wrong with you?" I said looking at him.

"That stupid little kid said that my face was scary!" He gave me a scary face; no offense but I won't blame the kid.

"Oh he did! That was very rude!" I said, playing sweet, innocent Brittany to Tasuki.

"Thank you! **Somebody **understands how I feel!!" Tasuki said out loud as Nuriko and Miaka came out of the tent.

"Oh! At least my face IS normal!" Nuriko said as they start arguing again. These two can never argue about normal things can they...I sweatdropped.

"Guys! Calm down, please! It is dark out and the other villagers are trying to fall asleep..." Nuriko stopped arguing and so did Tasuki as I stepped in. At least I can stop them...

"Hey, have you seen Tamahome around?" Miaka asked around us.

"Yeah. I think he went into the forest a little while ago." I said pointing where I saw him go last.

"Here. Take a blanket. Tama-kins might be a little cold from the weather." Nuriko threw a blanket at Miaka and she caught it. She nodded and went to wards Tamahome.

"Tasuki, go inside...I think the cold has got to your head." Nuriko said as he picked Tasuki up and threw him in the tent.

"Hey!! Don't I get a sayin' in this too?" He said getting up from inside the tent.

"Let me think...Nope!!" Nuriko said and went inside the tent. I chuckled and stayed outside for a little bit longer. It might be cold, but the scenery is nice and easier to see than in Konan.

"Brittany? Are you coming in?" Nuriko said as he poked his head outside of the tent.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Just...relaxing, that's all." I was looking at Nuriko as he came outside, again. Tasuki was actually falling asleep and I was able to relax.

"Why?" Nuriko walked over to me and sat down next to me.

"Well, look at what we have been through over the last couple of days..." Nuriko looked back and nodded his head.

"You're right. I guess this is what relaxing is really. Being able to sit down, let the air go through you and letting the time go by slow. This is rela-" Nuriko looked at his shoulder and noticed that I fell asleep. I was tired and needed the sleep.

"Klutz. That's what you are Britt." Nuriko scooped me up and took me in the tent. He covered me up with blankets and put my head on a pillow. Nuriko decided to wait until the others got back, so he went outside and thought that he would go sneak on Tamahome and Miaka.

'Oh, this is going to be 'oodles of fun!!' Nuriko giggled and walked his way towards the 'lovebirds'.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Tamahome!!" Miaka called out to him. He was with the little kid, still, and Tamahome looked up.

"Well, guess it is time for you to get home now. Get some good sleep!" He called out to the kid. He nodded and went in the direction that Miaka came from.

"Kids sure adore you!" Miaka said as she walked over to Tamahome, handing him the blanket she got from Nuriko.

"Well they should! And you should too!" Tamahome said, wrapping himself up in the blanket.

"I'm not a little kid anymore!!" Miaka said giving Tama a disgusted face.

"Well, that was how I thought of you..." Tamahome said as he thought of the first time he met Miaka in town.

"So that's how you see me! As a little kid..." Miaka said as she turned her head away from Tamahome.

"At first, but now, that's why I'm falling in love with you." Tamahome looked at her. She gave him a smile in return.

"Much better..." She told him. They walked together back to the tent, side by side.

"After our mission is complete, I want us to be together." Tamahome said as they passed the biggest tree in the village. Miaka gasped. "I mean it."

"I want to be with you too, Tamahome!" Miaka said as she was slowing down.

"But where? Where will we live together?" Miaka stopped as Tamahome stopped as well. Miaka was looking at him, seeing what else he had to say. "I've been thinking about it, over and over, what the Priestesses of Genbu did after they summon Genbu here."

_"I have a question. The Priestesses of Genbu, when they summoned Genbu, did they go back to their world?"_

_"Tamahome?" Miaka said as she turned around._

_"Maybe, but I do not know the details." The elder told him._

"Will you go back to your world after Suzaku is summoned?" Tamahome asked as he turned around to face her. A gentle wind passed under them and silence. "I don't know about your world and I'm sure that I can't go there, but as a priestess, you surely can."

_'Tamahome doesn't know that he is just a character in a book...And I'm a person from the real world...I've always knew it, but I never want to think about it. I'm only a high school student, about to take my ACT exams; And my mother, brother, and all my friends live there...There, where I spend all 15 years of my life...My real world, where Tamahome doesn't exist...'_ Miaka thought while she was speechless.

"I...I don't know...what to say..." Miaka looking down and let the truth pass her.

"...Don't go." Tamahome said as Miaka looked up at him. She was shocked that he would say that. "Don't go back there. Please stay here with me!" Tamahome went over to Miaka and hold her.

"No! Tamahome! We can't do this! Remember what I told you!" Miaka was trying to get away from his grasp.

"I don't want to. All the time...all the time I worry. I never want to lose you." Tamahome said, still hugging the one he loves. Miaka looks up at him and stares at him.

_'If I stay here, I would give up my world forever! But, in exchange, I'll never have to leave Tamahome...'_

"I don't want to leave you...I love you!" Miaka jumps up and gives him a hug to hold. "I'll stay here...I'll stay here forever!" Miaka whispers into his ear.

'I'll give up my family, my friends, and the life I had! If I can be here with Tamahome I can give it all up! I want to be with him!'

Still hugging each other, Nuriko was right behind them, hiding behind a tree...

~*~*~*~*~*~

Getting ready to go to Touran, I have noticed that Chichiri wasn't back yet. If Chichiri isn't back in a few minutes, I'll ride his horse into town.

"So, we ready to go?" Jacob asked as he got on his own horse. Mitsukake and Chiriko was riding together, and the same with Miaka and Tamahome. Tasuki, Nuriko, Jacob, and myself had our own horses, but when Chichiri gets back, I'm riding with Nuriko!

"We should be." Chiriko said as Mitsukake got on their horse. Tasuki then put Chiriko up there as well. We was wearing warm clothes the people made in the village. There was at least 2 of us wearing the same color; Miaka and Chiriko had pink, Tasuki and Tamahome had a dark green, Chichiri and Mitsukake had light purple, Jacob and Nuriko had dark blue, and I had orange on. Miaka and I had matching hats on and it was very cute!

"First and for most, take care of yourselfs." The elder said from yesterday. Tamahome was getting the horses ready to ride on.

"We will and thank you for your hospitality!" Miaka said as she bowed to them. The little kid came up and tugged at Tamahome's outfit.

"Big Brother!"

"Hey there." Tamahome said as he turned around.

"I will learn how to ride, I promise! And then I can come over to your country and visit you there!" The kid started to have tears come down his eyes. Tamahome crouched down to the little kid's height.

"Okay. That's a promise, then. I'll see you later." Tamahome got back up and grabbed Miaka and put her upon the horse. The little kid waved back to Jacob, he waved back, and then he saw Tasuki.

"Bye Mr. Scary face! Bye! Don't scare any little children, 'kay!" The kid waved to him, and Tasuki waved back to him, weakly. Tasuki turned around to fasten the saddle.

"That kid will NOT shut up about my face!" Tasuki said whispering, as he had the scary face, again. Everyone was on their horses and Mitsukake started off, galloping first as Tamahome and Miaka was last.

"Take care of yourselfs! Bye!" Miaka waved back to them and they did the same. Miaka turned around and held onto Tamahome.

_'We are almost there! We have to find the shinzaho in Touran! I'm sorry 'bout this Daffney and Danielle- No. For their sake, we have to summon Suzaku as quickly as Brittany and I can. We have to!'_ Miaka thought as we passed through a pathway with deers at the side.

~*~*~*~*~*~

In a dark tent, Nakago stepped on a fresh bone that broke into pieces.

"It's your turn now, Ashitare." The beast looked up at the person he called 'Master'. "Lady Daffney went with Suboshi into town to find about the shinzaho. This is the land of your ancestry." Nakago said as he looked down towards the beast. "You'll know where the Priestesses of Suzaku will be and with that native strength, you'll slaughter them." The beast, Ashitare, growled and roared at the thought.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"So, this must be Touran." Tamahome said as he stopped the horse.

"We finally made it! Man am I glad!" Tasuki said as he got off the horse. Jacob, Nuriko, and I did the same. There was a tap on my shoulder, so I turned around and saw that it was Chichiri.

"Chichiri! You made it! Did Hotohori get my letter?" He nodded and gave me my folder back.

"He left a letter for you in there, you know. I already made it into your language, so you can read it anytime, you know." Chichiri said as I gave him the clothes the villagers made him.

"Thank you so much! I can't wait to read it!" I was excited and bowed to Chichiri.

"Look guys! It's snowing!" Jacob made us look up and it was really snowing.

"You rarely see it snowing back in Konan." Nuriko said as he button his jacket up.

"Wow! Where we live, it snows hard on some days." Miaka said as she held her hand out to catch the snowflakes.

_'Oh. That's right. I decided, last night, that I will make this my home once I summon Suzaku. I said I'd give up my old life to make a new one with Tamahome.'_ Miaka hugged herself closer to Tamahome. Tasuki found a inn, and we got ourselves some rooms.

~*~*~*~*~*~

We found a table that sat all of us and I decided to get the letter Hotohori wrote back to me.

"What did Hotohori say back to you?" Jacob said nudging at me.

"Oh, be quiet! I was going to read it, but knowing some people are acting like idiots..." I said turning away from him. Nuriko was right next to me; he was giving me a puppydog face. I know that he wants to listen. Hotohori, Nuriko, and myself are possibly the closest to each other as friends, and not as lovers.

"Oh Nuriko! Fine, I'll read it. Let's see..." I grabbed my folder and took the letter out.

"It says...

_**Brittany,**_

_**I'm relieve that you made it there! My prayers have been with you all since you left. I am doing fine, bored, but doing well. The empire has saw no attacks from Kuto, yet, but all the villages have been build back to the way they was before.**_

_**I can't believe that you was attacked by lighting! No less by a Seiryu Warrior...I wish I could be by your side, protecting you from anything that has come up. You know that I am only a few minutes away, if you ever want to come back, via Chichiri...**_

_**I'm terribly sorry if this letter is a little late then usual. I had some meeting to attend to and Chichiri gave me the letter after it was over. It was an overnight meeting, and I thank you for your patience.**_

_**Days here have gone slower since you all have left for your journey. I know that you are possibly closer to the shinzaho, and I wish you luck. I hope you are reading this out to everyone.**_

_**I'm glad I got to write to you...Got to go, advisors need me for something, "special". Oh, joy! Hope to see you soon.**_

_**Hotohori**_

_**P.S.-Flip the page over; That part is strictly for your eyes only...**_

"Read the rest!" Jacob said as he was trying to grab it out of my hands. I hit him on the head.

"No!! That part was for everyone, and the next part is for me only!" I said and made Nuriko trade spots with me.

"Anyway, where should we go next?" Tasuki asked Chichiri as he laid a map of Touran in front of us.

"Well, we are at the city's gate, you know. We should split up and find clues on the shinzaho. Since Chiriko is young, he and I will partner up together." Chiriko thanked him as Chichiri continued. "And since Tasuki is a hothead, he and Mitsukake will partner up together."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Tasuki said as he sipped some alcohol.

"And naturally, I should be with Miaka." Tamahome said as he smiled at Miaka. She was stuffing her face up with food.

"What about Nuriko, Jacob, and Brittany?" Miaka asked as she took a moment to let the food digest.

"Well, we can go together in a group, but hang around Tamahome and Miaka!" I asked them.

"That doesn't sound bad. And I did promise Hotohori that I would protect you both." Nuriko said as Miaka smiled at him. Someone was poking Nuriko on the back.

"Hey, babe! You're a pretty one! How 'bout sharing a drink wit me?" The man grabbed Nuriko's chin. Anyone could tell that most of the men here was drunk. Nuriko slapped him really hard and made him land into another table. I sweatdropped, and chuckled.

"Sorry. But I'm not that kind of 'girl'." Nuriko sat down at the table again as Tasuki was looking at Nuriko funny. He was drunk also...No surprise there!

"Hey baby! Maybe it's not such a good idea to pair up with Miaka and Britt. There's a lot of rednecks in this joint..." Tasuki said as Tamahome was laughing at them. Around us, men was trying to get Nuriko to share a drink with them.

"If the sight of three girls together makes this much excitement, we'll get nowhere in this town!" Tamahome said as Tasuki was still drunk.

"Yeah yeah! I get it! The problem is that I look like a girl!" Nuriko said and grabbed His Majesty's holy sword, and he cut his long hair and shocked everyone at the table. Miaka actually stopped eating and has her mouth wide open. He was holding his long braid in his hand.

"W-What a waste!" Tamahome said as he was still looking at it.

"Nuriko, are you sure about this? Are you ready to give up looking like a girl?" Miaka asked as she looked up at Nuriko and the braid a several times. I was shocked! Why did he do that?!

"It's okay. I don't feel the need to dress up anymore. Besides, I can't have this hair main get in the way when we are trying to fight the Seiryu Seven." Nuriko said as he put the braid in a little bag.

"The Seiryuu Seven; They may attack us when we less expect it." Tamahome said as Tasuki was getting out of his drunken sputor.

"Exactly. The problem is that if I use any of my magic when we are split up, they can find us much easier then." Chichiri said as he had his arms crossed.

"Yeah, that's tricky..." Tasuki said.

"Hey I got an idea!" Chiriko said getting in front of Tasuki's face.

"What is up with the close-up feature?!" Tasuki said as he was yelling at Chiriko.

"What's your amazing idea Chiriko?" Jacob asked as he sipped the rest of his soup.

"Theses!" Chiriko brought out flares from his bag and sat them onto the table.

"Signal flares?" Jacob asked.

"Yes! If you find anything out about the shinzaho, you can use these and light them into the sky. They can be seen from everywhere!" Chiriko said as he gave each group one. After we ate, we left the inn and went our separate ways.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"I can smell it! The smell of the Priestesses of Suzaku!" The beast, Ashitare, said in his deep, monstrous voice. "This will be easier than I thought!" The beast roared as he looked down onto the town of Touran.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"W-What in the world was that?" Miaka asked. "What makes a sound like that?"

"A wild hog?" Jacob wondered as he buttoned his jacket.

"Dummy! It could be a wild dog! No hogs can live in this climate!" Miaka said.

"Well, Jacob's a hog and he's surviving!" Tamahome added. Jacob was ignoring it all, and man was I laughing, inside.

_'Man, why do I feel like something horrible is coming, and that something bad will happen?' _I gripped my dress at the thought.

"Hey guys! Look at this!" Nuriko pointed at an old momentum. We moved closer to it as the snow began to fall a little bit more.

"What is it?" Miaka asked as she got closer herself.

"There's a carving of Genbu at the top. Think that can give us a clue about the shinzaho?" Nuriko asked.

"Look at the writing! It looks like worm trackings!" Tamahome pointed out.

"Oh, ma'am! Do you know what this says?" Miaka asked a young lady he was going by.

"Oh this? Most people can't read this because it is an ancient writing we used 200 years ago."

"An ancient writing?" Miaka questioned herself.

"The only people who can read this is master scholars."

"I know someone who can read that." A man said. He was right next to the momentum, sitting on the railing. We looked over at him, even the lady did too. "Are you all travelers in our country?"

"You KNOW someone who can actually read this?" Miaka asked the man.

"Yeah, my father. Come with me and he'll tell you." The man got up and walked towards the direction to his father.

"Awesome! Let's go gu-" The young lady inter upped Miaka speaking by holding to her clothing.

"Hold it! I wouldn't if I was you. His father WAS a scholar, but he's fallen on hard times now."

"Well, don't come then." The man began to walk away.

"I'll go. Nuriko, Jacob, protect them." Tamahome said as he walked a few feet.

"No! I'm going with you anyway. Jacob, protect the girls." Nuriko said.

"S-Sure." Jacob agreed and with that, Nuriko and Tamahome went off with the man.

"I hope they will be alright..." The young lady said and left us alone.

~*~*~*~*~*~

In another part of town, Daffney and Suboshi was walking with the horse by them.

"You are not cold are you, Lady Daffney?" Suboshi asked nicely.

"Yes I am!" Daffney exclaimed as she snarled at him.

"You don't have to be so direct about it..." Suboshi said to himself. "Nakago said that we should find clues about the Shinzaho if we search here in Touran. He also said that he was sending Ashitare to deal with the Suzaku Seven." Daffney stopped a few feet ahead of Suboshi.

"Have...Have Brittany and Miaka made it here already?" Daffney asked him.

"I heard this from Nakago; He said that a guy rejected you. Was it Ta-" Daffney turned around and threw snow right at Suboshi's face and she ran away. "Lady Daffney I-" He rubbed the snow off his face and noticed she was gone. "Lady Daffney? Lady Daffney? Where she go?!" Suboshi looked around and wasn't sure what to do.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Nuriko and Tamahome was with the man as they went down an alleyway. _'Oh boy. I don't like this place at all...' _Nuriko thought of as he bumped into Tamahome.

"We're here." The man pointed to the doorway as Nuriko moved in front of Tamahome. The man open the door and Tamahome stepped in first, followed by Nuriko and the man. The place had a very bad vibe and they didn't like it at all.

_'Yikes...I've got a terrible feeling about this...'_ Tamahome thought as the man grabbed a knife, pointed it to Tama's throat, and grabbed Nuriko's arms.

"Man! What in the world are you doing?!" Nuriko said, fighting away from them.

"Hand me all your money." The man, with the knife, said.

"I had a feeling it would be like this. And you were lying wasn't you?" Tamahome said. He was calm and cool.

"I didn't lie. That guy over at that table IS my father." The man moved his eyes over to the table. "It's obvious you've traveled this far, so you had to have money. So, hand it over!"

"We don't even have any money, so how about you give us some?" Tamahome asked as he smile happily.

"I see...Well, you can pay with your body!" The man said as Nuriko was still fighting away from some other men.

"You guys are into THAT?! Sorry men, I like girls." Tamahome said blocking himself from an attack.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! Since you're just standing there, you'll pay the price with a little pain!" The man snaps his fingers and more guys went after the two of them. Nuriko kicked a man in the stomach and Tamahome fought of some with his karate. Nuriko even threw some men on a table. Then, it was silence...

"That's how it goes. He should of listen to me and nothing would-" The man turns around and saw Nuriko and Tamahome on top of eleven men.

"Boy! I needed the exercise!" Nuriko said stretching his arms.

"Yeah, that felt good! So, ya done now?" Tamahome asked as the man was shocked. The man took his fist and went towards Tamahome. He ducked and aimed his foot right at the man's face.

"Hold it. You two are not the usual sort of treasure hunters we get around here. Son, you lost." The man's father said as Tama's foot was a good inch away from the man's cheek.

"You got that right. Another half second and his face would be smashed. But, for an understanding father, I'll show some mercy."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Nuriko and Tamahome left the place, without a scratch, and walked back to where the gang was.

"Nuriko, go ahead. I'm coming right behind you as I go get Miaka some food." Tamahome said as he went inside a inn with food.

"Okay, see you later." Nuriko said, waving and walking back the way they came from. When Nuriko was out of sight, Tamahome went the opposite direction.

_'I need some alone time before I go back with the others. They won't mind, won't they?' _Tamahome thought as he rounded a corner.

He didn't look where he was going and bumped into Daffney.

"Ta-Tamahome!"

"Daffney?!" Tamahome and Daffney looked at each other.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"What's taking them so long?" Miaka said as she sat on the momentum's stairs.

"Relax. They just left a while ago." Jacob said as he was standing up.

"Well, what do you think 'bout Nuriko's new haircut? Isn't it cool?" I asked around.

"I like it! It is nice he did, but I like the old haircut though..." Miaka was disappointed, but smile anyway.

"I agree; Nuriko looks good with any haircut." Jacob said. I was shocked! He actually said something nice about him for once!

"I bet they'll be back within fifteen minutes!" I said as I sat next to Miaka and open the letter that Hotohori wrote to me.

"I hope you're right..." Miaka just sighed. I looked at the back of the letter. Reading it, I almost cried.

"Britt, you okay?" Jacob asked me. I nodded and looked up.

"Oh, I'm fine...Hotohori is probably happy now..." I dried the tears that came down my eyes. Jacob sat next to me and read it. He couldn't believe what he just read...

_**Brittany,**_

_**I've been in my harem a couple of times, and yesterday, I found a special person there. She looks excatly like Nuriko and acts like you...**_

_**Please, don't cry, but I love you a lot, and knowing it would not work out for us at all...The lady is now...My wive...**_

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Wh-What are you doing here? Well, you're here for the shizaho too." Tamahome asked. He looked around, in shock, to see if anyone was with her.

"I am alone. Nakago and Suboshi aren't here with me." Daffney uttered directly to him.

"Do you consider yourself Miaka's enemy? And does Danielle think her enemy still is Brittany?" Daffney turned her head away from Tamahome's words. "I think you know her better than that. You should know that they didn't betray you!" Tamahome said reaching his hand out.

"No more of that! Don't you see that doesn't make no difference at all now?! Me and Danielle are the Priestesses of Seiryuu, and that makes us your enemy! This is your BIG chance, isn't it? Why, don't you kill me?!" Daffney slipped in the snow and Tamahome cached her. She let that feeling absorb her for a moment.

"Let go!!" Daffney got up and slapped Tamahome right on the face. That shocked Tamahome out of his mind. "Why do you always have to act so nice?! Especially when you don't even care 'bout me!" Daffney said yelling to him.

"Daffney, that's not true! You're a good person and Miaka and Brittany's best fri-"

"Stop it!" Daffney turned away from Tamahome and had tears down her eyes. "We can NEVER be friends...Not ever again!"

"Why are you so stubborn?! There still is time left because you haven't summon Seiryu yet!" Tamahome said as he held his hand up to his cheek.

"No...I've made my mind up and I'm going to summon Seiryu. Oh, but don't worry! I don't intend to do it to get to you...I'm sure Miaka's wish was going to be that and Brittany's, goodness I don't care about her now. She would wish for you to be with her, right? It is such a stupid wish! And if she doesn't summon Suzaku, there would be no way that you and Miaka can be together!!" Daffney turned towards the person she hates, next to her best friends.

"Who even CARES about you anyway?! You're just a character in a storybook!!!" Tamahome stood there with his eyes wide open.

_'Wh-What did she just say?'_ Tamahome stood there as if someone just stole his heart.

~*~*~*~*~*~

A cold chill went down Miaka's back and frighten her.

"Miaka? Are you okay? Are you cold?" Jacob asked her as she grabbed her arms together.

"No...I just suddenly got a very bad feeling..." Miaka said as she tensed her shoulders.

"A feeling?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I'm going to look for Nuriko and Tamahome!" Miaka got up and walked down the stairs.

"Miaka! Wait for us!" Jacob said as he help me with Miaka's bag and mine.

_'Ah ha! I found you, Priestesses of Suzaku!'_ Ashitare thought of as he was on top of the roof of an house.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Keisuke and Tetsuya was at the library, looking for something on the four gods. Keisuke's phone ranged.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Listen to what I just read, 'As Nakago had ordered, Ashitare arrived to killed the Priestesses of Suzaku...' " John said over the phone.

"WHAT?!!!" Keisuke said over the phone really loud.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Priestesses of Suzaku!" Miaka and I turned around and saw a big, huge, wolf man, stand on his two legs and looking right at us. "You both will die!!" And he leaped at us.

"MIAKA!!!" I hear Jacob call out Miaka's name, and another voice called my name...

"BRITTANY!!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	11. Confronting the Enemy

Chapter 10-Confronting the Enemy

"You both die!!" The wolf man leaped at us; Miaka and I screaming. I looked and notice that Jacob pulled Miaka out of the way and Nuriko shielded me as the wolf man actually went after me. Nuriko rolled over on the ground, as if he was unconscious.

"N-Nuriko!!" I called out to him. The wolf man was looking around at the bystanders who was surrounding us.

"What in the world is that?!" A lady called out.

"It's a monster!" Another bystander asked; Ashitare went after the man that asked that question. He trapped him, with the man's back to a wall, and teared his arm off, killing the man.

"N-Nuriko!! Look h-he got so-somebody's arm!!" I got up as Ashitare was chewing on his arm. It was disgusting, and Miaka turned her eyes away from it.

"A Seiryu Warrior?" Nuriko asked as he got up, holding his left arm. I noticed the wound, but the wolf man was another issue.

"Old flesh is nasty...I need young and tasty tender flesh..." Ashitare said looking over at us. Jacob got in front of Miaka and Nuriko got in front of all of us.

"Oh! Where's Hotohori's holy sword?!" I was looking around my back, seeing if I had it. I couldn't find our flare, so I thought it was with Chichiri. The sword was over by the luggage excatly where I have left it. I went over to it, grabbing it and aimed it at Ashitare. Nuriko grabbed Miaka's only flare that she had with her.

"One of the priestesses wants to fight now eh!" Ashitare ran towards us, growling for hunger.

"Nuriko, fire the flare. Now!!" With that, Nuriko fired the flare and I swinged my sword at the beast, releasing the lifeforce that Hotohori had within it. It hit him, right on contact! The beast was covering his face up. His weakness was fire, and with the sword, it made it hurt him twice as hard. Ashitare retreated, and we breathed a sign of relieve.

"You guys did it! Good job." Jacob said as he walked up to us.

"Yeah. Well, it was Brittany's idea in the first place!" Nuriko said looking at me with a smile.

"Oh. Well, it was Nuriko's aiming that hurt Ashitare even more!" I complimented him, also giving him a smile."Well, you-" Nuriko grabbed his arm in pain. We needed to treat his wound.

"I'll get some bandages." Miaka said as I brought Nuriko over to the monument. Nuriko, carefully, took the robe-thingy off and let Jacob dress his wound.

~*~*~*~*~*~

" 'Nuriko and Lady Brittany defeated Ashitare. Jacob dress the warrior's wound and Nuriko thanked him in exchange.' "John said as mom calling Keisuke and Tetsuya back, saying everything was okay in the book.

"The girls are freaking me out! Jacob was so 'reckless', Nuriko too, but he's a warrior at least!" My mother said as she hanged the phone up.

"This is turning my hair white!" John said as he breathe in and out.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Are you alright?" Miaka asked as he buttoned the robe up again.

"Yeah. I just don't have to move the arm a lot, and I'll be fine." Nuriko said, putting a smile on Miaka's face.

"I thought you was with Tamahome." Jacob asked as he put the bandages away.

"I was. Tama said he was going to get Miaka some food, but he should of been back by now." Nuriko said as he rested his hands on his lap.

"Did you find anything about the shinzaho?" I asked him.

"Yes. But, let's wait until we are all together again." We nodded in agreement.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey! Wait!" Tamahome grabbed at Daffney's arm as she tried to run away. They was next to a bridge, underneath was a river, frozen solid.

"Let go!" She cried out to him.

"What do you mean I'm "just a character in a storybook"?" Tamahome let go of her arm and she turned away, not saying anything.

"I don't know what you are talking about, or what you think I am, but I do know this: If you summon Seiryu, you will regret it. And, if it's not me you want, it's Miaka and Brittany isn't it? Or somebody else?" Tamahome turned her around to look at her, and she gasped.

"We already found the where the shinzaho is! Come back with us and leave the Seiryu Warriors forever! There's still time-" Tamahome leaped as Suboshi attacked him with his "yo-yo's" of death.

"Stay away from Lady Daffney!" Tamahome was looking at Daffney and Suboshi, from a distance. "Come back here Tamahome!" Suboshi was running after him as Tamahome was running away from him.

"Leave him alone." Daffney grabbed at Suboshi's shoulder.

"Lady Daffney." Tamahome was out of sight as Suboshi was looking at her. "You don't love him, so why-"

"Why don't you mind your own business? I'm going back to see Nakago, and I'm not feeling well..." Daffney turned away at him and walked her way back to where Nakago was.

"But..." Suboshi looked down and walked behind her.

_'If you summon Seiryu, you will regret it...There's still time...'_ She thought of Tamahome's words to her.

"There's still time..." She spoke to herself as Suboshi was catching up to her.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Umm...Well, thank you, for rescuing me..." I was stumbling with my words.

"What are you talking 'bout? I'll always protect you and Miaka 'cause I'm a Suzaku Warrior." Nuriko said as I put my hands in my pocket. There it was...the letter of rejection. I closed my eyes, not trying to cry in front of Nuriko.

"Brittany? Are you okay? What's wrong?" Nuriko asked as I pulled the letter out from Hotohori.

"...I read the back of the letter..." I open it and gave it to Nuriko to read. He knew how to read American handwriting, which was good. Nuriko read it and couldn't believe his eyes.

"My goodness...He...He already chose a empress already?! What in the world has gotten into him?!" I looked up at Nuriko. Miaka was shocked that Hotohori did find a empress. She knew that it was tearing my heart into pieces.

"I don't know...Nuriko, Miaka, _Jacob_..." I put more empahsis on Jacob's name. He usually will tell the whole world anything I tell him. He rolled his eyes at me.

"...Do NOT tell the others. They can find out on their own..." I took the letter from Nuriko and hid it in my pocket, away from everyone.

"I...I might know who it is..." I looked at Nuriko. Nuriko was looking down; he didn't want to tell me, I could tell.

"The woman sounds familiar...Looks like me and acts like you...It could be her, but I thought she would wait for her friend..."

"Nuriko? Who are you talking about? You can tell me, if you want to..." I said as Nuriko looked at me and I looked at him. Nuriko shooked his head, meaning he will not tell me, or he will tell me later.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Tamahome stopped running and went to a slow walk.

'I don't think he's following me...Watch out Suboshi, next time, I'll make you sorry.' Tamahome thought as he continued his little walk towards where we was.

_'Who even CARES about you anyway?! You're just a character in a storybook!'_ Daffney's words still haunted him as he got closer to us.

_'What does it all mean? Would Miaka or Brittany know 'bout this? I can't let what she said get to me...' _Tamahome looked up as he saw us, sitting there in the cold weather.

"Hi guys." Tamahome said as he looked at us. We all looked up and Miaka went and hugged her lover.

"Tamahome! You're alright!...Where's my food?" I sweatdropped.

"Did I forget it? Man...I'll get you something later." Miaka smiled and let him go.

"Okay, so everyone's here! Where is the shinzaho located?" Jacob asked as we grabbed our bags.

"From what we heard, it's about 200 leagues in a cave called Mt. Koku. Getting it will be a cakewalk!" Nuriko said.

"So, where's the flare? We need to tell Tasuki and the others." Tamahome asked us.

"Yeah, about that..." I told him what happen as me checked into an inn.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Snow was pouring outside of the Seiryu tent that had Nakago, Ashitare, even Soi in there.

"So, the beast fears fire. You have the nerve to come back here. You know what I can do with this?" Nakago held a whip in his hands, cracking it once, making Ashitare shiver at the sound.

"Nakago, Ashitare has some serious burns. That'll hurt him." Soi said as she was behind Nakago.

"Do you remember who rescued you from those "clowns" in Kuto? Shall I make you remember?..." Nakago whips the beast, over and over, making Ashitare yell in pain from the whip of his "master".

~*~*~*~*~*~

Inside an inn, Miaka had opened the window, to see the snow.

"The snow...It's not letting up..." She close the window as she sat over by Jacob and me. Tamahome was sitting across from Miaka, and Nuriko was serving some hot tea and hot chocolate. Nuriko poured me some hot tea as he started to talk.

"I can't believe we actually got a room."

"I can't believe you're okay after that attack by that monster!" Tamahome said as he blew on his hot tea.

"No luck 'bout it! I'm a Suzaku Warrior and that was part of my duty." Nuriko smiled as he sat next to Miaka and me.

"Yep. Nuriko did protect me, and I helped too, even Jacob did some saving as well..." I grinned at him. He looked the other way, towards the doorway.

"Really...I see..." Tamahome said as he was about to sip his tea, looking at Miaka.

"What?" Miaka asked into her glass, looking at Tamahome. Silence creeped into the room.

"Tamaho-"

"Are yo-" Tamahome and Miaka said at the same exact time. Nuriko sipped his tea, ignoring them.

"Ah...This tea sure is good!" Nuriko broke the silence as I laughed, internally.

"H-How did you, Jacob, and Brittany actually get into this world?" Miaka gasped. I eyes grew big, but I sipped my tea and my eyes went back to normal. Jacob looked the other direction, away from Tamahome. "N-Never mind. I'm going downstairs to get something else to drink..." Tamahome left his tea at the table and open the door which led downstairs.

_'Tamahome? What was that all about?'_ Miaka thought as we kept stared at the door after he left.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Ashitare, down on his knees, was holding his head in pain, dripping in blood from Nakago's whip.

"I went easy on you this time. Next time, failure will not be an option..." Nakago said to the beast as Suboshi and Daffney enter the tent.

"Well, we're back." Suboshi said.

"Suboshi, did you find the shinzaho?" Nakago questioned him as he and Soi looked at him.

"There were complications..." Suboshi began to say.

"Yes. It looks like it's been found." Daffney spoke, making Suboshi look at her. Soi and Nakago looked at her too. Nakago eyes was filled with victory.

_'If you summon Seiryu, you will regret it...'_ What Tamahome said to her, still went through her mind.

_'I know...I know, but...'_

"Tamahome told me. He said that they found where the shinzaho was located." Daffney said to her warriors.

_'I...I can't turn back now...I can't...' _Daffney thought, hoping Tamahome would forget her. The snow was still pouring hard, outside of the blue tent they was in.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Inside the inn, Tamahome was drinking on some wine he ordered from the bar.

_'How pathetic. Wimping out trying to ask that question. If I ask Miaka, Brittany or even Jacob, would I understand the meaning that I'm just a character in a storybook?...'_

"Tamaki-" Nuriko tapped him on the head and actually made Tamahome crash into the table. "That's funny! I just meant to give you a little tap on the head!" Nuriko laughed as Tama was a little steamed up.

"YEAH! But for you, a "little tap" on the head is a "full blown punch" by any normal person!!" Tamahome said, about to throw a punch at Nuriko.

"Settle down. What's really on your mind Tamakins?" Nuriko asked him as he sat next to him.

"Ah shut up!" Tamahome said as he sat down, eating what he was just having.

"Geez! Don't throw a tantrum; you blow up so fast, you're like a little kid!" Nuriko said as Tamahome was just ignoring him. "Hey, mister! Mix up one part paichu, three parts laochu, and four parts shoukouchu, and an order of wontons and chonsai too."

"Sure thing." The chef prepared the order and the drink. Jacob, Miaka and myself came downstairs, hiding away from Tamahome and Nuriko. Jacob decided to go see them and talk with them.

"Jacob? What are you doing down here?" Tamahome asked as he sat next to him.

"I had to get away from the girls. They wanted to talk about "girl" stuff." Tamahome nodded in agreement. Jacob asked the chef for some wontons as well. Nuriko poured some more wine for Tamahome as he sipped some up.

"What's going on? It's sounded like you wanted to ask the girls and Jacob something but you walked out instead. If you keep acting this fickle, Miaka's lival to get swept away by somebody else." Nuriko said as the chef came back with his food and drink.

"Here ya go." The chef said and went to get Jacob's food prepared.

"Thanks a lot." Nuriko thanked the chef.

"Wh-What in the world is that?! It looks...bleh!" Jacob said, looking at the mysterious drink Nuriko had.

"A Nuriko Special. What to taste it?" Nuriko asked Jacob.

"No! I don't know what in the world is in that drink! I'm not going to get poison by you!" Nuriko rolled his eyes as Jacob asked the chef for some water.

"I'll try it..." Nuriko gives it to Tamahome. "So, what do you mean by "swept" away?" Tamahome takes a sip.

"Well, let's say for example, if I-" Nuriko told him as Tamahome spit the liquid out. Jacob covered himself as Nuriko patted his back.

"There there. What made you choke?"

"I know Nuriko told us to stay up in that room, that we should leave it to him..." Miaka said whispering me.

"But, I don't want to stay up there. I'm apprehensive!" I whispered back to her. Tamahome broke the whispering as he laughed.

"You huh? I thought you said that you love his highness Hotohori and you were determined to make him love you back!" Tamahome said smiling at Nuriko. Jacob was eating his tasty wontons, just listening to them.

"That's was the womanly part of me." Tamahome stopped laughing at him. "It's strange, you know. Why should cutting your hair make you feel this different? Early today, I was ready to give up my life just to save Brittany. Finding about his majesty and saving Brittany's life...Since my haircut, I definitely felt myself becoming more and more like a man, in the way I think and feel and behave."

Nuriko was holding his drink that Tamahome spit up.

"What happened was that today, for the first time I realized it, but as a man I think I've always love Brittany." I gasped. I couldn't believe what I was hearing out of his mouth. Maybe, what happened today really did impact him hard. He knew that I wanted someone to love, but he "kicked" me to the curb. Jacob looked at Nuriko, after he stop eating, shocked he would say that.

"Nuriko..." Jacob said to him. Miaka put her hand on my mouth, making sure that I wouldn't make a sound.

"But you both don't have to worry 'bout me. Nothing has changed between us. I love you too Jacob, and you Tamahome, Miaka, Tasuki, and everybody. I think of it this way: I'm so proud to have been born one of the Suzaku Seven and chosen to fight for the cause. It is an honor, and the reason that I can stop trying to be my little sister and accept who I am. I'm glad that I was born a warrior to protect and defend the Priestesses of Suzaku." Nuriko took a sip of his "special" drink.

"Because, if I hadn't, I would of never met you, Miaka, Brittany, Jacob, or any of the others." The chef brought Jacob's food and water. Jacob thanked the chef. "Anyway," Nuriko put his hand onto Tamahome's shoulder, "I want you to try to get your act together and be more of a man yourself because if Miaka does decide to stay in this world, you two are destined to be together forever." Tamahome's eyes went really huge at the moment, so was Miaka's too. I had to close her mouth so she wouldn't blurt anything out.

"Sorry. I evasdropped on you the other night...I want Miaka's life to be a very happy one, and yours too. So I'll be keeping you both in my sight and watching out for you...Always." He put both of his index fingers in front of Tamahome. Jacob sipped some of his water. Tamahome sighed at Nuriko.

"This is weird. But I swear, you sound like a big brother giving me advice than you do like a woman right now." Tamahome smiled at Nuriko, and Nuriko laughed.

"Hey that's right! And it's true, I am older than you aren't I? Well then Tama-kins, talk to your big brother. Did something happen between you two?" Tamahome turned around towards the kitchen.

"No. Thanks. I feel better now." Tamahome said, reasuring Nuriko and Jacob. "You're right. Protect Miaka and Brittany. That's all I have to concentrate on now, and proud to be born one of the Suzaku Seven."

"All right! That's the spirit! So, you want a "Pre-victory Celebration" since we recovered the shinzaho?" Nuriko asked, hitting Tama's shoulder.

"What's that drink called again?" Tamahome ask happy Nuriko.

"A "Nuriko Special"?" He questioned him.

"Gimme one of those!" Tamahome said, urging to try it, again.

"What?! After you spit it out all over the table?!" Jacob said to the taste-tester Tamahome.

"I don't know...Might be too strong for a pup like you..." Nuriko said, hoping he really wouldn't try that drink again. Miaka went upstairs as I looked down at the three, having a little party of their own.

_'Thank you, Nuriko. I glad you care about me so much, and about Miaka and Tamahome too...'_ I thanked him, mentally, and went upstairs to finish my tea with Miaka.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Walking outside, snow had stop falling, Miaka stretched her arms out. The boys didn't go to bed probably until two in the morning who knows for sure... From what I heard from Jacob this morning, he said Tamahome wasn't taking the "Nuriko Special" down so easily...

"Ah...It's all cleared up and sparkly..." Miaka said as we hear the rest of our group coming over to us. Tamahome was holding his head in pain, as Miaka and I turned to see them.

"I'm not surprise! You were throwing some strong bugjuice last night!" Nuriko said, making Tamahome hold his head in pain even more. "Right?" Nuriko grined at us. we both nodded at the same time. We promised that we wouldn't tell them that we overheard them last night. It's our "girl" secret.

"So, the problem now is finding Chichiri and the others. What should we do?" Jacob asked around the rest of us, holdng onto his horse.

"Well, we can't procastanate..." Miaka said to herself.

"...Okay. I'll go to Mt. Koku and get the shinzaho. Nuriko, Jacob, stay with them." Tamahome pointed at us. Nuriko grabbed him by his ear and dragged him over to him.

"Idiot, what in Suzaku's name are you saying? Don't you remember last night?" Nuriko whispered to him.

"You and Jacob stay here and protect Miaka and Brittany!" Nuriko mounted on his horse and we got closer to the horse.

"Those caves, they're on the summit right?" Tamahome nodded.

"Well, on your mark, get set, and away we go!" Nuriko said and the horse walked forward.

"Please be careful!" I warned him.

"Don't you worry, I'll be alright." Nuriko waved the back of his hand to us, I closed my hands together, and Nuriko hit the horse and he galloped towards the shinzaho; away from us.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The rest of us walked together, trying to find Chichiri and the others since we didn't have anymore flares with us.

_'Tamahome, why are you so quiet? Was you distracted from yesterday when...'_

"That must be it..." Miaka broke the silence and fell to her knees.

"Miaka-" I questioned at her before she broke out in tears. Tamahome turned around and looked at her.

"I should of never let you and Nuriko go with that "punk"! Why didn't I try harder to stop you both?"

"What?" Tamahome was still looking at her, Jacob and I too, no less.

"I'm sorry, Tamahome!" Miaka then is sobbing her eyes out and we are getting embarssed. "You and Nuriko had to do whatever that guy told you to do to find out about the shinzaho, didn't you?! I can hardly think! What he did to you two!" Bystanders was watching us, Miaka still crying her eyes out, making all of us embarssed by her. "And then, he must of...Oh Tamahome!!" Miaka had the most dirtiest mind on the WHOLE planet.

"Like we can be forced into THAT!?" Tamahome said to her, getting ticked off by her.

"So, you both agreed to it?" Miaka questioned him.

"Nothing happened!!!!!" Miaka finally got the idea as we all said it at the same time. The bystanders walked away and resumed their tasks. Jacob slapped his forehead, we was with a girl who thinks her boyfriend was, well you know... I grabbed my horse and went to get it some water. The others followed behind me as Miaka got up from her current postion.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"That's the way..." Ashitare, the wolf man, said to himself on top of a snowtop hill.

_'Is that clear, Ashitare?' _Nakago's thought went through his big skull. _'Follow the Suzaku Seven when they leave the city and head in search for the shinzaho. And then, kill them.' _Ashitare smelled us, but who exactly did he smell?

_'Even if he didn't tell me to, there's no way I'd ever forget the one who did this to me. I smell the scent of the one who did this to me, and track him down and kill him!' _Ashitare ran through the forest, thinking, in search of the one who fired the flare at him.

~*~*~*~*~*~

We stopped and let our horses get a drink of water while we sat on the ground.

"I wasn't going to tell you, Brittany, or Jacob this, but I think I should." Miaka looked up at Tamahome. He was standing as Miaka sat close to him.

"I...I ran into Daffney yesterday." Miaka looked another way, diverting her attention. "Suboshi showed up soon after, so we didn't have much time to talk."

"Did you say something to her?" Jacob asked.

"I tried to convince her to leave the Seiryu, but she wouldn't listen." Tamahome answered Jacob's question and Miaka's worriness.

"I see...So, that's what happened. Did she look well? Did she say anything else more?" Miaka questioned her lover.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Tamahome closed his eyes and Miaka just sighed.

_Daffney, Danielle, you're both drifting farther and farther away from us. I want to fight the Seiryu Seven, but not you two.'_ I thought as I was getting up from the ground, getting snow off of my jacket.

_'I've decided to stay here once I have summon Suzaku. But I have to get you four back to our old world. I just have to...'_ As Miaka got up, Jacob had a chill go down his spine, making him shake.

"Jacob? You okay? You're shaking... you cold?" Tamahome asked him.

"I'm not c-cold...I have a terrible feeling..." He said as he got closer to the his horse.

"A feeling? Jacob..." I didn't know what he meant by a "feeling", but it was creeping us out.

"I'm," Jacob got on his horse, making Miaka and Tamahome move out of the way. "I'm going to go with Nuriko. You never know what could happen, and we need Suzaku Warriors to summon Suzaku right?" We nodded in agreement. "So, I'm the one who should help Nuriko, if there are any complications up by the cave." Jacob hit the side of the horse and followed the tracks that Nuriko left behind on his horse.

"Jacob! Don't... You be careful!" Miaka called out to her friend. I didn't understood what he meant by a feeling, but them two better come back, without a scratch.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Nuriko, riding his horse through the cold winter weather, looked around to find a cave on top of a mountain. He continued to gallop pass a frozen lake.

_'I wonder of Tamahome and the others have found Chichiri yet?'_ Nuriko stopped at a lake, and gallopped around it. Going up a hill and down a hill of snow, Nuriko saw where the cave was at. He left his horse at the bottom of the summon and began the treacherous climb up to the top.

_'Brittany...If Kourin had lived, would that happened to me? Would I hung my heart and every gester to the person that I loved so dearly?... Their every emotion, determined by the wind of their mood...'_ Nuriko itched his way to the top, not knowing that Jacob was only a good fifty feet away from Nuriko himself. Nuriko made it to the top and breathed.

"Is this it? Is this where we'll find the shinzaho?" Nuriko asked himself as he went closer to the doorway, covered by a huge boulder.

"That monster door is a definite "keep out" message." Nuriko touched the huge rock as Jacob made it to the top too.

"Well, they've sent the right men for the job..." Nuriko turns around and sees Jacob right behind him. Jacob smiled as Nuriko gasped. Right behind Jacob, a good hundred feet away on top of a hill, Ashitare started at the person who fired at him. Jacob turned around and got to Nuriko's side.

"It's you again!" Nuriko called out to the beast.

"You mine now! I got you and your friend here! Killing two birds with one stone!" Ashitare called out to the Jacob and Nuriko. Jacob was possibly shaking in his pants. He never fought before in his life and now he's fighting against a Seiryu Warrior for that matter! Nuriko stared at the monster, ready to take him down and defeat him.

~*~*~*~*~*~

" 'On Mt. Koku, before the sealed door leading to the Shinzaho...' " John read the rest and let mother read the rest. John just went over to the living and sighed at his reckless little brother.

" '...Ashitare of the Seiryu Seven challenged Nuriko of the Suzaku Seven. Jacob right behind Nuriko, helping his ally. And their death match began...' " Mother said as she continued to read the rest.

"So this is how he's going to help him?! Fighting a wolf man, with NO fighting experince at all?! What an idiot!!" John said, getting a little frustated at Jacob, throwing his hands around the empty space.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Thank you for leading me to the shinzaho. Now I'm going to enjoy killing you both and savor your fridget flesh. And after I do that, I'll go after the rest of the Suzaku Seven, eat their flesh, and then to your Priestesses of Suzaku and eat their tender flesh as well!" Jacob was getting nasueaing from Ashitare's words.

"Ha! That'll be the day. I'm not letting a hairy gargoyle like you lay a little finger on Miaka, Brittany, or any of my friends!" Nuriko's bracelts turned a bright red and they grew into armlets. That made Jacob focus on Ashitare with a goal. That goal was to defeat him so he would kill any of his friends that he had made here.

"I'm taking you down! Come on!" Nuriko said, threating Ashitare, as he put his arms into a fighting stance. Jacob did as well and prayed that he wouldn't die today.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	12. One Step Closer

Chapter 11: One Step Closer. . .

" 'Nuriko of the Suzaku Seven, along with his ally, Jacob, challenged Ashitare of the Seiryu Seven. Nuriko wanted to extinguish this force, the force that was tearing his friends apart.' " John said to my mother. She made him chocolate milk as she got off the phone with Tetsuya and Keisuke. They was on their way back from the library.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"I'm taking you down! Come on!" Nuriko spoke outloud to the beast called Ashitare as he put his fists up to a fighting postion, his bracelts grew into armlets. Jacob did it as well, but not with the amount of courage that Nuriko had. Ashitare lunged forward; at that moment, Nuriko moved Jacob out of the way. Ashitare was now on top of Nuriko. Jacob sat on the cold, wet snow, watching and flabbergasted.

"Y-You're strong...But i-in a test of strength ya can't win!" Nuriko threw a punch towards the beast as he retliated back from where he started from. Jacob moved closer to his ally as Nuriko sat up. Nuriko tsked at Ashitare.

"You're a lot more nimble then you look!" Ashitare growled at Nuriko and Jacob as Ashitare remember the talk he had with Nakago.

_'Is that clear?...You won't fail me...' _

Ashitare roared outloud, getting Nuriko and Jacob's attention. Ashitare lunged towards Nuriko as Jacob stepped in front of his ally. Ashitare gave Jacob a huge punch on the face as the force pushed him towards a rock. Nuriko advered his gaze towards Jacob, but not for long as Nuriko saw Ashitare bring his fast fist towards Nuriko. He moved out of the way as Ashitare's fist hit the snow. Nuriko's back was on a rock, covered with snow. Ashitare, literally, ran towards Nuriko. He had his other fist up; Nuriko moved out of the way as Ashitare's other fist hit the rock and snow fell onto Ashitare. Nuriko moved his head a little towards where Ashitare was as he emerged from the snow, roaring at Nuriko. Ashitare's fist, aimed at Nuriko, hit Nuriko's cheek as he beared the pain. Jacob's head was laying on the snow, his mouth had blood coming out from there.

_'I...I can't die...I promised myself, that I will...I will come back from this alive, and...with Nuriko at my side...' _Jacob thought as he bearly opened his eyes to see the fighting scene still laid upon him. Nuriko kept avoiding Ashitare's moves, landing a good blow on him once in a while. Ashitare was light on his toes, making all of Nuriko's punches miss. Jacob closed his eyes again, hoping the next time he opened them, it won't be in heaven...

~*~*~*~*~*~

I felt a really hot sensation go throughout my body. I thought it would be cold, but either way, it still shocked me. In front of Miaka and Tamahome, I dropped to my knees as they ran up to me.

"Brittany? What happen? Did you trip on something?" Tamahome asked me as Miaka came down to my eye-level.

"I-I don't know...A really hot sensation went through my whole body...And-"

"And Nuriko and Jacob haven't came back yet...They've been gone too long..." Miaka said as she interupped me. It didn't bother me, but Miaka seemed really upset at what she said.

"Could it be a sign?" Tama asked me, helping me up from the ground.

"I don't know but," Getting on my horse, "I am going to see them. Go ahead and find Chichiri the fastest you both can...It could be a sign, but Tamahome need to protect you Miaka, right?" They both nodded. "Then, get going!! Find them, and bring them to Mt. Koku, okay?" I addressed my question to Tamahome as he nodded, making my move to go see Nuriko and Jacob.

"Britt! Wai-"

"Miaka. Get on the horse so we can find Chichiri and the others, please." Tamahome plead to the priestess. Miaka looked at him, and obeyed him. Tamahome got upon the horse and galloped towards the hope of finding the other Suzaku Warriors.

_'Brittany, Nuriko...Jacob...If you three don't come back... I will never forgive you three...FOREVER!!'_ Miaka's eyes wasn't holding tears back one escaped from her eye.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Ashitare threw the hardest punch he had at Nuriko. The force was so stronger, that Nuriko, literally, was thrown a good 50 yards towards a rock. Nuriko impact the boulder, sliding down in to the snow, and blood coming from his head.

_'I-I can't keeep up with him!! It's like fighting...a wild wolf!!...' _Nuriko thought as Ashitare moved closer to him. Nuriko thought of an idea, but not the best of any he has thought of. Ashitare lunged at Nuriko as he took a piece of his clothing, threw it on Ashitare, and jumped over the beast. Nuriko's plan was working, until the cloth covering Ashitare's eyes was removed, his glare stained Nuriko's back. Nuriko turn his head around as Ashitare lunged towards him. Nuriko, still in the air, gasped when Ashitare did the unthinkable...

~*~*~*~*~*~

_**At that same time, all the Suzaku Warriors, including the priestesses, had felt something gone amiss with one of their warriors...**_

~*~*~*~*~*~

In Konan, Hotohori stand up advertedly, from doing paperwork, as he trembled in horror.

"What's wrong, your majesty?" One of his advisors, Haku, asked him.

"I...I felt something go through my body...Indescribable pain..." Before he could finish, a young lady barged into his library/office.

"H-Highness!! I-Did you felt that?!" The lady asked him.

"I did...You felt his presence too..." He whispered to her. She nodded as she felt into his arms. His majesty comforted the lady...She was very close to Hotohori and Nuriko as well...

~*~*~*~*~*~

"D-Did ya guys feel that?" Tasuki asked as they stopped for something to drink.

"I...I did, but...what was that feeling?...Could something happen to the others?..." Chiriko asked as he grasped his hand.

"We should find the others...fast. The others could of had an interference with a Seiryuu Warrior, you know..." Chichiri told the others, making Tasuki frustrated.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Tamahome stopped the horse that he and Miaka was on.

"Tama...home..." Miaka looked to Tamahome as he looked away. They knew what had happen, but doesn't know who it was...

"Miaka...Hold on..." Miaka held onto Tamahome as he kicked the horse and made the horse speed up. A moment later, she saw Chichiri and the others coming out of a little inn.

"Chichiri!!" Everyone looked at the horse coming towards them, seeing that it was Miaka and Tamahome.

"Tamahome! Mi-chan!" Chiriko called out as Miaka was almost crying.

"Guys! Get on your horses and follow us!" Chichiri and Chiriko followed, Mitsukake did as well too.

"Why? Where in th' world is Nuriko and Jacob?" Tasuki asked Miaka and Tamahome. "And...where's Brittany?..."

"...Nuriko and Jacob went onwards to get the shinzaho...Brittany followed them afterwards..." Tamahome had to only say that to get everyone's attention.

"Where are they, you know?...Take us to them, Tamahome." Chichiri said as Tamahome kicked the horse into the direction we went.

~*~*~*~*~*~

I stopped by a little pond to get horse some water, that was when I felt an indescribeable pain go through my body...

_'What...What in the world was that I just felt? I have to hurry...Nuriko or Jacob...one of them could be killed!!' _I got onto my horse and kicked the horse towards them, hoping I'll make it in time...

~*~*~*~*~*~

Nuriko looked into the sky, blood coming from his mouth, coughing it up. Ashitare gripped his hand more...more into Nuriko's back. The scene was horrfic...Ashitare's hand was ingraved into Nuriko's back, close to his heart...It must of been 30 seconds, maybe a minute before anyone moved. Nuriko, being risky, flipped onto Ashitare's back, making Ashitare gasp.

~*~*~*~*~*~

I stopped at the base of the mountain. I forced the horse to stay, to make sure Tamahome and the others know where I was. I ran the fastest up to the mountain summit, with my backpack, and hoped that Jacob and Nuriko was not injured...I was praying it was someone else, and not either of them...

~*~*~*~*~*~

Nuriko was on Ashitare's back, and about to do the unthinkable...

He grabbed Ashitare's neck and head; Nuriko was going to choke Ashitare to death and twist Ashitare's head the other way, to kill him...With his strength, it is possible...A crack and Ashitare fell to the cold snow, hopefully dead...Nuriko looked to the sky, letting the air fill his body up...

~*~*~*~*~*~

Finally getting to the summit, I saw the beast, Ashitare, lay dead in the snow...I saw Jacob laying in the snow, next to the entrance of the shinzaho...My first instinct was to go to him, but looking over the other way...Nuriko was my first concern, to help him first...

"Nuriko... Nuriko!!" My voice, first was soft, grew loud. He looked over at me, giving me a very small smile, and fell so slowly to the cold ground...I ran up to the injured warrior...It felt like time had been going so slow...Nuriko was on the ground and when I actually go to him.

"Nuriko! Nuriko!! Please stay with me!!" I was holding on to his hand for dear life, like I was the one dying here...

"I...I won't die...I...promised Tama...home and...Miaka..." Nuriko was struggling with his words, coughing blood up here and there.

"D-Don't talk, Nuriko...You need to s-save your breath...I'll look through my bag a-and find some bandages..." I knew in my heart that no bandages can help with the wound that Nuriko had. But, ignoring the doubtness in my heart, I looked through the bag anyway. My hand touched something, pulling what I had touch, I almost slapped me silly... The flare was now in my hands! I felt a sign of relieve going through my whole body. Nuriko saw that I had the flare, and I pulled the flare, making it flare up in the blue sky. I brought my attention back to Nuriko...

"Hey...D-Don't you...have Mits'...healing power?..." I slapped myself on the forehead. Duh!! Nuriko knows how to stay calm when something bad is happening...

"Y-Yeah! I do..." I held my palm out over Nuriko. Focusing my lifeforce, the character, sadness, appeared on my palm. Mitsukake's healing power was helping Nuriko out a whole lot. His wound was disappearing before my eyes, but I could waste it all on him...I had to save some for Jacob and for when we move the huge boulder by the enterance of the shinzaho. I withdrew my lifeforce and clenched my palm.

"There. You should be better, but let me bandage you, still, until Mitsukake come here." I helped Nuriko sat up as I bandage his wounds. "T-Thanks, Brittany. I owe you..." I shook my head.

"You don't have to owe me, I think...I think I owe you..." I finished tying his bandages on his shoulders.

"Huh?" Nuriko said as I moved Jacob over by us. I brought my lifeforce out and palm, again, and healed Jacob. I bandaged his head and his back, and put the bandages away. He was still unconcusion, but he was breathing easily now.

"I owe you because..." I zipped my backpack up and looked at Nuriko again. "...you shown me that I'm loved by someone, and you opened my eyes to it again..." I smiled at him. He gave me a confused look, but smiled when he knew what I meant.

"I take it that you and Miaka listened to the talk I had with Tama-kins and Jacob last night, right?" I turned away, blushed and embarrssed, as Nuriko laughed.

"H-How did you know?!" I asked him. He was still laughing, but he grunted in pain. I turned around and saw that blood was still coming out of his shoulder. "Dummy! Don't agravate your wound!" I scolded at him. He stopped laughing and looked at me.

"I know you're nervous." He said, bluntly.

"Nervous about what?" I asked the warrior.

"You know what I'm 'bout to do."

"You're going to do what excatly?" He wouldn't give be an answer!

"You'll have to pay for what you did last night..." _'Oh god...What'll he do?...' _I thought of as he grinned at me.

"W-What is my punishment?" I asked him, hoping to get an answer.

"Well, you'll get a little talk from me, but this is first..." I blinked, and before I knew it, he was kissing me on the lips!!! My eyes widen at the shock that he'll actually do this! _'Nuriko!...W-Why?...Last night, he said that he loved me, and listened on his private talk with the guys...I feel so ashamed, but this is so shocking!!' _I pushed him away, making me blush.

"I-I'm sorry, Nuriko...I was just so shocked that you would do that..." I covered my knees with my arms.

"I'm sorry too. I should of asked you but, you seemed so sad about his majesty and..." His voice grew into a soft whisper.

"And you thought that it would take my mind off of him..." He nodded and I smiled. He gave me that same, strange look, again!! "Well, it worked and I thank you!" He laughed and I did as well. I hugged him and he hugged me back. It could of been the coldness getting to me, which it possibly was, but I knew that I was hugging him.

"Nuriko, you know how to make me happy, again. I'm glad that we are the closest of friends!" He nodded as I got up from hugging him.

"You're welcome, and..." I looked back down to him. "I'm glad I did make you happy. I never want to see you unhappy again..." I smiled as I saw Miaka and the others come up the summit. She was running like she was a dog that found a new bone and wanted to show the owner.

"Nuriko!! You're okay!! I'm so glad!" She cried into his shoulder, the uninjured one, and he hugged her.

"Miaka, no one can kill the powerful Nuriko!!" He held his fist into the sky, like he was the hero...And he was...

"Nuriko, what in th' world did ya an' Jacob get inta now?" Mitsukake went over to Jacob and healed him, and did the same with Nuriko.

"Ashitare, of the Seiryu Seven, came after Jacob and I. A day before, he stopped us in town and we had to use Miaka and Tamahome's flare." Nuriko took his bandages off as they fell to the ground.

"I didn't know I had my flare with me, so when I found it, thank the gods!, I pulled it and here you all are!" I finished for Nuriko.

"Well, before we go get the shinzaho, I think we should contact his majesty, you know." Chichiri said to the group. I looked away, moving over towards Jacob. He woke up and sat up, gently.

"Is Nuriko okay?" I nodded and he breathed a sign of relieve. Nuriko came over and sat next to him, helping him take his bandages off.

"I'll go with you Chichiri." Miaka said. He was going to use a special mirror that Taiitsukun gave him before we left for Hokkan. Chiriko decided to see the mirror and they went to a boulder, about 50 feet from where we was. Tasuki sat upright on a boulder, catching on some sleep, as Mitsukake need to catch up on energy. Healing people took some of his energy away from him, so he needed to rest. Tamahome also went with Miaka as Nuriko and I stayed with Jacob.

"Will you be okay? I mean, do you want to see him after...you know what..." Jacob asked me. I wasn't sure what to do excatly.

"I...I have to think about it...I'm not sure at all..." Jacob nodded and covered himself up with the blanket we had for him. I noticed that Chichiri was focusing his lifeforce onto the mirror, and after a moment, Hotohori appeared through the mirror.

"Your majesty..." Chichiri said to the emperor. Hotohori nodded and shooed off an advisor of his.

"Hotohori! How are you? Have you been well?" Miaka asked, and afterwards took a breath.

"I've been well...I should ask you that. Is, well, everyone okay?" He asked his fellow warriors.

"Nuriko and Jacob..." Tamahome began to speak. "...Well, a Seiryu Warrior, Ashitare, interferred with them and...we thought that one of them was dead...Actually, they are alive and doind well 'cause Mitsukake healed them and Brittany did too..."

"H-How is she...Brittany, I mean..." Hotohori asked the group. Tamahome looked the other way, making Nuriko come over to where he was.

"She's fine, cold, but fine none-the-less." Chiriko said as Nuriko's head was on top of Miaka's head.

"Hey, Hotohori..." Nuriko gave him an evil look.

"Nuriko? What's wrong with you?" Hotohori asked him as Chiriko and Tamahome moved away from Nuriko and the mirror.

"Oh, don't play the innocent game with me, Saihitei." Nuriko smirked at the emperor. He gasped! He didn't know that Nuriko would know his real name, though Nuriko was in his harem in the past.

"Chichiri, you don't mind if I got alone time with Ryuuen, do you?" Hotohori smiled at Nuriko as he had his mouth wide open. He didn't think anyone knew his real name at all...

"I don't at all. Miaka, let's go, you know." Chichiri handed the mirror to Nuriko as Miaka waved goodbye to Hotohori. Nuriko sat on the ground as Miaka went to check up on Jacob.

"Nuriko, what in Suzaku's name was that about?!" The emperor exclaimed to his ally.

"Listen, emperor, what you did to her was so cruel..." Nuriko stated to Hotohori.

"What did I d-..." Hotohori sighed as he knew what he did. The letter he sent to Chichiri to give to me traced back into his mind.

"Now you know...She was hurt when she read that! You don't even think of her feelings, do yo-"

"I DO!!" Hotohori yelled to Nuriko as he shook him up. Hotohori never lost his temper at all. "If I loved her so much, I would never had done that! Konan isn't doing so well with the war with Kuto and everyone pressured me to choose an empress!! I only had a couple of days to pick one! Brittany would of been my empress, but since Taiitsukun said that we couldn't love each other no more..." He stopped there, for a moment. He calm down and breathed easily. "I gave up on her...And I gave into another...I never wanted to broke her heart into more pieces, but..." Hotohori looked up again towards Nuriko and saw me there, crying. Nuriko noticed that I was there, and made room for me to scoot over and sat next to him. I dried my tears up with my sleeve as Hotohori sighed, again.

"I...I understand now, Hotohori...I knew you would never break my heart; and when you did, I was crushed...But you was pressured to find a wife, and I wasn't the one to be the part at all..."

"Brittany, don't ever say that...You would be a perfect empress, but I had to make a decision..." He then whispers to himself, "And we couldn't be together anyway because it could never be possible..."

"Hotohori..." He looks up at me, through the mirror, I say to him, "I wish you luck! You'll need it...And a person once told me, 'If you really love a person, you feel what they feel...If your beloved one is happy, you're happy for them...' Right?" I smiled at him, and he smiled in return.

"Thank you, Brittany. I'm glad you finally understand...Hopefully, I'll see you soon..." I nodded and got up from the snow I sat on. Walking towards Miaka and Jacob, Hotohori spoke to Nuriko.

"Nuriko..." He looked into the mirror as the emperor's door opened up to reveil a young lady, possibly around Hotohori's age for that fact. "This is who I had pick..." Nuriko's eyes grew and so did his mouth. He couldn't believe that he picked her!

"H-Houki!?" She looked into the mirror herself and saw her closest friend. Houki was the only friend Nuriko made in the harem.

"K-Kourin?! I mean, Nuriko!? You're alright! I thought something terrible had happen to you! I was so terrified!" She looked at her friend, as she was so relieved and happy again.

"H-Houki? I'm glad to see you as well! Looks like you're doing excellent! And remember, no one can take the Mighty Nuriko down!!" He made her laugh, just like old times again.

"Sorry, but this talk has to end up being short. Houki, why don't you go ahead to the dinning room? Tell them I'll be in there in a moment." She nodded and waved goodbye to Nuriko as she was out of the room.

"Hotohori! Why did you pick her?! No offense, but, I'm just so shocked!" Nuriko blinked at the emperor.

"Well, she was the closest thing to you and Brittany..." Nuriko's forehead had wrinkles, but went back to normal when he understood.

"Sire...I have to go now. We'll get the shinzaho and come back to Konan with it!" Nuriko smiled as the image on the mirror disappeared. Nuriko got up and gave the mirror to Chichiri. Everyone got up, Tasuki and Mitsukake got up from their sleep, and went over towards the shinzaho.

"So, how in th' world are we suppos' to move this heavy thin'?" Tasuki asked around.

"Well, I think Nuriko and I should move it since we both have super-human strength!" I gave Nuriko a thumbs-up and he nodded back.

"That seems very wise..." Jacob said as he, Chichiri, Chiriko, and Mitsukake moved out of the way. Nuriko cleared his throat. Miaka, Tasuki, and Tamahome didn't know they was in the way, so they moved.

"Okay Britt? On three, we pick it up." I nodded as Nuriko started to count.

"One," He spoke as his braclets grew into armlets...

"Two," I said as my braclets grew into awesome armlets as well...

"Three!!" We both said at the exact time as the boulder was lifting from the ground. It was heavy, but I didn't feel the weight itself. After a couple of seconds, Nuriko and I threw the boulder and landed thirty feet from where we was. The doorway to the shinzaho was now unblocked by anything.

"Good job guys!" Miaka said, smiling as we all moved closer to the door. Tall, green doors, stood in our way...We didn't know what was suppose to come when we enter this cave...We all surrounded the doorway; Jacob, then Miaka and Tamahome, then Chiriko, Nuriko, and I, followed by Tasuki, Chichiri, and Mitsukake. I was so happy, that inside, I think we all was smiling.

_'One more step...to be with Tamahome and live in this world, forever!'_ Miaka thought as she grabbed onto Tamahome's hand. He gripped her's in return.

_'One more step...to being home again and able to live a normal life again!'_ Jacob thought as he wrapped the robe around him, trying to get warm.

_'One more step...to saving Konan and being more closer to our warriors!' _I thought of as I gripped Nuriko's hand. He looked at me as the doors swung open. We looked inside, very dark I must say, and took one last breath before entering the cave towards the shinzaho...


	13. Surviving Against the Odds

Chapter 12: Surviving Against the Odds

"So, is this where tha shinzaho will be?" Tasuki wondered as we stood outside of the huge doors.

"Look! It's opening!" Miaka exclaimed as the doors opened on their own. My grip on Nuriko's hand tighten as we started to walk in.

"Isn't it very strange?..." Chichiri asked us.

"Chichiri?" Chiriko questioned the monk.

"We killed a Seiryuu Warrior, but no one is using a counter-attack against us..." Chichiri spoke as he walked in with Chiriko. After we have all walked in, the doors 'magically' shut!

"Guess we won't be getting out anytime soon!" Nuriko spoke, laughing very softly. I walked backwards and tripped on something as I let a little scream out.

"Brittany! You alright?" Tamahome asked me.

"Here! I'll give us some light." Tasuki took his fan out and lit the spot up.

"What the-!" I was about to curse but held my tounge.

"Sk-skeltons!! Bones and corps!!" Miaka screamed as she jumped into Tamahome's arms. I got up very quickly and squeezed my eyes shut. The sight was horrible and it creeped me out, Miaka too no less! She got out of Tamahome's arms and held onto his arm.

"Why are there corps here?!" Nuriko exclaimed to the group. I didn't really want to know the anwser...Out of nowhere, arrows came from the other side of the cave and pierced Tama's arm.

"Tamahome! Are you hurt?!" Miaka got to him, jumping over a bone.

"I'm fine, it's only a flesh wound." He reasured her as he wondered, _'Ice arrows?'_

"You have entered this cave without asking...You should be punished for you actions!" A mysterious guy said to us.

_'Could they be...Seiryuu Warriors?...' _I thought as Tasuki spoke before I could ask.

"Show yourselfs ya damn cowards!!" Lights lit up around us and down the cave. Two fellows, a guy with a eye-patch and his pal, he had a bow and arrows behind his back.

"You have the diginty to call us cowards...I am Hikitsu!" The guy with the eye-patch said outloud to us.

"And I am Tomite," the guy with the bow and arrows, "and we are the warriors of Genbu! Protectors of the Priestesses of Genbu!"

"You are the Warriors of Genbu? But they existed 200 years ago! How can they be living now?" Chiriko asked as Tasuki kept his fan out.

"Oh!" Miaka said and run towards them "You have to know! We are from the Suza-"

"Look out!" Jacob yelled as Ice Serperts went after Miaka and frozen her in place. Tamahome ran to her and held her; the serperts came holding on to her as Tamahome tried to pried them form her arms.

"Those serperts will get into your skin and freeze you to death. Nothing can help you now!" Tomite exclaimed as he chuckled a laugh.

"Miaka, hold on!" Tamahome assured to his priestess. Tasuki moved behind them and sent flames out and melted the ice serpents on contact.

"Thanks Tauski!!" Miaka said, holding her hands together and smiling.

"Flames always beat ice!" Tasuki laughed at Tomite and Hikitsu as I sweatdropped.

"Finally! He gets his ice and water terms correct for once!" I whispered to the group behind me. We walked behind Miaka and Tamahome as he stand with Tasuki at his side.

"Let's take these guys on! I'll take the left and you can take the right one!" Tamahome spoke to his comrade as they split up. Tomite was shooting ice arrows at Tamahome, he avoided each one; Hikitsu was letting Ice Serpents out and Tasuki's Fire Serpents kept burning them everytime.

"A new technique Tasuki?" I asked the fiery bandit.

"And there is more where that comes from!" Tasuki told as Tamahome's scream pierced the fighting scene.

"Ha! That ring will get smaller and smaller until it "splits" you in two pieces!!" Tomite made aware to the group and Tamahome. It moved so fast, you couldn't even see it move around Tama's body.

"I promised...that no matter what happens..." Tamahome broke the ring and shattered to a million of piece onto the corpses.

"Let's finish this off!" Tasuki yelled and casted a spell on Hikitsu, making a fire ring appear around them both. Tamahome ran a kick on Tomite but...He passed right through Tomite! Tasuki's spell kicked in and Hikitsu was on fire, but Hikitsu made the fire dissappear, making the spell useless!

"What the heck?!" Tasuki exclaimed outloud. The warriors was unharmed and Tamahome stood up from behind the warriors of Genbu.

"Any spell will not hurt us, so you are wasting your time!" Hikitsu said as Tamahome moved over to our side of the field.

"Wait a minute...Could they be...spirits?" Chichiri asked to himself.

~*~*~*~*~*~

At a Seiryuu camp, Nakago called for Danielle, Daffney, and Suboshi to see him. Soi was at his side.

"Nakago, why did you call us?" Daffney asked as she rubbed her shoulders.

"We need to talk about the Genbu Shinzaho." Nakago told his priestess.

"The "Genbu" shinzaho?...Is that where..." Danielle asked, trailing her words.

"Yes, but we would be no match for them...They are spirits that have lived there for 200 years. Fighting them would be impossible." Nakago told as Danielle nodded her head.

"So, you meant to use Ashitare as some "cannon fire"?!" Soi exclaimed.

"Yes, and he failed as a warrior of Seiryuu, but no worries. Danielle, Daffney, I will make sure you both summon Seiryuu." Nakago promised to the girls and they looked at Suboshi, he was as mad as an angry bull.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"I don't now what the heck you guys are! But fight us gosh damn it!!" Tasuki exclaimed to them.

"They do _not_ have bodies! Can you understand that?!" Tamahome said to the bandit.

_'Man, what are we going to do now?'_ I pondered as I looked at Miaka. I think she had an idea, but knowing Miaka, it possibly won't be good. Hikitsu was about to cast a spell when Miaka yelled, "Stop!" They looked at her, we did too, and she ran to them and fell to her knees. I followed her, I walked, not run, and just stand there.

"Warriors, please! Won't you let us through?" Miaka spoke softly to the warriors and I knelt down on my knees too. Hopefully, they was going to believe us.

"We have been through so much and we really need to summon Suzaku!" I begged to the warriors as they looked at each other.

"I guess...we can let you through..." Tomite said as Hikitsu nodded.

"You'll really let us pass?!" Miaka exclaimed to the warriors.

"If you two are really the Priestesses of Suzaku, then you have to prove it to us both." Hikitsu said as Miaka stand up.

"We will!" We both spoke as Jacob spoke to us,

"What?! You don't know what they will say for you both to do?!"

"Oh settle dow! We'll be a-okay!" I gave him a thumbs-up as he just let some air out of his big mouth.

"Let's see..." Hikitsu said as he was thinking of something for us to do.

"Take your clothes off." Tomite said as our eyes grew in size.

"HOW WILL THAT PROVE THEM AS PRIESTESSES?!" Tasuki exclaimed as we developed sweatdrops and looked the other way.

"Silence! If they truely are them, then they shouldn't mind!!" Tomite yelled across to the bandit.

"You guys are nothing but perverts!!" Tamahome and Nuriko exlcaimed at the same time to the Genbu Warriors. I looked at Miaka and she looked at me and we decided to do it, though I really was not up for it at all...

"Fine! We'll do it and get through it together!!" We said and took our clothes as Tamahome was shielding everyone's eyes, especially Chiriko's eyes. Miaka had on a long white lace blouse, she still had her bra and underwear on too perverts!! I, myself, had short shorts, pink I must say so, and a lace top on.

"This is as far as we are going to go!" We made aware to the warriors.

"So...it wasn't all their clothes?" Tamahome wondered as he stand straight.

"Okay, both you need to stay still and don't move at all." Hikitsu told us as we stand next to each other. Below us, ice was coming from the ground and going up the body, covering our bodies and solid ice. It was getting to our necks as Miaka screamed. I tried to stay still...The ice was prickling us everywhere, but how could I escape when they are trying to kill us! I bowed my head and Miaka's hold body and my hold body was covered in solid ice.

"Th-They're frozen solid!" Jacob spoken softly as the warriors of Suzaku was shocked.

"Miaka!!" Tamahome spoken as he was running to Miaka and I, but he was thrown back as ice blocked them and the Genbu warriors.

"Didn't you notice the ice wall we sat up?" Hikitsu asked the group as they moved closer to the ice.

"Not even fire can melt this..." Tomite told Tasuki as he put his fan away. "Now, let's see how long these girls can survive..." Chiriko, Tamahome, and Nuriko was looking at us as the others was behind them.

_'I...I can't breathe...I'm going to die!...'_ It was true; I possibly will die...

_"Why do you have a negative thing with guys?" My mother asked me while on our way home._

_"Mother, it's the guys you hang out with! They act like total jerks and every guy you've been with has either broken your heart or just hates me..." I trailed my words. 'This...is the week before I went into the book...'_

_"I know you mean good, but please give him a chance. I'm sure you'll like him!" Mother said as she smiled. 'I've loved mother for a long time...'_

_"I know you're nervous..." 'Nuriko...' "You'll have to pay for what you did last night." 'He kissed me...That was my happiest moment and I think the barrier of me hating guys actually went down.'_

_"Brittany...Don't ever say that...You'd make a perfect empress..." 'Hotohori...' "I'm glad that you understand...Thank you, Brittany..."_

_'I...I have to survive! I want to summon Suzaku and save Konan for Hotohori and...to be with Nuriko...' _A red light appeared around me...

_"Brother...I'm sorry, please forgive me, we have to go!" 'Brother...Will you forgive us?...'_

_"I'm fine...It's nothing Miaka...I protected you so don't worry..." 'Jacob...You're a good friend...'_

_"Miaka, I promise you...I'll make you the happiest bride in the whole world!" 'Tamahome...We promised, you promise...'_

_'I...I will survive! We have to live together and take care of each other and your family...' _A red light appeared from Miaka as Tasuki poked at Nuriko and Tamahome.

"G-Guys? Look at that!" They both looked up and saw that ice was breaking! After another second passed, the ice shattered and we was free from the ice. We both fell to the ground and grabbed out chests and tried to breath in and out. Tomite and Hikitsu looked at each other and Hikitsu broke the ice wall and let the warriors come through to us.

"Brittany!" Nuriko came up to me and brought me my jacket. Thank godness cause I was cold...

"Tomite...Did you see?..." Hikitsu asked his ally. Tomite nodded in agreement.

"For a brief moment, when the ice shattered...It was the flame of Suzaku!" Tomite exlcaimed to his ally and they knew what to do now.

"Miaka! Man, you have to scare me like! Please don't do that!" Tamahome said as he grabbed Miaka and she looked at us with a strange look. Nuriko and I developed sweatdrops...

"T-Tamahome...What are you grabbing there?!" Miaka asked as Tamahome looked down. He blushed as Miaka slapped him really hard, and leaving a mark on his cheek.

"Geez...It was an accident..." Tamahome said silently to himself as I looked up at Nuriko.

"I'm so happy you are fine! I guess Suzaku has really blessed you both." Nuriko spoke as the priestesses smiled together.

"You both have shown your power to us, Priestesses of Suzaku." Hikitsu spoke as he moved forward to us.

"Well lookie here! They finally cut the bad guy act!" Tasuki said as he crossed his arms.

"My power? I don't get it." Miaka asked as she put her jacket on. I understood, but Miaka was just being the "stupid one" in the act.

"Will you all accept our apoligies, friends?" Hikitsu asked happily to us.

"You mean-" Miaka asked as I interupped her.

"You'll let us pass?" The warriors of Genbu nodded.

"We'll even guide you to the shinzaho ourselfs." Hikitsu said as Miaka and I got up and jumped up and down like little school girls- Oh wait! We are school girls!

"I guess we'll have to now!" Tomite said as he chuckled a laugh at us.

~*~*~*~*~*~

We made our way to more doors; I figured that is where the shinzaho was at.

"These doors have been closed because of our strong will with our priestesses." Hikitsu told us, we was possibly wondering why the was closed anyway.

"Amazing!" Jacob said as he looked up in the sky. The doors was very huge.

"For two-hundred years, they have been like this. The time has finally come...To open the doors." Hikitsu said as they both opened the doors. A light penatrated the darkness in the cave.

"This is it...The shinzaho..." Miaka spoke softly as we walked slowly into the room. It was very beautiful; silk and bright lights made the room feel very soft and inviding.

"Wow! It's...beautiful!" I spoke as Miaka's mouth was wide open.

"Will the priestesses come with us?" Tomite asked as he took his little hat off. Hikitsu looked at us as we looked at each other.

"Um, sure...I guess..." Miaka said as Tasuki crossed his arms.

"Oh, and we're not allowed to go!?" He argued, making Tamahome roll his eyes.

"Calm down! Be happy we got this far!" Jacob said as he rolled his eyes at Tasuki's comment. We walked next to each other; making me even more nervous.

"Miaka, you do know that your left foot and left leg are moving in sync..." I told her as she looked down; she chuckled and I rolled my eyes at her. As we walked up a little staircase, the shinzaho was right there, in front of us.

"This is the shinzaho." Hikitsu said solmenly and Miaka grabbed it slowly. It was beautiful; a necklace with white beads and a pendant also on it, colored in purple.

"Miaka..." I said softly as she looked at me. She nodded and we hugged each other. We finally got it and we can summon Suzaku! I can't wait to tell Hotohori we got it and his country will finally be saved and no more war!

"Um...I hate to ruin the moment..." Tomite interrupped us, and we turned around. "But you can't summon Suzaku with that."

"WHAT?!" We all exlcaimed at the same time. Miaka and I was confused and speechless.

"Why?! What do you mean?!" Tasuki asked from across the room. The Suzaku Warriors moved a little closer to us.

"You need two shinzahos! One is not enough so you have to go to Sairo and get the other one. THEN you can summon Suzaku." Hikitsu made aware to the group as they all sulk.

"Man...I thought I was going to be home soon..." Jacob murmured as he looked down to the ground.

"G-Guys!" Miaka said, making us look up to her. "We only need one more, that isn't going to be trouble 'cause we know where to go now!" I nodded in agreement as the others started to smile.

"O-Okay then." Chiriko stated as Tasuki folded his arms.

"Yeah, no trouble now!" Nuriko said as he laughed. I walked down the stairs, Miaka right behind me, and I hugged Nuriko.

"I'm glad you understand." I said as he hugged back. Miaka ran to Tamahome, trying to comfort him with a hug too.

"I get a hug...Big deal..." Tamahome whispered to himself as we walked together to the exit of this room.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Two shinzahos?!" John startled as he closed his book.

"Yeah, isn't it that stupid?!" Keisuke said as he gave the book to Tetsuya.

"Why are you giving it to me? It's your sister, not mine!" Tetsuya as he threw the book to John.

"Hel-lo? I don't want the book!" John stated as he tossed it to Keisuke.

"Your brother is in the story! Read it!" Keisuke exlcaimed as mother came from behind him.

"I will read it! Gosh...men..." My whispered to herself as she sat on the couch and opened the book. "Let's see...'The Priestesses and her warriors bid farewell to the Warriors of Genbu.'"

~*~*~*~*~*~

"What?!" I questioned to them. They nodded as Jacob raised and eyebrow.

"Yeah... We're going to leave this place." Tomite stated as Hikitsu nodded.

"We have been here way too long and I know the others possibly miss us... I highly doubt it though..." Hikitsu murmured as Tomite chuckled.

"Well, thank you so much." Nuriko acknowledged the warriors. "I hope you can rest in peace now."

"I hope so too...Good luck with summmoning Suzaku." Hikitsu smiled as we smiled back. The doors started to close as Miaka's smile dimmed down.

"Warriors..." I called out to them.

"Thank you!" Miaka finished for me as they nodded. Tasuki and Mitsukake started to walk towards the exit as the door started to shut. When it acutally shut, the rest of us followed them. Possibly half way through the cave, Jacob asked a question aloud.

"This might sound strange, but is it possible to bring someone back from the dead?"

"The dead? Jacob, why do you ask?" Tamahome asked as he jumped over a skull.

"Well, I've been wondering even since Amiboshi d-died..." Jacob said to a softly whisper. _'Wait, would it be possible?'_ I thought as I stopped walking. Nuriko bumped into me as he walked in front of me.

"Britt, you okay? You just, suddenly, stop..." Nuriko asked softly as Chiriko, Chichiri, and Tasuki stopped moving.

"It's just...I have this feeling-" I began to say as Tasuki interupped saying, "I have no comment on this stuff! Mi-chan, wait fer me!!" Tasuki barked as he ran right behind Tamahome and Miaka.

"Tasuki! You are such a pervert!!" I splurted out as Chiriko and Chichiri chased after the..."pervert"...

"Well, back to what I was saying...The accident with Amiboshi, I think he's still alive." I thought outloud as Nuriko gave me a questional look.

"What made you say that?! He's been, well, gone, for a while." Nuriko stated as we walked forward, slowly.

"I know I know, but I can feel it inside of me..." I told him as he stopped too.

"A feeling?...Maybe you've been thinking a little too much! You need to give that brain a rest girl!" Nuriko slapped me on the back as I tried to stay in my place.

"Yeah...I guess you're right! I mean, after all that just happen within this day, I feel like my brain could deserve a rest..." I spoked and turned away from him, playing with my fingers and blushing.

"...Brittany, you know that I mean well. If you think about it, we can keep it from His Highness!" Nuriko sanged as I faked a smile.

"Yeah, too true..." I walked ahead of him as Nuriko grabbed my hand. Everyone was looking at us and we didn't know because we was in own little world.

"Britt, don't give me a "fake" smile. I hate when people do that; they think everything is okay and people usually believe them, I'm not one of those people." Nuriko spoked as I sighed. "If there is something brothering you, other than the Amiboshi thing, then tell me."

"N-Nuriko I-" I looked up at him as my legs started to shake. I couldn't think straight; I didn't know whether I should give up on Hotohori forever, or be with Nuriko...I didn't know what to say, but I was trying not to blurt out what I "was" trying to say. "I...I like you as a friend, and with Hotohori, I thought it would seriously work out for us, but now, I don't think so..." I studdered a couple times as the crowd moved a little over to us.

"Hotohori will always care for you, you should know that more than anyone here. Britt, I care for you like a little sister, but I don't think "Little Sister" is the right words to use now." Nuriko stated, losing his grip on my arm, as I saw Tamahome, Miaka, Chichiri, and even Chiriko and Jacob come over to us. I didn't want them over here, but what I did to Jacob, was what I was trying to do with Nuriko.

"I...I know that, but-" I stopped as I was trying not to cry.

"Brittany, if you can do this, heck, if Miaka can do this, so can you! You've done this before, so don't be afraid!" Jacob exclaimed as Miaka evil eyed him. "Britt," Jacob pulled me aside as I looked back to Nuriko for a brief second. "If I can't return the feelings you had for me, then..."

"You hope that Nuriko will do that job for you," I spoke, spooking Jacob," right?" Jacob nodded and I understood now. "We might be close friends, but there is no WAY that in our life that we will be the couple that everyone hoped for, I guess... But, Jacob," I moved closed to him as I reached my hand out, "thank you. You're a good guy and I-I wish you luck." I smiled and he reached his hand out to shake mine. "I guess...We, I finally moved on and I'll stop loving you, but only as a friendship love, okay?" I asked him and he smiled in happiness. I was glad to get on solid ground with him again! Jacob moved over to Miaka and Tamahome as I walked over to Nuriko, confident even more now than ever.

"N-Nuriko, let me try this again..." He looked in my eyes as I began to speak, again, "I...I have loved Hotohori for a long time now, since I came in the book, and when he had an empress, it opened my eyes. It was saying, "You're going down the wrong path, again. You are even more closer than you was before...". It sounds strange I know, but if it didn't work out with Jacob, or Hotohori, then I know it will work out w-with you." Nuriko grabbed me and picked me up and swinged me around. The group moved a couple feet away from us as they was smiling at us. "Since last night, I now know that I am loved by the right person now. Nuriko," He let me down and I stared at him for a moment, "...I love you, and I always will." Nuriko hugged me and I to him. Finally, I know what it means to acutally be "in love" now!

"Brittany, I must be the happiest person in the whole world now! I love you too!" I smiled as Nuriko said those happily words outloud for the whole cave to hear. Tamahome and Miaka smiled upon us, Chiriko and Chichiri grinned together and walked back to the other group, and Jacob- He gave us a smile that made me want to cry. I am sooo glad that I am happy in this world. Miaka ran to me as Nuriko moved out of the way. Nuriko walked slowly to Jacob as they talked a little.

"Congrats..." Nuriko looked at Jacob as he stared at me. "What I mean is, I'm glad you both found someone who can feel that empty hole in both of your hearts."

"Thanks, Jacob." Nuriko nodded and ruffled Jacob's hair up. As Miaka moved out of the way, I heard Tasuki's mouth.

"What's up with the mushy-gooey love scene here?! I'm leaving!" Tasuki stormed off and Miaka, Tamahome, and Jacob ran ahead to catch the hot-headed bandit. Nuriko and I looked at each other and we held hands together, catching up with our friends that we made and loved.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	14. Torned Heart

_A/N__- I will be cursing, for once!, in this chapter! Just warning you... Enjoy!_

_Oh! And everything else I say about my friends, it is ALL LIES!! evil laugh_

_Part 3__Illusions of the Mind_

_Chapter 13__Torned Heart_

Finally walking into the cold air, which I still dreaded, the bright light blinded us as a wolf, of some sort, came towards me as I fell to the cold snow.

"What the-" Miaka questioned herself as Tamahome helped me up. The wolf was holding onto the shinzaho, which made me wonder, _Why would this animal want the shinza-_... Then, it came to me...

"The wolf...It's missing an eye!" Jacob pointed out. I gasped as I couldn't believe my eyes!

"It-it's Ashitare!" I cried out as the wolf ran away from us. "Wait! Come back here you stupid wolf!" I started to run after it, like a fool, as the others was calling my name out. I could bearly see the wolf, but I started to see Nuriko, Chichiri and even Jacob, chase after me. I had to divert them, so I just continued to chase the wolf. When we passed a big oak tree, covered in snow, I tripped over a root and the wolf, now, wasn't in my sight...

"N-No...Goodness! Why, why!" I slammed my fist into the snow, anger and sadness build up in me. '_Now, Nakago'll have the shinzaho...Besides that, how the hell did that beast even live?!'_ I was trying not to cry, it would be worthless. My mission now: Find Nakago and pray to Suzaku that I'll not die!

"What's wrong, Brittany?" I looked up to the voice and saw that it was Taiistukun, right in front of me!

"T-Taiistukun?! What are you doing here?!" I questioned her.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Brittany could of not gotten far! She can't run worth crap!" Tamahome commented, even though he never seen me run before...

"Will she be okay? Will the others find her?" Miaka questioned as she held her hands together. "I should stop thinking negative! They WILL find her!" She threw her hand in a victory stance.

With the others...

Nuriko, Jacob, and Chichiri looked around trees, pathways, but neither of them noticed the footprints in the snow made by me and Ashitare.

"Nuriko, I thought we, uh, you did beat Ashitare...Why did he come back to life?!" Jacob asked the warrior as he crossed his arms.

"Well, who knows?! I guess since he's half wolf and half human, he can change between the two when one of his "parts" dies...I didn't think about that at the time..." Nuriko sat on the cold snow and laid his head on his knees.

"Nuriko, we will find her! She's a clumsy person, and she is probably waiting for us because she tripped over something!" Jacob stated as he started to laugh. Nuriko glared at him and he stopped. "S-Sorry... I was trying to keep the mood..."

"Well, it didn't work!" Nuriko exclaimed to Jacob as he walked around a couple of trees.

"Nuriko..." Nuriko looked up at Chichiri and saw that he was right in front of him. "Just relax. Brittany can be found and we will continued a little bit more. That okay with you, Nuriko?" Chichiri asked as his mask was off. Nuriko bit his lip as he nodded.

"Okay, a little bit more... I'm sure she'll yell for us..." Nuriko said as Chichiri put his mask back on and walked with Jacob to cool him down.

'_Hopefully, she will yell for us...Hopefully...'_ Nuriko thought as he got from the snow and began the search again.

"Soi, Ashitare is returning to camp." Nakago stated to his ally. She camp from out of her tent, rubbing her shoulders together. A big, wolf was coming towards Nakago and Soi's eyebrow raised.

"Ashitare? He's alive?" Soi asked softly as the wolf was at Nakago's knees. He bent down and grabbed the shinzaho from the wolf's mouth. "Nakago, how is that possible?! His lifeforce was gone!"

"He's half wolf and human, he loses his lifeforce when he's dead, so he can change into the next form of his. Apprently," Nakago held his other hand at Ashitare, "his work is offically done. You can "retire" now." Ashitare, in his wolf form, growled and stared into the evil man's eyes.

"Taiitsukun, I have to know where Ashitare went! Tell me where Nakago is!" I exlcaimed to her. I shut my mouth and Taiitsukun shook her head.

"Why? Why don't you go back with your group and head onto Sariou?!" She questioned me as I looked at her. I looked down to the snow.

"I can't...It's my fault that the shinzaho got out of my hands...And Nuriko and Jacob had to _risk_ their lifes to get us the shinzaho in the first place! I am NOT going back until I have the shinzaho!" I stand up, standing my ground, and looked at the creator.

"...I-I'll sense Nakago for you..." Taiitsukun silently said as she focused hard on finding his lifeforce. After a moment of awkward silence, she spoke. "Nakago has the shinzaho in his hands, and has his lifeforce to protect it... Are you sure you are going to go through this?" I looked away, thought for a moment...

"I...I promised to myself! I have to get the shinzaho!" I proclaimed to her as she was taken back. "What...What do I have to do? Tell me, please!" I pleaded to her as she opened her eyes and looked at me.

"I-It is...intercourse." I gasped. My eyes grew in shock, I didn't want to believe it... "There is a way for you to lower Nakago's lifeforce... If you do it perfectly, you can lower it, and he would be weak and you can take the shinzaho..." She continued, but I didn't want to listen to it anymore.

_' H-have intercourse with Nakago, I could _never_ do that!'_ I wondered and thought. "I thought the priestesses would have to be virgins!" I asked her as she shook her head.

"That was a lie." I gasped, again, and looked straight at her. "If I said you could, Miaka would of been committed to Tamahome already, and the warriors can't relinquish their power to the both of you."

'_That is true... Miaka wouldn't be virgin if she wasn't a priestess... What to do, what to do..._' I thought as I rubbed my hands together to create some heat.

"Brittany, go back and head to Sairou with your friends." She interupped my thoughts and I shook my head.

"Tell me where to go. If everyone can give their lives up for me, then I can do it for them." I spoke softly to her, not confident for what I was saying to her. "If you find any of the others, will you please tell them this..." She listened to me.

"Brittany! Britt-" Nuriko yelled as he ran into Taiitsukun himself. "T-Taiitsukun! What are you doing here?!" Jacob and Chichiri came over to where Nuriko was postioned.

"Oh, so I can't check on my "friends" anytime, seesh!" Taiitsukun joked with Nuriko. "I'm joking; Anyway, I happened to ran into Brittany..."

"Really! Where is she?!" Nuriko interupped her as she rolled her eyes at him. "Sorry, continue."

"Anyway, she was hurt, so I transported her to a inn at the edge of Hokkan and Sairou. She said she will catch up to you guys when her ankle heals up. She wants to apoligize for leaving you all." Taiitsukun said as Jacob nodded.

"SEE!! I told you BOTH that she would trip! She's a super clumsy person!" Jacob exclaimed and he went back to tell the others.

"Thank you Taiitsukun, for the information. I guess better head off to Sairou, you know." Chichiri stated to Nuriko, and he walked away.

"I'll be on my way." And with that, Taiitsukun dissappeared and Nuriko stared into the open air.

"Brittany, be careful..." Nuriko said softly to himself and he ran to catch up with Chichiri. Behind Nuriko was a little shell, that neither warrior even noticed...

)))))))(((((((

Making my way out of the cold into the warm air, I took my little robe-thingy off.

"Wow! Weather changes very fast!" I stated to myself. I walked a couple of steps and heard a noise. I turned to see the little cat, Tama, right behind me. "Ah! Tama, you shouldn't be here! I have to..." _'Oh, that's right... I... I have to... Have to have intercourse with Nakago... How come I _did_ that?! I had to lie to my friends...'_ I carried Tama on my back, thank goodness he liked that, and began to continue my way to the Seiryuu camp. _'Nuriko, Hotohori, everyone...'_ I began to pick up my speed a little, _'Forgive me!'_

Riding on horses to Sairou, Nuriko talked with Jacob, trying to reasuure their friendship.

"What makes you think that?!" Jacob asked the warrior as Chichiri stopped his horse.

"Let's take a little break and stretch. Do you guys mind?" Chichiri asked as the jumped off their horses in a heartbeat.

"Well, I had a couple of my family members living together because they didn't, well, _like, _my family at all. Maybe we can get free rooms from them and they wouldn't mind! I hope..." Nuriko said as he laid against a rock. Jacob nodded.

"I would love for some indoor rooms for once!" Miaka preached as she smiled. Tamahome got some water for him and Miaka.

"Do you think that Brittany will meet us there, I mean, in Sairou?" Chiriko asked softly, even though Nuriko could hear him. Nuriko got up on his horse, startling Miaka.

"Nuriko, where you going?!" Miaka asked as she moved closer to Nuriko.

"I have a bad feeling about something...Tasuki, can you came with me?" Nuriko asked the red-headed bandit.

"Why me? Why not... Tama?!" Tasuki asked his pal.

"I want him to be with Miaka! Come on, I _need_ you!" Nuriko pleaded to him and he gave up; He couldn't imagine what would happen if he _didn't_ come...

"Fine, fine! I'll come wit ya." Tasuki got on his horse and galloped with Nuriko back the way they came. As they was out of sight, everyone got back on their horses and continued their way to Sairou.

_'Nuriko, Tasuki, come back safely, please...'_ Miaka thought as she held on tighter to Tamahome.

As night grew upon me, I put the cat down and began to wonder, _' Maybe, he's not here! Maybe, I'll be running back to the others saying, "Hey, my "ankle" is better! Let's get the shinzaho!" But, if he _is_ here, I'm probably screwed then...'_ Within eye sight, I saw the Seiryuu Campsite...Well, there was only one tent down there, so hopefully he is NOT down there... I slid down a dirt hill and stopped at the base. I was possibly a good 100 yards a_way_ from the little tent itself, and I was getting apprehinsive.

"Okay Tama, just stay right here... If something goes wrong, find the others as fast as you can...K?" I asked the cat, even though I highly doubt that he could understand me. Anyway, I walk slowly to the tent and I couldn't focus. I stopped right in front of the little door and I walked in. Opened my eyes to notice... Nakago wasn't there, it was empty. '_Okay, so far, so good..._' I turned around and walked out of the tent, with a smile on my face.

"Wow! How lucky was-"

"I?" I slowly turned around, to recongnize the voice, and saw that it was Nakago. My little smile fainted. "Well, I would of let you walked back to your warriors, but I can't let you off so easily..." I was walking backwards, slowly, putting my hands up in a fighting stance. "Oh, so the little priestess wants to fight now?"

"Listen, Nakago, I am _not_ afraid of you! I will put up a fight!" I yelled, and I was afraid, and I took Hotohori's holy sword out. Nakago started to laugh at me.

"So, that's the sword that hurt Soi... And I take that it is, a Suzaku Warrior's sword," I gasped softly, "Perhaps...The emperor of Konan's sword," My eyes grew as he continued, "His name, if I'm not mistaken, is Hotohori, right?"

"You bitch! How _dare_ you!" I blurted out. Wow, I cursed, and it acutally seemed great!

"Why do you bother fighting me? You have no chance to survive against me!" Nakago exclaimed as I started to shake a bit.

"Do you _think_ I _care_?! If I go to hell, you're coming with me, Nakago!" I screamed across the little field; he began to laugh, drawing his hand up to him.

"Ooooooo... I _like_ to see that happen, Brittany." He gathered his lifeforce and I picked my sword up. He threw his lifeforce at me and I held the sword in front of my face. It absorbed it, but since Nakago's power was super strong, Hotohori's sword probably wouldn't hold out much longer. I tried to swing the sword at him, but to no avail, the lifeforce got too strong and knocked me to the ground. I got up, slowly, and noticed that I had blood on my right arm. '_Grrreat, a wound! Just great!_' I held my arm and he laughed, AGAIN!! "I don't know why you bother with some of your warriors, they're all, weak." I swing my sword at him and, along with his lifeforce, knocked him down to his knee.

"They are NOT! They are as strong as my love for them is!!" I exclaimed as I fell to my knees, noticing my arm is getting worse.

"Brittany," He said blankly, "You do know that the others don't want you here, they hate you." I was questioned by his response.

"What?! What is _that_ suppose to me-" I stopped and felt something... I opened my eyes to see the Nakago before, dissappeared, and noticed blood on my hand... '_B-Blood... W-What...just happen..._' I turned slowly and saw the "real" Nakago, before my eyes...

"Brittany, you're a very foolish girl. You saw an illusion, thanks to Tomo, one of the Seiryuu Warriors. You'll live," Nakago said as he walked passed me, his dagger in my back, blood coming out slowly, "but, I'll tell you one thing before you, die." I fell to the ground, and couldn't move my legs at all.

"W-What is it...you...you beast..." I was coughing up blood, trying to not talk.

"...Your friend, Ashlee...Wasn't raped." I gasped, coughing more blood up even more. "I found her before those men can do anything to her. Everyday she was calling your name out, Appy convinced her that you left her for the "others". She believed you, every single day..." I got to my knees, slowly, and tried to heal myself. "Don't even try, healing yourself... That dagger is poisoned, and takes away all of your power you had up until now. You are weak and defense less, but anyway, you will die because you had no strenght in you to begin with." I fell to the ground and I murmured some words. "What did you say? Say it again!" Nakago picked me up and held me as I opened my eyes.

"LIAR!! Y-You liar!" I spoke harsly and he threw me to the ground. I cried out in pain as he started to leave.

"Tell the others this: Don't fall for anything stupid, or they will die." Nakago spoke as he left me here, waiting to die. I didn't understand it, and I really didn't want to, but the only thing I could do was to call for Nuriko's name, _really loud_, and hope he heard it. Right after I did that, my eyes felt heavy and all I saw was blackness, coming, taking over me... But, I hear... horses...

&

_"Mom, I'm soooo glad you're pregant!! I'll be a big sister!! But, for your info., you're ten years too late..." I smiled at mom, and she laughed._

_"Yeah, well I didn't expect to have a baby at the age of 42! That's old!" Mom said as she sat on the couch, eating cookies._

_"You're not! The baby needs to be healthy, that is all I care for now! Just, don't go to tanning beds, and other stuff too! LAY OFF IT!!" I exclaimed, with hand movements, and she gave me a weird look, but agreed with me._

_"Okay, okay! I'll _try_ to lay off the stuff. The only thing _you_ should worry about is being a big sister! What do you say to that?" She asked as I grabbed a cookie from her jar._

_"I say, I'm ready!" I smiled and we sit back and watched some television._

I opened my eyes slowly, and saw that I was up in someone's arms.

"N-Nuriko?" I questioned, and the man looked at me. Thank goodness it was him!

"Brittany! You're alright! Thank god!!" Nuriko cried, and hugged me like crazy!

"Ah Oooww!" I cried out in pain as Nuriko let go and laid me back onto a bed, I supposed. "N-Nuriko, where am I?"

"Well, we are in a little home that some kind villagers allow us to stay here, and Tasuki's getting you some herbs to help with that scar on your back. By the way, why was there a dagger in your back?!" Nuriko exclaimed softly, the villagers was sleeping, and sat on my bed. _' I had to think of something... Think...Think...'_

"Well, I couldn't heal yet, cause I healed you and Jacob both, so I did go to an inn. After I had some dinner, I went to take a nap in my little room. A bit later, I heard noise coming from down on the first floor. I went down there and I saw Nakago. I ran outside, used the back door, and slid down a little hill, where I popped my ankle back into place and basically screamed in pain. That's where he found me; I was weak and couldn't move my ankle, so when I tried to ran, he just _stabbed _me in the back and hoped that I "rot in hell". And then, I woke up here." I closed my eyes and Nuriko stand up.

"You're lying." I opened my eyes and gave him a questionable look.

"W-What?! You think I AM lying, Nuriko?!" I sat up, and looked him in the eyes.

"YES!! You think someone would be stupid to believe that?!" Nuriko said as I got a sip of water. He didn't believe me! Of course, who would?

"Well, yeah!" I exclaimed as he looked at me. "I...I can't tell you..." I whispered as he grabbed my hand.

"You can't tell me, what?" He said as I started to cry. "Brittany, what really happen? I won't get mad..." I just couldn't spit it out.

"I-I... Well, I-"

"Britt! Nuriko! You here?!" Tasuki yelled as I breathed a sign of relieve, even though he did intrupped me.

"Tasuki! The villagers _are_ sleeping!" Nuriko exclaimed as Tasuki ran over to me.

"S-Sorry! Anyway, help me here, will ya?" Tasuki asked softly, as Nuriko walked over to our sides. "Britt, can you lay on your stomach?" I nodded and I did as I was told. "Nuriko, you know how to do this?" Tasuki wondered as Nuriko pulled my shirt up.

"I've watched Mitsukake do this once, but, I'll do my best. Tasuki, you'll need to hold her down because this herb will sting. Brittany, just try to stay still and yell into your pillow if you need to." Nuriko spoke normally, and I nodded as Tasuki held my body down. Nuriko began to apply the herb and it stinged like hell! My goodness I thought I was getting burned!!

"Brittany, just try to stay still!" Tasuki said as I was being held down. "It'll be over in a sec!" After what seemed like forever, it was over and Tasuki padded my back with cold water.

"Hey, I'm going to go to the market and get some fruit. Tasuki, watch over Brittany, will ya?" Nuriko asked the bandit.

"Sure, no prob." Tasuki spoked as Nuriko left to go to the market. The villagers woke up and Tasuki talked to them. They wondered where Nuriko went, so Tasuki said he went to the market in town. I woke up and Tasuki came over to look at me. He was eating an apple, I didn't even think apples existed in Anicent China!

"Tasuki," He looked at me, "If I tell you something, will you not tell anyone?" I asked softly.

"_Why_? Is it about you and Nuriko?" He questioned me as I sat up.

"Well, kinda... It is also about why I had a dagger in my back." I spoke as he crossed his arms and sat in a chair. "Promise you won't tell Nuriko!"

"Well, fine. But, I can't guarntee any promises wit ya!" Tasuki nodded and I smiled. I took a deep breath and began to speak.

"Okay, what _really_ happen is this: I was on _really _on my way to...to see Nakago-"

"WHAT?! What the hell was ya thinkin' of?!" Tasuki exclaimed as I shushed him.

"I thought that if I could do a "special" deed, I'll be able to get the shinzaho!" I spoke to him in a calm, but angerly manner.

"Wha-what was the "special" deed?" Tasuki asked softly.

"I-I can't..." I said as Tasuki looked at me. '_He cares for me. I think we really _does_ care for me!_' "It was...intercourse." Tasuki's mouth grew and his eyes too. "Well, I thought that if you can "do it" with him, I'll be able to lower his lifeforce!"

"Brittany! You have to tell someone else than me!" Tasuki exclaimed as he got up. I got up too, and stand in front of him.

"Yeah right! I'd be damned if I tell anyone else!" I spoke as Tasuki turned away. "Hey, you can't let me tell anyone else! And don't turn around on me you baka!"

"Brittany, I know you mean good, but-" Tasuki began to say as I interupped.

"I'll tell Nuriko. When the time feels right, I'll tell him." I spoke as he hugged me. "Umm, what _are_ you doing?" He looked at me and I to him.

"S-sorry!" He walked to the other side of the room and blushed. "I didn't even know it! It must of been on my own..."

"Tasuki, before Nuriko comes back," I went over to him and hugged him. "Can you hug me? Just a little longer because I feel at peace with you." Tasuki turned around, nodded, and hugged me. "I mean, I've been so stressed, you know... Nuriko loving me, and Hotohori getting a empress, and it's not even me!...But, I'm so happy that we are friends, Tasuki, and-and-an...d..."

"Brittany?" Tasuki spoke and turned around and saw that I fell asleep in "hugging" postion. "Brittany, why?" He picked me up and put me on the bed and covered me up. "I feel sorry for you. But, if Nuriko wouldn't mind..." Tasuki bent down towards my face, close to my lips, and he kissed me! Well, I didn't know it, but when Nuriko came through the door to my room, Tasuki was done for.

"T-Tasuki?! What the- What are-?!" Nuriko yelled as I woke up, hitting my head on Tasuki's forehead. "Brittany! I thought we had something!" I was confused!

"Nuriko? What are you talking about?! I know we have something, Nuriko!!" I exclaimed as Tasuki stand up beside me, I got up as well.

"Nuriko, it's not what it looks like! I didn't-"

"Kiss her?! I came in and saw that what you was doing, so don't lie to me!" Nuriko interupped Tasuki as he blushed and looked down. Nuriko looked at me, his eyes away from Tasuki. "I thought I could trust you, Brittany-"

"You can! I didn't even know he kissed me, so why are you so worked up?!" I exlcaimed as I shut my mouth. Now, I'm screwed...

"Worked up? Worked up?! You don't know me at all." Nuriko spoked as we ran out of the door to some place unknown.

"Nuriko!! Wait!" I was running after Nuriko, in my pj's, and with socks on. "Nuriko!!" I made it to the door and he wasn't nowhere. "Tasuki... Why did you do that?! Nuriko is made at a you and even more made at me!!" I exclaimed as Tasuki was looking down at the ground.

"I felt sorry for you okay?! I wanted you to stop worry about Nuriko and Hotohori, and move on with your life! I didn't think that Nuriko was going to come back this soon!" Tasuki said to me as I cried.

"...I'm glad you care, but I think it would be best for me, Nuriko, and yourself if you just leave and go find the other warriors..." I rubbed my eyes and continued, "I'll find Nuriko. Take some food with you and take Nuriko and my clothing with you. Please?" Tasuki nodded and I gave him a hug.

"I wish you luck, Brittany. Find him for me, for us." Tasuki whispered as he started to leave on horse back. I found the villagers who lived here and told them that we won't be coming back.

"Thank you so much for your hospitality, but I have to find my friend." I said softly as they nodded.

"I'm glad that we met you and your warriors priestess." The wife said to me as I smiled.

"Take care. If you need a horse, take one of ours. You can keep it forever as a offering for letting you stay with us. It's a gift." The husband said as I shaked his hand. I said my farewells and rode off to the west, where I saw Nuriko departed from me.

"Great, I took Britt's horse and didn't even look at where I was going!" Nuriko spoke to himself as he stopped at a lake. '_I can't believe that she would cheat on me! Why?! I thought we had something special, being boyfriend and girlfriend!! I don't even know if I could trust her now..._' Nuriko sat by the lake's edge as he took his shoes off and put his feet into the water. "Now_ this_ is calming." Nuriko relaxed as he closed his eyes and heard birds, churping around him. After a moment of relaxtion, he heard something, closing on him. He got up to his feet and saw me on my horse. Jumping off to him, I cried on his shoulder.

"Nuriko, please! Tasuki only did it because he felt sorry for me! I know that you might of not believed it, but he has inner feelings too!" I cried to him on his chest. I hoped he would believe me, I _wanted_ him to believe me.

"Britt, I don't know if I can_ trust you_ like I used to..." Nuriko spoked as I looked to him. "How can I trust you again?"

"Nuriko, I want to be your girlfriend! I want to! If I get on my knees," Which I did as I said that, "would you believe me then? I'm getting as low as a commoner, and...and I want to have that trust with you!" I felt like I was talking gibberish now. Nuriko got to my eye level and he looked at me in my eyes.

"Britt, you should know that-" Before he could finish, I kissed him on the lips. His eyes grew, won't blame him, but went back to normal as the kiss continued. '_Okay...This is a _little _too much Brittany... I guess she _was_ telling the truth! I could believe her now..._' The kiss still contined, maybe 20 more seconds later, but after 40 seconds, my back started to hurt and I pulled from Nuriko. "Brittany! Your back! Lay down for a minute, and I'll treat it- Wait, you _did_ bring some herbs with you, right?" Oh crap...

"I don't think s-so. Iwas in a r-rush to f-find you and I must of f-forgotten it." I was in pain, so I sqeaked at every couple words.

"Well, there is one thing I can do, but you have to get into the water, with_out _your clothes on." Nuriko told as I gasped.

"W-what?! No w-way!" I shook my head as Nuriko helped me up.

"Do you want to get better or stay in pain forever 'til we find Mitsukake?!" Nuriko exclaimed as I shooked my head.

"Well, t-turn around first." Nuriko turned as I took my night shirt off, then the shorts. I decided to keep underwear on bra on. Nuriko turned around and tsked at me and pointed at my bra. "You serious?" He nodded and he turned around again. _'Damn it... Oh well, I'll live, but knowing Nuriko's seen me like this, guess I can't..._' I thought and dropped my bra and stepped into the water.

"Stay in the water and don't try to move." Nuriko spoked as I nodded. I heard his shirt come off and he entered the water. "Now, put your head on my shoulder," I did that, "and when I say Breathe, breathe in as deep as you can and hold it for as long as you can, okay?" He asked me and I nodded. I wanted to ask something, but I decided to wait until the end. "Ready?... Breathe!" I breathe and I was underwater now. _'He's going to drown me! What the heck?!_' I thought, stupidly, as Nuriko came underwater as well. He was rubbing my back, where the wound was, and I was trying to withstand the pain. I remember that he told me to stay still, but it felt like he was trying to hurt me and make me move on accident! After a couple seconds passed, he brought me to the surface and I breathed in and out several times. "G-good job. Sorry I had to touch the wound, but this is a "Healing" pond, so I got to heal you here." I really didn't mind, but he brought me out of the pond and covered me up with a blanket. I was tired, Nuriko could see that, so Nuriko decided to get a blanket himself and wait until I waked up again.

_'I'm glad we are finally together again! And better than that, I'm friends with him!_' I thought before I dreamed, as Nuriko stared at me.

_'Brittany, I know there is more... I trust you, for now, but why did you get a wound like that?! I have to find out for our sakes now..._' Nuriko fell asleep after a breeze came by, calming him and make his worries go away...

_'I'll protect you until the day comes.'_


	15. Please Forgive Me

Chapter 15: Interfering with Love

On their way to Carson City, Nevada, via an airplane, Tetsuya and John discuss what they are going to there as Keisuke sleeps.

"So, this book has all of the criminals that occured around the world in 1930?" John asked as Tetsuya nodded and showed him the page. John read a little of it outloud to himself. " 'During the year of 1930, in Carson City, Nevada, two girls was missing from their home for 2 weeks. 17 year old Takiko Okuda, from Japan, and 16 year old Samantha Ann Jacobs, from Carson City. People had no idea where they was, the father of Samantha said that she was in a book called the Universe of the Four Gods!' " John looked at Tetsuya, again, and he nodded.

"Keep reading..." Tetsuya asked softly as people was reading or doing crossword puzzles.

"Um," John lost his spot for a second, " 'the officers at the station didn't believe him at all, but he didn't give hope up. Two days later, the young girls returned, without so much of a bruise on them, and was taken to a police station to be questioned. The girls told of what happen, making the police officers even more worried about them. Both the girls was in pain, the records had no idea what was wrong with them in the first place, at the hospital, but the doctors overlooked it and sent them home.

"A day later, the young girls split up and Takiko went home to Japan, sadly, but happy to home at last. But, unforunately, Samantha was gone the next day. Her mother was dead and her young brother had dissappeared. We assumed that the mother killed her daughter and the brother ran off to a family member, but has not been found yet as of now. There was no statement saying why they did or what happen, the only thing we know was that we have two ladies that was dead and we have no idea why the mother did it.' " John stopped and gave it Tetsuya to read. "Finish it for me, please..."

"Okay..." Tetsuya looked for where he stopped and found it. " 'Two days later, in Japan, Takiko Okuda, along with her father, was found dead in their home. Her mother already died of tuberculosis a year ago. This time, we know why it happen. The father left a little letter for someone to find, understanding why he had to kill his daughter, then himself. The letter is located at the bottom of this statement.' I am going to finish this up. 'We found this Universe of the Four Gods book and we tried to burn it, to make sure no one else will have to go in there anymore. But, it didn't burn, which surprised us a lot, so since everything else we tried didn't work, we put it in a secure library in a state named California. In a library, where books was really supposed to go, but, we told them to hide it very well. We was hoping that this would be the end and Takiko and Samantha can actually live in peace knowing no one else can be hurt by this anymore.' Well, they was surely wrong about that one!" Tetsuya murmured to himself as John nodded.

"Yeah...Read that letter later tho', for Keisuke to hear too." John added as Tetsuya nodded and went to take a little nap. John stayed up, looking out of the window and waited for the airplane to land in Nevada.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Please, couldn't you stay here with me? Everyone would love your kindness and sweetness." Kaika said softly to my ear as he had his head on my shoulder. "This is such a peaceful village..."

"K-kaika, you know that I will consider the factors, but-" I stopped as I turned to my side. I was kinda naked there! Kaika got up and stand next to me.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I was trying to get your fever down...But, it is down, so please, take it easy on yourself now? Okay?" Kaika said softly as he left the room nonchantly. I got up, slowly, and looked at the door. I grasped my chest, holding the necklace Nuriko got me before we went to Hokkan, where we surprised Tamahome and Miaka.

'Can I? Can I just stay here, and leave the others and my family behind? Can I?' I asked myself the "Can I" thing over and over, not sure of what to say to Kaika when I see him again. _'Maybe, I'll rest and think about it...Or not...I have no idea!'_ I was giving myself a little headache!

~*~*~*~*~*~

Jacob sat on his bed that they got, FOR FREE, and Chichiri came in. There was only three rooms, so Miaka and Tamahome shared a room, Tasuki, Chiriko, and Mitsukake shared, and Jacob and Chichiri shared a room as well.

"So, whatcha been up to Chichiri?" Jacob asked as Chichiri sat on his own bed too.

"Nothing much, just got a map of Sairou, and some more water for if we have to travel again." Chichiri said as he took off his mask. Jacob was okay with either side of him, with or without the mask on.

"Where's the rest of our little group?" Jacob asked as he took his shoes off.

"Well, Chiriko is over at the town library, reading information about treating wounds when he helps Mitsukake, Tasuki is downstairs getting drunk."

"No surprise there!" Jacob interupped nicely as Chichiri smiled.

"Yeah. Mitsukake is over at some homes, helping people with injuries and only heals people who are on their death bed, literally. Where's Miaka and Tamahome?" Chichiri questioned our friend as he got something to drink.

"Miaka and Tamahome? Oh, the last time I saw them, Miaka and Tamahome was eating, well, Miaka was doing the eating part. And Tamahome said that he was going to get her a braclet, to know that she can always count on us and mainly him." Jacob said and rolled his eyes. "He had that, what did Miaka call it, the "Glazed Consumer Look" again." Chichiri laughed as Jacob squeezed in a little chuckle.

"It is very strange you know..." Jacob looked at his pal. "I've been trying to contact His Majesty, Hotohori, but, it seems like I can't get through. Something is blocking me, I guess..." Chichiri said as Jacob got up and looked at him in the eyes.

"What is blocking you is that you are not having fun! Brittany and Nuriko could be here in a day or two, who knows for sure, and until they come, let's party!" Jacob exclaimed as Chichiri gave him a strange look. Before he could say anything, Tasuki barged in the room.

"Hey lookie here!" Tasuki yelled as they looked at him. He had two sake cups in his hand. "Elephant ears!" He held them up to his ears... "Breasts!!" He held them to his chest. "Miaka's dumpling hair!!" He then took the cups and put then on his head. "I look like Miaka! HA HA HA!!" He laughed really loud and they pushed him into the hallway, and downstairs.

They was sitting in the sand, to be exact, as Tomo looked down at them once again.

"What fools! They are such ignorant fools to fall for this one. They will be dead probably within tomorrow or the next day! This will give Nakago a joy ride! (insert crazy laugh here...) Well then, I better go check up on Soi and see how she's doing with the warrior of Suzaku! (insert crazy laugh here again...)" Tomo murmured as he disappeared to where Soi was.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Nuriko!" I called out again as I sat up in bed, again. "Damn," I cursed softly to myself, "not that dream again...I can't stand it!" I said softly to myself, as I hear a noise from my door. "Um, who is it?"

"It's us." I hear Kaika's father say as I tell them to come in. They do, and I sat in my bed with my feet hanging from the bed. The mother kneels down at my feet.

"I'm so sorry about this afternoon's accident." The mother said, softly, but I can still hear her. She then looked at me. "I never meant to hurt you, I just couldn't lose our son again." I looked at the father for an answer.

"About a good year ago, we had lost our son, Kaika. A while back, we found Kaika, what looked to be like him in the river. Almost half dead, we nursed him back to health." The father said nicely as I nodded.

"I would never want to take your son away from you both again. He's very kind, and honest. I'm glad he came back to you both." I said to them as they smiled. The mother got up and was holding onto my dress that she cleaned. A pink dress, with flower designs around it, and pockets. The dress goes straight to my knees, and shows some chest too!

"I've mended your dress for you, and father held clean your shoes." She said sweetly. My shoes (Keds) had blue polka dots and brown all around it, and it was flats! My number 1 favorite shoe, next to tennis shoes (ha ha...). "We," the father spoke up, "will speak to you later." They smiled, bowed, and left the door opened as they left. I noticed it was about evening time, the sun was setting now. I looked at my clothes and saw my picture of everyone, that day before we left Konan. I had two other pictures too. One was of Nuriko, Hotohori, Miaka, and me, smiling the day after we failed summoning Suzaku, I think Chichiri took that picture. Miaka and I was in the middle of the guys, with Nuriko on my left and Hotohori on Miaka's right... The other one was when I was at my fourteenth birthday party. I was in the pool with Daffney, Danielle, Miaka (again), and Jacob. Yui took that picture as we was splashing Jacob and Miaka with water and they did the same to me and the others...

_'I can...I can't forget all the good times I had with Nuriko and Hotohori and the Warriors of Suzaku! The friends I made, and the friends that I have lost because of this book... I will get Danielle and Daffney back! I will! But-' _I was interupped in my thoughts as Kaika came in.

"Ah, Kaika? What are you holding?" I asked as he was coming in with a bowl with something in it.

"Brittany..." He sat down next to me giving me the bowl. "Take this. It's the Forgetfulness Herb." I gasped a little softly. "If you take this and think 'I wish I could forget everything!', then you'll be here, with me, with happy memories!" I looked at him, then at the bowl.

_'Can I...forget everything?'_ I thought as my neck gave a noise. I remember the necklace... _'I can't! I love Nuriko with all my heart! I have to help my friends and summon Seiryuu and Suzaku!' _I sat there, letting my thoughts and my heart 'talk' it out.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Nuriko fell to the ground as Soi helped him up. (A/N-I am going to go ahead and put Soi in for me...)

"Oh! Are you okay?" Soi asked as Nuriko got up, slowly.

"Y-yeah, I just feel really hot and need to rest." He said softly as Soi dragged him to a little empty mill that has been abandaned.

"Let's go in here and let you rest for a bit." Soi said as Nuriko nodded in agreement.

"Excellent job Soi. You put the medicine on your lips as you kissed. That will make him weak, and more ready to take you "head on"! All is going like the way I want it to. I'm sure Nakago felt Amiboshi's lifeforce too, so he knows where the Priestess of Suzaku is. I'll let him deal with her until it's time for me to enter!" Tomo said as he laughed, again, and watched Soi and Nuriko below, watching Soi sitting close to Nuriko, getting ready to unleash her plan...

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Nuriko, are you sure you're okay? Because you really don't look like it." Soi said softly as Nuriko nodded.

"Oh Britt, I'm sure-" Nuriko said as he blinked his eyes. He saw that his vision was getting very blurry. 'My goodness, I'm getting dizzy... How can I when I'm sitting down?' He thought as he was on the floor. "Br-ritt-ttany? H-help me-e..." Nuriko started to slur his words as Soi came next to him. Nuriko was out like a lightbulb.

"Finally, now, let's see what I can do to him..." Soi said, smiling at her dirty thoughts.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Well, are you going to do it?" Kaika asked me again as I sat there, flabbergasted. "It will do you good if you do do it I mean..."

_'He wants me to do this? Well, I don't know...I just can't abandan everyone...I can't do this to the one I love, though I lied to him...' _I thought. I had no idea what to do! Listen to my mind, or listen to my heart? I wanted to take it, but then, I thought, if I do take it, no more Hotohori, Nuriko, Miaka, Jacob, and hey, no more school!! But, I can't go home, and I would have no idea who the hell I am! Listen to my head or my heart, listen to my head or my heart, listen to my head or my heart! I threw the bowl to the ground, startling Kaika, and hearing him gasp.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Nuriko opened his eyes as he looked at Soi, who looked like me.

"Brittany, what are you doing?" He asked softly.

"I was trying to help you breathe again. You passed out onto the floor!" Soi exclaimed. She was, almost, showing her breasts to Nuriko's poor eyes! "Don't you care?"

"I do, thank you, but why are you almost, well you know..." Nuriko trailed off as he got up, looking away from Soi.

"Well, I thought that you was really, you know, ready for it." She said solemnly as Nuriko turned and looked at Soi. "And, I was sorry that I ran away from you. I wanted to pay you back, for saving me and I thought that you wanted to pay me back from saving you!" Soi exclaimed again as Nuriko turned around, looking at the cat that had followed him.

"Britt, we're going to have to wait for the right time to make it happen! You have to still summon Suzaku, and I'm not going to lose hope at all! I'm not mad at you, but you know that I could never let you go because of something you did, even if it was on purpose!!" Nuriko said as he picked the cat up. Soi looked at him, in awe, as she sat on the ground. Nuriko sat in a little chair, looking at Soi, who looks like me, giving Soi a little smile. She gave him one back in exchange.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"B-but why?! Why, do you not want happiness?!" Kaika exclaimed, but softly.

"I can't!" I cried out and stand up. "I can never do that, forgetting all the people that I love and care so much for! I have to save my friends! I could never seperate from the ones that I love so much in my life!!" I cried, as Kaika got up and stand next to me.

"It's Nuriko that you love, right?" Kaika said as I gasped.

"W-wait. Y-you remember everything?" I asked softly so his parents don't hear us. He went over to the door and closed.

"What happen to Hotohori? Last time I saw you, you was happy with Hotohori. But, I see that you are falling for Nuriko. I could tell by how you have changed." He said as I sighed softly. "I am Amiboshi, of the Seiryuu Seven, your enemy..."

"Why? Why did you fall in the river in town? Everyone now thinks that you're dead!" I yelled softly as he nodded.

"Well, I wanted to die. When I enter the rapids, I was actually happy. Where I lived, Kutou was raged with war... Suboshi and I saw our 'acutal' parents die, right in front of our eyes. We was little and we didn't know what to do...We had to wait for our Priestesses of Seiryuu to come along and give Kutou no more violence.

"But, we heard from Nakago that if Konan's Priestesses summon Suzaku first, they would want to take over Kutou and make us free no more! That's why I had to become Chiriko. I believe Nakago's every words...But I was foolish!" Amiboshi went over to the window to see the full moon out. "It's just..."He spoke softly at first. "War is worthless and meaningless, Brittany! Don't you agree?!" I nodded.

"Yes, it's very meaningless! I can't stand it when people are dying, for no damn reason!" I cried out as Amiboshi started at me.

"Then stay here with me! That way, Suzaku and Seiryuu would not have to be summoned!" Amiboshi said as I shook my head.

"You're wrong...They can summon Suzaku and Seiryuu without either or us..." I said softly as Amiboshi gasped lightly. _'I can't worry about anything now. The only thing I am worried about is letting the girls summon Seiryuu! Miaka and I have no chance in summon Suzaku, unless we get the shinzaho of Byakko and Genbu, but there is no way that we can get it from Nakago! We'll get killed!'_

"Amiboshi." I said as he looked at me. "I have to convince Daffney and Danielle to summon Seiryuu! There's no way that I can't get the shinzaho of Genbu from Nakago and they are on their way to get the Byakko Shinzaho!" I turned around and undress; Amiboshi turned away and looked at the door.

"Okay, but what am I suppose to do?" Amiboshi asked as I put my hand on his shoulder, meaning I was done putting on my awesome pink summer dress that I wore before that his mother mended for me.

"Help me, of course! What did you think?" I joked with him as he looked at me. "Listen, there was this little thing I kept telling myself since I've been here. 'Keep your friends close, but keep your enemies closer.' I know that it doesn't sound like something, but it's what I have been thinking of." I said, hoping this would convince him, a little at the most.

"Brittany, you know that I always know that." Amiboshi blurted out a second I had said it.

"Well, to tell you the truth, Miaka told me that. I'm still learning from her, funny, isn't it?" I said as he shook his head and tsked at me.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Guess we better go on to Sairou. Let's get going." Nuriko said softly, breaking the silence as he got up with Tama beside him.

_'Why isn't the stuff working? Is his love for the priestess this strong?'_ Soi asked herself as a figure approached the doorway.

"W-who's there?" Nuriko asked as he walked back a couple of steps. The moon shone on the figure, it was none other than Tomo himself. "Who the heck are you?"

"I'm Tomo of the Seiryuu Seven. And you better turn around-" Tomo said as Nuriko turned around to see the figure of me, turn into Soi. "-because that is not the girl you have loved for a while now, is it?"

"Who the heck are you too? No offense!" Nuriko asked as he turned around, a little confused himself as well.

"I-" Soi began to say as Tomo put his hand up.

"She is Soi, of the Seiryuu Seven as well. Did you like the little illusion we sat up for you?" Tomo said as Nuriko gasp.

"That was an illusion?! You set me up-" Nuriko said as he turned around and saw Tomo for his own eyes, poisoning them (A/N-Poor Nuriko, seeing two terrible things in one day...). "What is up with all that get-up on your face?!" Nuriko exclaimed and scrilled at the same time. "And people call me 'gay', look at yourself! I have evidence that someone is more gayer than I am!!" (A/N-Once again to the Tomo fans, please, no flames! I mean no harm! It's for humor relieve...)

"Well, if you must know..." Tomo begins to say as he explains the colors on his face and what it means, boring Nuriko and leaving wihtout Tomo knowing.

"Um, Nuriko's outside if you didn't know..." Soi pointed out as Tomo turned around. He looked at Nuriko, Nuriko gave him a face, and ran off to somewhere.

_'Okay...If that wasn't the real Brittany, thank goodness, then, where is she?'_ Nuriko thought as he looked behind and see if Tomo was following him. Nuriko turned around and gasped as he stopped. He looked over the top of a little summit as he was a town, bright and glowing from afar.

"That's Sairou. The real one..." Tomo said, spooking Nuriko.

"Wait, did you say the real Sairou?" Nuriko asked as he turned slowly to Tomo.

"Yeah, and your friends will be dead before they know what hit them. They are in an illusion as well and their own death will be second-" Tomo exclaimed, over the winds, and vines came from nowhere and trapped Nuriko, securing him so he wouldn't escape.

"What the- What are you doing?!" Nuriko yelled as Tomo came close to him.

"Something I should of done in the first place to begin with." Tomo said as he controlled his feathers into rubbing on Nuriko's face, and over his body. "Killing you by letting you die in the place you desire!"

~*~*~*~*~*~

Amiboshi gasped as I turned around.

"Amiboshi? What's wrong?" I asked as we heard some yelling. We went to the sound and saw it was his parents, down and hurt! I looked outside and saw that soldiers was going around, searching for someone. "Get them in here!" I called out and closed the door as I took his mother to my room.

"Father! You have an arrow in you...Brace yourself!" Amiboshi cried as he pull the arrow out. His mother was resting because of the shock of being attacked, I guess, and told them. "Crap...This is a Kutou arrow!" He had the arrow in his hand and I looked at it.

"W-why are they here?" I wondered as Amiboshi took his father to dress his wound.

"I used my lifeforce on you so that I could bring your fever down. They must of felt it and knew I was here!" Amiboshi exclaimed as I shook my head. He took his father to his wife.

_'You're wrong...It's Nakago and he is trying to find me! But, why would they want me? That doesn't make no sense! Unless-' _I ran out of the room to some place in the little village that was on fire.

"Brittany! Wait!!" Amiboshi called out a second I was gone. I was running, anywhere but here, and someone grabbed me on my shoulder.

"Let me go!" I yelled as I saw that it was Amiboshi. "I need to find Nakago and knock his lights out!" A solider came from behind and Amiboshi got in front of me.

"Give us the girl and we'll let you live!" The solider called out as Amiboshi said no. The soilder swung his sword and I was pushed out of the way.

"Amiboshi!" I cried out as he looked at me.

"Britt, turn around, close your eyes and cover your ears until I say so!" He exclaimed as I did as I was told. He took out his flute as he played a horrific tune, I only heard it twice, once when we failed summoning Suzaku and the other time when I was being chased by bats and Tasuki, and Hotohori had to save us and we heard the sound there... I felt something tap my shoulder and saw that it was only Amiboshi. "All the soliders are possibly dead or knocked out-" Amiboshi gasped again as I only could look at him.

"What's wrong?" I asked softly as he looked at me.

"Nuriko is near by! And a Seiryuu warrior, Tomo, I think...There is big energy coming from somewhere by the summit!" Amiboshi exclaimed as I shook my head.

"I can't go back to him... I just can't!" I cried out as Amiboshi took his hands and put them on my shoulders.

"But why not? Do you not love him?!" He asked nicely, but firm, as I nodded.

"I do! But what happen to us...I don't even know what to think now!" I said as I looked at him.

"Well, I'll beat Tomo, and bring him to you! Stay here and you'll be safe!" Amiboshi cried out as he was running towards the summit. A man go in front of him and he stopped. "D-dad..." He said softly as I watched them talk.

"Take this. It's the Forgetfullness Herb. You might need it." His father said as Amiboshi nodded. "Don't forget to come back to us, okay?" He asked as he nodded again. Amiboshi looked at me again.

"Brittany, I want to get you two together! Please, stay here!" Amiboshi yelled as he ran off towards the summit. I only could stare at him, amazed at what he would do for love...

~*~*~*~*~*~

As the plane stopped, Tetsuya and Keisuke got up and got their bags as John was waiting for them.

"Come on! It's going to take another 10 minutes to get to the baggage claim!" John exclaimed as the others was following him. Making it to the baggage claim, Keisuke gets a book and looks for Carson City, Nevada and the easiest route to take. Tetsuya calls for a taxi to be here in thirty minutes and John is over by the baggage claim, waiting for their bags to come through.

"Okay, so this is where we are..." Keisuke speaks to himself as Tetsuya gets off the phone.

"We're getting a taxi and sightseeing later, that okay with you both?" Tetsuya asked nicely as they ignored him. He took it as a "yes", he thought. As ten minutes passed, only Keisuke's and Tetsuya's bags have came through. and John is getting mad...

"Okay, you get your bags, and I don't?! Does Las Vegas hate me?!" John cried out as Tetsuya grabbed his bag and gave to him.

"Calm down! We don't need more people looking at us already!" Tetsuya whispered in his ear as they left the Las Vegas Airport. They saw their taxi and Tetsuya waved him over to where they was. The taxi came up as John and Tetsuya put the bags in the trunk. Keisuke told the driver where to go, he sat in the front and the other guys sat in the back seat.

"Okay, we need to go to Carson City." Keisuke said as the taxi man nodded. "Then, we have to go to the Carson City Police Department." Tetsuya and John looked at each other as they prayed Keisuke knew what he was saying.

"Oh, getting a friend out I see?" The driver asked as Keisuke shook his head.

"Not really, just getting some information for some stuff." Keisuke said as he thought about what he just said.

"Ah...P.I.'s?" The driver asked as he pulled out of the airport taxi pickup place. Everyone had their seatbelt on.

"Close...Something like that...We need information for a project of some sort!" Keisuke thought outloud.

"This is going to be one long taxi drive..." John whispered to Tetsuya as he nodded.

~*~*~*~*~*~

I ran away from the village. I made it about thousand feet as I looked down to the village.

_'Why? That village didn't need to suffer and I had to be there...I make everything bad into worse...'_ I thought, making my escape, and turning around, away from the village into the unknown darkness. I didn't know, whether to run to the captial of Sairou, where all my friends are, or go to where Amiboshi was going, meaning that I would see Nuriko... I shook my head and kept running, where ever my legs could take me. As I kept running, I had to stop. There was a big shadow from atop a rock. I followed the shadow and saw that it was not someone I wanted to see

"S-Soi!?" I cried out as I stood there, frozen to the ground.

"Where do you think you're going, Priestess of Suzaku, or should I call you Brittany?" Soi said coldly as I couldn't even move a muscle. I was done for.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	16. Letting Go

A/N-_I do not own Fushigi Yugi and the characters! All belong to Yuu Watase, and the only thing I own is the plot...I think..._

Chapter 16Letting Go

Grabbing the book from his bag, John opened it up where it was at before and started to read the letter that Takiko's father left behind.

" 'If anyone is reading this, please find more about this book. Afterwards, destory it. No matter what, just destory it. I found out, through my daughter's pain, that the god that they have summoned goes within the priestesses and eats them from the inside out! I couldn't let my poor daughter suffer, so I had to kill her to end the suffering...I am going to have to kill myself because of the sins I have done: Killing my daughter and forcing her to the United States and into the book itself, even with her friend. This is not how I wanted to die, but, for my daughter, I'll do it to be with her.' "

"That's what Einosuke Okuda wrote to the officals?" Keisuke questioned as John nodded.

"We have to stop the girls before they actually summon Suzaku and Seiryuu or they will get killed!" John exclaimed as the other guys nodded, the taxi driver ignored them.

"Only fifteen miles to Carson City..." The taxi driver said as John closed the book and pondered over what was happening in the book. Tetsuya was reading it as John looked at the book.

"Fine, I'll read a little...'The Priestess of Suzaku, Brittany, was confronted by Seiryuu Warrior Soi. She frozed there, not sure of what to do. Would she follow Amiboshi, meaning she'll see Nuriko, or find her other friends and go on to Sairou? She talked to Soi, breaking the silence.' "

"S-soi?! What are you doing here?!" I cried out as she just kept looking at me.

"Why should you know?" She blurted out, putting her hand through her hair. "Where are _you _going in such a rush?"

"Who freaking knows?!" I said, tho' I didn't say freaking...

"Well, if you must know, I was just with you little warrior friend. What was his name, oh, Nuriko." She said as I gasped.

"What was you doing with him?! You better have not hurt him, or I will kill you!" I exclaimed as she laughed.

"Don't worry. You think that what you have done, he wouldn't forgive you?" She said, making me cross my arms in anger. "Actually, he does forgive you. He still loves you with all his heart." I gasped, uncrossing my arms. I held onto my necklace.

"Y-you're ly-"

"I'm lying? That's what you think?" Soi interupped me, making me move away from her. "If you love Nuriko with your heart, you better make it up to the cliff." She pointed to the top of a cliff, behind me. "Tomo...would probably be killing him, trying to split you both up." I gasped as I just ran, calling Nuriko's name, over and over, outloud.

"What a foolish girl! But, she brings the envy out of me. I wish that my love was like that..." Soi said softly to herself, watching me appear into the darkness.

Tomo was still taunting Nuriko, making Nuriko more mad at Tomo! Before Tomo can speak, a noise broke the silence.

"A f-flute?!" Nuriko called out as Tomo looked behind Nuriko. He saw a figure, making Tomo nervous.

"Stay away from Nuriko, Tomo!!" Amiboshi called out from the darkness as he moved next to Nuriko.

"S-suboshi?! Oh, it's Amiboshi! I figured that you was still alive." Tomo exclaimed as Nuriko gasped.

A-amiboshi? What-How did you-?" Nuriko was flabbergasted, unsure of what to said to a person he thought was dead! '_So, Brittany was right! Wish I listened to her..._'

"Tomo, release Nuriko, and I'll not hurt you at all!" Amiboshi said as Tomo shook his head. Amiboshi played a tune, not one that would hurt Nuriko, but it destoryed the vines that was holding Nuriko back. Tomo moved a couple feet back, knowing that he was out numbered.

"Nuriko!!" I cried out as he looked behind him. "Nuriko! It's me! It is me!" I was running after him as Tomo was making a dash for me! I started to run backwards as I saw Nuriko land on Tomo's back, and twisting his neck, killing him instantly! I fell on my butt as Nuriko came over to me. "N-nuriko..." I looked at him, having tears in my eyes. He put his hand on my cheek, feeling my cheek made him sigh.

"It's you, for real. Thank goodness!" He called out as I hugged him. I felt that my mind and heart was at peace at last. I got up and walked over to Amiboshi, Nuriko followed me.

"Amiboshi, thank you for taking care of us both." I said, giving him a little hug. He smiled and looked at Nuriko.

"I'm sorry, about the incident in Konan...I hope that you can forgive me for what I did..." Amiboshi said softly, making Nuriko smile.

"When was that?" Nuriko played the inocent act. "Forget that. It was all in the past." Nuriko smiled as I went over back to him. Amiboshi smiled, making me happy that everything was okay with them both.

"Nuriko, I've missed you so much! I didn't know whether to come see you or not...I love you!" I cried out, hugging him even harder.

"Brittany, I love you too! Don't ever forget that." He softly said as Nuriko planted a kiss on my lips. Okay, that was a little unexpected...But, I still liked it! Amiboshi turned away for a second, giving us a little second in heaven as he gasped.

"Nuriko, Brittany! Watch out!" He yelled as everything happened so fast. Amiboshi was captured in vines, Tomo's vines, and I called Amiboshi's name out. A second after I did that, Tomo appeared from behind Nuriko, and stabbed him with his feathers!!

"N-NURIKO!!" I cried out as Tomo took them out of Nuriko. I stood there, watching Nuriko fall off the cliff, before my eyes.

"Br-itt-any...R-run..." I heard him say, softly, as I saw him fall from the cliff. I was frozen to the ground. I fell to my knees, holding my chest.

"Nuriko!!" I yelled again, making me cry even more. I stared down into the darkness that Nuriko fell through. _'...H-he's dead...' _I cried my eyes out, still calling out Nuriko's name, making my nose run. Amiboshi gasped at the event that had turned out.

"I have to take matters into my own hands!" Tomo, the real one, exclaimed as he was behind me, which I didn't know of.

"Brittany! Concentrate or you'll be trapped in an illusion!!" I heard Amiboshi yell out as I blinked my eyes. I was in a dark area, unknown of where I was at...

"_(insert Tomo laugh here) You think that you could stop me, Priestess of Suzaku? Ha! I've made your loved one disappear and he's dead! Come and let yourself be in an illusion, and I'll be nice and let you be happy, for once!_" Tomo said out of the darkness.

"Hey! Show yourself you damned coward!" I said as Tomo's laugh disappeared into the darkness. '_N-nuriko...He can't be dead! There's no way at all!! I can't let it happen!_' I thought as I cried out, "Please, don't be dead! Please!" I was being shooked as someone was calling my name out.

"Brittany, Brittany! Wake up!" I hear someone call out, unsure of who it is. I open my eyes, slowly, as I see it's only Jacob.

"J-jacob?" I looked around and saw that I was in my Biology class. The bell ranged for the middle school students that lunch was over. "I-I'm at school? How?" I questioned myself as I saw the teacher come in with a worksheet.

"This is your homework. You must do this with a partner, and since we have ten minutes, you can even choose you partner, but it has to be of the opposite sex though. Sorry, no girls together and no boys together." The teacher said, making everyone moan in the class. Miaka was on my left, Appy in front of me, and Jacob on my right. Ashlee wasn't in this class, but we had lunch together, which was awesome! "Jacob, how long was I asleep?" I asked as he looked at me.

"Only for a few minutes. That was when the teacher was out, thank goodness you didn't get caught!" Jacob laughed as I smiled a fake smile.

"Well, I guess I have to find a partner..." I said as Jacob waved his hand in front of me.

"Um, hello? Boyfriend of yours since, forever, would like to be your partner!" Jacob said as I smiled a real smile. I pulled my dress down a little (it's orange with lace at the end, making it very flattering on me). "It's okay, right?" He asked me.

"Ah, well, yeah! Sure, I'll be your partner!" I said softly as the teacher interupped us again.

"I need to know your partners, so please come up here and tell me. And it is due at the end of this week, so try to get done soon." The teacher acknowledged as I had to ask Jacob something, but he got up and told the teacher that we was partners.

"Hey, Mi-chan!" I whispered as I got her attention.

"What?" She whispered back to me as I saw she got partnered with Kevin, he likes to skateboard and hangs with his other friends to do that thing (I really don't know a lot about him tho'...).

"How long have Jacob and I been going out?" I asked her as she laughed, softly.

"Are you kidding?! You've been bf and gf for, like, half a year already! You lost count already?!" She exclaimed softly into my ear.

"I was just making sure! Thanks, I'm sitting with you at lunch, okay?" I asked in my normal voice as she nodded. Only five more minutes until lunchtime! I turned around to see Jacob back in his seat.

"This is the stuff that I got." He gave it to me so I could look at it. We had to do a term paper on a disease that could or has already effect people already in the United States. "We got Toruettes. That seems easy, doesn't it?" I nodded. I saw a Dr. Phil thing about someone who had that disease. "So, how about you come over to my house and we'll work on it." I gasped, thinked I misunderstood what he was saying.

"Um, we _are_ going to your house to work on the project, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, of course! I mean, we could do it at your house-"

"No no no! I meant, your house is fine! And it's not that far from the school, so we could actually walk home!!" I blurted this out, like word vomit. "So, I'm going to sit by Miaka, want to join me?" I asked softly and he smiled and nodded right as they bell ringed for lunch. Thank God! The teacher left first, and everyone filed out and I was left there, sitting in my desk.

"I've been going out with Jacob all this time, and didn't even know about it! This is going to be one happy year of high school!!" I cried out to myself as I left the room to go to the cafeteria, with a happy grin on my face!

Tomo laughed. His plan was working, making him even more happy. He was looking at his shin, that was projecting an image of me in my school.

"How naive! I can't wait to show this to Nakago!" Tomo said, smiling evily, making Amiboshi mad.

"How could you do this?! This is cruel! You just killed her boyfriend! And now, you're this 'Jacob' person?!" Amiboshi exclaimed as Tomo turned to look at him.

"Amiboshi, I wanted to make her happy! Make her go back to her own world, even though it is an illusion, and make her think that she is going out with her closest guy friend, who is here in this world to be exact. I'll just take control of her friend; let her die happily by the one she had loved before she was even here!" Tomo answered Amiboshi as Tomo did his laugh again...

"This was your plan all along! Spliting Brittany and Nuriko up! That is cruel and I'll never forgive you!!" Amiboshi called out as Tomo turned away and looked over at the real Sairou.

"You are at the Carson City Police Department." The taxi driver said, making Tetsuya and Keisuke jump out of the taxi. John got out, more nicely and the guys went in, leaving John with the taxi guy.

"Thanks guys! I'll pay the dude!" John said outloud, scartastically, as he looked to the taxi dude (A/N- I'm giving this person a name...Bret, no...Alex, no...Ah ha! Mike! PERFECT!! .). "I will wait until my friends are back and I'll pay you. That okay?" He asked as Mike nodded.

"Sure, but, since you have time on your hands, what is this thing that you guys are, well, _actually_ doing?" Mike asked as he turned off the engine and opened his door and sat on the stairs that led to the police station, right next to John. Mike was kinda lean, muscle built, making John do a double take. He thought that he was going to be a big ugly dude who weights a zillion pounds over his "suppose to be normal" weight.

"Well, have you ever believe in stories that seemed too unreal for other people to believe in?" John started to began as he held the Universe of the Four Gods in his hands. He told Mike everything that Keisuke had told him about the book and what's happen to Miaka, Jacob, me, Appy, and Ashlee.

"So, you've found this young man down by the mountain where you got your herbs?" A young lady said as the old man nodded. They was in a room at the old man's home.

"Yes, but I'm so surprised that he survived a fall that high!" His wife responded as she took off a washcloth off of Nuriko's forehead.

"Yep. Young man, what or who did this to you?" The old man asked as Nuriko was sweating bullets now.

"Ah...Feathers...In my...back..." Nuriko gasped out. The old man nodded and popped his knuckles.

"This should do the trick." The old man said as he proped Nuriko up. The young lady gasped as the old man pressed pressure points on Nuriko's stomach, the front side of him. A little 'pop' and Nuriko was laid down, and he opened his eyes, slowly.

"B-brittany?" Nuriko called out as he sat up. He looked at the three of them and Nuriko looked confused. "Um...Who are you guys? No offense, but where am I?"

"You are in my home, in Sairou. You was attacked and fell from a cliff, but you survived." The old man told him as Nuriko made a fist, remembering what happened to him.

"Damn it! That gay -homo- Tomo! (A/N-sorry Tomo fans)" Nuriko exclaimed as he started to get up as the old man stopped him.

"I am shocked that you lived...But it's no surprise for you, Suzaku Warrior Nuriko, isn't it?" The old man said as Nuriko gasped and looked at him.

"W-woah. Time-out! How the heck do you know who I am?!" Nuriko cried out as the old man showed himself.

"Well, you might not know who I am but, I'm on your side. I'm a warrior of Byakko, and your character told me who you was, Nuriko." The Byakko Warrior said as Nuriko had his mouth open. He closed it and got up. "Don't get up yet. You have a broken toe, and finger, so stay here for a little bit and get well. Okay?" The warrior asked as Nuriko nodded.

"But, I have to save my friend, and my girlfriend!" Nuriko called out as the old man left. "Old geezer..." Nuriko whispered as he laid down again as the night grew deeper.

"Ahhh, the food was delicious, for once!" I smiled as I rubbed my tummy.

"Thank goodness! For once, I'm glad I tried the cafeteria food!" Miaka said as Jacob hugged me. I blushed for little, making Miaka, Kayla, and Stacie smiled at me.

"Oh, you too look so good together!" Kayla said as Stacie left to talk to her other friends at another table.

"So, Kayla, who did you get partner with in the biology project?" Jacob asked as Kayla crossed her arms.

"I haven't decided yet because I haven't been in Biology yet. I have it for sixth period...But now that you brought it up, who should I be partner up with?" She looked around the other tables, searching for her partner.

"Well, for you info., it has to be a guy, no girls allowed to be together, and the same with the guys." Miaka commented on as Kayla gasped.

"Ah, that bites! Oh, well..." Kayla frowned as she got up and threw her tray away. Miaka left to go see where Ashlee was and to bring her over to our table, so, I was alone, with Jacob...

"Um, Jacob?" He looked over at me as he sipped his milk. "Yes, what is it Brittany?" He asked softly. I blushed.

"Well, can I come to your place tomorrow? I have to get home and study for my ACT exam. I should get my results today, but not sure when-" I couldn't finish as my guidance conseulor came up to my table. "Mrs. Hitomi? What is it?" She sat across from me and Jacob as Miaka and Ashlee came back with Kayla.

"Yes. Well, I got your ACT practice test in. Your score is getting better and you can get into any college with this ACT score. Here." Mrs. Hitomi gave me my practice test in a little packet as she got up. "Don't forget, since it is August, part one of the big test is in September. Mark it down." I nodded and she left. Miaka sat beside me, poking me.

"Come on come on! Open it up!!" Miaka cried out as I open it, slowly, and pull my test out. My mouth was wide open.

"I-I got a twenty-five!! Oh my goodness!" I cried out as Jacob hugged me as my table gave me high fives. I couldn't believe it! My last test score was a twenty! I did five points better!

"Congrats Brittany!" Jacob let go of hugging me and looked at the time. Ten minutes until Algebra two. "Let me get you some yogurt for your success!" I smiled as Miaka pouted. I laughed as Miaka smiled at me.

"Too bad Miaka...I'll help you if you want me too!" I said; Miaka just nodded.

"Nah, I got Yui helping me. She helps me and I've been doing a little better, but not like you do!" Miaka said as Ashlee nodded. Jacob came back with some yogurt as I enjoyed the rest of lunch with my friends and boyfriend. '_This couldn't get any better, could it?_' I asked myself as I ate some yogurt.

As mother cooked supper, I worked on homework and studied for my ACT exam in September. I sniffed my nose and sighed: Mom made bow-tie noodles with spanich! I know, you think it's nasty, but I really don't taste it at all! The spinach, I mean. Anyway, I grabbed my test and went into the kitchen to show my mom. Her boyfriend was still working, so she didn't mind cooking for us both, I think.

"Mother-r-r!" I called out as she looked at me coming into the kitchen. "For desert, let's have a Root Beer Float!"

"Why, you seem so happy? Why is that?" My mother asked as she put the lid on top of the cooking pan.

"Take a look at this! I got a twenty-five on my ACT practice test!" I gave her my test and she smiled, and gave me a high five. I didn't think that old people like her can do that!

"Congrats Brittany! Yeah, I'll work up some floats for us! Just study hard and don't put too much pressure on yourself." My mother told me as I nodded. I didn't want to upset my mother, but I know that she cares about my grades too.

"And, I'm going over to Jacob's tomorrow, so don't make me lunch, if that's okay with you? I have a project that's due at the end of this week and I told him I would come over tomorrow." I smiled, gave her the puppy-dog pout, and she gave in.

"Sure, just call me when you're about to leave there and I'll pick you up. Was he happy for you?" Mother asked as I gave a "Huh?" Then, it came to me.

"Oh yes! He gave me a hug and is going to take me out for dinner on Saturday, for a congrats! That okay too?" I asked my mother again and she nodded.

"So, you want some dinner?" She asked me as I nodded.

"Well, of course! I _am_ hungry!" I exclaimed as my mother got the plates and I got the glasses for some milk.

After we had dinner, it was about eight at night, I went to my room and opened my bedroom window and open it, letting the warm breeze enter in my room. My desk was right beside the window, so I grabbed my seat and started to write in my journal, first and formost before I study.

"Today," I began to write in my journal, "was the best day ever in my life! I got a 25 on my ACT practice exam, AND Jacob is going to take me out for dinner this Saturday! Can this week get any better?" I cried out the last statement as I leaned on my chair and put it down as my clumsy hand grabbed some books and threw them on the floor. "Ah ha...Must of lost my grip for a second!" I got on the floor to pick the books up when I noticed one of them was opened. I picked that book up and I gasped, really loud. "W-why is my heart beating so fast over a character?" I said softly to myself as I read about this.

"N-nuriko; One of twenty-eight constellations in the chinese zodiac...Suzaku's Guardian?..." I said softly. "N-nuriko...Why is my heart feeling like it's being squeezed?" I asked myself, and stand up and pick the book up, using my desk as my balance. "M-maybe I should just sit across the window and let the wind calm me down." I softly said as I opened my eyes. I gasped, speaking his name. "J-jacob?" I got up, got my purple jacket, and went to the front door. My mom was doing the laundry, so I had to open and shut the screen door.

"Brittany. It's good to see you." Jacob said as I walked over to him. He was by this big oak tree in my front yard.

"Yeah, same here. But, why did you come here, in the cold?" I had to ask him. It was about forty degrees outside, pretty cold for an August night!

"I had to see you, again. My brother is at his friend's house, so I said that I was going to check up on you. That, is okay, right?" He asked softly as I nodded.

"You don't need to speak softly, my mother is up." He nodded and put his hand in his pocket. "What are you doing?" I asked as he gave me a ring. "W-what's this? I mean, I know what it is, it's just, why are you giving me something like this? I mean-"

"Don't worry, I'm not going to marry you!" He hushed me as I nodded, and smiled. "It was John's. He gave it to me, but it didn't fit me, surprise!, and I thought that I would give it to you. He wore it the same day he took his ACT and he got a thirty! I thought, so that you won't work hard, I would give this to you." He said as it started to sprinkle.

"Ah man! It's going to rain!" I cried out as he looked at me.

"Don't worry, I won't be long. Listen-"

"Wait, you came all the way here, just to give me a ring?" I interupped, I apoligized, and he smiled.

"Well, I couldn't just give it to you at school! People would be very curious, and rumors going around..." I nodded and smiled at him. I thanked him as I started to get a runny nose and wet hair.

"It's weird...I like being out in the rain. It calms me down and makes me feel so, giddy." I said as he hugged me.

"I don't want you to get sick! Just, let me hug you and keep you warm." He said into my ear as I nodded. I saw that the moon was shining, surprised that it didn't dissappeared when the rain was pouring on us both. I looked at him, and he looked at me. I got the butterfly feeling in me again. I blinked and remember the character that I saw a moment ago, in my bedroom. Before I could ask Jacob something, he kissed me on the lips. I was kinda surprised, knowing it was raining, my lips could of been purple, and he cared for me a whole lot!

'_Just forget about it! Forget about that character, it will be a fragment of my mind by tomorrow. Ignore it and it'll never bother me again._' I thought as I saw Jacob's brother's car in the road. He honked as Jacob let go of the kiss.

"Awww, couldn't he wait ten more seconds?" I asked as Jacob shook his head.

"I don't think so...Well, when you get in, take a warm shower and get into bed. Don't worry about the ACT tonight. You have a whole month ahead of you, so take your time, okay?" He asked softly as the rain poured harder. I nodded and he went the car as I went inside, soaked, as my mother smiled at me.

"I'm proud of you! My little girl is growing up!" She cried out and hugged me.

"Ah mom! I'm a teenager! But, thanks. And, having a boyfriend doesn't mean I'm growing up! Besides, all we have done is kissed and hugged, and thank god 'cause I'm not going to second or third base!" I cried out as mother let me go and got my bath ready for me. I closed the door and smiled as the rain still poured outside, making the moon shine even more brighter than before, but that could of been myself.


	17. Interfering With Love

Chapter 16: Letting Go

Grabbing the book from his bag, John opened it up where it was at before and started to read the letter that Takiko's father left behind.

" 'If anyone is reading this, please find more about this book. Afterwards, destory it. No matter what, just destory it. I found out, through my daughter's pain, that the god that they have summoned goes within the priestesses and eats them from the inside out! I couldn't let my poor daughter suffer, so I had to kill her to end the suffering...I am going to have to kill myself because of the sins I have done: Killing my daughter and forcing her to the United States and into the book itself, even with her friend. This is not how I wanted to die, but, for my daughter, I'll do it to be with her.' "

"That's what Einosuke Okuda wrote to the officals?" Keisuke questioned as John nodded.

"We have to stop the girls before they actually summon Suzaku and Seiryuu or they will get killed!" John exclaimed as the other guys nodded, the taxi driver ignored them.

"Only fifteen miles to Carson City..." The taxi driver said as John closed the book and pondered over what was happening in the book. Tetsuya was reading it as John looked at the book.

"Fine, I'll read a little...'The Priestess of Suzaku, Brittany, was confronted by Seiryuu Warrior Soi. She frozed there, not sure of what to do. Would she follow Amiboshi, meaning she'll see Nuriko, or find her other friends and go on to Sairou? She talked to Soi, breaking the silence.' "

~*~*~*~*~*~

"S-soi?! What are you doing here?!" I cried out as she just kept looking at me.

"Why should you know?" She blurted out, putting her hand through her hair. "Where are you going in such a rush?"

"Who freaking knows?!" I exlcaimed, tho' I didn't say freaking...

"Well, if you must know, I was just with you little warrior friend. What was his name, oh, Nuriko." She murmured as I gasped.

"What was you doing with him?! You better have not hurt him, or I will kill you!" I exclaimed as she laughed.

"Don't worry. You think that what you have done, he wouldn't forgive you?" She said, making me cross my arms in anger. "Actually, he does forgive you. He still loves you with all his heart." I gasped, uncrossing my arms. I held onto my necklace.

"Y-you're ly-"

"I'm lying? That's what you think?" Soi interupped me, making me move away from her. "If you love Nuriko with your heart, you better make it up to the cliff." She pointed to the top of a cliff, behind me. "Tomo...would probably be killing him, trying to split you both up." I gasped as I just ran, calling Nuriko's name, over and over, outloud.

"What a foolish girl! But, she brings the envy out of me. I wish that my love was like that..." Soi said softly to herself, watching me appear into the darkness.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Tomo was still taunting Nuriko, making Nuriko more mad at Tomo! Before Tomo can speak, a noise broke the silence.

"A f-flute?!" Nuriko called out as Tomo looked behind Nuriko. He saw a figure, making Tomo nervous.

"Stay away from Nuriko, Tomo!!" Amiboshi called out from the darkness as he moved next to Nuriko.

"S-suboshi?! Oh, it's Amiboshi! I figured that you was still alive." Tomo exclaimed as Nuriko gasped.

"A-amiboshi? What-How did you-?" Nuriko was flabbergasted, unsure of what to said to a person he thought was dead! 'So, Brittany was right! Wish I listened to her...'

"Tomo, release Nuriko, and I'll not hurt you at all!" Amiboshi said as Tomo shook his head. Amiboshi played a tune, not one that would hurt Nuriko, but it destoryed the vines that was holding Nuriko back. Tomo moved a couple feet back, knowing that he was out numbered.

"Nuriko!!" I cried out as he looked behind him. "Nuriko! It's me! It is me!" I was running after him as Tomo was making a dash for me! I started to run backwards as I saw Nuriko land on Tomo's back, and twisting his neck, killing him instantly! I fell on my butt as Nuriko came over to me. "N-nuriko..." I looked at him, having tears in my eyes. He put his hand on my cheek, feeling my cheek made him sigh.

"It's you, for real. Thank goodness!" He called out as I hugged him. I felt that my mind and heart was at peace at last. I got up and walked over to Amiboshi, Nuriko followed me.

"Amiboshi, thank you for taking care of us both." I said, giving him a little hug. He smiled and looked at Nuriko.

"I'm sorry, about the incident in Konan...I hope that you can forgive me for what I did..." Amiboshi said softly, making Nuriko smile.

"When was that?" Nuriko played the inocent act. "Forget that. It was all in the past." Nuriko smiled as I went over back to him. Amiboshi smiled, making me happy that everything was okay with them both.

"Nuriko, I've missed you so much! I didn't know whether to come see you or not...I love you!" I cried out, hugging him even harder.

"Brittany, I love you too! Don't ever forget that." He softly said as Nuriko planted a kiss on my lips. Okay, that was a little unexpected...But, I still liked it! Amiboshi turned away for a second, giving us a little second in heaven as he gasped.

"Nuriko, Brittany! Watch out!" He yelled as everything happened so fast. Amiboshi was captured in vines, Tomo's vines, and I called Amiboshi's name out. A second after I did that, Tomo appeared from behind Nuriko, and stabbed him with his feathers!!

"N-NURIKO!!" I cried out as Tomo took them out of Nuriko. I stood there, watching Nuriko fall off the cliff, before my eyes.

"Br-itt-any...R-run..." I heard him say, softly, as I saw him fall from the cliff. I was frozen to the ground. I fell to my knees, holding my chest.

"Nuriko!!" I yelled again, making me cry even more. I stared down into the darkness that Nuriko fell through. '...H-he's dead...' I cried my eyes out, still calling out Nuriko's name, making my nose run. Amiboshi gasped at the event that had turned out.

"I have to take matters into my own hands!" Tomo, the real one, exclaimed as he was behind me, which I didn't know of.

"Brittany! Concentrate or you'll be trapped in an illusion!!" I heard Amiboshi yell out as I blinked my eyes. I was in a dark area, unknown of where I was at...

"(insert Tomo laugh here) You think that you could stop me, Priestess of Suzaku? Ha! I've made your loved one disappear and he's dead! Come and let yourself be in an illusion, and I'll be nice and let you be happy, for once!" Tomo said out of the darkness.

"Hey! Show yourself you damned coward!" I said as Tomo's laugh disappeared into the darkness. _'N-nuriko...He can't be dead! There's no way at all!! I can't let it happen!' _I thought as I cried out, "Please, don't be dead! Please!" I was being shooked as someone was calling my name out.

"Brittany, Brittany! Wake up!" I hear someone call out, unsure of who it is. I open my eyes, slowly, as I see it's only Jacob.

"J-jacob?" I looked around and saw that I was in my Biology class. The bell ranged for the middle school students that lunch was over. "I-I'm at school? How?" I questioned myself as I saw the teacher come in with a worksheet.

"This is your homework. You must do this with a partner, and since we have ten minutes, you can even choose you partner, but it has to be of the opposite sex though. Sorry, no girls together and no boys together." The teacher said, making everyone moan in the class. Miaka was on my left, Daffney in front of me, and Jacob on my right. Danielle wasn't in this class, but we had lunch together, which was awesome! "Jacob, how long was I asleep?" I asked as he looked at me.

"Only for a few minutes. That was when the teacher was out, thank goodness you didn't get caught!" Jacob laughed as I smiled a fake smile.

"Well, I guess I have to find a partner..." I said as Jacob waved his hand in front of me.

"Um, hello? Boyfriend of yours since, forever, would like to be your partner!" Jacob said as I smiled a real smile. I pulled my dress down a little (it's orange with lace at the end, making it very flattering on me). "It's okay, right?" He asked me.

"Ah, well, yeah! Sure, I'll be your partner!" I said softly as the teacher interupped us again.

"I need to know your partners, so please come up here and tell me. And it is due at the end of this week, so try to get done soon." The teacher acknowledged as I had to ask Jacob something, but he got up and told the teacher that we was partners.

"Hey, Mi-chan!" I whispered as I got her attention.

"What?" She whispered back to me as I saw she got partnered with Kevin, he likes to skateboard and hangs with his other friends to do that thing (I really don't know a lot about him tho'...).

"How long have Jacob and I been going out?" I asked her as she laughed, softly.

"Are you kidding?! You've been bf and gf for, like, half a year already! You lost count already?!" She exclaimed softly into my ear.

"I was just making sure! Thanks, I'm sitting with you at lunch, okay?" I asked in my normal voice as she nodded. Only five more minutes until lunchtime! I turned around to see Jacob back in his seat.

"This is the stuff that I got." He gave it to me so I could look at it. We had to do a term paper on a disease that could or has already effect people already in the United States. "We got Toruettes. That seems easy, doesn't it?" I nodded. I saw a Dr. Phil thing about someone who had that disease. "So, how about you come over to my house and we'll work on it." I gasped, thinked I misunderstood what he was saying.

"Um, we are going to your house to work on the project, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, of course! I mean, we could do it at your house-"

"No no no! I meant, your house is fine! And it's not that far from the school, so we could actually walk home!!" I blurted this out, like word vomit. "So, I'm going to sit by Miaka, want to join me?" I asked softly and he smiled and nodded right as they bell ringed for lunch. Thank God! The teacher left first, and everyone filed out and I was left there, sitting in my desk.

"I've been going out with Jacob all this time, and didn't even know about it! This is going to be one happy year of high school!!" I cried out to myself as I left the room to go to the cafeteria, with a happy grin on my face!

~*~*~*~*~*~

Tomo laughed. His plan was working, making him even more happy. He was looking at his shin, that was projecting an image of me in my school.

"How naive! I can't wait to show this to Nakago!" Tomo said, smiling evily, making Amiboshi mad.

"How could you do this?! This is cruel! You just killed her boyfriend! And now, you're this 'Jacob' person?!" Amiboshi exclaimed as Tomo turned to look at him.

"Amiboshi, I wanted to make her happy! Make her go back to her own world, even though it is an illusion, and make her think that she is going out with her closest guy friend, who is here in this world to be exact. I'll just take control of her friend; let her die happily by the one she had loved before she was even here!" Tomo answered Amiboshi as Tomo did his laugh again...

"This was your plan all along! Spliting Brittany and Nuriko up! That is cruel and I'll never forgive you!!" Amiboshi called out as Tomo turned away and looked over at the real Sairou.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"You are at the Carson City Police Department." The taxi driver said, making Tetsuya and Keisuke jump out of the taxi. John got out, more nicely and the guys went in, leaving John with the taxi guy.

"Thanks guys! I'll pay the dude!" John said outloud, scartastically, as he looked to the taxi dude (A/N- I'm giving this person a name...Bret, no...Alex, no...Ah ha! Mike! PERFECT!! .). "I will wait until my friends are back and I'll pay you. That okay?" He asked as Mike nodded.

"Sure, but, since you have time on your hands, what is this thing that you guys are, well, actually doing?" Mike asked as he turned off the engine and opened his door and sat on the stairs that led to the police station, right next to John. Mike was kinda lean, muscle built, making John do a double take. He thought that he was going to be a big ugly dude who weights a zillion pounds over his "suppose to be normal" weight.

"Well, have you ever believe in stories that seemed too unreal for other people to believe in?" John started to began as he held the Universe of the Four Gods in his hands. He told Mike everything that Keisuke had told him about the book and what's happen to Miaka, Jacob, me, Daffney, and Danielle.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"So, you've found this young man down by the mountain where you got your herbs?" A young lady said as the old man nodded. They was in a room at the old man's home.

"Yes, but I'm so surprised that he survived a fall that high!" His wife responded as she took off a washcloth off of Nuriko's forehead.

"Yep. Young man, what or who did this to you?" The old man asked as Nuriko was sweating bullets now.

"Ah...Feathers...In my...back..." Nuriko gasped out. The old man nodded and popped his knuckles.

"This should do the trick." The old man said as he proped Nuriko up. The young lady gasped as the old man pressed pressure points on Nuriko's stomach, the front side of him. A little 'pop' and Nuriko was laid down, and he opened his eyes, slowly.

"B-brittany?" Nuriko called out as he sat up. He looked at the three of them and Nuriko looked confused. "Um...Who are you guys? No offense, but where am I?"

"You are in my home, in Sairou. You was attacked and fell from a cliff, but you survived." The old man told him as Nuriko made a fist, remembering what happened to him.

"Damn it! That gay -homo- Tomo! (A/N-sorry Tomo fans)" Nuriko exclaimed as he started to get up as the old man stopped him.

"I am shocked that you lived...But it's no surprise for you, Suzaku Warrior Nuriko, isn't it?" The old man said as Nuriko gasped and looked at him.

"W-woah. Time-out! How the heck do you know who I am?!" Nuriko cried out as the old man showed himself.

"Well, you might not know who I am but, I'm on your side. I'm a warrior of Byakko, and your character told me who you was, Nuriko." The Byakko Warrior said as Nuriko had his mouth open. He closed it and got up. "Don't get up yet. You have a broken toe, and finger, so stay here for a little bit and get well. Okay?" The warrior asked as Nuriko nodded.

"But, I have to save my friend, and my girlfriend!" Nuriko called out as the old man left. "Old geezer..." Nuriko whispered as he laid down again as the night grew deeper.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ahhh, the food was delicious, for once!" I smiled as I rubbed my tummy.

"Thank goodness! For once, I'm glad I tried the cafeteria food!" Miaka said as Jacob hugged me. I blushed for little, making Miaka, Kayla, and Stacie smiled at me.

"Oh, you too look so good together!" Kayla said as Stacie left to talk to her other friends at another table.

"So, Kayla, who did you get partner with in the biology project?" Jacob asked as Kayla crossed her arms.

"I haven't decided yet because I haven't been in Biology yet. I have it for sixth period...But now that you brought it up, who should I be partner up with?" She looked around the other tables, searching for her partner.

"Well, for you info., it has to be a guy, no girls allowed to be together, and the same with the guys." Miaka commented on as Kayla gasped.

"Ah, that bites! Oh, well..." Kayla frowned as she got up and threw her tray away. Miaka left to go see where Danielle was and to bring her over to our table, so, I was alone, with Jacob...

"Um, Jacob?" He looked over at me as he sipped his milk. "Yes, what is it Brittany?" He asked softly. I blushed.

"Well, can I come to your place tomorrow? I have to get home and study for my ACT exam. I should get my results today, but not sure when-" I couldn't finish as my guidance conseulor came up to my table. "Mrs. Hitomi? What is it?" She sat across from me and Jacob as Miaka and Danielle came back with Kayla.

"Yes. Well, I got your ACT practice test in. Your score is getting better and you can get into any college with this ACT score. Here." Mrs. Hitomi gave me my practice test in a little packet as she got up. "Don't forget, since it is August, part one of the big test is in September. Mark it down." I nodded and she left. Miaka sat beside me, poking me.

"Come on come on! Open it up!!" Miaka cried out as I open it, slowly, and pull my test out. My mouth was wide open.

"I-I got a twenty-five!! Oh my goodness!" I cried out as Jacob hugged me as my table gave me high fives. I couldn't believe it! My last test score was a twenty! I did five points better!

"Congrats Brittany!" Jacob let go of hugging me and looked at the time. Ten minutes until Algebra two. "Let me get you some yogurt for your success!" I smiled as Miaka pouted. I laughed as Miaka smiled at me.

"Too bad Miaka...I'll help you if you want me too!" I said; Miaka just nodded.

"Nah, I got Yui helping me. She helps me and I've been doing a little better, but not like you do!" Miaka said as Danielle nodded. Jacob came back with some yogurt as I enjoyed the rest of lunch with my friends and boyfriend. _'This couldn't get any better, could it?' _I asked myself as I ate some yogurt.

~*~*~*~*~*~

As mother cooked supper, I worked on homework and studied for my ACT exam in September. I sniffed my nose and sighed: Mom made bow-tie noodles with spanich! I know, you think it's nasty, but I really don't taste it at all! The spinach, I mean. Anyway, I grabbed my test and went into the kitchen to show my mom. Her boyfriend was still working, so she didn't mind cooking for us both, I think.

"Mother-r-r!" I singed as she looked at me coming into the kitchen. "For desert, let's have a Root Beer Float!"

"Why, you seem so happy? Why is that?" My mother asked as she put the lid on top of the cooking pan.

"Take a look at this! I got a twenty-five on my ACT practice test!" I gave her my test and she smiled, and gave me a high five. I didn't think that old people like her can do that!

"Congrats Brittany! Yeah, I'll work up some floats for us! Just study hard and don't put too much pressure on yourself." My mother told me as I nodded. I didn't want to upset my mother, but I know that she cares about my grades too.

"And, I'm going over to Jacob's tomorrow, so don't make me lunch, if that's okay with you? I have a project that's due at the end of this week and I told him I would come over tomorrow." I smiled, gave her the puppy-dog pout, and she gave in.

"Sure, just call me when you're about to leave there and I'll pick you up. Was he happy for you?" Mother asked as I gave a "Huh?" Then, it came to me.

"Oh yes! He gave me a hug and is going to take me out for dinner on Saturday, for a congrats! That okay too?" I asked my mother again and she nodded.

"So, you want some dinner?" She asked me as I nodded.

"Well, of course! I am hungry!" I exclaimed as my mother got the plates and I got the glasses for some milk.

~*~*~*~*~*~

After we had dinner, it was about eight at night, I went to my room and opened my bedroom window and open it, letting the warm breeze enter in my room. My desk was right beside the window, so I grabbed my seat and started to write in my journal, first and formost before I study.

"Today," I began to write in my journal, "was the best day ever in my life! I got a 25 on my ACT practice exam, AND Jacob is going to take me out for dinner this Saturday! Can this week get any better?" I cried out the last statement as I leaned on my chair and put it down as my clumsy hand grabbed some books and threw them on the floor. "Ah ha...Must of lost my grip for a second!" I got on the floor to pick the books up when I noticed one of them was opened. I picked that book up and I gasped, really loud. "W-why is my heart beating so fast over a character?" I said softly to myself as I read about this.

"N-nuriko; One of twenty-eight constellations in the chinese zodiac...Suzaku's Guardian?..." I said softly. "N-nuriko...Why is my heart feeling like it's being squeezed?" I asked myself, and stand up and pick the book up, using my desk as my balance. "M-maybe I should just sit across the window and let the wind calm me down." I softly said as I opened my eyes. I gasped, speaking his name. "J-jacob?" I got up, got my purple jacket, and went to the front door. My mom was doing the laundry, so I had to open and shut the screen door.

"Brittany. It's good to see you." Jacob said as I walked over to him. He was by this big oak tree in my front yard.

"Yeah, same here. But, why did you come here, in the cold?" I had to ask him. It was about forty degrees outside, pretty cold for an August night!

"I had to see you, again. My brother is at his friend's house, so I said that I was going to check up on you. That, is okay, right?" He asked softly as I nodded.

"You don't need to speak softly, my mother is up." He nodded and put his hand in his pocket. "What are you doing?" I asked as he gave me a ring. "W-what's this? I mean, I know what it is, it's just, why are you giving me something like this? I mean-"

"Don't worry, I'm not going to marry you!" He hushed me as I nodded, and smiled. "It was John's. He gave it to me, but it didn't fit me, surprise!, and I thought that I would give it to you. He wore it the same day he took his ACT and he got a thirty! I thought, so that you won't work hard, I would give this to you." He said as it started to sprinkle.

"Ah man! It's going to rain!" I cried out as he looked at me.

"Don't worry, I won't be long. Listen-"

"Wait, you came all the way here, just to give me a ring?" I interupped, I apoligized, and he smiled.

"Well, I couldn't just give it to you at school! People would be very curious, and rumors going around..." I nodded and smiled at him. I thanked him as I started to get a runny nose and wet hair.

"It's weird...I like being out in the rain. It calms me down and makes me feel so, giddy." I said as he hugged me.

"I don't want you to get sick! Just, let me hug you and keep you warm." He said into my ear as I nodded. I saw that the moon was shining, surprised that it didn't dissappeared when the rain was pouring on us both. I looked at him, and he looked at me. I got the butterfly feeling in me again. I blinked and remember the character that I saw a moment ago, in my bedroom. Before I could ask Jacob something, he kissed me on the lips. I was kinda surprised, knowing it was raining, my lips could of been purple, and he cared for me a whole lot!

_'Just forget about it! Forget about that character, it will be a fragment of my mind by tomorrow. Ignore it and it'll never bother me again.'_ I thought as I saw Jacob's brother's car in the road. He honked as Jacob let go of the kiss.

"Awww, couldn't he wait ten more seconds?" I asked as Jacob shook his head.

"I don't think so...Well, when you get in, take a warm shower and get into bed. Don't worry about the ACT tonight. You have a whole month ahead of you, so take your time, okay?" He asked softly as the rain poured harder. I nodded and he went the car as I went inside, soaked, as my mother smiled at me.

"I'm proud of you! My little girl is growing up!" She cried out and hugged me.

"Ah mom! I'm a teenager! But, thanks. And, having a boyfriend doesn't mean I'm growing up! Besides, all we have done is kissed and hugged, and thank god 'cause I'm not going to second or third base!" I cried out as mother let me go and got my bath ready for me. I closed the door and smiled as the rain still poured outside, making the moon shine even more brighter than before, but that could of been myself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

You know you wanna review! Just click that little button below here, and you can make me very VERY happy! :) Plz! I beg you!! Jk... But, a review would make me happy!


	18. Deceptive Passions of the Heart & Mind

Disclaimer-Me don't own Fushigi Yuugi. Never have and will... Very sadden by that...

Chapter 17: Deceptive Passions of the Mind, Body, & Heart

Going to my locker in school, Amber, my friend, caught up to me. I said morning, she did too, and followed me to my locker.

"You seem like you're on Cloud Nine!" Amber laughed as I got my Algebra II notebook.

"What do you mean, I'm on Cloud Nine?" I questioned as she put her hands onto her hips.

"Hel-lo! You have to tell me what happen! Something had to happen last night, or sometime yesterday!" Amber giggled as I smiled.

"Yeah, but something I'm not going to tell you about!" I mumured as she poked me over my body. I ignored her as I made it to my class, Algerbra II. "Okay, I'll tell you." I came up to her ear and whispered in her ear what happened last night.

"Oh he kissed you!! HOW CUTE!!" She cried out as I covered her mouth. My other friends, Kayla and Kara, looked at me and gave me a strange look. "Sorry!" Amber cried out as I dragged her out into the hallway.

"Anyway, where is Jacob this morning?" I asked as she just smiled.

"Last time I saw him, he was in the cafeteria, getting some breakfast." Amber murmured as I nodded and walked towards the cafeteria. She went to her own classroom, and it was already seven fifty! I only have ten minutes to see him, and talk to him! I walked into the cafeteria, scanning for him as I saw him with three of his friends. I walked behind Jacob and gave him a little hug.

"Hey, how are you doing this morning?" I asked as he put his food tray away. He waved his friends bye and walked with me to our classroom. We had every period together except for fifth period. I had gym and he had Spainish.

"I'm doing fine. Did you like that kiss last night?" He questioned me as I blushed. "I take it that you did."

"Yes! Um, well, you coulda come over my house for some breakfast! I wouldn't mind." I persisted as he nodded.

"But, it's a long walk from you house to mine, you know that!" He impored as I nodded.

"So, I'll ask if you can stay the night, maybe, Friday night? Would that be okay?" I asked as he crossed his arms.

"I'll have to ask my mom and dad. But, I'm pretty sure they'll say yes." Jacob proclaimed and I smiled. 'Hope my mom and I could talk this out and she'll say yes too...'

"Well, we bettter get to first. I don't want to be late!" I said and I walked with him back to first period.

~*~*~*~*~*~

While in third period History, I sat next to Kara, talking about some of our favorite songs as a student teacher came in.

"Mrs. Forbes is going to be a little late. She had an emergency, so take out you ACT study books and study in groups." The student teacher announced as I grinned. He had to stay in here, to make sure we wasn't going to get loud and other stuff. I grabbed Miaka and Jacob and Danielle so that we could study together.

"Let's study guys! That way, we'll help each other!" Miaka exclaimed as we got into a little group with our chairs.

_'Man, am I lucky! I usually like this class, but instead of my teacher teaching, we're studying!! I like that better than some teacher teaching because they have to!' _I thought as Danielle was scanning through her little book.

"Guys, go to page four hundred and seven and read carefully! Wonder what it says there..." Danielle and Miaka scanned though the pages. When Miaka got there first, she said something, but it wasn't clear enough for me to hear. I smiled and looked down onto my book. I gasped softly as my eyes grew.

"It's that character again!" I whispered softly to myself. "Hmmm...Nuriko; Yanagi, willow. One of twenty constellations in the sky, part of hydra. A warrior for the god of Suzaku, one of seven destined to protect two young ladies from evil and danger. The three other gods are Genbu, Byakko, and Seiryuu (North, west, and east, respectively). Suzaku is the guardian of the southern sky." I whispered as Jacob looked at me.

"Brittany, what was you saying?" He asked nicely as I shook my head.

"Ah nothing! Just reading some astrology stuff for the science part of the ACT. Nothing big, really!" I proclaimed as he smiled and went back to look at his little booklet.

_'Would he understand this? I don't, so what makes me, or him, think he'll understand it too?!'_ I got a sipped of my water and just asked Miaka and Danielle some questions in their weakest subjects, Math and English. Math was my super strongest and English was my weakest. So, Jacob had to help me in the English deptartment, and we help each other on the Math portion of the ACT.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Walking home, well, to Jacob's house to be exact, we saw Jacob's brother ahead of us. We walked slowly behind, holding our hands, and I had to break the silence.

"So, how was your day?" I questioned as Jacob laughed.

"Hello! You was with me all day, except for fifth period, duh!" Jacob exclaimed as I smiled.

"Well, okay then. How was spanish then?" I asked as he held his book. It was going to fall from his arm.

"It's okay. Just the usual." He murmured as I sighed. Spainish seems so boring for a guy like him. "Let's take a shortcut home. If that is okay with you..." Jacob uttered as I looked at him. I nodded and we was walking towards the library. I gasped as I stopped him.

"Jacob, I've been here before." I proclaimed softly as he smiled.

"Well, everyone has been in here before, Brittany!" Jacob smirked as I nodded and walked passed it, slowly.

"But, I'm sure something happened in that library, I'm so sure of it." I admitted as Jacob pulled me to him and kissed me on the lips. I pulled from him and grinned sheeplishly.

"Want another one?" He asked as I shook my head and smiled.

"Hmm... Did you say something?" I murmured as he chuckled. We walked to his house and opened the door. I looked around and saw that no one was home. "Ah Jacob?" He looked at me and I asked him, "Where's you brother? I thought he was coming home."

"Nah. He's on his way to his friend's home. He has to tutor a girl in his senior class that's almost failing English! That's one of my favorite classes." Jacob recalled as I sighed.

"It's only because I'm in it! Duh!" I blurted out as he just looked at me and went upstairs. "I'll be up there in a sec! I have to find the bathroom." I murmured as he laughed.

"Down the hall, on the left." Jacob yelled downstairs as I followed his directions. I found it, thank god.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Amiboshi still couldn't move, making Tomo do a little chuckle.

"So, what are your plans in this scheme?" Amiboshi started to say as Tomo stopped laughing.

"Amiboshi, this is what I'm going to do, since you'll die here anyway." Tomo remarked as Amiboshi stopped moving around. "First: Since she is with her boyfriend, Jacob'll make lunch. Second: I'll either let him kill her, or try to seduce her, then kill her! Either way, no Nuriko, and no Brittany,will be making Nakago and Danielle even more happier at me. I'll be a success to them, instead of someone ugly, and not worth messing with!!" Tomo gloated as he smiled and laughed, evilly.

"You're terrible! Would you like to die like that?!" Amiboshi questioned the warrior as he nodded.

"I wouldn't mind at all. And, neither does Brittany." Tomo hissed as Amiboshi sighed and shook his head, trying to think of a way to get away from Tomo.

~*~*~*~*~*~

After I did my business, I stopped to look in the kitchen and saw Jacob in there.

"Hey, whatcha doing? I thought you was up in your room." I questioned as he turned around with a plate filled with food.

"Do you want to do it on an empty stomach?" He asked as I blushed.

"Ifyoumeantheproject,yesofcourseIneedfood!" I blurted out as he nodded.

"Well, that was strange, wasn't it..." Jacob wondered as we went up stairs and he opened the door to his room. It was neat, to be surprised, and I smiled.

"I found someone who likes to keep their room clean! Thank God!" I cried out as I sat on his bed and he brought over the food. He looked up to me and went over to close the door.

"How would you like your sandwich?" He asked as I thought for a second.

"I like it to be sliced in the middle. That okay with you?" I inqurred as he smiled and nodded.

"Me too. I'll cut it, don't worry." He murmured as he went over to the sandwich and cut it in half for us.

"So, have you got back your ACT scores yet?" I asked as he gave me the slice of food.

"Not yet. I'll probably get it tomorrow, hopefully." Jacob promised as he sat down on the bed next to me. "So, what do you want to do first?"

"Hmmm...I don't know yet. Let's first research the disease. Then, you'll type it and I'll get a poster and add some info. on it." I proposed as he nodded.

"That doesn't seem to bad...But, I don't want you to do all the work. That would seem mean of me, and I really don't want you to do all the work, unlike some guys do." He murmured as I smiled and I kissed him on the cheek.

"That's why I like you. You're different than other boys!" I laughed as he smiled back, making me feel like I'm floating in air. I grabbed my head as he got up. "Are you okay? Is your head hurting?" He questioned as I nodded.

"Yeah, just now. Do you have Tylenol, or something?" I asked as he nodded.

"Yea, I'll go check though." Jacob told me as I nodded and laid down on his bed as he left his room.

_'Hm, why is my head hurting? Oh well, at least it's nice of Jacob to help me. With the project, I mean.'_ I fell asleep, not knowing if Jacob came back, which I figured he did.

As he came through the door to his room, Jacob chuckled as he saw me asleep on his bed. He sat the pills on his bedstand and the water too, and held the plate of food in his hands that I didn't finish. He discarded the food in the trash can downstairs and came back upstairs to go to his brother's room and do research. After a good hour, he went downstairs to get a knife, and held it behind his back, went upstairs to his room and woke me up.

"Hey, wake up Sleeping Beauty." He commented as I woke up slowly. I sat up and he pointed to the medicine and water. "Here you go. I'll only give you one for now." I got up to get them and took them with the water. Ewwww, tap water...I hate plain old, tap water. Blech!

"T-thanks. Though tap water could be a little better!" I suggested as he nodded and smiled. "It was weird. I had a dream..."

"What was it like, the dream I mean..." He asked as I smiled a little.

"Well, there was this place, it looked like Ancient China! And there was this little palace, well not little to be blunt. There was also an emperor; he was a "ten" on the 'Hotness Scale'!" I cried out as Jacob nodded and chuckled. "I mean, I was there for a moment, then I was on a trip with Miaka, and someone else..." Jacob gasped softly, but I didn't even notice. "I saw some other stuff too: Getting captured by a bandit, getting sick, and you," I poined to Jacob, " was there too! I thought that was so weird, but it felt like no dream to me!" Jacob was just staring at me, just nodding and smiling.

"Well, it was a dream and all dreams pass on, like people do." He murmured as I frowned but nodded. "Anything else in this dream of yours?" I thought for a moment and nodded.

"Yes! The emperor and other warriors I found, they had names! I think the emperor's name was..." I closed my eyes and thought even more. "Hotohori, I think." Jacob gasped softly here too. "And Danielle and Daffney- They was there too! And an evil guy was manipulating them and saying that we was enemies, and-" I stopped as I stand up and got in front of Jacob. "There was this guy who treated me with something that you had..." I murmured as Jacob put his hand on my chin.

"Would you kiss me, just to feel your presence next to me?" Jacob asked as I tilted my head in confusion.

"Um, okay. Though I never had heard of that before...But, why not?" I said and kissed him on his cheek. As he hugged me, I felt something warm coming down by back. I moved away from Jacob and saw a knife in his hand! He stabbed me in the back, just like, like...

"Jacob! What did you do to me?!" I exclaimed as he smiled, evily.

"This has gone to far, and I'll stop it by killing you!" He yelled outloud. His orange hair turned black and was now super long and was coming after me!

"The person who loved me wasn't you!! It was-" I exclaimed as I yelled out the person who I loved in the book. "Nuriko!! It's Nuriko! I'm still in the book!" The hair was choking me, hold onto my arms, hands, legs, ankles, and my neck.

"Good job priestess of Suzaku! You have foiled my plan, but now you'll not get out of here alive!" Jacob said as I figured that it wasn't him at all.

"T-tomo!! L-let me go!" I yelled as Jacob smiled, but Tomo's voice came out instead of Jacob's.

"Never! Too bad you're a priestess!" Tomo murmured as he was choking me. I was trying to move around, and the medicine was kicking in, so I was getting dizzy.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Tomo was focusing on his shin as Amiboshi looked up.

"He's concentrating on shin. The vines are loosing up... I only get one chance at this." Amiboshi murmured softly to himself as he tried to reach for his other hand.

_'Come on Amiboshi! You can do this! Do it for Brittany, save her!'_ Amiboshi thought as he broke a bone in his hand and he cried out in pain. The vines let go and disappeared, making Amiboshi smile and grabbing his flute.

~*~*~*~*~*~

I was losing consicouness, making Tomo smile evilly as he was about to let go. A flute sound came through the room, making Tomo look around and gasp.

"A flute sound?" I questioned myself as I saw the hair loosing up around me.

"Brittany, use this chance and break out of the illusion! Hurry!" Amiboshi said as I gasped and smiled. I took the knife that Tomo/Jacob left around and stabbed Tomo/Jacob in the head. Tomo screamed outloud as I fell asleep and was unconsicuss. Tomo's shin broke in a millions pieces as the illusion disappeared and I was back with Amiboshi.

"Ah! Brittany!" Amiboshi cried out as Tomo opened his eyes, looking around and saw Amiboshi by me. "Brittany, wake up! C'mon!" Amiboshi nudged at me as Tomo did his laugh of sorts. Amiboshi turned around and got up in front of me. "What did you do to her?!"

"Nothing at all. Anyway, you sure be more worried about yourself!" Tomo yelled as Tomo controlled rocks and aimed them at Amiboshi and I, well and the cat too.

Amiboshi played a tune on his flute, one that made a barrier around us, and controlled the rock into going back to Tomo. It worked, but Tomo divided into a million Tomos! And evil laughed echoed throughout the field, making Amiboshi look around him.

"Can you tell which one is the real me?" The Tomos had echoed and feathers went through Amiboshi around himself. Amiboshi cried out in pain and fell to the ground as the real Tomo showed himself to Amiboshi. "Well, it's too bad that you're a warrior, an ally for a fact! Too bad though...I'll just have to kill you to get to her. Goodbye!" Tomo screamed out as he gasped in pain. Behind him was a shilloute who yelled outloud, "Get away from my brother!!" Tomo grabbed his chest as Suboshi took his weaponm out of Tomo.

"Su-boshi...Wh-why?" Tomo murmured as he turned around to face Suboshi.

"Just stay away from my brother!!" And Suboshi flunged his weapon, ryuuseisui, at Tomo again and Tomo was shreaded to pieces, his clothes too.

"N-nakago...For-forgive me..." Tomo whispered softly as he fell to the ground, and was dead. Suboshi went to Amiboshi as I woke up and stared at them both. Amiboshi was in Suboshi's arms, hold to him tight.

'_My God! It looks like the same person doing a love scene of some sort!' _I thought as the sunlight came up to take away the darkness.

"Amiboshi, are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Suboshi asked his brother as he shook his head, though he had some injuries...

"Brother, let's forget the Seiryuu Warriors! Let's go back to my village, and we'll live in peace. No one will bother us anymore!" Amiboshi murmured as Suboshi's eyes grew a little. "If we take this," Amiboshi took out a little jar from his pocket, "the Forgetfulness Leaves, we'll forget everything." Suboshi looked at the jar and held it in his other hand. He took a sip, but didn't swallow, and did the kiss-like movement on his brother and the fluid went into Amiboshi's mouth, swallowed it all.

"I'm sorry, brother. But, I'm in love with Lady Danielle..." Suboshi whispered as Amiboshi fainted in Suboshi's arms; Suboshi had his head down in shame.

"Amiboshi!!" I cried out and stand up as Suboshi looked up and saw me. He gave me a very cold stare.

"So, we meet again, Priestess of Suzaku." He spoke and put his brother on the ground, softly, and stand up. "There's something I have to talk to you about." I moved back slowly as he moved closer to me.

"As if!" I yelled as we moved slowly. I held my hands in a fist-like form and they was at my side.

"You know that you're the reason Lady Danielle was raped! It was all your fault!!" Suboshi exclaimed as I gasped. _'I see that he's been talking with Danielle...'_

"I did not!! Those guys did nothing to her 'cause Nakago got there before they could do anything!! Danielle was never raped!!" I cried out as Suboshi grabbed my wrists and I gasped.

"I'm going to do the same thing those guys did to Danielle to you!" Suboshi told me as I wided-eye and gasped. The only thing I could do was yell for help, and...calling for Nuriko.

"Nuriko! Nuriko!!" I yelled really loud as I tried to shift away from Suboshi. I could only pray that someone would come and save me...

~*~*~*~*~*~


	19. Waiting For Him

Chapter 18~Waiting For Him

"Suboshi grabbed the priestess-" Tetsuya said as Keisuke and John looked outside at Las Vegas.

"Just keep reading Tetsuya." John murmured as he sighed.

"That's all we can really do now..." Keisuke whispered in the back seat as Tetsuya turned his head back to the book.

~*~*~*~*~*~

I was thinking I was done for. The sun was rising, and Suboshi had grabbed me from making me fall from my death. And all I could think about is Nuriko, if he was alright or not!

"Don't think you can escape that easily!" Suboshi cried out as I was about to whimper. I couldn't do anything, I was hopeless. Then, out of nowhere, a bright light came towards Suboshi and I moved out of the way. I fell to my knees; as the dust cleared, it was clear he delievered the attack; I was breathless.

"Suboshi!" A man voice cried out as I sigh a breath of relieve. It was Nuriko, and I got up on my feet. "You better stay away from her right now!" Suboshi got to me, again, and held my hands.

"If you move, I'll hurt her!" Suboshi cried out as I screamed out for Nuriko.

"Nuriko!" I exclaimed as Nuriko didn't move. Then, flames out of nowhere and aim for Suboshi. He let go of me and I ran to Nuriko. "Nuriko!" I cried out as he came running to me as he held me.

"Brittany!" I was being cuddled as I saw Tasuki and the rest of the gang came from behind us.

"Suboshi! If you want to be flamed, than you better get the hell out of here!" Tasuki yelled as I smiled.

"You guys! You're alright!" I cried out as Jacob, Miaka, and Tamahome came to see me.

"We had some trouble, but we made it, somehow..." Jacob murmured as I hugged Miaka and went back to Nuriko.

"So, Suboshi, one against nine, you want to fight all of us?" Nuriko asked as Suboshi looked down at Amiboshi's body. He picked him up and ran the other way from us.

"You get back here now!!" Jacob exclaimed as I shouted to him.

"Stop!" Jacob looked at me as I looked at the sunset. "Ami-Amiboshi saved my life. He saved my life and I owe him. Thank you." I whispered my thank you to myself. I looked back to Nuriko and smiled happily.

"I'm so glad you're safe Brittany." Nuriko muttered as I shook my head.

"I was worried about you! I'm glad you're safe! After I saw you fall, I couldn't contain myself. But, you're here at least." I added as he smiled and kissed my forehead. Everyone else was looking at us weird and I had to butt in.

"You know that we almost died too! Glad to see us?" Tamahome asked as I faked a laugh.

"I know that you guys are alive too! Thank Suzaku!" I cried out as they rolled their eyes, almost in sync. A little too creepy... "Nuriko, I'm relieved that we are all saved, but-" I turned and pointed to an old, old man looking at me, "-who is this creepy guy behind me?" I asked as Tamahome gasped and ran to hit the geezer.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU OLD GEEZER?!" Tamahome exclaimed really loud in our eyes as the old man hit him back, harder.

"IS THAT WHAT YOU CALL YOUR MASTER?!" The old man yelled as I looked at them.

"Master?" Miaka, Nuriko, and myself said in unison.

~*~*~*~*~*~

As the warriors, and Jacob, and Miaka, laid down in beds to catch up on their sleep, I talked to the old man's wife. I happen to found out her name is Subaru, hopefully not named after the car...

"So, how does Tamahome know your husband?" I asked as she made me some tea.

"Well, he went to Konan some years ago and while he was training, he happen to run into Tamahome. That was when my husband trained Tamahome into the warrior that he is now." She spoke as I sighed softly and sipped my tea."At least we'll sleep in a home than on the ground, which I don't mind, sometimes." I murmured as she laughed.

"First time traveling?" She asked and I nodded. She smiled and went to check on something. I decided to take my tea and walk around and see what is all around this place. Walking to a little pagoda, I closed my eyes and sipped my tea.

_'I wonder what Hotohori is doing right now. I hope Konan is okay...We made it to Sairou, but, I need to talk to Danielle and Daffney. I have to convince them to come with us! But, how?' _As I somehow made it into the forest, I looked up and saw Nuriko talking to Tamahome's master. I stopped as I saw them talking. I wonder what they are talking about? As I saw the man go away, Nuriko was starting to look at me. I walked forward and he came towards me.

"Nuriko! What was you talking about? With Tama's master, I mean." I asked as he looked down at me. He grabbed my arm and kissed me. I wasn't too surprised, but I let it go in the back of my mind. After what seemed like a lifetime, he stopped and looked down to the ground.

"This is the last time." He murmured as I blinked my eyes. "This is the last time that we can be together. I'm...I have to break up with you. It's for my good and your good. This is it, please move along." Nuriko walked passed me as I could only stare at the trees in front of me. I fell against a tree, to hold my balance, as I started to cry.

"W-why?" I whispered to myself. I fell to my knees, unsure of what just happen. 'Why? Why?!' I kept asking myself as I had to yell.

"WHY?!"

~*~*~*~*~*~

_**"This is the last time."**_Nuriko's words had echoed through my mind. _'Why would he say that? After we just got together again and...our relationship was being tied again. But, I just don't understand!' _I had decided to go back to the pagoda, to dry my tears, and I saw Chichiri there. I gasped as he turned to face me.

"Oh, I figured this was your tea." Chichiri murmured as I nodded and walked up to get it.

"So, umm, are you refreshed?" I asked as he nodded.

"I'm better than what I was before, you know. Anyway, would you like to do a little thing with me?" Chichiri questioned me as I tilted my head.

"What type of thing?" I asked as he walked off towards some place, and I followed him to a big oak tree with flowers around it. He turned to sit down on the ground, and I followed, as he gave me a mirror, the size of my head!

"How about you look into this mirror?" Chichiri asked me to do as it reflected my face.

"Hmm..." I looked into the mirror, wondering what was on the other side.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"It's a good thing you broke up with her. It would never have worked out anyway." Tama's master said to Nuriko as he was leaning onto a post railing. Nuriko sighed as he nodded his head in some sort of agreement. "It was hard, but it's the best for you both. But, I have to tell you something."

"What?" Nuriko asked.

"That wood is very old so I wouldn't be laying on it like you are." At that moment, the wood cracked and Nuriko fell to the ground as the old man sighed and rolled his eyes.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"So, I keep on staring into this mirror?" I asked as I was getting tired from holding it.

"Yep. Just give it sometime." Chichiri uttered as I nodded and a figured appeared into the mirror.

"Ah! Hotohori!!" I cried out as I started to smile! Man, it's been _sooooo _long since I saw him!

"Brittany!" Hotohori said as he smiled.

"Highness, I'm sorry that this report is very late!" Chichiri told as Hotohori nodded.

"It's alright. How is everyone? What about the shinzahou?" Hotohori asked me as I gasped softly.

"Everyone is fine and well! But, the shinzahou was stolen from us, but we are hoping to get the other one here in Sairou!" I announced as Hotohori 'hmm' and looked down. "How are you doing?"

"Oh, well everyone here is doing fine. No more threats from Kutou, and no war just yet." Hotohori spoke as I nodded and smiled, softly. He most of noticed this as he had to say this, "Try not to push yourself into any danger. If anything goes wrong, Nuriko and you would never be together." I gasped softly as he continued. "I want you and Nuriko to be happy together. When we get the shinzaho, and you all come back to Konan to summon Suzaku, we can ensure the future of the empire. While I cannot be beside you, defending you, I pray for your safety and success." I sighed softly as I smiled softly.

"Hotohori..." I murmured as Hotohori nodded and I had to nod too. "Umm, Chichiri, can you take this? I want- I need some time to think." I gave him the mirror as Hotohori looked at me. "Hotohori, thanks. I need that motivation. Keep everything over there safe and sound, alright?"

"Yes, I'll do that for you." He muttered as I smiled and walked away from Hotohori and Chichiri. As I was several yards away from them, I started to cry. "Chichiri, do you know what is wrong with her?" Chichiri shrugged as he began to explain things._ 'I have a feeling Chichiri saw me and Nuriko break up. I was never wrong about these feelings. And, if he explained that to Hotohori...I would feel like a jerk...' _That's why I started to cry and to run away, not wanting to face Hotohori...

~*~*~*~*~*~

In a little room, a mother and a father was holding hands together.

"I'm sure that they will find Kaika! I'm sure of it." The father said as their door slammed open.

"HEY! We think we found your son!!" A villager said as they ran outside to see if it was him.

"Kaika!" The mother cried out as the father hugged her.

"It's alright, he's asleep." The father said as the mother sighed a breath of relieve. Suboshi was in a tree, looking away from them.

"Amiboshi, when you awake, you really will be their long, lost son. You will forget all about it. The Seiryuu Warriors, the Suzaku Warriors, the Priestesses, and, even me... But, you're a gentle, peaceloving person who never needed this in the first place." Suboshi whispered as he started to cry. "Farewell, brother!" Suboshi said as he ran away from the village, never looking back.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"What are you trying to say?! Suboshi killed Tomo?!" Danielle cried out as Nakago nodded.

"Yes. He left here with revenge on his mind, and allowed the Suzaku Warriors to come here, in one piece." Nakago spoke as Danielle walked towards him as he hugged her. Daffney was staring through the crack of the door, Soi was also with her, trying to not make a peep. "What's wrong, Lady Danielle? Tell me."

"I'm scared. It's like destiny is rearranging everything that we try to do! And it feels like everything is slipping away from me, one at a time!" Danielle cried out as Nakago looked down at her.

"Lady Danielle, not matter what happens, I'm always here for you. You have nothing to worry about." Nakago assured as Danielle looked up at him.

"Are you sure about that?" She asked as Nakago stared into her eyes.

"Of course I am because I love you, and I always have..." Nakago uttered as he bent down to kiss Danielle. She closed her eyes as Soi and Daffney walked away from the door as Soi stopped at the next hallway.

"Jealous of the priestess, Soi?" A tiny voice said as Soi turned around, Daffney smirked as she looked at the warrior before them.

"Miboshi..." Daffney murmured as Soi rolled her eyes and walked away.

~*~*~*~*~*~

I sighed as I was thinking about what I just did.

"Even the emperor, wants Nuriko and I to be together!" I whispered as I sighed again. _'Before we get the next shinzahou, I have to make sure Nuriko and I are on equal ground. It's just like before, with Jacob...Damn it...'_ As I saw off in the distance, Nuriko and Tamahome were talking to two women, and Miaka wasn't one of them!!

_'Wait! Who the heck is that girl?! And why do they seem so friendly?!' _Nuriko somehow heard me and walked away with the girl in his hand. Tamahome did the same thing, with another girl, making me very curious... _'I...I won't let this get to me! I won't!!'_ As I ran to go get Miaka, I actually saw her down the hallway from me.

"Hey! Did you see that?!" I asked as she nodded.

"Did Nuriko do the same thing to you?" Miaka questioned me as I sighed and nodded, trying not to cry. "Tamahome told me too, that we'll never be together, ever." I nodded as Subaru saw us.

"Girls, would you like to prepare dinner for everyone?" She asked us as we nodded in sync.

"Yes! We would love to!" We said in unison as she showed us to the kitchen. I blinked as we saw the girls in there, just seconds ago, in here! I looked at Miaka and told her to just ignore them. She nodded, and worked with a woman named Xi-Fang, while I was working with a girl named Miya.

"So, Miya, have you been living here for a while?" I asked as she nodded.

"Yes, but it's only because my family had died, in a battle, long ago..." She murmured as I sighed.

"I'm sorry. It's sad, losing a family member." I spoke as she nodded along with me. I was peeling potatoes as she was fixing soup.

"So, about Nuriko..."

"Oh, you know him? You guys are together?"

"Well, we are girlfriend and boyfriend. Though that's questionable at the time..." I murmured the last part as I put the potatoes in a bowl, to wash them again. Over with Miaka...

"So, Xi-Fang, are you the master and his wife's daughter?" Miaka asked as she laughed.

"Nah. But they have been taking care of me and Miya for a while now." Xi-Fang said as Miaka smiled softly as she looked out the window.

"Hey, what's that place up there?" Miaka pointed as Miya came over to talk to her.

"There's a temple there. At the entrance, there's a little pagoda up there. A story passed down from up there to here." Miya said as Miaka hmmed to herself as I had to ask, "What's the story?"

"Oh. There is a legend, actually, saying that if a man and a woman meet up there and kiss as the sun is setting, they will remind together and forever, no matter where they are at!" Xi-Fang said as I coughed loud.

"Miaka, you better check on your food!" I yelled as she yelled to and went over to her food to fix it. I laughed as I went over back to Miya as she smiled too. Outside the window, Nuriko was looking inside the kitchen, and Tamahome had already left, going back to the room where the warriors were. Subaru looked at Nuriko as she looked for her husband. He was in a tree, looking down at the town below him.

"Hey! You should fix all this hubbla!" Subaru called out as he looked down at her. "It's your fault you have done this!"

"Listen, you know that they couldn't be together at all! You know what happen last time, right?!" He called out to her as she nodded. "But, even though they have nice butts and thighs, I have to let it happen!"

"Good God! Do you have to bring that up at a time like this!?!" Subaru cried out as he rolled his eyes, and was ignoring his wife.

~*~*~*~*~*~

As we was preparing our food for the warriors, Miaka's food was terrible! I had to sigh and put my hand to my head. Miya's food looked pretty good, she made some veggie soup, Xi-Fang made some pasta and salads, and I made my homemade potato soup. I went up to Miaka and whispered into her ear, "Why do you not taste-test your food?!" She shrugged as the warriors came in one by one, with Subaru and her husband.

"So, you and your wife was part of the Byakko Seven?!" Jacob asked as Subaru nodded.

"Well excuse us for being old!" The husband said as he smirked. Jacob, Nuriko, Chiriko, and Tasuki sat on one side of the table and Tamahome, Mitsukake, and Chichiri sat on the other side. We girls just stand as the husband continued to talk.

"It's been ninety years though, but we're still alive! I'm Tokaki, and this is Subaru. Tatara is the one who has the shinzaho that you need." Tokaki spoke as Miaka gasped.

"Seriously?" Miaka said as I smiled and sighed happily.

"Yeah! We'll get the shinzahou with ease!" Chiriko cried out as the warriors were talking about getting it.

"Can we eat now?" Nuriko broke the talking and everyone started to sit down.

"Nuriko..." I whispered as I sighed. Miya and Xi-Fang was passing all the food out, Miaka help too, but I wasn't even in the mood at all.

"Wow! Look at all the weird foods!" Tasuki cried out as Jacob smiled.

"Is this your potato soup Brittany?" He asked as I nodded.

"Yep! I worked really hard on it." I said as everyone started to take a little prayer and started to dig in.

~*~*~*~*~*~

After several minutes passed, everyone dropped their forks and spoons. Miya and Xi-Fang was looking at everyone as I looked at Miaka. Everything was going smoothly, that is, until they got to mine and Miaka's food.

_'Oh god, do they eat this in their world?' _Chichiri was thinking as Chiriko stared at the food.

_'I have to make a big stomach elixer after this...' _Mits thought as Tasuki and Tamahome stared at the food, not wanting to look up.

_'Great, Miaka didn't taste-test, did she?'_ Jacob thought as Miaka looked evily at them.

"Your faces look like you hate the food." Miaka spoke as Tasuki and Chiriko looked up at us.

"No! It does... NOT!" Chiriko was thinking outloud as Tasuki sipped some soup.

"Yeah! This is good!" Tasuki said as Miaka held her head down.

"Tasuki, Xi-Fang made that, not me." Miaka said as Tasuki gasped softly and gulped.

"But, your soup is good, too, Brittany!" Jacob tried to encourage me as I shook my head.

"No, my soup had way too many spices-"

"Well, ya think?! No wonder why it tasted bad! I thought it was me, but geeze! Tamahome can make better food than this!" Nuriko called out from the table as I looked down from the table. I gasped softly as I held my head down.

"Nuriko! That's mean to say!" Jacob yelled as Tasuki nodded.

"YEAH! Even though both of their food is bad-" Tasuki yelled then stopped when everyone threw utensils at him to shut him up. It was too late, I ran out of the room as Miaka tried to stop me.

"Give it to me. Give me all the soup Brittany made!" Nuriko exclaimed as Nuriko started to sip all the soup that I made. Xi-Fang went to go find me as Nuriko's face was changing colors.

"Your face is turning blue." Jacob murmured as Nuriko cried out, "Shut up! If I say I'll eat, I'll eat it!" Nuriko continued to eat as Miya was still looking at everyone. Miaka sighed as she looked at Tamahome, then to Nuriko.

~*~*~*~*~*~

As I found my way back to where I saw Hotohori on the mirror, I sat down and cried out my eyes. I don't take insults easily. I'm not strong mentally...

_'Why am I a screw up?! I really wanted to make everyone happy! Nuriko...I really wonder if he hates my guts now...' _I looked up as I dried my eyes. I looked behind me to see the place where Xi-Fang and Miya told us that legend.

_'I can't just split from Nuriko like this! I know what it's like, and I don't want it to happen again!! I have to know what he feels about me now!' _I got up, got the grass off of my yellow dress, and went towards the warriors room, where I know everyone isn't there at all.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ow! Ow! Ow! My stomach hurts!!" Nuriko cried out as there was a knock at the door. And Nuriko was crying out in pain, as Miya came into the room.

"Ummm, Mitsukake told me to give this to you." She said as he looked at her and nodded and sat at the table to drink it. After a moment passed, Miya looked at Nuriko. "Actually, the master told me to help you forget about her, the girl you love." Nuriko spit his medicine out as Miya moved back a little.

"What the heck is he thinking about! He should be talking to Tamahome, not me!" Nuriko laughed as Miya looked at him.

"You know, I wouldn't mind it. Well, if you didn't mind it, I mean..." Miya murmured as Nuriko looked at her. She was a little shorter than him, but not super short.

'Your love with her cannot be allowed.' Tokaki said before as Nuriko nodded.

"Well, if that's the case..." Nuriko whispered as he got up and walked over to Miya. He looked down at her, and she looked up into his eyes. They both closed their eyes and moved their lips closer to each other. Nuriko had his eyes open a little as he stopped and had his eyes wide open. I was staring at them, my hand holding onto the door paning, and the other at my heart. Nuriko gasped as Miya turned around to face what Nuriko was looking at and she gasped very, very, softly. I gasped loudly as I could only stare at them both.

"B-brittany!" Nuriko exclaimed as he had his hand around Miya's shoulder.

~*~*~*~*~*~

John sighed as Tetsuya could only stare into the darkness. It's been forever since they landed and they aren't at the station yet!

"Oh man!" Keisuke said as he broke the silence. "This is straight from some soap opera!" Tetsuya nodded. "So, hero's brother, what do you think of this latest plot twist?"

"Shut up!" John called out as he sighed. "I don't really care, but now that this is happening, I feel sorry for Brittany...She had this happen to her twice!"

"It's better this way. I think it is, at least..." Tetsuya said as John shrugged. "At least no one is dead, or dying..."

"Yeah, that's true..." Keisuke murmured as there was a sign that said the police station is only five miles away, making the guys sigh in relieve.

~*~*~*~*~*~

I could only stare at them, unsure of what to say. We were all speechless, unsure of if we say something, it would hurt the other in return.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	20. Wondering Why

Chapter 19~Wondering Why

The taxi stopped, making everyone look outside.

"Yes! Finally we're here!" Tetsuya exclaimed as he and Keisuke got out of the car really fast. John and Mike, the taxi driver, got out too.

"Watch out! You'll fall-" John yelled as Keisuke just fell, right on que. "Ha! That's funny! You really did fall." Tetsuya laughs as he helped Keisuke up and went into the police station.

"So, what is it that you three are really doing?" Mike asked as John shrugged.

"Oh, well, we was just-" John thought for a moment, then continued. "-have you ever believed in fantasies?" John asked him as he told the story of the Universe of the Four Gods. He had time, so why not tell him? He'll have to be part of this sooner, or later.

~*~*~*~*~*~

I could only stare, not making any movement. Nuriko was shock, and screwed, as Miya looked at us, back and forth.

"I'm sorry...I'll leave..." Miya spoke softly as she left the room in a rush. I was so confused, I just had to say this, if I don't see Nuriko again...

"Nuriko. I have to tell you something, but listen first." Nuriko had his back turned around, making me look at his back, rather than his face. "There is this pagoda, near the entrance of the temple. You know where the temple is?" I asked as he didn't turn. "Well, I'll be there, waiting for you. I'll wait until sunset, and..." I had my head look down, "if you don't come, then, I'll move on, and stop chasing you." I turned around to face the sunset. "I'll wait for you!" I announced as I ran away from the room as fast as I could. It was the same with Jacob, I was so frustrated!

~*~*~*~*~*~

I left Subaru and Tokaki's home, making my way to the temple entrance. I saw some dude on a horse, that was pulling a wagon. I had to stop and ask him.

"Excuse me!" I called out as he turned around. "Could you take me up to the pagoda, up by the temple?" His eyes grew in shockness, and I rolled my eyes.

"Ma'am, are you sure? There are monsters up there, and some people have gotten killed!" He exclaimed as I shook my head.

"Then, not right at it. Just around it, don't take me to it." I spoke as he nodded and I got onto the wagon as I he galloped to the place.

~*~*~*~*~*~

As John was talking to Mike, the guys came running out, and flying down the stairs.

"So, did you find anything?" John asked as the guys nodded.

"Mister! We need to go! Come on!" Keisuke exclaimed as Mike nodded and John piled in the back with the guys.

"Mind telling me where we are going?" John asked as Tetsuya told the taxi driver.

"Listen, they got a good look at the crime report!" Keisuke said as the taxi driver started the car and they was on their way to another place. John rolled his eyes and just stared out of the window.

~*~*~*~*~*~

I thanked the guy as he left. I walked several feet and the pagoda was right in front of me. I walked up to the top and stopped to stare at the sky.

_'Nuriko, please come...I want you to come...Please don't do this to me...'_ I thought as I just could only stare at the scenery, waiting for Nuriko. I could only think what everyone else is doing now...

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ah! Boy do I feel so refreshed!" Jacob yawns as he sees Nuriko. "Umm, Nuriko? Where's Brittany?" He asked as Nuriko shrugged.

"Up there, by the temple." Nuriko pointed as Jacob looked at Nuriko.

"So, why are you not up there with her? You have been acting strange lately, you know?" Jacob asks as Nuriko gets up and looks at Jacob. "I thought you love her."

"Well, you're wrong." Nuriko spoke as Jacob gasped.

"What are you saying?! Don't you love her? L-o-v-e her?" Jacob spelled out as Nuriko stare Jacob down.

"It's none of your business!" Nuriko yelled as Tokaki, Subaru, Tamahome, Miaka, and Miya come outside to see what the noise is.

"What's up with the noise you two?!" Miaka asks as Jacob points at Nuriko.

"This _jerk _doesn't love Brittany! HE IS BETRAYING HER!" Jacob informed as Nuriko punches Jacob in the cheek. Miaka, and Miya gasped as Tamahome held Nuriko back and, as Tasuki came by, held Jacob back.

"What the hell is going on?!" Tasuki asks as Tokaki got between them, Nuriko and Jacob.

"He's saying that he doesn't love Brittany!" Jacob yelled as Tasuki was holding him back.

"It's true ya idiot!" Nuriko exclaimed as Tokaki poked them in the head. Chichiri, Mits, and Chiriko came outside as they was observing the scene before them.

"I just want to know why you hate her, and I would like to know where she is at." Jacob persisted as Nuriko started to speak, but was interruped by Miya.

"She's up by the temple. I told her about the story about what happens at sunset. I think that's where she went..." Miya whispered as Tokaki shook his head.

_'I'll wait for you...'_ Nuriko remembers as Tokaki broke the silence.

"Before anyone asks, you want to know why he can't love her? Well, here's why." Tokaki faced Jacob and pointed to Nuriko. "You would going to wish that you two was to be together, and the same with you, right Miaka?" He asked as Miaka nodded slowly.

"That absolutely won't work! It is the only wish that the beast god wouldn't grant! When the beast god appears, the priestesses jobs are fulfilled, and then they have to go straight home." Tokaki started with as Jacob looked at Nuriko, making Nuriko look down. Tamahome stared at Miaka, and she stared at him back.

"That is the rule. It is unbreakable. No matter how hard you both may fight it, you cannot change that. This love will end tragically, whoever is with the priestesses, they will have to split. It sounds romantic, doesn't it?" Tokaki continued as Tasuki and Tamahome released their grip on Jacob and Nuriko.

"However, in reality, it's torture. It'll tear both of you apart. Stop loving her now, before it's too late-"

"No..." Nuriko whispered as everyone started to look at him. He looked at Tokaki as he smiled softly. "It's already too late." Nuriko murmured, making the warriors gasp. He ran off to the pagoda as Tokaki called out to him.

"Nuriko!" Tokaki called out as he was already out of the yard of the home they was at.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The taxi stopped as Keisuke cursed.

"It's closed? Crap...What are we going to do now?" Tetsuya spoke as John sighed.

"Who knows? We was hoping to see some newspapers from that time, if they kept them." John murmured as the taxi driver got on his cell phone as Keisuke noticed what he was doing.

"Ah...You're turning us in, man?" Keisuke asked as he sighed softly. "Well, we at least tried. Can you just tell us what we owe? You can leave us here-"

"Hey. You're doing this for your little sister, and her friends, right?" Mike spoke as he turned around. "I even believe in UFOs, myself."

"John! You told him?!" Keisuke exclaimed as John shrugged.

"Well, while we were waiting for you both, I had to tell him about the Universe of the Four Gods book!" John argued as the taxi driver talked on his cell.

"Hello. Oh, Jeff. You work with putting the newspapers on film in the library, right?" Tetsuya and Keisuke looked at each other. "Yeah, exactly. If you've got one of those machines- Oh, you do! Listen, I'm heading over to your place. So, can you unlock that room for us?"

"What a terrific guy!!" The guys exclaimed as they smiled happily.

~*~*~*~*~*~

As Nuriko was galloping on a horse, his thoughts wouldn't rest.

_'Forgive me. Forgive me, Brittany! I'll be there soon. Wait for me! Please...No matter how much it hurts...I still love you!'_ Nuriko galloped passed some trees and galloped up the hill. I still stared as the sun started to set.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"I'm really sorry for all of this." John spoke as the newspaper man shrugged. They was at the newspaper place, and it's after eleven.

"It's alright. He's always asking me to do favors like this." The man said as the taxi driver smiled. "Hasn't changed a bit since we were kids."

"Well, the people you gotta hang onto most are your childhood friends." He reminised as the newpaper guy turned around with a thing in his hand.

"So, this is it. You want March nineteen thirty, right?" Keisuke nodded as John and Tetsuya was sitting down at a table.

"Yeah. It happened on March seventeenth. It's our only clue, so far." Keisuke took the thing and put it into a machine that read the stuff. Tetsuya came up to work it and was turning through it.

"Feburary...still feburary..." Tetsuya murmured as he kept on turning it. "March...March seventeenth!" Tetsuya exclaimed as everyone checked it out. "Look guys!"

"Daughter murdered in Las Vegas, same incident in Japan! That's it!" John called out as Keisuke got a closer look at it.

"Does it say where they live?" Keisuke asked as Tetsuya checked the screen.

"Yeah! Let's see...Look, it's right by Las Vegas, in a town it looks like..." Tetsuya looked closer. "Somerset."

"Somerset. There's one two ways to get there." Mike said as the newspaper man, Jeffery, nodded. "Want me to help ya?"

"That would be great!" Jeffery said as he got on his computer as Mike went behind the desk to find it on the map. "It might take a moment, but we'll look for it."

~*~*~*~*~*~

I was looking at the sun setting. I was going to cry.

"Nuriko...The sun is setting...Where are you?" I murmured as I looked down. It was something I didn't want to look at. I gasped as I saw Danielle, Daffney, and Nakago, probably a half a mile from me!

"Danielle, Nakago, and Daffney?! What are they doing here?!" I murmured as I saw Nakago looking over here and I ducked quickly.

Nakago was looking over where I was as Danielle talked to Nakago.

"Nakago, what's wrong? You saw something?" She asked as he shook.

"It must of been my imagination." He smiled, cunninly, as he continued to walk with the girls. I didn't move or breathe.

_'Did he see me? I hope not...But, the girls are still clueless about what has happen! I have to tell them before they summon Seiryuu, but how?' _I got up slowly, to see if the coast was clear. It was and I made my move, but left my hair tie there, for no reason whatsoever.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey! I found it!" Jeffery cried out as he printed it and Tetsuya, John, and Keisuke looked at it. Mike pointed to a very small town labeled Somerset.

"I can't believe it's there, right next to Sin City." John murmured as Jeffery nodded.

"Will you be able to get there Mike?"

"Well, I might be able to, but there is a mountain terrain here," He pointed to the Rocky Mountains, "and it's a short path, but I'll take the chances."

"You know a lot." Keisuke said as Mike nodded.

"I've been in this business for about seven years."

"So, is this the place that you are looking for?" Jeffery asked as the guys nodded in unison.

"Yes. There is this story, 'bout a girl named Samantha and Takiko-"

"I heard about that John." Mike said (they knew their names 'cause they told him).

"I did too. So, this helped boys?" Jeffery asked again as John nodded and Tetsuya grabbed the map and they was on their way to Somerset, outside of Las Vegas.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Nuriko stopped the horse and got off.

"Is this what they was talking about?" Nuriko murmured to himself as he ran up the stairs. As he got to the top, he saw my hair tie that I put my hair back with.

"Did she leave? But she won't forget this...Would she?" Nuriko wondered as a monster started to crawl behind him. Nuriko closed his eyes as he dodged.

"Rekka Shinen!" A voice yelled as it burned the monster to ashes. Nuriko turned around and saw Tasuki, Chichiri, Mits, and Chiriko behind him.

"Thanks Tasuki." Nuriko said as Tasuki shrugged and walked downstairs.

"Where's Brittany?" Chiriko asked as Nuriko shooked his head.

"I really have no idea at all. Wish I knew." Nuriko spoke as he walked down with the other warriors. " 'Chiri, would you have any idea?"

"Hmm, I'll have to sense her lifeforce." Chichiri murmured as he took off his mask and walked down to where Tokaki, Tamahome, Miaka, and Subaru was.

"So, she's not here." Tamahome wondered as Nuriko nodded. Chichiri looked up and stared at the group.

"I found her."

~*~*~*~*~*~

I got to the doors where Nakago and his group entered. I held my shirt, where my heart was, and I breathed in and out and entered. I didn't want to do this, but, I had to. _'Man, I hope I won't die here...I'll convince the girls the best I can.'_

~*~*~*~*~*~

Chains was knocked against a wall as a young man stared up at three women, Danielle, Daffney, and Soi.

"Tatara, warrior of Byakko. Word is that you have the shinzaho of Byakko. As someone who is more powerful than yourself, give it to us." Soi stated as Tatara shook his head.

"Why would I give it to you? I feel that I can't trust you, any of you at all. But you, in the middle," He looked as Danielle as she down to him, "I believe that you aren't all bad. You can't hate your friend...She has more to tell you-"

"Bull crap! She has nothing to say to me and the same to her. Just give us the damn shinzaho and we'll be on our way!" Danielle yelled as Daffney shoved her out of the chamber. Soi followed afterwards and closed the doors on him.

"Danielle! Calm down or he'll never give it to us!" Daffney murmured as she nodded and walked with her friend as Soi went the opposite way. "Listen, when we summon Seiryuu, we'll make Britt, and Miaka suffer, 'k? So relax and take it easy." Danielle nodded as they left the hallway together.

~*~*~*~*~*~

As I turned to another hallway, I was walking into another corner.

"Ah man...Where the hell am I?" I asked myself.

"In the wrong place." I turned and faced Nakago. I hear myself curse and sigh.

"What the heck do you want?" I asked as he looked at me, not saying anything. "Well? Cat got your tounge?" I asked as he chuckled. "What?!"

"You're amazing." He walked closer to me as I had my back to the wall.

"Just let me talk to Danielle or Daffney! It's-"

"Important? Well it's a shame because I have other plans for you." He said as he shoved his lips onto mine as I slapped him on his cheek very hard.

"Don't think you can take advantage of me! I'm so much stronger than you think!" I cried out as he laughed.

"Really now?" I heard a snap and I was trying to speak.

_'Wh-what is happening? Why can't I talk?!' _I saw another warrior behind Nakago, a very short one as a matter of fact.

"I'm Miboshi, a warrior of Seiryuu, and it's nice to meet you, Priestess of Suzaku." He spoke as I was mouthing something, instead of talking. Before I could 'say' anything, Nakago punched me in my gut, and I fell into his hands, the last thing I wanted to do.

"What are you going to do to her?" Miboshi asked as Nakago smiled.

"She wanted to talk to Danielle or Daffney, so she'll get her wish."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Everyone approached a huge building as Chichiri gasped.

"Brittany's here, so is the priestesses and warriors of Seiryuu! And, another force..."

"That would be Tatara, another warrior of Byakko. They're planning to take the shinzaho from him! Damn..." Tokaki said as Tasuki shook his head.

"Let's get the shinzaho and kick some Seiryuu ass as well!" Tasuki cried out.

"Wow, I've never seen you so motivaved!" Chiriko announced as Tasuki nodded.

"I'll go. Tasuki, why don't you come with me?" Nuriko asked as Tasuki nodded and started to walk towards the entrance.

"I want to go as well!" Tamahome exclaimed as Miaka shook her head.

"I don't want you to go." Miaka whispered as Tamahome shrugged.

"I have to because I'm a warrior that is destined to protect her as well. Chichiri is here, and so is Tokaki and Subaru and Chiriko and Mitsukake. You're safer here." Tamahome argued as Miaka nodded and walked backwards to the otehr group behind her.

"Tamahome, Nuriko, Tasuki, you three better be careful, and watch out for danger." Subaru murmured as they nodded and walked in together and started to split up to find me.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The taxi stopped and the guys got out very slowly and carefully. Snow was everywhere as they guys stared at one place.

"Look here." Keisuke spoke as Mike came over to them.

"Somerset, outside of Las Vegas..." Tetsuya murmured.

"Genbu Grotto: the place where Samantha Jacobs was murdered in 1920... Almost recent." John spoke as he looked up at the sign again. "Wait! Genbu Grotto?!"

~*~*~*~*~*~

I opened my eyes slowly as I sat up to see my surroundings.

"Ah, you must be one of the priestesses of Suzaku." I turned around and I swore I saw Hotohori's twin! He looked exactly like Hotohori, only a little dirtier. "My name is Tatara, a warrior of Byakko." I noticed he was chained up, and I wanted to help him, if he was a warrior on my side. I get up to help un-chain him.

"Brittany!" I hear someone say on the other side of this wall where Tatara was chained up on. I put my ear to the wall and I heard my name again. "Brittany!" "Damn it! Where the hell are ya?!" Well, that was Tasuki and Tamahome. I sighed as I heard the first voice again.

"Brittany, where can you be?" I reconize the voice to be Nuriko's! I slammed my fist against the wall, hoping he could of felt something!

**"Oh Nuriko! I'm here! Right here! Please come here!" **I mouthed as I heard a door open, hoping my wishes came true, but died down...

"Brittany, you wanted to talk to us?" I turned to see Danielle and Daffney, right where the door opened. I gulped and wished to be anywhere else but here.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	21. Never Give Up!

Chapter 20~Never Give Up

The guys was still looking at Genbu Grotto as a car pulled up to them.

"Hey!" A man called out. "You know about this place?" Tetsuya turned around and nodded.

"Yeah, we found it just a second ago." John spoke as the man came up to them.

"Hmm, if you believe that the beast god, Genbu, came through here, do you want to see something more unbelieveable?"

"What could that be?" Keisuke wondered as the man got to his car.

"If you follow me, you could see one of the priestesses of Byakko." The man yelled as the guys stared at each other.

"Well, let's follow him! Mike," Everyone got back into the taxi, "follow him and be very careful." John stated as he did as he was told.

"Do you believe him?" Keisuke asked as John nodded.

"I have to if I want to get Jacob, you sister, and Brittany back. Maybe we'll be able to know more if we do follow him." John suggested as Keisuke shrugged as Tetsuya opened the book and followed along.

" 'The Priestess of Suzaku, Brittany, found Byakko Warrior Tatara until Danielle and Daffney made their appearance to talk to her.' "

~*~*~*~*~*~

I was ill-written. I didn't know whether to run away from them, but they blocked my only way out.

"So, how have you been, Brittany?" Daffney asked as I could only mouth what I was saying.

**"Damn it! I can't say anything!" **I was thinking and trying to say to them, but nothing!

"Well, can you talk?" Danielle questioned as I gave her a sad glare.

"It seems she can't. Something has made her to not speak." Tatara said, which I have to own him later for. Daffney crossed her arms as Danielle glared back at me.

"Well, that sucks. Nakago said you had something to say to us, but I guess it'll have to wait." Daffney murmured as I shook my head. I ran after Danielle and Daffney and gave them a group hug, closing my eyes.

**"Girls! You have to know that Nakago is tricking you! Please don't listen to him anymore!!"** I mouthed as Danielle and Daffney pushed me off of them.

"Hey! Ya choking us!" Danielle exclaimed as I blushed and smiled softly, wishing they knew what I said. "It's okay." She went over to Tatara and unchained him, which I could of done by myself.

"We're sorry about that act we did. We really didn't want to, we had to do it because Soi would have told Nakago anything! Apologize excepted?" Daffney asked as Tatara nodded.

"Yes. But let me help you three. You," He pointed to me, "are friends with these two?" I nodded, unhesitantly, as we walked down a hallway. "Priestesses, will it be okay if I give your friend the shinzaho of Byakko?" Tatara asked as Danielle and Daffney looked at each other and nodded. I gasped and stared at them, mouthing thanks, but I doubt that they knew that...

"Yeah, she deserves it." Daffney agreed as Tatara got a seed from behind his ear.

_'This is the shinzaho?'_ I thought as he said a little spell and the seed transformed into a hand mirror. A beautiful one, as a matter of fact.

"This is the shinzaho that the priestesses had when they coupled with the beast god." Tatara spoke as he gave me the shinzaho as I sighed in awe.

"It's beautiful..." I mouthed as Daffney and Danielle got a better look of it in my hands, but Tatara coughed then.

"Are you okay? Should we sit and rest?" Daffney suggested as Tatara nodded.

"As we left the cell, my allies kept me in a barrier so that I could remain the same age and protect the shinzaho."

"This long? Some friends." Danielle said as Tatara shook his head.

"They wanted me to do this, to get my mind off the priestess..."

"Huh?" Daffney wondered as Tatara nodded.

"Suzuno Osugi. One of the Priestesses of Byakko. Her sister, Elizabeth, was the other one. I fell for Suzuno, and Elizabeth-"

"What happened to her?" Daffney asked as Tatara shook his head.

"She...died." Daffney and Danielle gasped as I opened my mouth in shock, but then closed it.

"How?" Danielle asked.

"She couldn't...She wasn't strong enough to take Byakko's power. After her first wish, she just collasped, right in front of me and my ally, Subaru. We tried everything, but she died. Suzuno wanted to stay here, to bury her, but she had to make her last wish. She wished to stay here with me, and with her little sister. But..."

"But what?" Daffney asked softly as Tatara continued.

"The beast-god said that it was impossible. We couldn't be together, not even the beast-god could wish for it. I remember that her last words were, _"I'm sorry...Forgive, Tatara. Goodbye." _" I gasped and started to draw my knees up to hide my face.

_'So that's why Nuriko and Tamahome broke up with us, me and Miaka...Wish I knew at least...Gosh, why did this happen to me!?'_ I was starting to cry as Danielle noticed.

"Ah... Brittany! Hold on. I'll go get some water for you. Daffney, can you stay here with them?"

"Yeah, of course." Daffney said as Danielle left and shut the door.

"Do you think you are ready to summon Seiryuu?" Tatara asked Daffney, unnoticed that Daffney was looking at me.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry! Well..." Daffney got up and paced a little, "I feel like I am, ready to summon but, I'm worry if it'll not turn out the way I feel it should. Nervous, hell ya, but excited, yeah! And," Daffney turned to faced Tatara, "I feel sorry for Brittany and Nuriko." and he faced me.

"I have a feeling you aren't ready, Priestess of Suzaku." Tatara got it on the dot. I nodded and shook my head.

"I am ready, but now that I know about this...I don't know...I want to be with Nuriko, but I guess I can't now..." I wanted to say that, but nothing, of course, came out as Daffney and Tatara sighed in sync and I had to wait for Danielle to come back.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Danielle was walking to a room with water when she thought of the hour before she saw me with Tatara, a talk with Nakago.

_"Do remember that he'll give her the shinzaho because he can trust her. When you can, steal it from her and run and ditch them. You can even dump your friend, which I don't think is going to be with you in the end, so choose wisely."_ Nakago's voice echoed her head as she came to a room where you can see another building.

"Danielle!" A voice ringed from below her as she stopped and looked down.

"Nuriko!" Danielle whispered as he looked up at her. "What are you doing here? Ah! Looking for Brittany, right?" She used her commanding voice as Nuriko nodded.

"Yeah! You know where she is?" Nuriko asked as Danielle laughed.

"Yes, I was just with her a moment ago. Isn't it true?" Danielle asked as Nuriko moved closer to the window.

"What's true?"

"That you can't end up with Brittany."

"Who told you that?" Nuriko asked loudly as Danielle smiled cunninly.

"Tatara, a Byakko Warrior. He tried that wish and nothing worked! The Priestess went home without anyone!"

"I don't believe you! I know that me and her have loved each other! If she can't stay here, then, I will go to hers!" Nuriko exclaimed as Danielle was taken back.

"Yeah, right! Like that'll happen!" Danielle ran to get water as Nuriko yelled Danielle's name out.

"Hey! Danielle! Where's Brittany?! Tell me!" Nuriko yelled as he cursed under his breath and tried to find me or another Suzaku Warrior.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_'Nuriko...Why did this happen to us? And to Miaka and Tamahome too? Why do we have to suffer, in order to love?'_ I shake my head as the doors open and saw Danielle come with some water.

"Sorry it took me forever! I got lost-" Danielle cried out as she spilled some water on me. "I'm sorry! Here, let me hold that." Danielle took the shinzaho out of hands as Daffney was helping me dry off. Before I know it, Danielle shut the door and locked us three in.

"Hey!" Tatara spoke as he went to the door and hit it over and over.

"Danielle, what the-?! What about me?!" Daffney yelled through the door as Danielle ran away from us. I got up and went to the door where Tatara got another seed from his ear.

"I won't let anyone evil take that shinzaho. It belongs to someone more rightful." Tatara said, angry, as the seed had sprouted and went through the door and unlocked the door.

"Wow! That's some handywork there!" Daffney murmured as Tatara looked both ways.

"You girls need to go that way," He pointed to the right, "while I track down the other girl. Ma'am," he talked to Daffney, "take the priestess of Suzaku away from here and make sure she gets out." Daffney nodded as Tatara went the other way. I wanted to stop but Daffney dragged me as I didn't see Tatara in my sights anymore.

~*~*~*~*~*~

As the guys got out of the taxi, the other man was waiting for them.

"My name is Toki." Toki announced as the other men said their names and introduced themselves.

"I have a question. How do you know about the grotto back there?" Keisuke asked as he smiled.

"My grandmother knew about the priestesses of Genbu, and was friends with Takiko Okuda." Toki began to say as Tetsuya crossed his arms. "Her father came to see Suzuno's mother, to see how Suzuno was doing because she caught a flu going around, and after that, we never saw them again."

"That's when- I get the point." Keisuke murmured as Toki nodded.

"My grandmother's old, and weak, but her spirit is there, somewhere...She's been getting worse, and not getting better, so don't be surprise when you see her." They walked down a hallway and stopped at a door. "This is her..." Toki trailed off as he opened the door and saw a old lady, laying down in her bed.

"The Priestess of Byakko, Suzuno Osugi." John stated as they entered the room and sat around her.

~*~*~*~*~*~

I was running with Daffney, away from where Tatara was going. I wanted to run the other way, to help him, but I really didn't want to deal with Danielle.

"Ah, man! Where are we suppose to go?" Daffney asked as I shrugged and slipped on a wet area! I fell and slidded down the hallway as Daffney was trying to follow me. I stopped in front of a guy and noticed that it was Nuriko, Tasuki and Tamahome! I got up as Nuriko hugged me. Daffney caught up as she gasped at the group I found.

"Oh Brittany..." He looked outside and saw that night had fell upon on us. "I'm sad that we didn't get to kiss there, but," Nuriko kissed me there, to make up at least, "don't do it again, alright?" Nuriko asked me as I nodded and hugged him.

"Umm, I'm Daffney, her friend. I'm on your side now since I'm was ditched by my ex-friend." Daffney extended her hand out to them as Tamahome shook it and Tasuki did too.

"Thanks. We might need ya." Tasuki murmured as Daffney nodded, but sighed softly so one would could hear her.

"Listen, we need to go where Tatara is!" Daffney spoke as I unhugged Nuriko. "Agreed?" And the group nodded and we followed where we thought to go, but we had no idea.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Danielle made it to an empty room as she turned around to see that Tatara was right behind.

"You're not all evil. You still love you friends, but you abandon them...That's why I let you have it. I wanted you to choose. But, what are you going to do-"

Monsters came from nowhere as Miboshi appeared from behind Danielle.

"Lady Danielle, you are okay?" He asked as she nodded and saw Tatara fighting all the monsters, but he was aging inside, making him vunerable to battles. "Keeping fight because they'll all come back!" Miboshi smiled as Danielle nodded and smiled too, but it faded when my group came running in.

"Danielle!" Daffney yelled as we stopped several meters away from Tatara. "Come on! Give it back!"

"Daffney, I don't think she'll listen. She's not going to." Tamahome murmured as Daffney bowed her head in defeat.

"Guys!" We turn to see Miaka and her group come in with her. Daffney and Miaka exchanged looks, and made up and became friends.

"Listen, we have bigger problems!" Tasuki yelled as we all saw Tatara be captured by one of the demons. A seed fell from Tatara as Miboshi laughed, and we gasped.

"Lady Danielle," Nakago appeared from a hidden doorway as Danielle turned to face him, "this way. We need you now, if you're ready." Danielle turned to face us, blinked, and walked over to Nakago. Tamahome tried to move but remember that Miboshi was in his way. They disappeared as Daffney put her head down.

"Kinda hopeless and helpless now, aren't you? You're aging rapidly and there's nothing you can do!" Miboshi said as Tatara focused his lifeforce on his seed as it sprouted and went after Miboshi.

"What the-" Miboshi was wrapped in vines and was a shield for Tatara as the monster pierced Miboshi. He and Tatara fell to the floor as everyone went up to Tatara as the monsters disappeared. Miboshi was dead, and Tatara was dying.

"Tatara, you did great. Just stay with us!" Tokaki said as Tatara nodded, hesitantly.

"Tokaki, Subaru..." Tatara murmured softly, "I think it's time for me to go, to heaven, with the others..."

"No! You promised Suzuno ninety years ago that you was to stay by our side, forever!" Subaru spoke as Tatara turned towards my group.

"You," He looked up and stared at Nuriko, "are Nuriko, aren't you?" Nuriko nodded and Tatara smiled. "Even though that we knew that Suzuno and me, that the priestess and I couldn't be together. The same way that you two are, as with the other priestess and her warrior." Miaka gasped as she looked at Tamahome.

"Though we had to depart, though we couldn't be together again, we didn't have no regrets. Even if she returned to her world, and married, and had children, if I knew she would be happy, I could be happy. Our hearts had joined, and even though she lived in a very different world, we really was together, always, always. I wouldn't let go of this feeling. My love for her..."

~*~*~*~*~*~

In our world, Toki sensed something happening to his grandmother...

_'Tatara...We will always be together...Always.'_

~*~*~*~*~*~

Tatara's shut his eyes slowly as everyone could only stare.

"Tatara..." Tokaki murmured as Subaru yelled his name out.

"Tatara!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~

Toki checked her pulsed and blinked several times.

"She's...She's gone." He said as Keisuke and Tetsuya had their heads down. But, something caught John's eye. A bright light appeared from the doors that led outside as they got up and Tetsuya opened the doors. Everyone was in shock.

"It's Tatara!" John murmured, as Toki moved closer.

"Then, it's all true! Everything..." Toki whispered as they heard a lady's voice.

"Tatara..." The all turned around and Mike fell to the floor and disbelief. The voice was Suzuno, when she was a teenager, her spirit was leaving her body. She walked forward as John followed her, with her eyes, as Keisuke and Tetsuya stared at the couple in front of them in the little garden, hugging each other.

"Tatara." Suzuno murmured.

"Suzuno..." Tatara said back to her as John smiled happily.

"It's all okay now...It took them forever, but they was always at peace." John murmured as he started to cry. "And even now, they're both so happy..." He knew that if Nuriko and I, and Tamahome and Miaka don't get to be with them, they same exact thing will happen to us with what happen to Tatara and Suzuno...

"John..." Keisuke spoke as John shook his head and walked back inside with the others as snow continued to fell.

~*~*~*~*~*~

As we started to bow in respect, Miboshi started to move again. He was focusing his eyes on Chiriko, and thought of a spell, and carefully went into Chiriko's body. He cried out as everyone turned around to face him.

"Chiriko!" Nuriko exclaimed.

"Chiriko, what's wrong?!" Jacob asked as Chiriko gripped his chest and smiled evilly at everyone.

"I am Miboshi of the Seiryuu Seven." Chiriko's voice was sounding like Miboshi now. "And I know claim this body as my own!"

"Oh god..." I heard Miaka say as I gripped my shirt, hoping that this wouldn't end tragically...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	22. Saying Goodbye

Chapter 21~Saying Goodbye

I was shock, putting my hand over my mouth. This was the worst case possible, ever.

"I kinda like this new body." Miboshi uttered as he started to levate in Chiriko's body. "This could help me a bunch."

"Chiriko! Come back to us!" Jacob exlcaimed as Miboshi grinned.

"He's not coming back, he's in a deep slumber."

"Bullshit! Chiriko, you can fight this!" Tamahome cried out as Miboshi shrugged and started to send monsters at us. Chichiri got in front of all of us and casted a barrier to protect all of us. I looked around and saw Jacob up next to him.

"Here. Let me help." Jacob said as Chichiri nodded, and Jacob focused his energy and Chichiri was able to take a break.

"Keep it up Jacob." Nuriko muttered as Jacob nodded and closed his eyes. "Man, how could this happen to us? To Chiriko?"

"I think since Chiriko kept turning into a child, he couldn't focus. He had possibly, only recently, had this power for a couple months, you know. And since Chiriko didn't get this any sooner, like we did, he was having trouble. That's why we had to come to us because we couldn't find him. He couldn't control when his character could show up or not, you know." Chichiri explained as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Oh Chiriko...Please fight him!" Miaka called out as more monsters started to come. Jacob looked like he was struggling as Chichiri and I moved up to him.

"Oh Jacob. Please don't give up! You can do this." I mouthed as his barrier dropped and Chichiri took over in a millisecond, but I slipped out and the monsters surrounded me and held me.

"Brittany!" Nuriko cried out as Jacob got up and looked at Miboshi.

"Silence!" Miboshi yelled as he shocked me as everyone gasped. "One more word from any of you and she'll be shocked again!" Some of the guys groaned.

I opened my eyes and tried to move around, but I couldn't, and that loser shocked me again. I cried out in pain as everyone could only stare at me.

_'Danielle! Please don't go! Wait for me, don't summon Seiryuu! For me, for everyone, don't!'_

~*~*~*~*~*~

As Danielle was walking with Nakago up a dark staircase, she stopped.

"Lady Danielle, you okay?" Nakago asked as he walked back down to her.

"Hmm. I feel like someone is calling out to me. Or something is, I have no idea." Danielle murmured. "Nakago, can I ask you a question." He nodded as Danielle looked up at him. "Summoning Seiryuu...Are you sure about it?"

"Danielle, Lady Danielle, you need not to worry. Everything is going to turn out fine, and you'll summon Seiryuu and save Kutou from war. It's what you want, right? No war?"

"Yes, I think that war is worthless...If it is to help Kutou, then I'll help." Nakago smiled as they moved up the some doors and found themselves on top of the roof.

"Suboshi!" Danielle called out as she saw him come up to them. Suboshi was the only there, Soi was somewhere else.

"Lady Danielle! You're okay! Thank goodness..." Suboshi smiled as Nakago through his yo-yo things at him.

"We found these by Tomo's body. I thought that you wanted them back." Nakago murmured as he walked away from Suboshi and Danielle.

"Umm...You ready for this? It's almost time." Suboshi mentioned as Danielle nodded. "Hey, where's Lady Daffney?"

"Ah...She joined the Suzaku fools. We don't need her, and never really needed her." Danielle said as Suboshi shrugged and walked towards the summon plateau. She followed and looked around.

_'I think I am. I want to get this over with and go straight home. And, to destroy Nuriko and Brittany, with their warriors.'_ Danielle thought as Suboshi showed her to the pool where she needs to be purified, before summoning Seiryuu.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Toki started to chuckle, as everyone stared at him.

"I wish I believed my grandmother. Even though I was adopted, she treated me like a human. When she told me about the book, I just listen, but told myself it was all fake, only to keep herself entertained. I'm such a fool..." Toki murmured as John got up.

"You're not. When we think something isn't true, we block it from our minds, and ignore it. But then, when the time comes up, you find yourself in disbelief, believing the truth which you thought was a lie, all this time." John stated as he closed the door. "Right?" Toki nodded and everyone stared at Suzuno, now happy with Tatara in heaven.

"But, at least Suzuno is happy now. In heaven and in peace now." Keisuke mentioned as everyone nodded.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Chiriko! Snap out of it! Fight him!" Tamahome yelled as Daffney could only stand there, unsure of what to do. Chichiri took the barrier down, very sure that we was safe. Miboshi grinned ever so evil-like, making Tasuki, Mitsukake, and Tamahome ferious.

"Subaru, can you do you spell?" Tokaki asked as Subaru looked up at her husband. "Is it possible?"

"Yes, but I'll try...Tatara..." She looked down at Tatara again. "He looks so peaceful now..."

I was in pain, and I want to help, but I was hopeless, and helpless.

_'Chiriko! Can you hear me?' Chiriko blinked. 'You are not helpless. You're the bravest of all of us! You're a warrior of Suzaku! Even though you are young, you're brave! Brave Chiriko!'_ Chiriko blinked several times.

"Ah..." Chiriko managed to say, making some of us smile small, but Miboshi took over. "NO!" Miboshi yelled as he shocked me again, making me yell in pain. Out of nowhere, a thing cut the monster that had me, in half and a man, a very young one, caught me in his arms.

"Who the hell are you?!" Miboshi yelled as he turned around to face everyone.

"If you have been paying attention, I'm the same person. I'm Tokaki, and I'm taking the priestess back with me!" Tokaki smiled as he teleported back to our group.

"DAMN! Master! This is you?!" Tamahome yelped as Tokaki nodded. "The young you? Whoa..."

"Here." Tokaki turned to give me to Nuriko. They brought me down to the ground to help healing me. Mits helped to heal some burns that I got.

"So, how did ya get this young? Was that old look a coverup?" Tasuki asked as Tokaki frowned.

"Hell no!" Tokaki said as he rolled his eyes.

"I turned our bodies back to what they was ninety years ago." A young lady voice said as every turned to see a very beautiful Subaru, making Tokaki smiled.

"Gosh! Now I remember why I married you!" Tokaki said as Subaru came over to me.

"I'll help her." Subaru said, getting down on her knees.

"What can you do?" Jacob asked as he got down on his knees.

"I'll help her gether voice back to what it was like yesterday." Subaru told him as she said a little spell. I opened my eyes and saw Subaru, Jacob, and Nuriko looking at me.

"Umm, what are you doing- My voice!" I cried as Subaru got up.

"I made it to where you could talk again. Now, you have to stop the Priestess of Seiryuu. If your friend couldn't, hopefully you can." Subaru mentioned as I got up, helped by Nuriko and Jacob. "Do it for everyone, for Tatara...Please..." I nodded as we all started to stare up at Chiriko's body.

"Chiriko! I want you to fight him! Remember what I said, please!" I yelled, glad to have my voice back as Miboshi stared evilly at us. He shook his head as Miboshi started to chant a spell.

"Guys, this isn't good. He's chant a spell, and summoning a demon, a big one, you know!" Chichiri exclaimed.

"Oh, god..." I uttered softly as I held Nuriko's hand.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ah, did you feel that tremer Suboshi?" Danielle asked as Suboshi stared the other way.

"It must be Miboshi. Probably summoning a monster." Suboshi explained as Danielle nodded and walked up to Suboshi, though she was naked. Suboshi gave her a towel, still turned away from her as Danielle frowned.

"Do you think I can summon Seiryuu, all by myself?" Danielle wondered as Suboshi nodded.

"I think you can. You're strong, and you can hold your own aganist anyone." Suboshi said as Danielle smiled and walked beside Suboshi. He stopped her by hugging her. "Listen to me...You have a chance of fighting this, we'll be together." Suboshi assured her as Danielle closed her eyes, feeling Suboshi's body heat on her, keeping her warm.

"Thanks...I needed to hear that from someone else than Nakago..."

"Welcome." Suboshi kept holding her, not wanting to let her go into the fray, to summon Seiryuu.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The big, huge monster was summoned and it made a big huge step. All of us was running away. I grabbed onto Nuriko, and Miaka did with Tamahome.

"Chiriko!" Miaka and I called out at the same time.

"Chiriko!" Mitsukake yelled, knocking some debris from his view. Miboshi was grinning, not caring what we said.

"Chiriko!" Chichiri and Tasuki yelled at him, and Jacob and Nuriko joined into yelling. "Chiriko! It's us! Don't listen to him!" Jacob exclaimed as Miboshi didn't move an inch.

"Miboshi! Get out of Chiriko, now!" Daffney yelled as Chiriko's eyes grew. "If you're my warrior, you should listen to me!"

"Guys...Help...me-" Chiriko mantaged to yelled as Miboshi took over again.

"Stop it!" Miboshi yelled as he made the monster move forward. Everyone started to run away as the monster creeped closer to us. We all ran down a little hallway, making the monster knock the hallway down and blocking the other way out. We ran up an open room when the monster was destorying everything from behind us. I was running out of breath, but I still kept moving. Until I tripped on some debris.

"Brittany! Run!" Nuriko cried out as I saw the monster only feet from me. I couldn't move in time; I'm done for.

"Chiriko!" Jacob yelled as the monster was controlled to throw his fist at me. I covered my head as I noticed the fist was a foot away from, and it didn't hit me. I looked up and saw Chiriko taking control, but I stared at him because the driel he had, he stabbed it into his left hand, the one that was going to hit me. I gasped and got up and made my way to my group. "Chiriko..." Jacob murmured as everyone stood in awe.

"Oh God, Chiriko!" Miaka yelled as Chiriko looked at everyone.

"I'm not going to...give up! Ah-" Chiriko yelled as he felt Miboshi take him over. "Help me...Please!" Mitsukake and Tasuki yelled his name as Chiriko's head shook.

The monster took his hand back up and Miboshi controlled it to use the other hand to attack us. Chiriko blinked and yelled. He stabbed the driel into his right leg, crying out in pain.

"What are you doing?!" Miboshi cried out as I gasped.

"Chiriko! Please don't hurt yourself anymore!" I cried as Chiriko smiled softly at me, as Miboshi was trying to take him over, again.

"No...No! I'm a Suzaku Warrior! I'm saving my priestesses, by ending your life!!" Chiriko yelled outloud, crying tears, as he stabbed himself in the heart.

I gasped as everyone's eyes grew.

"Chiriko!" Nuriko, Miaka, and myself yelled as we saw the monster be destoryed before our eyes. The monster disappeared, like there was no existance of it ever being here. We all ran over to Chiriko as he opened his eyes. All of us, except for Daffney, Subaru, and Tokaki, sat down next to Chiriko.

"Chiriko..." I whispered as I shook my head.

"You're so brave...I've never seen anyone this brave like you..." Jacob spoke as he held his head down.

"I can heal you Chiriko-"

"N-no. You can't, Mitsukake...If you do, you'll heal this beast within me, and he'll be alive! I...don't want that..." Chiriko studdered as I nodded, but started to cry.

"Chiriko...I don't want you to leave us!" I said as he smiled.

"Thank you, but...I have to..." Chiriko uttered as he was having trouble breathing.

"Miaka, you have to go. Go stop the priestess of Seiryuu, do it for everyone." Subaru stated as Miaka looked up at her. "Do it for him." Miaka nodded and ran with Tamahome, Chichiri, and Daffney. "Go, and stop her." They was out of sight as Chiriko started to cough up blood...

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Lady Danielle...It's time." Suboshi said and turned around to face her. She was in the Seiryuu summoning ceremonial outfit. She closed her eyes, but opened them to walk forward.

"Yes..." Danielle whispered as she looked up.

_'It's time. Time for me to summon Seiryuu, all by myself with Suboshi and Nakago, and Soi, at my side...'_

~*~*~*~*~*~

Chiriko was crying out, but not in pain, I thought.

"Chiriko..." I took my hand up to his head, messing with his hair a little. "I'm so glad that you was a warrior of Suzaku. I'm glad to have met you..." I murmured as Chiriko smiled softly.

"Ah...Ah...Thank you...Brittany..." Chiriko spoke as I closed my eyes, and put my head down.

"Chiriko, you the bravest of any of us, braver than me...We've been through everything and...Thank you for being a little brother to me." Tasuki uttered as he held his head down and started to cry.

"T-tasuki...you're...welcome..." Chiriko closed his eyes and opened them slowly.

"We might not know each other for awhile, but...Meeting you has been an honor." Jacob said as Chiriko nodded and Mitsukake shook his head, in disbelief.

"Everyone...thank you-" Chiriko cried out as he coughed, and slowly closed his eyes, and not opening them. Jacob, Tasuki, and I looked up at Chiriko.

"C-chiriko?" Jacob said as he stared at him, not wanting to believe what just happen. I started to cry, as Nuriko comforted me.

"Chiriko!!" Tasuki yelled as he put his head down on Chiriko's little body, making Tasuki cry with no control at all.

~*~*~*~*~*~

As the rest of the group ran up, to catch up to Danielle and Nakago, electricy shot from above as Chichiri blocked it, not causing no harm.

"It's Soi!" Miaka called out as everyone looked in front of them.

"So, you lived Priestess of Suzaku...Priestess of Seiryuu, why are you there with these idiots?" Soi asked as Daffney moved forward.

"Because Danielle betrayed me! I'm not going to join you guys anymore!" Daffney yelled as Soi shot more electric at her, but Tokaki got in front in deflect the lighting.

"Hey! Guys, move!" Tokaki murmured as the others went up another hallway.

"Don't move!" Soi exclaimed as when we got away, Subaru got in front of the hallway.

"Un-un. You're not going anywhere, missy." Subaru taunted as she smiled at her.

_'Oh Danielle! Please don't do anything. Don't summon Seiryuu!' _Daffney could only think as they went up the hallway stairs.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_'I'm so confused...I want to start this but what if I can't do this? I'm strong, right?' _Danielle thought as she closed her eyes and put her hands to pray to Seiryuu.

As they was running up the stairs, bright, blue, lifeforce came towards as Chichiri was knocked out.

"That hurt...you know..." Chichiri murmured as he went out cold.

"Well, at least I can hurt someone." Nakago said coldly as we stared at him.

"Nakago." Tamahome said as Daffney moved in front of the group.

"Lady Daffney... I see. You have turn to the evil side-"

"Excuse me! These people are good and you are evil! You've been evil since, when again?" Daffney yelled as Nakago gave her a cold stare.

"Why would you care?" Nakago asked as Daffney rolled her eyes. Tamahome went up to Nakago, to punch him, but was caught. "You and your friends never knew what it was like, to live with the emperor. This is something I went through!" Nakago kissed Tamahome, right on the lips (A/N-EEEEEEEEWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!), and threw him down by the group.

"Tamahome!" Miaka cried out as she shook her head.

"You've been evil ever since you was a child!"

"My life has been hell. Ever since I've been a child. I had no one there for me, only the emperor of Kutou, and that was worse. I rather had no family than life with the jackass." Nakago stated.

"You was part of the Hin tribe, wasn't you?" Chichiri got up and took his mask off. "About twelve years ago, the Hin tribe was destroyed, and I take it that you was part of that. Blue eyes, and blonde hair...Why would you side with Kutou since they destoryed your tribe?" Chichiri asked him.

"..." Nakago turned around and walked out the door. "Sorry, but I got a summoning to go to. Excuse me." Everyone ran up to the door and saw that no one was here!

"What the- Where is it?!" Daffney asked as Chichiri pointed to his left.

"Look! He's over there!" Chichiri yelled as everyone moved to the side of the building. "He tricked us!" Danielle was saying the prayer to summon Seiryuu as Daffney yelled.

"Danielle! Don't summon Seiryuu!"

" _'I now ask you to appear from above. Descend to us now, from the heavens above!' _" Danielle cried to above as the place started to glow blue.

"No way..." Miaka murmured as they all stared into the sky, wondering if Seiryuu was really going to come from above.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	23. Making Sacrifices

Chapter 22~Making Sacrifices

The Byakko and Genbu shinzahous, and Danielle's body started to glow a blue color as Danielle finished the spell to summon Seiryuu.

" _'Alight from the heavens and appear before us!'_ " Danielle announced as the shinzahos started to shine into the sky. It became an eerie blue, making Daffney and Miaka gasp softly. The light went into the sky as the Seiryuu Warriors, Nakago and Suboshi, smiled evilly.

"Look at that!" Tamahome called out as the sky opened very slowly to reveal the dragon, Seiryuu. It roared across the sky, making it known it was here. Daffney fell to her knees in disbelief.

"I couldn't stop her...I couldn't stop her and I was the closest to her!" Daffney whipsered as Miaka noticed her fall.

"Daffney..." She murmured softly as the warriors still watched the ceremony go on.

"It comes." Nakago spoke as the dragon became a blue light and went towards Danielle. She opened her eyes and saw the God Seiryuu before herself.

"I am Seiryuu Seikun, priestess. You are the priestess who called me here?" He asked as Danielle nodded. "I will now couple with you and we will become one. In exchange, you shall be given use of my holy power to use as you wish for three times only. When you are ready for your wish, say the word 'kaijin'." The God told her as Danielle looked at the God.

" 'Kaijin'?" Danielle wondered as the god stripped her clean of her clothes as Danielle screamed. The god entered her body and made Danielle clench her fist.

"Have they coupled?" Nakago asked as a bright light came towards the Seiryuu warriors.

"What's that light?! It's spreading out!" Miaka asked as the light dissappeared and the girls gasped.

"Danielle!" They cried out as Miaka looked down.

"They vanished!" Chichiri spoke as Daffney shook her head.

_'Danielle...Not a word said to me, and Chiriko gave his life...'_ Daffney thought as the ground started to shake. The rest of us made it to the top in time as Miaka was holding onto Tamahome.

"Uh-oh! That shockwave just now..." Chichiri called out as we ran up to the rest of our group. "Everyone hurry! We have to get out of here, you know?! Now that this has happened, we've got to get back to Konan fast!" Chichiri took his cloak and it started to glow a bright light. We was going back to Konan, but now that Seiryuu has been summoned, I was nervous about what is to come... I could only stare at little Chiriko who has in Nuriko's arms.

"Master..." Tamahome muttered as Tokaki looked at him. He had Tatara in his arms.

"We'll be fine! I guess we still have a little while to live. Come back here when everything has settled down. You're someone I care about...son." Tokaki spoke as Tamahome smiled.

"Stay strong girls, and don't give up!" Subaru called out as I smiled.

"Thanks Subaru!" I called out as we dissappeared from in front of them.

"We better leave. If we don't get back to our original ages, we're finished." Tokaki said as they dissappeared from the temple.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Brittany?" I opened my eyes and saw Nuriko in front of me. I sat up as Nuriko looked at me still.

"Where are we?" I asked as Nuriko smiled.

"We're home. Back in Konan..." Nuriko said as I looked at him.

"What about the others?"

"Daffney is bunking with Tasuki, Jacob is bunking with Chichiri...Everyone is fine. No one is hurt, but they are resting." I nodded as I stand up and looked out the window. "Oh. And I think Hotohori, His Highness, will be coming to see you soon."

"Nuriko, what'll I do? What should I do now?!" I asked as Nuriko came from behind to hug me gently.

"Brittany...It'll be alright. I know it'll be alright." Nuriko assured as I hugged him."Nuriko..."

~*~*~*~*~*~

As Danielle opened her eyes, Nakago helped her up from her bed.

"I'm glad you are awake, Lady Danielle."

"I..." Danielle whispered as she remembered what had happen.

_'That's right! I summoned Seiryuu, without Daffney...'_ Danielle sighed softly as Nakago looked at her.

"Shall we begin, Lady Danielle? Make your first wish." Nakago suggested as Danielle nodded and blinked.

_'Yes. The time has finally come.' _Danielle smiled evilly.

"Kaijin!" She called out, glowing blue, with Nakago's character on her forehead, as Nakago grinned. "Seal Suzaku away forevermore!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~

I started to feel faint as I started to fall to the ground.

"Brittany!" Nuriko cried out as Mits, Chichiri, Jacob, and Tasuki came into Nuriko's room.

"What happen?!" Jacob called out as he fell to his knees by the door.

"I have no idea! I started to feel weak, then Britt fell!" Nuriko exclaimed as Miaka came into the room, with Tamahome too.

"Mits, do you know whats happening?" Tasuki asked as Mitsukake shrugged and check my head.

"Wait! Tamahome, can you do your lifeforce blast?" Chichiri asked as Tamahome tried it and fell!

"Tamahome, your character! It didn't show up on your forehead!" Miaka noticed as Hotohori ran into the room to see what the noise was about.

"Brittany and Jacob seemed to be effected too..." Hotohori came to check on me and Mits went to check up on Jacob. "It seems that Suzaku has been sealed up. We have no powers at all, we are normal people now."

Everyone started to look at everyone, gasping and whispering among themselves. "Brittany and Jacob had powers as well, but since they were adapted to them, like us, they are having trouble being the teenagers that they were before. But, Brittany was sick before she was giving the powers. She is going to have to be watched over because the powers was, basically, keeping her alive... We are going to watch over both of them until they are better." Everyone nodded and started to leave as Nuriko and Chichiri, also Mits, stayed as Hotohori talked to them.

"Nuriko, please watch over Brittany; Chichiri, watch over Jacob. Mitsukake, if there is anything that you can do, which I doubt it, it would be great." Hotohori bowed, to Mits, and left without saying another word.

"If Suzaku is sealed..." Jacob whispered as Mitsukake left, hoping for a cure. "It's over, isn't it?"

"I hope not." Nuriko murmured as I started to open my eyes as I sat up.

"I'm not giving up hope. I'll live, but the powers that you gave me," I said as Chichiri and Jacob looked at me, Nuriko too, "are gone...I hope that I won't be gone too..." I whispered as Chichiri helped Jacob back to his room slowly. I shook my head as Nuriko gave me a small hug, to assure that everything was going to be alright.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Danielle fell upon her bed as Nakago stand up and got to her.

"Lady Danielle, are you okay?" He asked as she shook her head.

"I feel weak...It's like my whole body has lost it's strength." Nakago grabbed her hand softly.

"Seiryuu is inside of you. You using his power is going take some of your strength up. Let's wait for you to use the next wish, until your strength has returned. We don't want you to get weaker." Nakago said as Danielle smiled very softly.

"I'll be alright. We still have two wishes right? And the Kutou emperor's wish had been granted. I could use the last two the way I wanted, and Brittany and Nuriko can't hurt us anymore! But, that's right, I made you promise didn't I? That you get a wish too... What is it that you wish for, Nakago?" Nakago closed his eyes, then opened them.

"My wish? I wish to be a god. To have everlasting life and ultimate power."

~*~*~*~*~*~

I got my yellow dress back on and walked slowly to see Hotohori. Nuriko was behind me, making sure I didn't fall, but I didn't. I knocked on the door and he motioned me in. He was looking at Chiriko's body, so small and fragile...

"We of Konan have no choice now but to fight Kutou." Hotohori said, to break the silence, as he looked at us. "From the beginning, we were dependent on Suzaku's power. We were naive to think that having the priestesses were enough against their strength. Now, even if we lose ground, we'll never give up. Because we have something even more important to defend." He put his hand onto Chiriko's cheek, rubbing it softly.

"Every last person of Konan must rise up. You were the ones who taught me that. Thank you." He murmured as I stared at him.

"Hotohori..." I whispered as Tasuki and Tamahome came busting through the doors.

"We're being chased by a ghost!!" Tamahome cried out as we looked at each other. "And it looks like Nuriko!!!" I looked at Nuriko as I heard Hotohori chuckle from the noise.

"Where's Chichiri?! He needs to cast a sutra so it can rest in peace!" Tasuki exclaimed as everyone else came from the other doors, behind us, as the doors in front of us open up, making the guys scream as they got behind Chichiri. As the doors opened all the way, I heard Nuriko gasp as he walked forward, slowly, to the lady.

"It...Is it you?" Nuriko asked as the lady looked at Nuriko, as she started to cry.

"Nuriko? You're here!" She ran up to his as they hugged each other. I looked at them, blinking my eyes, over and over as they lady looked over at me. I stared at her as she went over to Hotohori. "You didn't tell her?" I stared at Hotohori as he chuckled.

"Umm, am I suppose to know something?" I asked as Nuriko came back over to me.

"Brittany, that letter I sent to you, do you remember what it said?" He asked me as I nodded and pulled it from my bag. "Wait. You still have it?"

"Well, yeah! I wanted to keep it at least..." I opened the letter and read the back as my eyes grew. "This is your wife?" Hotohori nodded as I looked at his empress.

"My name is Houki, lady priestess." She bowed as I bowed too.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Brittany." I said as she smiled. Tasuki and Tamahome blinked stupidly as Nuriko started to hold my hand.

"I was surprised, too, when I saw that she looked identically to Nuriko!" Hotohori laughed as Nuriko shrugged.

"Guess everyone wants to be like me, I guess." Nuriko spoke as I chuckled.

"Her appearance to him was, striking." He murmured as I nodded.

"Congratulations. I'm happy for you both." I announced as Hotohori smiled and thanked me back. Mostly, everyone was going back to their rooms except for me, Nuriko, Jacob, Miaka, and Tamahome.

"I need to talk to you five, only." We looked at each other as we sat at a table in the room. "We are having an issue, and you five will be the first to know about it."

"What's the issue Highness?" Tamahome asked as Hotohori lowered his head.

"Kutou has been advancing in Konan. Unforunately, they outmatch our army three to one. I hate to ask you guys, but I'm going to need you, every single one of you, to fight." I gasped as Miaka and I stared at each other.

"I can't believe it has come down to this..." Nuriko whispered as Jacob nodded.

"This is crazy! I'm a teenage, and I'm fighting in a war that's impossible-"

"It's not impossible!" I interruped Jacob as he looked at me. "Listen, it may be a hopeless cause because we have no powers, nothing, but I'm not giving up hope!" I explained as I got up from my seat and looked down at Jacob. "You're giving up hope on us? On yourself?"

"No! I'm just saying that if their army is three times larger than ours, we have no chance in winning!" Jacob exclaimed as he got up from his seat too. "I'm sorry if I'm low on hope, but, right now, I want to live, go home and be a normal teen! Appearantly, it hasn't happen yet! I've been stuck here for, God only knows, and you expect me to fight?"

"YES! I don't want to fight too," I murmured as everyone was getting up from their own seats, "but someone is going to have to do it, so you better be one of them people!" Jacob kept walking towards me as I bumped into the railing on the pagoda, beside the pond.

"You want me to fight and lose my life?! Have you lost your mind?!" Jacob called out as I nodded.

"Everyone loses their life everyday, its like a story. It begins, and it ends, and in the middle, stuff happens. Even if you died, you would be remembered for what you have done to everyone here, and in our world! You're so...so thickheaded!" When I said that, Jacob pushed me over the railing, and I landed into the pond.

"Jacob!" Nuriko cried out, Miaka hit him on the head, the backside, as he rubbed his head. "Great...Good job Jacob." Nuriko said sartastically as Hotohori and Houki looked for me. The pond was kinda deep, and Houki pointed at the middle of the pond.

"Highness, there's her shoe! She's over there!" Houki said as Hotohori jumped into the pond as Nuriko was about to do it. "Nuriko, it's okay! Hotohori is getting her."

"Ever since we have lost our powers, she's been kinda...helpless. She used to swim really good, but now...She can't do anything, it's sad..." Nuriko murmured as Hotohori emerged with me in his arms. I fell asleep in his arms, I guess, as he took me over to where our group was.

"I can take her back to her room. Nuriko, will you join me?" Hotohori asked as Nuriko nodded.

"Sure. Houki, I'll talk to you later, okay?" Nuriko asked Houki as she nodded and he left to go with Hotohori back to my room. As they had left, Houki shooed Miaka and Tamahome away and asked Jacob to talk to her. They sat in the throne room, and Houki broke the silence.

"Why did you shove her into the pond?" Houki questioned Jacob as he shrugged.

"I just get so mad at her. Brittany thinks that she can solve everything by saying 'love conquers all' and all that crap." Jacob began to speak as Houki nodded.

"It's somewhat true. Sometimes, I think that love conquers all, but there are times where I wish I wasn't in this predictament. Is there something between you two?" Jacob laughed as he got up, Houki followed. "Like, a love triangle of some sort?"

"No, no. She asked me out last year, but-"

"Yes?"

"-I was a coward and didn't say it to her face."

"Didn't say what to her?"

"That I couldn't go out with her. I didn't feel the same way that she did about me." Jacob crossed his arms and shook his head. "But, I'm happy that she is going out with Nuriko! I am."

"Well," Houki assured, "at least you told me you're a coward. We can get somewhere, for now. Try to be nicer to her, treat her with what you are treating me now with."

"What's that?" Jacob asked as Houki rolled her eyes and started to walk towards her chamber.

"Respect."

~*~*~*~*~*~

As Hotohori laid me down on my bed, Nuriko helps to take my clothes off and gets a robe to put on me.

"Highness, thank you for saving her, again." Nuriko said as he covered me with my sheets.

"It's nothing. She just needs some, help. Now that Suzaku is gone, she's going to need help." Hotohori murmured as Nuriko nodded and only stared at me. "But, there's been something that has been bothering me, and I'm probably going to get it out of you and her." Hotohori grabbed a chair for him and Nuriko and they sat down next to my bed.

"Highness, what are you going to do?" Nuriko asked as Hotohori crossed his arms.

"Tell me all that happened when you guys were in Hokkan, and Sairou. I need to know some stuff, and when Brittany wakes up, I'll see what she says."

"Hmm...Where do you want me to start?" Nuriko asks as Hotohori stared at Nuriko, making him nervous.

"When Brittany started to love you more than me."

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Bring the beast-god here?" John wondered as Toki nodded

"Yeah. Takiko and Samantha, summoned Genbu and returned to this world." Toki said as he continued. "You saw it, didn't you? That hole."

"Genbu Grotto." Tetsuya murmured as Toki nodded again.

"Yes. That's where the beast-god tried to come out into this world." He shook his head. "Ever since I was a little kid, I thought it was a fairytale. I never believe any of grandmother's stories; I didn't believe her at all."

"You must of believed. That's why you checked it out." Keisuke spoke as Toki huffed it off, and chuckled a little.

"Grandmother would've been mad when I didn't believe her. She was always annoyed with me." Toki said as the others was looking down at Suzuno, one of the priestesses of Byakko, who was dead.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Miaka was sitting by her window, looking at the stars.

_'Oh Danielle...You really did it. You really summon Seiryuu, all by yourself...'_ Miaka shook her head as she looked outside. _'What about us? What about your friends that are here and not there with you...Why are you doing this?!'_ Miaka wacked herself in her head as she thought, _'Wait. If Tamahome isn't a Suzaku Warrior, and I'm not a priestess...Then-'_

"Well, what happen to the show I was getting?" Tamahome asked as Miaka got up from her chair, a little shocked.

"T-tamahome! Wh-what are you doing here? In my room, I mean."

"I just wanted to check up on you...You're serious about going with us to fight? It isn't a game, it's going to get pretty ugly out there."

"Tamahome, I'm not making this decision to fight lightly! Hotohori gave me one of his swords to fight with, to help defend myself with. I may not be able to use it that well, but I don't want to be a burden to you and the rest! Besides, I don't want to leave you for even a second." Miaka put her hands to her side Tamahome turned around.

"This may be selfish of me to say but, somewhere in my heart, I'm glad that you and Brittany didn't summon Suzaku. Now that you aren't the priestesses anymore, and if I'm not a warrior of Suzaku anymore, we're normal people now. I still think a thought like this is too selfish, but now, I want you more than ever." Miaka's eyes grew as Tamahome smiled softly. "Man, what am I talking about?! I better cut it out. The empire's in danger, so winning this war comes first, doesn't it? Well, see you later. We'd better get some rest now." Tamahome walked to the door as Miaka stared at him.

_'Win? Will we win? Hotohori said that Kutou's army is three times bigger than our own. Everyone in the city says we have no chance of beating them. Everyone could die tomorrow, including me and Tamahome...'_ Miaka ran to Tamahome, making him stop in his tracks, her arms around his body.

"It's alright because..." Miaka closed her eyes, holding onto her beloved. "Tonight...Tonight, please stay with me...Tonight, make me your bride!" Tamahome's eyes grew softly as he grabbed onto Miaka's hand.

"Are you sure about this?" Tamahome asked her as she sighed softly.

"Yes..." She whispered as he turned around to face her, to passionately kiss her on her lips.

_'We may die. But even if we do, I won't mind.'_

_'Miaka...'_

_'We decided we'd spend our lives together. You and I...So, it's only right that we die together.'_

~*~*~*~*~*~

Nuriko finished talking as Hotohori shook his head.

"So, the letter I gave her, it ruined our love for each other, didn't it?" Hotohori asked to himself as Nuriko stared at me.

"Do you love Houki, Highness?" Hotohori looked up at Nuriko, and he stared at him back.

"Love? I'm not sure, I think so. I only married her to make sure that Konan would be in safe hands, and with a heir of course. Possibly, as friends, I would except her. What about you and Brittany?"

"Hmm..." Nuriko looks at me, again, and stands up to move the chair back by the window, then, sat on the chair again. "I didn't think we could be a couple. I always thought that it would be you two, from the very beginning: You, saving her life multiple times, me, I only hurt her. You've done more than I could do in a lifetime."

"Nuriko, what made you love her?" Hotohori did the same thing that Nuriko did as he watch him do it.

"I guess...The day she saved my life, I fell for her. She was giving her life, to save my own. I felt like I finally belonged with you, her, everyone." I stirred and opened my eyes, and turned my body to face the guys. I listened in, pretending I was still asleep.

"Nuriko?"

"Yes, Hotohori?"

"..." Hotohori sat in silence as he thought of what he was going to say. "You've always belonged with her. I thought what you was thinking since the beginning too. That I'm the only one for her, but, I felt it was right, and wrong. I was so confused in love, crazy is a better word I suppose." I got up slowly as the guys looked at me.

"Crazy in love...We were all crazy in love." I walked over to them. "Hotohori, when I first laid my eyes on you, I thought that a emperor would never fall for someone like me...Someone who's quiet, innocent, smart...But, you've changed so much in my eyes." Hotohori smiled as I looked to Nuriko.

"Nuriko, when I first saw you, you were still crossdressing! I didn't mind it at all because someone at home did the same thing except that it was a girl. I felt like I was home with you. Thank you." Nuriko smiled too as they stand up together.

"Nuriko, can I have a moment with Brittany, alone?" Hotohori asked as I looked at Nuriko.

"Sure. I need to talk to Houki, I might even stay the night with her 'cause we have so much to catch up on...Well, do what you need to do. I'll probably see you guys in the morning..." Nuriko called out as he closed the door as Hotohori grabbed my hand, gently, and held me within his arms.

"Brittany...If only you didn't become a priestess..." Hotohori whispered into my ear as I closed my eyes.

_'Well I'm kinda _not_ a priestess now...' _I thought as I opened my eyes.

"Yeah, but it was going to happen, sooner or later."

"But, you are a normal young teenager now, and I'm an emperor, a normal one since I'm not a warrior of Suzaku." Hotohori murmured as I looked up at him.

"Hotohori, what did you think of me at first sight?" I asked him as he brought me over to my bed, as we sat on it, a little bit messy though...

"What I thought of you...Well," He held my hands with his own, "I thought that you seemed, cheerful. You looked happy, you looked confused, but we helped you throughout this journey. You seemed to be the girl to end all my worries." Hotohori said as I stared at him.

"What could you do to change it back, back to the way we were before?" I questioned him as he started to cry. I gasped as I started to get a tissue, but he stopped me.

"What I would like for you to do..." Hotohori took my hand and placed it on his heart.

"Remember the time when Nuriko was in Kutou, and you drowned, and I had to save you?" I nodded as he gripped my hand a little tighter. "That night, I thought that we could be one. You, forgetting about Nuriko, and becoming my wife. Me, making me happy again, and seeing you happy again. I wanted to relieve that day again, if possible, if possible." I stared in his eyes, his puffy eyes, that I had to cry. The tears flowed for no reason, and it wouldn't stop.

"I would love to relieve that day, but...I can't go behind Nuriko, it seems wrong." I murmured as Hotohori shook his head.

"Listen, I want us to be happy, I want you to be happy. Either of us could died tomorrow, anyone of us. I don't want to hurt Nuriko either but...but..." Hotohori looked down as I put my other hand on his cheek, making him look up.

"If Nuriko doesn't come back, if he stays with Houki..." I uttered softly as I closed my eyes. 'I am going to regret this...But, I...I-' "Then, I want you to stay with me tonight. If you can, for me and Nuriko, please make me his bride. If I do die tomorrow, I want to know that we'll be a bond that'll never be broken."

"If I do what you just said tomorrow, I'll stay with you, and make you happy. Alright?" Hotohori asked lastly as I nodded. He, then, put his lips on my lips, making a kiss last for an eternity. _'I think we just made a bargain...One night with him to marry Nuriko and I tomorrow...Well, if this will make me, Nuriko, and Hotohori happy, then I'll do it. I'll go get married, go to war, and come back here in one piece. I don't want anything to happen to me, but does this count?'_ Hotohori stared at me as he laid me on my bed, taking my robe (A/N-I have a bra and undies on! Gosh...), making me want to say sorry to Nuriko, for going behind his back. (*)

~*~*~*~*~*~

When morning came, Nuriko woke up, seeing that Houki was still asleep. He missed so much while they was gone. He saw a guard go by him that he remember that they have to go to war. He got his clothes on, his army outfit on as well (Houki helped him made one last night), and ran towards my room.

"Brittany! Brittany!" Nuriko knocked on my door as he just entered my room. I was covered up with my sheets as Hotohori was sleeping on the floor. Nuriko walked over to Hotohori and poked him.

"Hello! You're suppose to be getting ready!!" Nuriko yelled as Hotohori got up and looked at Nuriko. "Wow...Bed hair..."

"Nuriko! Can you wake Brittany up? She needs to get ready!" Hotohori called out as he left the room. Nuriko nodded and walked over to wake me up.

"Sleepyhead..." Nuriko whispered into my ear as I opened my eyes. "Hey, you got to get up! A war is starting, and we need you!" I sat up as Nuriko went over to my bag, picking some clothes out for me. "Hmm. Here." Nuriko threw me my clothes, khaki's and my pink, long sleeve shirt.

"Thanks Nuriko!" I say as Nuriko leaves and closes the door. I promised Hotohori that I wouldn't tell anyone what we did last night... _'Wait! I need to see Hotohori! And I got to tell Nuriko...' _I opened the door as Nuriko looked at me in my getup, also with Hotohori's holy sword.

"We need to see Hotohori. It's important, and needs to be dealt with now." I said as Nuriko followed me to the throne room. Hotohori was putting on his little shoes as I entered. "Highness, remember our deal?" Hotohori looked at me and Nuriko as he nodded.

"We've got a few minutes...Follow me." Hotohori murmured as I saw Mitsukake, Chichiri, and Daffney, walked pass us.

"Britt, what's going on?" Nuriko whispered as we entered the Suzaku shrine.

"I asked Hotohori something but, don't get mad at me." I whispered back at him as I told Hotohori to give us one minute. We walked out of the shrine, so I could talk normally. "Okay. You love me, and I love you. Right?" I asked as Nuriko nodded. "I asked Hotohori to make us be husband and wife!"

"W-what?!" Nuriko studdered as I nodded.

"Yes! I thought, since we are going to war, that someone could die today...Tamahome, Miaka, me, or you...I want us to be together, even in death." I murmured as Nuriko grabbed my hands.

"Are you sure about this? There isn't no going back." Nuriko assured as I nodded.

"Yeah. Besides, we couldn't do this in my world because of the age limit.. This is your world, and we'll do it now and get it over with!" I say as Nuriko nodded and we went into the shrine, forgetting everything that has gone on. Hotohori smiled as we walked in, as he began to speak.

~*~*~*~*~*~

After our little marriage thing, we had to get into the fray. I got onto a horse with Nuriko, Miaka with Tamahome, Daffney with Tasuki, and Mits, Jacob, and Chichiri got their own horses. We was galloping through the fields as we saw clouds gather around us.

"Gosh...Look at the clouds!" Miaka cried out as I nodded.

"Yeah..." Jacob said as lighting came from above and attacked a handful of our army!

"Crap. It's Soi!" I called out as Soi smiled cunningly.

"Amazing! The Konan forces don't stand a chance against us!" Suboshi mentioned as Soi put her hand back down. Nakago looked the other way as he narrowed his eyes.

_'He's coming...' _Nakago stares at the ground below them, since they was on a cliff.

"Keep your eyes open, they could be hiding anywhere!" Nuriko called out as I was looking up at a cliff, gasping softly at who I was staring at.

"Nuriko! Up there!" I yelled as we stopped our horses, making everyone look up at them. "Danielle..."

"Brittany!" Danielle murmured as Nakago smiled.

"So, you want to see if you wish was granted? Let's test it." Nakago gathered his lifeforce and Nuriko gasped.

"Britt, gimme the holy sword! Then hit the deck!" Nuriko cried out as I gave him the sword and Nakago released his lifeforce at Nuriko, aiming at the sword. Nuriko fell off the horse and the sword went flying.

"Nuriko!" I cried out as everyone got Nakago's lifeforce and fell of their horses too. I jumped off to help Nuriko up.

"This is funny! Seeing the Suzaku Seven so weak now!" Suboshi mentioned as he chuckled.

"It looks like their character marks aren't appearing now. With Suzaku sealed, they are now normal humans." Soi added as I helped Nuriko up.

"Nuriko! Are you okay?!" I asked as he nodded.

"Yeah. Brittany, take the holy sword and run! I'll hold them here! At this rate, they'll just kill all of us! If I die, I'll take them with me. But I won't let you die! Now go, while you can!" Nuriko exclaims as I shook my head.

"What are you saying? We're going to live together, are we not?! You said we are going to be together, no matter the outcome of this battle, right? We've gotten married, and I'm not spliting up with you!" I yelled as Danielle shook her head.

"Nakago, I'm sorry, but your wish will have to come later." Danielle murmured as she jumped off the horse.

"Lady Danielle!" Nakago spoke as Danielle opened her eyes.

"Kaijin!" She yelled as Nakago looked at her.

"Lady Danielle, what are you-"

"Nakago look out!!" Soi calls out as she got in front of Nakago, shielding him from a sword that was going to kill him. It went to her back, making Soi sigh softly, as Nakago stared at her.

"Shit! I missed!" Tasuki spoke as I looked at him.

"Tasuki!" Daffney called out as we was looking at them.

"Soi..." Nakago whispered as Soi closes her eyes, saying Nakago's name. She was going back, when she was seven years old.

_"You little brat! I'll teach you to run away from me!" A man yelled as he slapped her across her face, making Soi scream. "I paid good money to your parents for you!" He grabbed her by her shirt. "And you can't do it with a customer, huh?! Now take them off!" The man let go of his grasp on her as he fell to the ground. A blonde hair man came from behind him, looking at the young girl._

_"Thank you..." She whispered as the man turned around._

_"Nakago! What's the matter?! Hurry up!" A guard yelled to him as he rode off, away from the little girl._

"Nakago..."

"Nakago...From that day...until now...I've always wanted to be with you..." She moved closer to his face. "At last...I could be...useful..." Her hair came undone as she closed her eyes. "I...love..." She fell onto her shoulder, as her tears stopped flowing from her eyes.

"Soi..."

"Nakago! Lady Danielle-" Suboshi yelled as Nakago looked at Danielle as she was glowing blue again. I stared at her, getting up with Nuriko.

"A blue light?" Nuriko wondered.

"Danielle? She's not acting like she usually does..." I murmured as Danielle opened her eyes.

"Brittany, it's time for you to say goodbye to Nuriko! Seiryuu who dwells within me! Grant me my second wish! Return all of us who didn't belong here at first, back to our world! Don't let Brittany, or anyone of us stay in this world any longer!" Danielle yells out as I gasped. I saw Jacob, Miaka, Daffney, and even myself, had a blue light come from below us, making all of us dissappear from here!

"Brittany!" Nuriko called out as Daffney and Jacob dissappeared, and Miaka was staring at Tamahome.

"Tamahome!" Miaka cried out as she dissappeared from this world as well.

'It's like that time when I entered the book! Everything around me is vanishing! I'm going back to my world!!'

"N-no! Nuriko!!" I cried out.

"Brittany!!" Nuriko yells as I closed my eyes. Everyone's eyes grew, even the enemy, because of what was happening.

_'I don't want to go back! Because I...'_

~*~*~*~*~*~

I opened my eyes to notice I was on a school desk. I sat up as I stared at the marker board, and the math stuff in the room.

_'School...I...I've come back...No! What about all the others?!' _I grabbed my cheeks.

"N-nuriko!" I murmured as I heard some moaning behind me. I turned around and saw that Nuriko was on the ground, laying there, making me gasp.

_'Nuriko...!'_ I stared at him, only in disbelief at what just happen.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*~From Above

_As I was staring at Hotohori in disbelief, he had taken his shirt off, and he kept kissing me passionately. I didn't know whether to stop or to keep going, knowing that I could stab Nuriko in his back. As he started to kiss my lips, I pushed him._

_"Ho-hotohori- Can you stop?" He wouldn't listen to me and I kicked him to the ground with my feet. "HOTOHORI!" He looked at me as I stared at him._

_"Brittany? Why did you do that?" He asked as I got up from my bed._

_"Uh, because you wasn't stopping when I asked you to! Hotohori, I-I just can't go behind Nuriko. I can't..." I murmured as he got up and sat next to me, only hugging me this time._

_"Listen, I understand. I really shouldn't have forced you to do anything like this. I should have learned from when Nuriko wasn't here the first time. I am sorry."_

_"Hotohori..." I whispered as I shook my head. "No...We have to keep this our little secret, okay? Nuriko and Houki really shouldn't know about this- Wait! What if they are doing the same thing that we was just doing?!" I blurted out as Hotohori laughed._

_"I doubt it, but knowing Nuriko and Houki, they wouldn't do this. I think." I chuckled as I got up, put a robe on, and took Hotohori's hand._

_"Why don't we go check up on them?" I questioned as he followed me to his chamber. "Maybe they aren't doing anything." We walked up to his door and listen closely._

_"So, Nuriko, how was it, going to Hokkan?" Houki asked as Nuriko sighed._

_"Super, mega, freezing your butt off cold! I had to ask Tasuki to use his fan to make me warm, and got pissed." Houki chuckled as Hotohori smiled at me and whispered in my ear, "See, nothing. Let's go back to bed."_

_I nodded and we walked, hand and hand, to my room. As I closed the door, Hotohori got two blankets and a pillow._

_"What are you doing?" I wondered as he looked at me._

_"I'm sleeping on the floor, if that's okay with you."_

_"Well, no it isn't but...I don't want you to catch a cold." Hotohori hugged me and kissed me on my forehead._

_"It's fine. I don't mind and I usually won't catch a cold. If I am with you, I'll be warm." I smiled as I upon my bed and Hotohori got on the ground, making me sadder even more..._

_"Night, Britt." He murmured as I nodded and smiled softly._

_"Goodnight, Highness..." I whispered loud enough so he could hear me. I closed my eyes, hoping no one would ever find out what happened between us._


	24. Missing You

Chapter 23~Missing You

I could only stare at Nuriko as I sighed at his body.

"He's here! I can't believe it!" I exclaimed softly as I bent over his body. I touched his face as my hand stood there. "He's real... I'm... Wow..." I looked around as I remembered that I'm in my math classroom. "Oh, snap. What should I do? I have to hurry before anyone comes in!" I looked around the room, standing up, as I saw the phone, next to the computer. "YES!" I ran to the phone as I dialed out, and dialed a cell phone number.

"Hey, John! I need you to come to the school, immediately!" I told him as I looked over to Nuriko. "It's a long story, and I'll tell you all about it."

~*~*~*~*~*~

As he opened his eyes, Jacob popped up and took in his surroundings. He had some ringing in his ears, but ignored it.

"I'm... home. I can't believe it..." Jacob could only stare as he got up from the floor. "Why am I- Where's John?" Jacob walked to his cell phone and picked it up and dialed. "John? John! Where are you?" Jacob nodded. "The school? Why?" He kept listening as he gasped. "Nuriko's here! And Brittany's here too! Bring them here!" Jacob cried out. "Where are you now?"

"Where you are!" I yelled as I opened the door and John carried Nuriko into their home. Jacob jumped as I ran over to him. "You okay?" He nodded as he stared at Nuriko, and back at me. "John, lay him on the couch, please."

"Brittany, you're okay." Jacob said as I nodded.

"Yes, and I wonder if the others are fine as well. I'm glad we made it back before it got bad. It's snowing a blizzard out there!" Jacob ran to a window and gasped.

"Wow..." Jacob said as he walked over back to me.

"We should call the others later and see if they are okay." I suggested as John nodded.

"What if mom comes home?" John asked as I looked at them both. Jacob and John's mom and dad are going through problems, last I heard.

"Just say it's a friend that got sick at school, and also say that we are in a musical and he was dared to wear the outfit. That's all." I suggested as John nodded.

"But, how long have we been gone?" Jacob asked.

"Only a few days. Brittany's been gone since Thursday, and you were gone since Friday Jacob." We looked at each other, as we looked back at John.

"A few days?!" We exclaimed as John nodded.

"Brittany caught me at a good time, since we came back from Las Vegas-"

"Whoa, you were in Las Vegas?!" Jacob cried out as John nodded.

"Yeah. Tetsuya, who's a friend of Keisuke, me, and Keisuke met the priestess of Byakko." I gasped.

"Really? W-what happened?" I asked as he held his head down.

"She died." I gasped as remember what happen the day before we came back here. I closed my eyes and moved over to Nuriko, holding his hand. "Umm, I hope you guys remember that you both are in a musical." My eyes grew as I looked over to Jacob.

"Oh, great... I forgot..." Jacob said as I nodded.

"Me too..." I whispered as I looked down.

"Don't worry! We were out of school on Thursday and Friday." John added as we sighed and relieve. "Practice Monday, Thursday, and Friday still. You had luck on your sides." We nodded as I got up and let go of Nuriko's hand.

"I think that we should practice. We didn't miss no practices, and it's only Feburary-"

"Twenty-second." John added as I continued.

"Feburary Twenty-second, and we have been to all our practices, anyhow. Can I borrow your script John?" I asked as he nodded and went to look for it.

"You okay?" Jacob asked as John left the room.

"Mmm. I'm fine. I can get it down, with no worries at all! Easy songs, easy lines, though I have seventy-eight, and easy dance steps. Nothing to it!" I smiled as Jacob smiled back at me. "Though..."

"Though, what?" Jacob asked as I sighed.

"Though, my stomach drops everytime..."

"Everytime..." Jacob moved his arms, telling me to continue.

"Everytime that I'm on stage... with you..." I whispered the last part as he brought his ear towards my mouth.

"What?" Jacob asked as I looked at him. A little soft, sound came into the room, and I thought that it was John, listening to music, or something.

"I get nervous when I'm on stage with you! Okay?!" I exclaimed as I covered my mouth. Jacob looked at me as I turned from him. "It's just..." I turned to face him. "Everything that we have been through. In the past, and now, it's makes my stomach drop because of that! I know that we have this big part together in the musical: singing together, saying lines to each other, so on and so forth! I just want the feeling to go away, but it'll never happen!" I cried out as Jacob walked closer to me. "I just wished that everything that happened in the past would just disappear, you and me..." He started to hug me as I pushed him back. "I don't want Nuriko to wake and see this happening, not now." I started to walk away as he grabbed my arm.

"Brittany..." Jacob looked at me as I stared at him. "About the past... I'm sorry." I looked at him, softly, as I closed my eyes. "You're right about the past. We can't go back and change it, and I'm so sorry."

"Jacob, sorry's not going to work." I said as I knew he had a tight grip on me. "Let me go." I said, sturnly, as he shook his head. "Now!"

"I want to talk to you, face to face." Jacob murmured to me as John came in as I sighed a sign of relieve. "John, can you leave the script there and take Nuriko to your room?" John looked at me as I pleaded him to help me, but I knew he wouldn't.

"Umm, fine." He walked over to Nuriko and picked him up. "You better be careful. We can't lose her." John whispered to Jacob as he nodded. John walked out with Nuriko, wishing that was me instead. Jacob dragged me to his room as John was out of sight.

"Let me go!" I cried out as Jacob threw me in his room, and closed the door, and locked it. "What are you doing?!"

"I want no one to interrup us. I want you to confess your feelings to me. What you feel about everything or everyone." I looked up at him as he sat next to me.

"I want you to do the same thing too." I said as he nodded.

"But you go first." I sighed as I nodded. "Well, begin." I closed my eyes and let my heart pour out.

"Since I entered the book, everything has changed. I love Nuriko, with my heart, and we got married-"

"Whoa time out! You what?!" Jacob said, shockingly, as I nodded.

"Yes. But us, Nuriko, and Hotohori only know, and John could too." I added as he rolled his eyes.

"Were you THAT desperate?" He exclaimed as I shook my head.

"I thought that since we were in a war, that we could have died, and I guess I kinda was... Can I continue?" He nodded as I did. "Anyway, I did get married, and if Nuriko wasn't here, I probably would of married Hotohori. And, if Hotohori wasn't here," I looked up at him as glared back at me, "I would of fall for you even more." Jacob just stared at me as I sighed.

"Continue, please."

"I've been confused, on love. First, it was you, then, it was Hotohori, and lastly, Nuriko. But now that I've been thinking, I feel like I still have a crush on you, and I don't want to upset Nuriko. I know that if we summon Suzaku, Nuriko could be with me, here, but, I don't think that it will happen.

I would have want to go out with you, but the last time THAT happened, YOU ditched ME! You had to let one of your guy friends do the dirty work for you! Did you know how I felt? I was sad, but I didn't cry. I was angry, but didn't show it. I hated you, but I loved you at the same time! I went home, cried a little, and went through my day, like nothing happened at all. But, the pain was still there, one year later."

I looked down and looked at him with a death glare, it seemed like it, but my eyes were tearing up. "How could you do that to me?! I'm just ashamed at looking at you, nonetheless, being my friend! I'm amazed that we got parts, opposite to each other. I was ready to prove that I could do anything, and didn't need you!

"But, once again, love brings us here. You'd never love me, and I possibly will never know the reason why, and I don't wanna know why, but, knowing you, it could 'kill' your relationship with your guy friends! You've changed, and not for the good! Jacob," I dried my tears as I saw him get up, "stay there. Stay where you think you belong. I'm sorry that I had to fall in love with you.

I'm trying to ignore all these little comments your friends say._ 'Oh, she loves Jacob!' 'She fantasizes about him everyday!' 'She'd never get him. Why is she still trying?' 'She wants him.' _I ignore it all, and talk back, trying to make them stop. It works, once in a while, and then when you here this, crap about me, you do nothing! You laugh, and don't defend me!" I walked towards the door, holding the knob, closing my eyes, hearing a faint sound that sounded peaceful-ish...

"I just...I just want you gone!" I cried out as I unlocked the door, and ran out of his room, but he grabbed my arm before I could leave.

"Listen to me!" Jacob exclaimed as I looked him.

"Oh, now I remember! Everything I told you, you'll tell your guys, and then the comments will never stop! I hate you even more!" I cried out as he gripped my arm tighter.

"No, I won't." He said softly as I shook my head, and turned to face him.

"Yeah, right! I heard that before!" Jacob shook his head as I gave him a death glare, wishing he would just drop dead. "Oh, how could I believe you?!" I yelled as he grabbed me, and pulled me into his arms.

"I won't! How can't you not believe me?!"

"You're so close to your friends, that you'd tell them anything! I don't even tell my girlfriends about you! It's because I protect you. I protect everything you say, and have done!" I cried out as he hugged me. "See?! This is all fake! Everything that you are doing now, and saying, it's all-" Jacob shut me up by kissing me! I tried to let go, but he's stronger, taller, and I have no chance to escape.

"What are you doing?!" I tried to punch Jacob. As he didn't let go, we turned to see John there, who had seen everything. "John! Control your brother!" I cried out as Jacob gripped me tighter. "Let me go!"

"Jacob, let her go, now!" John yelled as he shook his head. "I'll get Nuriko!" He threaten as Jacob shrugged it off.

"Who cares?!" Jacob rolled back as John started to walk towards his room as Jacob stared at him.

"GO! Get him!" I cried out as John nodded. Jacob pushed me to the ground as he got on top of me. "Jacob! Stop!!" I yelled as Jacob started to kiss me again, but with no emotion. I tried to spit in his mouth, but nothing. I even tried to shove him off of me, but I noticed something that made me sigh with relieve. He fell asleep! ASLEEP! How does that happen?! I closed my eyes, even tired myself, as I heard Nuriko and John come near me.

"Brittany! Are you okay?" Nuriko asked as I nodded.

"Y-yeah. Jacob fell asleep on me! He should have remembered that we are weak, and have no powers! Dummy." I murmured as John got Jacob off of me, and laid him on the floor. I got up and hugged Nuriko, like I never saw him before. "I'm so glad that you're here."

"Me too. Thanks, John." Nuriko said as John nodded and walked over to us.

"Are you okay?" John asked me as I nodded.

"A little shaken up, but fine." I assured him as he sighed and stared at his brother.

"What came over him?"

"I heard a faint, but light sound. I don't know what it was, but it must of control Jacob!" I told them as they looked at each other. "I'm sure of it!"

"Hmm. Well, since mom isn't going to come here, she's staying at my sister's, helping her out, then we can leave and return in the morning." John said as I looked at Nuriko.

"That sounds perfect." Nuriko added as I nodded.

"Yes, we can stay at my house! We have enough beds." I said as John smiled.

"I'll pack some clothes, for us, and we'll leave soon." I nodded and John rushed to his room first. Nuriko and I moved into the living room as he kissed my forehead.

"I'm fine. Don't worry... I'm sure that Jacob will be okay, and he'd probably won't remember anything." I assured myself as he blinked.

"I'll just sit with you and grab this book." I saw that he picked John's script up.

"Hey, I need you to bring that, okay?" I said as Nuriko nodded.

"Okay, but why?"

"I'm in this musical, which is a play with songs, where we sing, dance, and act! It's amazing and I would want you to come to it!" I exclaimed, happily, and Nuriko nodded.

"Sure. It's nothing. So, what parts do you guys have?" He looked through it, and started to read on page six.

"John has the main part, Dick. I have the part Trixie, which I'm so proud of, and Jacob has the part of Legs, which is a weird name..." I laughed as I remembered what I told Jacob moments ago.

"Oh. Would you do this page with me? I'll help you." Nuriko wondered as I looked down and saw the lines.

"Thanks! That would be great! But, the words are in slang. Would you be okay with it?" I asked as he nodded.

"Remember? We was with a bandit not too long ago." I sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, yeah. Okay, I'll start." I said as I stood up, since I remembered most of the lines. I didn't need Jacob, I have Nuriko.

~*~*~*~*~*~

As we made it to my home, Jacob seemed to awake. John was asleep, sleeping in my grandma's spare bed, as Nuriko decided to sleep in my grandmother's bed. I chose to sleep in my bed, and Jacob was left with the couch.

"Hmm, what time is it?" He asked me.

"Eleven." I didn't turn to face him as he sat up on the couch.

"Okay... Where's John?"

"In bed. He's a little jet-lagged." Jacob nodded and stared at me. I happened to look over at him. "What?"

"You seemed disturbed." I got up and pointed my finger in his face.

"It's only because of you! Don't you remember what happened hours ago?!" I exclaimed as he looked at me weird.

"What happened hours ago?" He asked as I gasped and covered my mouth. 'He didn't remember what he was doing to me?!'

"Can I ask you something?" He nodded as I continued. "Did you hear a little sound, but it sounded so, peaceful?" He nodded.

"Yeah, it was peaceful, or relaxing." I sighed and sit back on the other couch across from him. "Is there something wrong with me?"

"No, no. I was just curious, 'cause I heard it too." I told him as he nodded and walked towards the kitchen, getting something to drink. 'Well, there's one less thing to worry about, I guess. But, if that noise was controlling Jacob, why not me, too? Was I immuned, or what?' I walked towards my room as I saw that Nuriko was up, reading through the play.

"Brittany!" Nuriko looked up and saw me at the doorway. "Why is it called Give My Regards To Broadway?"

"Uh, I don't know!" I cried out as I walked over to the bed and sat down on it, like Nuriko.

"I read the musical several times now, and it's kinda nice."

"Thanks, I guess... But, I need to talk to you." Nuriko put the book/script down and looked at me.

"What is it?"

"Jacob has no idea what happened hours ago." Nuriko raised an eyebrow as I nodded.

"You serious?" I nodded, again, and Nuriko crossed his arms. "How is that?"

"Nuriko, I don't know, but now, I'm getting creeped out even more!" I murmured as Nuriko nodded.

"Yeah, same here."

"Hey, let's get into bed. We have to go to school tomorrow, and John's friends will be here tomorrow." I told him as he got up.

"Will you be back?" I nodded as he smiled.

"Yeah. I'll see you in the morning, before I leave with Jacob and John. My mom is staying with her boyfriend, so no worries." I kissed him on his cheek as he got into the bed.

"Where's Jacob sleeping?" He said very sturned as I pointed into the living room.

"On a couch. If you need anything, my bed room is right next to John's. Okay?" He nodded as I walked towards the light switch. "If you want to know more about this world, I'll tell you about it ALL tomorrow. Just get some rest, and I'll see you in the morning." He nodded again as I turned the light off and walked down the hallway and into the living room, seeing Jacob watch t.v. "I'm sorry that you have to sleep on the couch. I would let Nuriko sleep with me, but it seemed so, weird..."

"It's nothing. Are you okay?" I nodded as he walked over to the couch and looked at me, observing me.

"What?!" I cried out as he rolled his eyes.

"You're okay. Just checking." Jacob told me as I help made his bed for him. "So, you excited for the musical?" I nodded as he smiled. "That's good. Worried about anything?" I shook my head. "Umm, that's good, too." I got two pillows as he got a blanket for himself.

"There, your bed. Enjoy." I murmured as I started to walk to my bedroom as I turned around and faced Jacob. "Can I say something?"

"Yeah. What is it?" He questioned as I walked up to him. I wanted to slap him so freaking bad! But, with my good heart, curse it, I gave him a hug.

"Thank you. I was able to let my heart flow out because of you." I let go as he raised an eyebrow, and shrugged and hugged me back.

"Umm, you're welcome. And that was when again?" I moved away and smiled back.

"During the hours you lost." I said as I walked to my room.

"Oh, umm... Okay. Thanks." Jacob murmured as he turned the t.v. off and went to bed. I walked to my room, set my clock to six o'clock, turned the light off, and tried to fall asleep.

"Why does he not remember anything from tonight?" I whispered to myself as I sighed. "Well, at least I feel better now, and made Jacob confused even more..." I sighed, again, and somehow, fell asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~

My alarm went off as I sat up in my bed. It was five in the morning, and I have to go to school. Oh, joy! I walked to John's door and knocked on it.

"Wake up! Get your shower or I will!" I yelled as I moved into the living room. I saw Jacob there, on a couch, asleep. I walked up to him and crouched next to him. "Hey, you need to get up!" I whispered as he opened his eyes, slowly, and sat up.

"Morning. What's for breakfast?" He asked me as I rolled my eyes.

"Waffles, I guess. You can take a shower after your brother." I murmured and walked over to the kitchen, and turn the light on. "We'll wake Nuriko up at seven."

"Why bother? Isn't he not a morning person?" Jacob reminded me as my eyes grew.

"Oh yeah... That's right... Guess we won't then!" I got what I needed to make the waffles, and started to make them. "Would you please get the syrup and the butter, please?" He nodded and walked slowly to find them.

"I'm not a morning person."

"Join the club. I HATE mornings, Monday mornings are worse." I told him as he nodded. "Isn't it weird that we were only gone for a few days?"

"Yeah. I guess that the book travels faster than it does here. Strange, though." Jacob got the butter and syrup for me as I thanked him. "I'll check to see if John's done." He walked away and I was alone in the kitchen. 'Should I call Miaka, since we didn't call her last night?' I got the waffles and put them on a plate for John.

"Morning Brittany." John called out as I nodded and pointed to a seat. "Breakfast?"

"Yup-yup! It's waffles." He sat down at the counter and I gave him his plate.

"Thanks for doing this for us."

"It's nothing." I mentioned as I started to make Jacob's waffles. "Umm, Jacob doesn't remember anything. What happened last night... Nothing at all..." John stopped eating as he looked up at me.

"Really?" I nodded. "Umm, wow... Can I get some milk?" I nodded and got him some milk in a glass. "Are you going to tell him?"

"Nah. Only us three will know." I promised as I saw Nuriko come into the kitchen, with Jacob, nonetheless! "Hi! Here Jacob. Your breakfast." I gave him his plate of food and he sat down with his brother.

"I'm really tired..." Nuriko yawned as I gave him a hug.

"Then, why didn't you stay in bed?" I asked him as he shrugged.

"I don't know..." He sat down at the table as I told him I was making him waffles. "What are waffles?" I smiled.

"It's only the best breakfast on Earth! You'll like it, promise." I said as I turned around and continued to make breakfast for him.

"Okay. I'll try it-Oh! Did you talk to Miaka?" Nuriko questioned as I shook my head.

"Hey, I'll call her." John said as he got up and put his dish into the sink.

"Oh, thank you!" I said as he nodded and picked the phone up and walked over to the front door to open it. As we was trying to listen to John, I gave Nuriko his breakfast. "Here! It's butter and syrup. Put it on the waffle, take a fork, and dig in!" Nuriko tried it, took a bite, and sigh like he was in heaven.

"It's amazing! Why don't we have this were I live?" I shrugged as he looked up at me as I made breakfast for myself, and it's almost six! "Do you know when I'll be going home?" I stiffen up, Jacob did too, and we looked at each other.

"Sooner or later. I promise!" I turned to face him as he smiled and continued to eat. John walked back over here and hanged the phone up.

"Miaka was home last night. Keisuke was going to take her to school today." I sigh a sign of relieve as I finally got my breakfast done, and ready for me to dig in. "I'll take that for you."

"Oh, John! That's okay! Let the others do that." I announced as he laughed and nodded. He and his brother walked over to the living room and watch some television. "Let's watch some LOST!"

"Oh, good god no!" John cried out as Jacob got Season Four out. "I didn't even pack it!"

"Duh! I have it!" I called out as John moaned. Me and Nuriko ate in silence as we watched some LOST. "Oh, guess I'll do the dishes later!" I murmured as Nuriko got up when I did.

"Do you want me to take the dishes to the sink?" Nuriko asked me as I nodded.

"It would be great! I have to go take a bath and get into clothes!" I told him as he nodded and I smiled. "I'm so glad that you're here." He smiled and I went to do what I need to do. I closed my bathroom door, and started my shower. The warm water really warmed me up, and I got in and out, after I shampooed my hair. I looked at the clock: 6:15. I had enough time to spare. I went to my room, shut the door, and picked my outfit out for the day.

"I think I'll wear my purple dress, with black leggings, and my purple boots. Nuriko will definity love it!" I smiled at the thought as I got my purple bra, and my undies on. Then, I put on my clothes on, got some socks, and grabbed the hair brush to brush my hair in the living room, with the guys. "So, what do you think?" I asked as Nuriko grinned. "I knew you'd like it. Can one of you tie this in the back for me?" John got up and helped me. "Thanks." I sat down, next to Jacob, as we was watching the episode where Alex, who was Rousseau's daughter, was shot.

"So, who got into this first?" Nuriko asked as Jacob raised his hand.

"He got me into it. Everyone usually gets lost in LOST." I chuckled as I smiled back at Nuriko. "So, John, are you gonna drive us today?" I asked as he nodded. "When do you want to leave?"

"Seven fifteen, or twenty." John answered as I nodded.

"Ah. But, can we leave at seven? I like to go to the chorus room and practice with Jacob." I told him as he nodded.

"You wanna practice today?" Jacob asked as I nodded. "Well, have it your way. I'm not going."

"Uh, you have to! We have duet and I NEED YOU!!" I cried out as he rolled his eyes.

"I got my part down already. What about you?" He aruged back as my mouth opened.

"I have a high part! It's hard for me to get it, and I need you to sing along with me! DUH!" I shoved him as he fell into some pillows. "You're a jerk, you know that?" He sat up and took the dvd out and put it into a case. "Truth hurts, ya know!"

"I'm taking it out because I like to check the news out, ya know!" He mocked me as I gasped and looked away from him. I looked up at the clock, again: 6:45. Almost time to leave and wished it was.

"So, Nuriko, you'll be okay when we're gone and Keisuke and Tetsuya comes over?" I asked him as he nodded.

"I'm gonna go back to sleep when you leave." He yawned out as I smiled.

"Okay." I said as there was a knock on the door. "Good timing!" I mentioned as I walked over to the door and answered it. "Welcome you guys!" I opened it and Keisuke, Tetsuya, and Miaka was walking in. "Hey, you came!" I hugged her as she hugged me back.

"Yeah. It's soooo cold out there!" She chattered as I gave her blanket to keep her warm. I walked her over to Nuriko as they hugged. "I still can't believe that you're here!" Miaka said as she sat next to Nuriko.

"Yeah, I can't either." Nuriko said as I gave the guys some hot chocolate, and Miaka, too.

"Okay, we're gonna leave in a few." I announced as Nuriko walked over near me with Miaka. "This is Nuriko-"

"OH WOW!!! What an honor!!" Keisuke cried out and shaked his hand several times. "I'm touching hands with a hero!!" Nuriko chuckled as I smiled.

"Okay, okay. Keisuke, you'll see him all day, don't worry!" I pushed him back from Nuriko as he rolled his eyes. I grabbed my math book, and purse, and John got the car warmed up for us. "He's so sweet. He doesn't want us to freeze our butts off! Why can't you be like your brother?" I asked Jacob as he shrugged.

"Well, unlike him, I can actually get any girl I want, and he can't." I laughed as he looked at me weird. "WHAT?"

"Well, that's half true, and false. You can get any girl in a grade BEFORE you, but you just can't get a girl who's our age in YOUR GRADE!" I mentioned as he turned from me.

"What about you?" He told me off as I stared at him.

"What about me?"

"You have a crush on me-"

"Time-out! First off, I don't. Second off, I'm in L-O-V-E," I spelled the word out, "with Nuriko. And third off, when I asked you out, you were very coward and had to let one of your guy friends tell me off. The day that you get a date with me... Will be never." I spitted out at him as I gave Nuriko a kiss on the lips, waved bye, and turned to face him once more. "You made a big mistake not going out with me. The biggest mistake you've ever made in your life up to now." I walked out to the car as I felt like everyone had their eyes on me. Keisuke and Tetsuya looked at each other, and Miaka and Nuriko did too.

"Who does she think she is?!" Jacob cried out as Nuriko patted his back.

"Well, she's right. You DID make a mistake. Wish you wasn't a coward, like she said." Nuriko told as he walked back to the bedroom, and turning off the light. Jacob got his books, and let Miaka walk out first.

"Jacob, I need to talk to you." Keisuke said as Miaka walked out of the door.

"Umm, sure." Jacob turned around and faced Keisuke and Tetsuya.

"I wanted you to know this, before Miaka and Brittany." Tetsuya added as Jacob nodded.

"Okay, what is it?"

"A warrior died in the book, this morning." Keisuke said as Jacob's eyes grew.

"Who was it?" Jacob asked.

"Mitsukake." Tetsuya said softly as Jacob's eyes shot to the floor. "He tried to save a baby girl, who couldn't breathe. He gave up the rest of his water to the baby, and his lifeforce, and she was saved. Chichiri tried to stop him, but didn't succeed. He died."

"That's terrible..." Jacob murmured as Keisuke nodded.

"Oh, and there is two things that Brittany and Miaka doesn't need to know, and one personal thing for Brittany..." Keisuke added onto as Jacob looked at him.

"What? What are they?" Jacob wondered as Tetsuya got up.

"Well..." He whispered the first two things into his ear as Jacob's eyes closed.

"And, what's the second thing?" Tetsuya whispered in his ear, again, as Jacob's eyes shot open.

"You serious?" He asked as they nodded.

"Make sure the girls are okay, and watch out for them, if you can." Keisuke said as Jacob nodded and the horn honked. "Well, you better get to school."

"Alright. Thank you, guys." Jacob walked out the door and into the back seat with Miaka. "Are they right?" Jacob murmured to himself as Miaka turned around.

"Hmm? Did you say something?" Miaka asked as he shook his head.

"Nah. I'm just not in a good mood."

"Well, Brittany did tell you off. You better not get her pissed." He sighed and got in the front as Miaka sat in the back with me. "Well, let's go." Miaka uttered as John nodded and we got our seatbelts on, and we took off for school.

~*~*~*~*~*~


	25. Dearly Beloved

Chapter 24-Dearly Beloved

Walking into our school, I was relieved to see that everyone was there. I wanted to hug my friends, like I haven't seen them in forever, but then they wouldn't understand either way...

"So, ready to go to the chorus room?" I asked Jacob as he nodded. Miaka decided to join us, since she had piano lessons a couple years ago. We walked into the chorus room, and the teacher wasn't there. "Hmm... She could be busy. She won't mind, I hope." I sat my books down on a chair, Jacob did too, and gave Miaka the piece.

" 'Yankee Doodle Boy'? Oh wow... I wanna hear this." Miaka smiled as I rolled my eyes and she sat down. Jacob and I was standing next to each other. Miaka was getting a good look at the piece as I stared at piano.

"Are you still upset?" Jacob murmured to me as I nodded. "Why?"

"Let me say this: I'm not upset at you, I'm mad. But, I'll keep it in 'cause I know it's gonna be more worse today." I uttered back at him as Miaka looked at us.

"We ready?" She asked as we nodded in sync. "Alright." Miaka played Jacob's first note, and he started to sing with his accent. After we finished, Miaka looked up as we looked at each other.

"That was great! It was so good."

"Yeah, right. I have two high F's and I still can't reach it! This is making me mad!" I cried out as Miaka gave me the piece back.

"Hey, you did fine. Don't worry." Jacob assured as he tried to pat my back as I walked to my stuff, and put the piece in a folder. "Hey!"

"I'll see you in first." I murmured as I walked off with Miaka. As we was about to leave the room, we couldn't believe who we saw. "Miaka, wait!" I whispered and pulled her back into the room.

"It's Danielle!" Miaka cried out.

"Guess she made it home okay." Jacob said, walking up to us. "What about Daffney?"

"She's probably home, taking the day off." I answered for him, as Miaka walked into the Gym, and walked over to her friends. "Hey! Wait for me-"

"Brittany."

"Jacob, I wanna see my friends, so let me." He grabbed my hand, as I looked at him.

"I have to tell you something." He said as we walked into the spare piano room. He shut the door, and I put my things on top of the piano seat.

"Okay, you have my attention for..." I looked at my watch: 7:20. "...Ten minutes. Starting now."

"Listen, I don't wanna say this to you, in front of Nuriko..." He looked down as I crossed my arms.

"Yeah, what is it?" Jacob looked down at me as he closed his eyes.

"Something happened in the book." I looked up at him as he opened his eyes. "Someone died..."

"W-who?" I asked softly as he sighed.

"Mitsukake." I gasped as I looked up at him, for more answers. "Before we left, Keisuke and Tetsuya told me. I'm sorry..."

"Oh, Mitsukake... How sad..." I whispered as Jacob grabbed my hand, again.

"There are two other things I have to tell you, but don't tell Miaka this." Jacob said, pleading it seemed, as I nodded.

"Alright. Is it all bad?" I asked as he nodded, and I sighed. "Tell me."

"I have to watch over you and Miaka because...because Suboshi's here." I gasped as my hand shot to my mouth.

"Oh, god. Why is he here?"

"I have no idea, but he might be somewhere, in the school for all we know." Jacob murmured as I turned from him.

"He's gonna try to kill us! He's going to try!" I cried out as I turned to face Jacob. "I'm scared now, even though it's only one of them..."

"And, there's another thing. It's a personal matter to you." I looked up as Jacob closed his eyes.

"What? What is it that could be so personal to me?" I asked him as he opened his eyes.

"From last I heard, Hotohori was going to go out into the war." I gasped as I closed my eyes. "He wanted to protect us, and wanted to get rid of the evil that lurks there."

"N-no..." I studdered as I shook my head. "NO! He can't! He's got a family on the way! He can't go off like that!" I cried as I fell to my knees. "Not what he's done to me, and to do this- It's unthinkable!"

"Brittany!" Jacob got on his knees as he hugged me. "He's not gonna die! He won't. I promise you that he won't die!" I cried my eyes out as Jacob just held me. "He knows that he wouldn't do it to you, or to Houki! You've gotta believe that!"

"I can't! If he dies-Just, how could I tell Nuriko that if it happens?! He'd be devesated!" I said, as I didn't want to go into the school like this.

"Listen," Jacob checked his watch: 7:35, "I know that you don't feel like going out into the school, so I'll give you 5 more minutes. Dry your tears," he took his hands and placed them on my shoulders, "and I'll wait for you." He helped me up as he was about to open the door, but stopped him.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked as I shut the door.

"Yeah, what is it?" He asked as he turned to face me. I closed my eyes, and let my nerves disappear.

"Please. Will you stay with me? I need a shoulder to cry upon." I said, softly, as he smiled, softly, and I went up to him, and cried my eyes out again. "I wished that this didn't happen to me..." I whispered softly, as he comfort me.

"I know how you feel..." Jacob whispered back as we stayed in this postion for what seemed like an eternity.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey, Brittany! Are you okay?" My friend, Charity, asked me.

"Oh, yeah! I'm okay." I said, as she came up to my locker. "So, how have you and Cody been?" I asked as she smiled.

"Okay. We've been great." She said as I nodded.

"Well, that's good. What did you do over the snow break?" I asked as she shrugged.

"Nothing much. I would of liked it if Cody could've come over."

"Ahh..." I closed my locker and walked to my next class. I dropped my stuff in there, and walked with her.

"So, what's up with you and Jacob?" She asked as my eyes widen.

"Ah-ha-ha-ha! Nothing at all! We're just friends, remember?" I told her as she gave me a look.

"Well, you were both holding hands." She reminded me as I gasped, inside. "And if Kevin and William seen you, you wouldn't get the end of it!" She cried out as I nodded.

"That's assuring... Thanks." I murmured as we walked into her first, which was English, and I saw Jacob in there. "But, I'm leavin'! See ya." I said as I walked out of the door, and back to first. I felt someone tap my right shoulder, and, speak of the devil, it was Jacob. "What do you want?"

"Umm, a couple saw us, you know..."

"Should I ask?"

"No. But, I'll tell you." He said, as I closed my eyes. "Harley and Cody." I sighed, happily.

"That's it? No problem." I said as he held my arm. "Now what?"

"Cody told Kevin."

"Ah, crap... Well, second isn't going to be fun..." I sighed, sadly as he nodded.

"And fourth too. Don't forget that." We sighed, as we walked towards first.

"Why aren't you stopping them?"

"Why don't you?" He asked as I looked at him.

"Excuse me?! I protect against myself, but you don't even defend me." I walked into the class, glad no one was in there, and looked at the time: 7:52. "If you don't all day, I'm gonna say that we are going out, and they'll know I'm tellin' the truth!" I threatened as he grabbed my hand.

"Oh, you wouldn't." He said as I turned and faced him.

"Oh, I would." I tried to get my hand away from him as he pulled towards the window, where it was still snowing outside. "Let me go."

"Why should I?" He asked as I glared at him.

"Because you're my friend, and... That's all we're gonna be." I whispered as he let me go, and walked over to the door, and saw Charity and Danielle there.

"Dang girl! You didn't have to be that rude!" Danielle cried out as I walked with her.

"I wasn't rude! He wouldn't let me go, that's all." I corrected as she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." Danielle walked off and caught up with another of her friends.

"We are friends, and that's all we're going to be... Right?" I asked myself as Charity nodded.

"I guess, if you mean Jacob and you, then I don't really know..." I looked down and waved her bye. I walked into class and see Jacob, just staring at me. It started to creep me out. Time: 7:58. 'Two more minutes... Gosh, hurry up!' I felt like screaming to the clock. "Siedenberg, will you stop looking at me? It's bothering me!" I called out to him, from almost across the room, as he shook his head.

"Nah. I love to get on your nerves." He said, sarcastically, as I sighed and put my head down on my desk. The bell went off as I sighed, relieved. Getting the announcements and attendance over with, the phone ranged. I still had my head down, but got up for the pledge, my teacher called me and Jacob to come over to her desk. I looked up, and went over there.

"What is it?" I asked her as she gave us the phone.

"It's for you both." Our teacher said as we looked at each other. I grabbed the phone, put it to our ears, everyone in our class got quiet, as we listened to the voice.

"I want you to hang up the phone and listen to the announcements." The cunning voice said.

"Who are you!?" I asked as the phone disconnected. I hanged the phone up as the P.A. system went off as me and Jacob looked at each other. "Jacob, who was that?" I asked as I started to get scared.

"Good morning. You don't know me, and I don't know you. But, I do know four people in this lovely school of yours." The voice said as everyone was listening. I wondered where everyone was in the front office? "Let me say these names: Miaka, Danielle, Jacob,"

"Oh, god... Jacob, it's-" I was interupped as the mysterious voice continued.

"and Brittany. Danielle has saved me, but the other three... They killed my brother!"

"Oh that's bull!" Jacob called out to the voice as we looked at each other. "Should we say the name?" He whispered to me as I nodded.

"They won't know who he is!" I whispered back as the voice continued.

"I want to deal with them. So, a person told me about this school, and I came, and hurt several people-"

"Suboshi! You hear me?!" I cried out as the voice stopped.

"Ah, Brittany and Jacob. How nice to hear that you're here!"

"Oh, cut the crap!" I called out to the voice as my teacher and students looked at us. "Mrs. Forbes, call for an ambulance on your cell." I murmured to her as she nodded. "Suboshi, why do you want to bother us?!"

"Why she asks? I want to split you both up. You, and Jacob." We looked at each other, as everyone stared at us. "I want every single student to meet in the gym. If all don't come, I'll kill someone, and it's not going to be pretty. I want every high, and middle schooler in that gym."

"We have to make sure the little kids are safe." Jacob uttered as everyone got up.

"Will you all go down there? Go to each class and tell them to lock their doors until it's safe. If they wanna know why, tell them it's for their own good." I announced as everyone nodded, and ran out the door, to the elementary side. "We got them taken care of."

"Miaka, Brittany, and Jacob. I want to see you guys last."

"Don't you hurt anyone!" I cried out as I saw Miaka come into the room.

"Suboshi, get out of here!" Miaka cried out as Jacob talked to Mrs. Forbes.

"I will, IF, I see you three. I'll meet you in the gym."

"W-wait!" Jacob yelled as the PA system was turned off. "Damn..." He cursed softly. "Mrs. Forbes, can you and some teachers go outside and tell the ambulances what is going on." She nodded and ran out of the door, in heels!

"I'm gonna call home, and see if everything is okay there." I said, and grabbed my cell phone out as Miaka and Jacob paced. I put it on speaker as it started to ring.

"Hello?" Keisuke's voice called out as we sighed.

"Keisuke! Is everything alright?" Miaka asked.

"Yes. Everyone is fine. What's wrong?" He asked as we sighed.

"Suboshi is here in school." I said.

"OH SHIT!" Keisuke yelled loudly out on the phone. "Tetsuya, go check on Nuriko!"

"Keisuke, he has probably hurt some people in the office. He said he wanted to see us, and I'm nervous on what he means by that." Jacob added in as Keisuke moaned.

"What's wrong?" I asked as we looked at each other.

"Nuriko's not here."

"WHAT?!" I cried out as I gave the phone to Miaka and she turned it off of speaker. "Oh god no... Jacob, what do we do? We're powerless!" I cried out as he nodded and hugged me. I didn't care, I just feared for my life now. Miaka gave me the phone as I put it in my pocket.

"Keisuke and Tetsuya are on their way here. I told them to go to the front office and check if everyone is okay." Miaka said as the PA system came on.

"Jacob, Miaka, and Brittany. I want to meet you in the gym, now." Suboshi said as we ran down the hall, up the stairs, and passed the front office. He wasn't in there, so we ran to the gym, and enter the doors. Middle school was on our right, and high school was on our left. I could see John. He's sitting there, not making no movement.

"If anyone of you move, you'll be dead." He yelled to the crowd.

"Hey, Suboshi!" Jacob cried out as we moved forward towards him as he turned around to see us. His smiled grew, and mine shrank...

"So, here are the killers!"

"Suboshi! We did NOT kill YOUR brother!" I yelled, stressing every so word.

"Yeah, right! I know what you did, and I want to kill you three so bad!" He yelled as his yo-yo things swinged around his body.

"Why do it here?" Jacob asked as Suboshi laughed.

"So that I could have witnesses."

"Are you after us because of your brother?!" I yelled as he shook his head, his eyes narrowed.

"Oh, no. My brother, Danielle, and the other warriors you killed!"

"Excuse me?! We didn't kill them! The others were being killed, and they had to defend themselves! You wouldn't know that because you were drooling all over Danielle!" I cried out as his ryusesui's balls went faster.

"You're lying!" He yelled as Jacob, Miaka, and me, started to run away from him. The ryusesui was coming after me, and I was trying to run in boots, which was really hard. I slipped, and the thing went over my head. I got up and ran again, but the thing got me on my left arm, and I cried out in pain. I looked around and still ran. I didn't see Miaka anywhere, so she must of had a good hiding spot. "Come back here!" I was trying to find a place, anywhere, away from him. Jacob was right beside me as we jumped onto the stage, and got chairs.

"We'll fend him off!" Jacob said as I nodded. I started to throw a chair at him, but he invaded, and he was on top of the stage, and slashed Jacob on his right arm. He cried out in pain, and fell to the ground.

"Jacob, run!!" I yelled as he just look at me. Suboshi was on top of me now, and I his ryusesui was cutting me up. "RUN!!" I yelled again. "While I have him, go!!" Jacob shook his head. He got up and kicked Suboshi on his face. He fell back as Jacob jumped off the stage, and I ran off the stage in fell on my feet. I saw him come behind us as we ran for the exit. I couldn't run anymore, and I fell to my knees.

"Brittany! Come on!" Jacob yelled to me as I turned around to face Suboshi.

"I can't go on..." I said as Jacob ran back to me.

"I'll carry you!" He said as he help me up.

"I'm losing blood... I can't focus..." I fell to my knees, again, as Suboshi was only twenty feet in front of us. "I'm so sorry..."

"Well, guess this is the end of you both." He uttered as a rock was thrown and hit his head. "Who the hell did that?!" He turned around, and we looked up as I blinked.

"I did." Nuriko yelled as he walked forward in an outfit that the guys must of picked out.

"N-nuriko..." I whispered as everyone in the stand was looking towards him.

"Get away from them!!" Nuriko yelled as Suboshi walked towards him.

"And what if I don't?" He asked as Nuriko walked forward. He saw me as Jacob was holding me on his chest, since I couldn't support myself.

"I'll kill you myself! You are to not hurt anyone of these people!" Nuriko yelled as I started to feel faint.

"Oh, I'll be the boss of that!" Suboshi yelled across the gym as Suboshi went after Nuriko.

"Nuriko!" I yelled before I fell into a deep sleep. Nuriko went towards the library as Jacob laid me down.

"Listen, everyone!" Jacob yelled as everyone looked at him. "Go outside, towards gym two, and stay in there until everything is alright!" Everyone seemed to nod, and Jacob filed everyone out by sections. He did the middle school first. After five minutes, they were out and safe. John got up and walked over to me. Jacob told the ninth graders to go, and within minutes, they were gone.

"Brittany? Brittany? Are you there? Speak to me." John whispered as Jacob came back over to me after he told everyone to stay still. "Her pulse is barely there..."

"Brittany! Hang on!" Jacob cried out as we saw Nuriko come running back in here. There was a ball chasing after him, as Suboshi wasn't too far behind.

"Get him!" Suboshi called out to the ball, as Nuriko turned around, and it went through the glass window of the gym door. Nuriko breathed, for a moment, and the thing was still chasing after him. Suboshi grinned as Nuriko jumped over Suboshi, and he laughed.

"Ha! I got you-" He looked down, and everyone could see 2 little kids, holding onto Suboshi. It was Tamahome's family, the kids that didn't survive. Suboshi turned around and the ball went into him, and exited out of his back. Everyone in the room must've gasped. Suboshi fell to the ground, on his knees, and took Danielle's favorite ribbon out. "Danielle... I'm so sorry... Ami-bo-shi..." He fell to the ground, and disappeared, leaving the ribbon on the ground.

"He disappeared!" Jacob uttered as Nuriko ran over to me and the others. Everyone started to leave, one by one, as Miaka came running after us.

"Brittany... Is she okay?" Nuriko asked.

"No... She lost a lot of blood..." John told as Nuriko put his head down, and gripped my hand. Miaka got a strecther for us as I seemed to wake up, but seemed to be in a dazed.

"N-nuriko..." I whispered as he nodded.

"Don't waste your energy..." He murmured as I blinked once, and looked around. "You'll be fine." I smiled and gripped his hand.

"Al-right..." I whispered as Miaka ran over to us. There was a couple EMS there, as they asked me questions. "A..." My blood type. I looked over to John. They wanted to know who was I staying with.

"We was staying with her because her grandmother is in Tennessee, and her mother is there with her. There was a death in her family." John told them as I nodded. They believe it, and I was happy, at least. "Umm..." They asked who wanted to ride with me. "I think that he'd love to." He pointed to Nuriko as he nodded.

"Okay, let's go then." One EMS said as Nuriko ran with us as Jacob, John, and Miaka was inside still.

"How's everyone else?" Jacob asked as Miaka nodded.

"They was just tied up. A little cut here and there, but nothing more." Miaka said as he nodded.

"Well, Brittany got the only pain and loss..." John murmured as they nodded. They walked outside as we saw the buses. "Guess everyone is going home... Good thing too." Everyone was on a bus, or in a car, going home, where it was safe to them.

"It's good that Nuriko was here, or we'd be dead." Jacob uttered as he looked at his shirt. It was stained deep blood red, as he sighed. "Guess this shirt's gone now..." They looked at it and nodded. "Where's Keisuke and Tetsuya?"

"They left. They had to go get the book." Miaka answered as the boys nodded. "Oh, my phone!" Miaka got the phone out of her pocket, as she answered it. "Hello? Oh, Keisuke... Yeah... What?! You can't be... But she just..." Miaka went off to the bathroom as the guys looked at each other.

"Wonder what that could be about." Jacob wondered outloud as Miaka came back, walking, as she started to cry... "Hey, what's wrong?" Miaka looked up as her tears wouldn't stop.

"Brittany is going to be devesated..." Miaka uttered as Jacob and John looked down at her.

"Miaka, what is it? What happened?" John asked as Miaka's eyes were crying a river.

"In the book..."

"Yes?" Jacob said, softly, as Miaka continued.

"Hotohori is about to fight Nakago!" Miaka cried out as she fell to her knees. John and Jacob could only look at each other, knowing this has gone from bad to worse.

~*~*~*~*~*~


	26. Friends In My Heart

Chapter 25-Friends In My Heart

I opened my eyes, slowly, and took in my surroundings.

"Where am I?" I asked myself as I turned my head and saw Nuriko at my side. He held my hand as I started to cry. "It's like when I was in the book, only, this time it's Nuriko..." Nuriko opened his eyes and looked up at me.

"Hey, you're awake!" He cried out and hugged me. I smiled as I missed his voice.

"Yeah... I can't imagine what I look like..." I murmured as Nuriko took his hand and put it on my cheek.

"You're beautiful, no matter what you look like." Nuriko said as I smiled, again.

"Oh, it's that bad, isn't it?" I asked as he nodded, slowly. "Oh well... One less warrior to worry about." There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Nuriko called out as the door opened to reveal my friends: Miaka, Jacob, Keisuke, Tetsuya, and John.

"Hi guys!" I uttered as they smiled, and nodded.

"Oh, Brittany, are you okay?" Miaka cried out as she went up to me and hugged me like nuts!

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Lacerations here and there, and my arm and leg is a little busted up, but I'll be fine." I told her as she let me go, and I sat up. "Oh, I see you brought flowers."

"Ah, well... I remembered that you love roses." John said as I nodded.

"And that you love elf lilies, too." Jacob added in as I nodded, again.

"Thanks so much. Just put them by the window." I told them as Tetsuya and Keisuke moved them. "Oh, Jacob. You're arm..."

"It's okay. I promise. I'll be better soon." He told me as I nodded.

"Oh, alright... I believe you."

"You should see everyone at school! Everyone knows who you are and what you did to save them! You're in everyone's prayers." Miaka cried out as I closed my eyes, and reopened them.

"I'm known for saving the school... What an honor..." I said, sarcastically.

"Umm, Nuriko. How about we get you something to eat and drink?" Tetsuya asked as Nuriko looked at me, for permission.

"Go ahead. You look like you need it." I said as he nodded and walked off with Keisuke, Tetsuya, and John. As the door shut, Jacob and Miaka walked up to me.

"Brittany..." Miaka said, softly, as I looked at her.

"What?" I asked, nicely, as Jacob brought the book out from his backpack, and handed it to me. "Oh, you told her everything. Right?" I asked Jacob as he nodded. I closed my eyes and put one hand on the book.

"Yes. But, you should know something." Jacob said as he opened the book, and there was a picture of Hotohori on the ground. "Hotohori's not fairing well..." I opened my eyes as I gripped my gown.

"Oh, Hotohori... Hotohori..." I called out to the book. Miaka was right beside me, and Jacob was too.

"Brittany?" Hotohori called out as I smiled.

"Oh, Hotohori. You're alright. I'm soooo mad at you. I can't believe that you went off to fight Nakago!" I cried out as I could see what Hotohori was doing. I felt it in my heart.

"Oh, Brittany... I'm sorry. Your friend, Jacob, I think, told me everything before I fought Nakago. I can't...believe that Suboshi was there... And that you both... fought him..."

"Hey. Don't talk, please. Save your energy." I told him as I felt he nodded. "Where is Chichiri, Tasuki, or Tamahome?"

"I don't know... I did this without tell them... I hope that they...come soon..."

"Hotohori, if you die on us, I'll never forgive you, ever!" Miaka cried out as I started to cry.

"Miaka... I'm glad that...you're safe. I was worried about you..."

"Hotohori, I'm sure that they'll come soon. I know it." Jacob said into the book as I nodded.

"Jacob... Thank you for protecting...Miaka and Brittany. You're a hero..."

"Highness..." Jacob whispered as I looked down into the book.

"Highness! Are you okay?"

"That can't be- Tamahome?!" Miaka cried out as I looked up at her.

"Miaka? Where are you?!" Tamahome asked.

"Her voice is coming from sky." I heard Tasuki's voice as I felt giddy.

"You guys! You're all here!" I cried out as I turned the page. There was a picture of the four of them: Hotohori, Chichiri, Tasuki, and Tamahome. They was gathered around Hotohori and looking up at us. "If only we could see each other, face-to-face." I added.

"Brittany, Miaka, Jacob! You're all okay! We had no idea where you guys went, after ya disappeared!" Tasuki yelled out as it filled the room, it seemed.

"We're home, so don't worry." Miaka said as we nodded. "You've gotta help Hotohori!"

"We will try, you know. Since Mitsukake died, we're useless..." Chichiri said as I looked down at the book, starting to cry.

"Please, guys. I can't lose another warrior so soon... Hotohori?" I asked for as I closed my eyes, to stop the tears.

"Yes, Brittany?" His voice was so weak, it made me cry even more.

"Please, don't die... You're one friend I don't want to lose. You have a family on the way. I know that it'll be a baby boy! They are always so cute, and you need to be there, with Houki, protecting and loving her." I murmured as I opened my eyes.

"Brittany..." Hotohori's voice softly murmured back.

"Hey, let's take him to Mt. Reikaku! He'll be safe, and he'll get better soon!" Tasuki called out as I looked at the others, and back at the book.

"Just do anything! I don't wanna lose Hotohori..." I cried out as Miaka nodded and Jacob held my hand. "Just save him, that's all I ask of you."

"Brittany, we'll do anything to save him. We'll do it for you, Miaka, Nuriko, Jacob, and Houki." Tamahome pronounced as I smiled.

"Thank you, guys. God speed." Jacob said into the book as I felt like they nodded.

"Let's get going guys. We have to hurry, you know." Chichiri uttered as I didn't hear another sound from the book, making the room very silent.

"He'll live. I know it, I just know it." I uttered under my breath as they nodded in agreement, and I smiled. "Can you get me some water, Miaka, please?" I asked as she nodded and walked out the room. Now, I was alone with Jacob...

"...Thanks..." I looked towards Jacob.

"Huh?" I asked as he looked up at me.

"Thanks for saving me. But, I'm sorry I didn't run when I was suppose to." Jacob said as he gripped my hand, firmly. "And, because I didn't, I got hurt."

"Hey, it's okay. I'm fine, and you're fine. That's all that I care about." I told him as he looked down. "That's what friends are-"

"You could have died!" Jacob yelled and looked up at me, crying. I was shaken up, and didn't know what to do. "If you did, Nuriko wouldn't forgive me, and would of killed himself, or anyone for that matter all because you had to be the hero!"

"Jacob, why are you like this?" I asked him as he looked up at my eyes.

"Because, I'm starting to feel like I'm in love with you..."

"Uh... Well, I'm glad you told me that, but you're late on that..." I said as he choked on his tears.

"I know... I'll wait for you, no matter how long. I'll wait for you until then." He uttered above a whispered as I nodded.

"Okay. Get some water yourself, you need it." I said as he nodded and walked out the door, and shutting it before my doctor came back in.

"How are we feeling today?" He asked, with a warm smile.

"Good. Will I be going home soon?" I asked as he nodded.

"Yes. We have to make sure you arm and leg is okay, then you'll be home tomorrow. Meaning, you can go to school tomorrow, if you want to." He said as he wrote something on his clipboard.

"I would love to go to school tomorrow. I've been in the hospital for-"

"Two days." He filled the blank in as I nodded.

"For two days, and I'm ready to go home." I said with a smile on my face.

"Well, that's great. I've never seen a teenager who's ready to leave so soon." He chuckled as I chuckled a little.

"Yeah, well, everyone in school knows me as the hero of 'light'." I added in as he nodded.

"Ah, that's what I heard. Anyway, I suggest that you keep the leg elevated for several days, and your arm away from more danger. Your arm and leg should be okay by seven to ten days."

"Well, that's a relieve." I sighed as he nodded, again. He was a handsome doctor after all.

"Yes. You're a fast healer after all." He smiled and left the room. I was alone in the room, and I sighed.

"Am I?" I asked myself as I closed my eyes as Miaka came back into the room.

"Here's the water."

"Oh, thanks." I said as she nodded.

"So, I saw your doctor. He looks so like Mitsukake."

"Huh? Really? I didn't even notice!" I cried out as Miaka nodded.

"Yeah! I thought I was doing a double take! So, what did he say?" She asked me as I smiled.

"I can go to school tomorrow! He also said that he's gonna check it out again, later, and then he's gonna let me loose! I'm so glad to come home." I murmured as Miaka gave me a cup of the water.

"That's welcoming news!" Miaka cried out and hugged me.

"Yes, it acutally is. I just need a wheelchair, and I'll be set for life." She laughed as I grinned. "Let's turn on this tv and see what's on." I grabbed the remote, I was a room by myself, and turned it to channel 12.

"The video you are about to see is very graffic... Three days ago, a bizzare accident occur at a local school." I turned to face Miaka as her eyes grew.

"Who would tell?" Miaka murmured as I turned back to the tv.

"Sophomore Brittany Elliott was pinned against a maniac, who's name is still unknown, who was cutting her up. A friend," My heart started to sank as they played a video of what happened three days ago, "Jacob Siedenberg, helped his friend out, and also helped the school out by letting the middle schoolers out of the gym, where the incident happened, and saved countless lifes." I rolled my eyes and fell on my pillow. "Another person helped them out too, as you can see in the video provided, but as of now, we do not know the name of the other hero as well."

"Huh. Guess Nuriko's a hero." I uttered as Miaka sighed.

"I have never liked Brittany." I looked up and saw it was Kevin, the guy who kept on bulling me from middle school. "But now, I owe her my thanks. She's made an impact on this school."

"From what we were told, the school board is planing to give Brittany and Jacob medals of honor, for saving their fellow classmates. We wasn't able to get a word from the victim, herself, but we got one of the heroes." I closed my eyes and threw a pillow on my face, being careful.

"Brittany is a hero in everyone's eyes now. She was so quiet, and wasn't know well in the school. Maybe known for golf, or a play or musical." Jacob started with as Nuriko came back in with all the guys. "I have no idea what the guy was doing there, but he made a big mistake that costed him his life." I threw the pillow at Jacob, carefully, as I glared at him."Wanna tell me what THAT was about?!" I asked him as he grabbed the pillow off the floor.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault! You're lucky I didn't get you an interview!" He yelled as I sighed, again.

"Brittany is doing fine. She has some lacerations that need stitchen, and her arm and leg needs to be fixed, but she'll be going back to school, I hope, in a matter of days. She's a hero in our school, and made an impact on life. My arm will be better in several weeks, and now, anything could happen." I glanced up at the tv.

"Who had recorded this?" I asked outloud as everyone shrugged. "Everyone's gonna wonder who the hell Nuriko is!"

"Well, guess we'll have to keep it a secret." John added in as we nodded. "We can't let Nuriko get in the spotlight anymore."

"Fine, fine. But, can you guys take Nuriko home? I don't want anyone to recongize him." I uttered as Keisuke and Tetsuya nodded, and I waved to Nuriko.

"See you!" Nuriko called out as I nodded and the door opened and closed.

"I'm so upset... I wished that everyone disappeared and this had never happened..." I said as I was glaring down below the TV.

~*~*~*~*~*~

I was thankful to Miaka when she brought me a wheelchair, and my outfit for tomorrow: jean capri's, and my purple sweater with a white cami underneath. I saw my doctor, again, and gave me some meds, for my pain. I thanked him and he was off. Before I difted off to sleepland, there was a knock on my door.

"Oh, come in." I called out as I was shocked to see who was here. "Danielle."

"Hi, Brittany." She said softly, as I nodded. "How are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm fine. I can go to school tomorrow. I'm staying here so that they can run tests on me." I told her as she nodded.

"Well, that's good." She said and put the flowers over by the window, where others was still. "About Suboshi, Daffney told me and I watched the news, I'm so sorry. I never gave him the idea to go in school and hurt you and Jacob." I sat up and closed my eyes.

"Well, someone must of told him. I'm not blaming you, but it's concerning me." I said as she nodded. "Oh, and this was next to Suboshi's body..." I pulled the ribbon from a drawer as she gasped. "I'm sorry too..." She gripped it, tightly, as she closed her eyes, and re-opened them.

"Thank you, for bring it back." I smiled and nodded.

"Oh, and this is for you, too. It's concerning the book world." I uttered as I gave her a letter. She opened it and read it, a little.

"What does it say?" She asked me as I took it from her.

"From what Keisuke told me, Miaka's brother, he said that it's from Einosuke Okuda, the writer of the Universe of the Four Gods. He also said that Takiko was being devoured by her beast god. Her friend, Samantha, was the lucky one. She had a strong heart and wasn't devoured at all! If you listen to me-" Danielle started shaking her head.

"No! I don't need the third degree from you!" Danielle yelled as I sat up.

"Listen to me! Before you go, Nakago lied to you! He said that you've been raped while you came into the book, but you wasn't! He saved you before those thugs could do anything to you!" I cried out as she turned from me.

"I hope you die." She ran out of the room, and slammed the door. I sighed and looked down.

"Oh, Danielle... Don't become Takiko..." I laid my head on the pillow, and waited to be awakened by my friends. Outside, in the waiting room, Danielle was waiting on her mom.

"Wha-," Danielle cursed under her breath, "-what in the world does she know?" Danielle walked over to the water fountain and fell to her knees. "Oh, I feel hot..." Danielle got up, slowly, and glanced down at her leg. It was being covered in scales! "She's right! I'm being...devoured..." Danielle whispered as she pull her skirt down and walked out the hospital with her mom.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Early in the morning, probably six thirty-ish, Jacob, and Miaka, woke me up.

"What?" I yawned out as I put my covers over my head.

"Oh, you can't hide from us." Miaka said and I got up from my bed. "Oh wait! I'll get the wheelchair. Jacob, help her." Miaka walked out the room as I stared over at Jacob.

"Well? Can you get my clothes for me?" I asked, nicely, as he nodded. He walked over to the window, and threw them to me. "Oh, thanks."

"Welcome." He said, as I sighed and he turned around. "Why aren't you going into the bathroom?"

"First, it's lock, and two, I might need your help." I said, as he still stay turned from me. I put my bra, then my white cami, then my sweater. "One down, one to go..." I sat on my bed, and tried to put my capri's on. It was hard because my leg cast isn't under it. "It's funny..." Jacob turned around and helped me. "For some reason, I feel like John Locke, from LOST." Jacob started to chuckle, as I joined in.

"Well, at least you're not bald..." I smiled as he finished. "Do you wanna wear shoes?" He asked me as I shook my head.

"Just socks, so that I won't be cold." I said as he held me into my socks. Miaka came back with the wheelchair, and they helped me in it. "Thanks, guys." I smiled as they nodded.

"I can take you to all your classes." Jacob added in before Miaka could.

"You're only saying that 'cause you wanna get out of gym class, right?" He nodded and rolled my eyes. "That's typical...But, what about your arm?"

"I'll be fine. I don't have it in a sling, so I'll be very, VERY, careful." He said as I sighed and nodded.

"Fine, fine. But, I'll still get on stage to do my part. Miaka's going to take crutches to the stage in the morning." Miaka nodded and grabbed my flowers, one by one. John came in, gave me a hello, and helped Miaka too. Jacob helped a little, but I sat in my chair, sighing here and there.

"Hey, hero," John stopped and looked at me, "why are you upset?" He asked as I shrugged.

"They are presenting me with the award today, right?" I asked as he nodded. "Great..." I moaned as Jacob stopped and John moved on.

"Hey, we get out of sixth, and sight-reading! That's killing two birds with one stone!" He smiled as I tried to.

"I just don't know what to say to those students, and teachers." I gripped my shirt as Jacob got to eye level with me.

"Just follow your heart, that's all." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Last time that happened was with you. It didn't work..." I looked at the clock: 7:00. "Can we just go to school?" I asked as he nodded. Miaka and John came back in my room as I sighed.

"Well, are we ready?" Miaka asked as I nodded.

"I just gotta sign out, and then we can go." We walked out of my room, together, and I saw my doctor, again. He really had an odd look; Miaka was right, he did look like Mitsukake. "Well, can I have those papers?" I asked as he nodded.

"Sure. Just let John help you, and you're good to go." He said, smiling, as I smiled back.

"Okay. Thanks, doc." I said as he nodded and stared at Miaka and Jacob.

"You both better keep her safe." They nodded. He walked off and a nurse gave us the papers as Miaka and Jacob went to get something to drink.

"John," He looked down at me as I looked up at him, "I'm nervous."

"Don't be. Go through today, and you're good. You're a hero to everyone, and you're going to get fans, so don't be flabbergasted." He told me as I sighed, softly.

"Alright...And, we're probably have a full house on opening and closing night." I said as he nodded. "Majority will be fans, and minority will be family."

"Too true..." John muttered as we gave the paperwork to the nurse.

"You're free to go. Get well soon." She said as I will, and John pushed me out of there. I felt like I had extended my welcome here.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The whole school turned out for me and Jacob: K-12, all the teachers, four news stations (5, 12, 9, & 19), the local newspaper, and the local radio station, 106.7. I was on the stage with Jacob, the principal, assistance principal, and other people as well.

"Hey, are you nervous?" I asked Jacob as he nodded.

"Are you?" I nodded as we looked everywhere. "Glad your mom, and grandma came home this morning. Keisuke told them the whole, so they are here as well."

"Thanks... That makes me more worried..." I sighed as we saw every seat filled up. I had a little cast on my calf, and ankle, and I could stand fine, I think... Everyone started to get quiet as the principal started to speak. I was so nervous, talking to everyone in this school, and in the county. I breathed, in and out, and heard my name. I got up, and it seemed that everyone got up and clapped for me. I started to turn red, it seemed, as I saw the cameras follow me, and everyone sat down as I made it to the podium.

"Thank you." It got very quiet, again, as I began my unwritten speech. "What happened several days ago, was a misunderstanding. The young boy, who came after us, was filled with anger, hate, and jealousy. He thought that we killed his brother, which is wrong. He killed himself. He fell into the town's river, where the water grew from the rain storm before. I'm sorry that I had to get you all involved with this, and I'm sorry for his brother. The boy who came after us, was manipulated into believing all of this.

"I'm doing fine. I had several lacerations, that are still healing, and my ankle was sprained. I felt stupid for trying to stop him, when I wasn't even able to fight. The hero, who's name is unknown, who stopped him, I owe him. If he didn't come, Jacob and I...would have died. I would've love to thank him, but I never saw him again..." I closed my eyes, and breathed.

"Huh. I'm at a lost of words now..." I had some chuckles from the crowds. I opened my eyes, and felt like everyone was waiting on me. "I'm thankful that the people in the office were fine, and had only minor cuts. I was, relieved, to know that no one else was seriously hurt. It always makes me wonder what could happen at any moment. My life has changed, only for this moment. More than half of you didn't know who I was, until this incident. And, we're a small school, which is another surprise... I hate to be known for this moment, but for other stuff that I have done, like being in golf, and in the school's musical, too.

"I don't really need all of this attention on me. I wasn't the only one who helped. Can the people in my first period, please stand up." I asked of them as they did stand up. "Sit down Simeon!" I called out as he sat down. "These students helped save the elementary students. We told them to go down there and get them in lockdown. They saved so many children, and I thank them for it." Everyone started to clap as they started to sit down, one by one. "And, I have to thank the person who's next to me. He saved the middle schoolers, and the ninth graders as well. Everyone, Jacob Siedenberg." I said as everyone started to clap and stand. Jacob started to walk over to the podium, as I gave him a hug, and whispered in his ear, "Good luck..." I sat down, as I proped my leg up.

"Wow... Thank you, Brittany." He said as I nodded. The cameras followed him, pictures flashing, and I was amazed on how we did this, together. "What she said is the honest truth." I looked down, towards Miaka. "I wished that what happened here, disappeared. My arm is in this cast, and will be better in weeks, but, until that time comes," He looked over at me, and back to the crowd, "Give us a cool down. We want to focus on the musical, and not worried about anything else. It would be wonderful, and a honor, really." Jacob blinked, several times, and looked down the cameras. "This is something that is going down school history, for a long time." Jacob sat next to me as the crowd clapped, and the principal went up to the podium.

"Hey, you did good." I whispered into Jacob's ear as he nodded.

"But, you did better." He whispered into my ear as I shrugged.

"I felt like I was taking all the words that your wanted to say." I whispered back as I looked up to the principal.

"You kinda did." He whispered back as I smiled. The principal called for us as we got up.

"These teenagers was sacrificing their lifes to these teachers, and students. And, as the school board has guarantee, we have two medals, for these heroes." She gave the first one to me, then to Jacob. "We're so honored to have these teenagers in our school." The crowd clapped, and got up. I looked up at Jacob as he looked down at me. We walked to the podium, as I sighed.

"This is really great an honor. Thank you, everyone." I said as Jacob nodded.

"Yes. It's funny to be known for something like this, instead of a scholarship." Jacob joked as some people laughed.

"We promise: In two weeks, we'll be ready to do the musical, and we'll do it with everything we got. Just, come and support the drama class for us. That would be a great way to pay us back." I said into the mic as everyone seemed to nod, and Jacob too.

"Yes. We would love to have a full house on Friday, and Saturday night." He added in as I nodded.

"Thank you for giving up your sixth period time for this." I said as Jacob helped me to the chairs, as we sat down and the principal came back up.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked me, softly, as I nodded.

"Yeah. I feel it in my heart." I softly said as he rolled his eyes and the crowds started to leave, one by one, back to class. I was rolled down, from the stage, as I saw the newspaper and radio personalities, come up to us.

"Brittany, Jacob." It was the radio dude. "Would you like to come down to the station on Saturday?" We looked at each other, as we nodded in sync. "Great. Tomorrow, noon." And he was off.

"Wow, that was quick." I murmured as the newslady looked at us.

"Can I ask you some questions? And then I'll be gone." She was a trainee, it looked like it, and we nodded. She took us to the cafeteria, where we meet for the musical (the stage is there). "Ah, alright. How did you both feel when the mysterious boy was here?" I answered first.

"I was frustrated. I wondered how he knew where we were. I was angry that he had to be here, and to hurt me. I'm sorry that he had to die for a cause he had to fight for. If he knew what happened, really, he'd probably would have lived." I started off as I stared at Jacob.

"How could someone, like him, come here? It's one question I'll never get the answer to. He was mislead, and was never told the truth at all. He hurt his ownself. I was mad, angry, and wanted to yell at him, but all that time, I was scared to have died." Jacob said as he stared at me. I nodded and agreement as she wrote all that down.

"Um, one more question. What do you feel now?" She asked as Jacob answered first.

"I feel relieve, and happy that it's all over, but getting this award is kinda... nice, I guess. It's how a school unites, under a hard time. That's how I figured it out. I'm just glad that no one else got hurt, seriously."

"He stole the words out of my mouth. It's great that we were given this, and I feel like crying, happily. But, it's amazing what one accident can do to change one's life." I finished as she nodded.

"Thank you for your time. It's been great." She shook our hands, waved bye, and we were done.

"Thank you for being gone." Jacob said as I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, how sweet." I mimicked as he nodded. I walked over to the stage, and jumped up onto it, sitting on my butt. "I wonder if we could've prevented this."

"I don't think so. He was with the Seiryuu Warriors, and he had his mind set. We couldn't do anything, even if we could try." He murmured as I sighed and laid on the stage.

"I wish I could talk to Nuriko..."

"Well, isn't he coming today, after school, to pick you up?" He asked as I nodded.

"Yeah, but your brother is driving. Hmm... I just wanna hug him and hear him say it's going to be okay, but, it's not." I got up and looked down at Jacob.

"Why? Everything is fine." He assured as I shook my head.

"Don't you remember Hotohori? I'm scared, and I want to know if he's okay and all, and I'm worried if another warrior is here or is going to be here! It's scaring me even more, and I just wished that this was all over. But, it'll never be!" I said and jumped off the stage, carefully.

"Brittany, I told you that he'll be fine. You know I stay on my word." He said as I rolled my eyes and sat in my wheelchair.

"Oh, ha-ha. Like I haven't heard that one before." I rolled over to the entrance as Jacob held me back.

"I know he'll live because... I feel it in my heart." Jacob walked out of the cafeteria, and left me by the entrance. I closed my eyes and rolled out, wishing that his words could come true.

~*~*~*~*~*~


	27. What Lies Beneath

Chapter 26-What Lies Beneath

I was kinda relieved when musical practice was over! I was outside, with Jacob (we had to practice on some songs with the others. John was coming later on.). It was so warm out, and so inviting.

"You know, I've been thinking." I broke the silence as Jacob looked over to me. "I going to go without the wheelchair after this week."

"You sure? What about your ankle?" He asked, nicely, as I sighed.

"I'll be fine. I can make it." I said as John pulled up by the canopy. "There's John!" I waved as he jumped out of his jeep, and walked fast over to where we were. I saw Keisuke getting over to the drivers seat, in the jeep. "What is it?" I asked as he moved over to us.

"You need to get home. Immedieatly!" He exclaimed as I looked up at Jacob and John.

"Why?" Jacob asked as I nodded.

"Nuriko's planning something, and I think that you need to be there!" Jacob looked down at me and got behind me, pushing me to the jeep. "I'll be here, if you need me, call me." John ran inside, and Jacob helped me into the jeep.

"Be careful." Keisuke said as I nodded and Jacob helped me into the jeep as Jacob put the wheelchair up and jumped into the back seat. "Well, we better be going." Keisuke moved out of the school parking lot, kinda fast, and we was on our way home.

"I wonder what this could be about..." I said to myself as I closed my eyes.

"Keisuke, what's going on?" Jacob asked as Keisuke moved passed the courthouse.

"...Nuriko's planning on leaving, and Brittany needs to stop him..." Keisuke said as I gasped.

"He's going to go back into the book! We have to stop him!!" I cried out as we made it home, thank God!, and jumped out of the jeep. "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." I called out as I jumped up the stairs, and opened the door up. I walked, carefully, to my room, as I slammed the door open. Nuriko was laying a letter on my desk as he turned around. "Nuriko..." I sighed and walked towards him, and shut the door.

"Brittany. I can't believe they got you..." Nuriko uttered as I breathed, in and out, and looked at him.

"You were planning to go back into the book, wasn't you?" I asked him as he nodded. He had his armor on, everything. "You were hiding it from me!"

"John told me that Mitsukake died and that Hotohori is barely hanging onto his life." He told me as I put my head down. I wanted to say that Hotohori was fine, but I don't even know myself... "I think I have to go back. I am a character in a book, after all..." I could only stare at him, wanting to tell him to shut up, that it wasn't true... "But, you're different. In coming here, I feel more than anything else," He looked out my window, "how you life lies here. You have to live in this world."

"But," I interupped. "You promised that we'll never be apart ever again! We both did..." I said, staring into his eyes as he turned to face me. He put his hands on my shoulders.

"Selfish words I said when I didn't know anything. But now, I understand what Tatara said to us." Nuriko murmured as I put my head down, and started to cry. The words were there and still in my heart. "Besides, I've been thinking about this myself. If our meeting was truely destiny, then, I think there is another me in this world." Nuriko started to smile at the thought. "Not a made-up me, but a real me. Or something like that. I don't think I'm making sense, am I?" Nuriko asked me as I looked up at him, tears coming down my face.

"Why?! Why are you saying that to me?!" I cried out as he looked at me. "There is no way that I can ever be happy without you! You said to me that you loved me, right?!" I told him as I ran to him, hugging him and not wanting to let him go. "We said we'd always be together; that we should live our lives together! You're not a character! To me, you're someone who could never EVER be replaced. Please! Don't say you're leaving me! Not now..." My tears started to dry on my face now. "I'll... I'll do anything you ask me to do! I'll even learn how to be the person you want me to be! Oh, Nuriko, please..." I cried out as Nuriko embranced me, making me go silent.

"Remember the wedding ceremony we had in Konan? Let's do it here, for us. We'll celebrate it: the two of us." Nuriko murmured as I sighed softly. "How is it done in this world? Can you show me?" Nuriko asked as I looked at him and he looked at me.

~*~*~*~*~*~

In town, Danielle was walking down Main Street, seeing that a festival was about to come up.

'Nakago... Nakago, please answer me. Did you know that I'd be devoured by Seiryuu?' She thought as she looked up.

"Lady Danielle." She heard a voice and stopped in her place. She looked ahead, and saw a blue light, shining brightly from in front of her...

I came back into the room with two rings in my hand.

"I got these a month ago, with my babysitting money." I told Nuriko as he looked down at them.

"They're beautiful..." Nuriko awed at as I nodded.

"We each put one on our left ring finger." I first said as I grabbed Nuriko's left hand, and put the ring, with an emerald in the center, on. "And then, in our hearts, pledge our eternal love." Nuriko grabbed my left hand, and took the one that had the three diamonds: one in the center, and one on each side of it. I grabbed his left hand, and he grabbed my right hand, holding onto it tight. "Now, the two of us are husband and wife." I smiled as it's one less thing to worry about.

"After all that's happened, nothing can come between us anymore." Nuriko said, smiling and confident. "The two of us are now one. I love you." Nuriko finished as I started to cry.

'I love you.' I only think of as he leaned into kiss me, and I lifted myself up. 'Always, always... I live for only you...'

"And the Priestess prayed, 'Oh, time. Oh, time, please stop.' " Jacob murmured, softly as he closed his eyes.

"Let's give them a few more minutes alone..." Keisuke whispered as Jacob nodded and continued to read in the book.

Danielle gasped as Nakago appeared, out of the blue. Some people stopped and observed what was going on, and stayed away from them.

"You called me..." Nakago uttered as he landed on the ground. "Lady Danielle?" Danielle only stared at him, and he looked at her.

'Nakago...' Danielle thought as she gripped her shirt.

We were in peace, and it felt like heaven. Nuriko and I held onto each other for what seemed like an eternity.

'Oh god... This aura is strong...!' Nuriko thought as Jacob yelled.

"Brittany! We've got trouble! It's Nakago! He's here!" I ran out of the room as I stopped in the living room.

"Jacob!" I cried out as I gripped my shirt.

"Nakago is with Danielle right now! In town!" Keisuke uttered as I stared, and becoming scared.

"With Danielle?!" I exclaimed as Keisuke nodded.

"The last thing we need is them two together!" Jacob added as I moved over to see the book. On the page, there was a picture of Danielle and Nakago in our town.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Lady Danielle, come here." Nakago asked of her as she only stayed there, not moving. "What's wrong?" He moved closer to her as people started to get together, or leaving the scene. "You called for me, didn't you? I came to help you. Lady Danielle..." He held his hands out to her as she put her head down.

"Nakago. Tell me the truth. Was I... Was I really raped by those men that time? Brittany told me you lied to me about that." Danielle stared at Nakago as he grinned. "In the book, the otherworld, day after day, I told you that Brittany abandoned me. You were always at my side... That's why I trusted you..." Danielle looked up at Nakago, determined. "But Brittany said you used me when I was hurt, only to get the power of Seiryuu for yourself! That you made us enemies! Well, Nakago?!" Danielle exclaimed as she gripped her shirt. A moment of silence passed as Nakago smiled, evily.

"I'm hurt... Especially since it was YOU who decided to make those girls you enemies, was it not?" Nakago asked as Danielle gasped loud. "Friendship, jealousy, resentment... The problems you have with those feelings lie within yourself. All I did was help release them." Danielle was trying to stop from not punching him. "And when you summoned Seiryuu, had you not willingly chosen me over that girl?" People was starting to crowd by the entrance of the courthouse, and some was watching this all unfold. "You should be grateful to me just for saving you from those horrific men. Now then, you made a promise." Danielle started to shake, a little, under the pressure. "Grant me the final wish you have."

"When you said you loved me... It was a lie, wasn't it?" Danielle asked as Nakago stared at her. "You knew everything, but you just wanted Seiryuu's power for your ownself!" Danielle yelled and started to run away from Nakago. People were being pushed out of the way as Nakago smiled, cunninly.

"You think you can run away?" He exclaimed as Danielle started to cry.

"Please, no... Somebody!" Danielle called out and ran as far as her legs could carry her.

I gasped so loud that the guys came in my room. The window was opened and there was no armor here...

"Nuriko..." I whispered as I could only stare in disbelief.

"He can't... He just can't... He'll never beat Nakago like he is now!" Jacob exclaimed as I turned away from the window, threw the little cast thing off my ankle, and ran into town. "Brittany! Where are you going?! Hey!" He called out as I was running to him.

Danielle was running, still, away from Nakago, and passed the furniture store. She was shocked that Nakago was coming after her at all, well, yet...

"Takiko was being devoured by the beast god! Her friend, Samantha, was the lucky one!" Danielle started to close her eyes, trying to stop the tears. "She had a strong heart and wasn't devoured at all! You have to believe me!" She remembered what I said to her only yesterday.

'I couldn't believe her...' Danielle thought as she tripped on the sidewalk, where the new courthouse was going to be. Danielle got up, slowly, and looked down on her legs. Scales were appearing there, and Danielle's eyes grew.

"The scales! They're on my legs now..." Danielle whispered as she started to cry again. "No... No!!" Danielle started to yelp now, saying no, over and over again.

"Danielle!!" Nuriko cried out as he grabbed her hand.

"No! Let go of me! NO!" Danielle yelled as Nuriko turned her around.

"Hey, it's me! Calm down!" Nuriko told her as she stared at him. His hand were on her shoulders.

"Oh, Nuriko... Nakago..." Danielle uttered as she blinked, slowly. "Seiryuu's power... Brittany was-!" A blue light appeared out of nowhere, and hit the ground, where Nuriko and Danielle was. Danielle fainted into Nuriko's arms, as Nuriko turned to face his nightmare...

"Nakago!" Nuriko called out as the construction people started to stop working, watching the scene now (there was a festival that weekend. That's why there are so many people all around, getting the festival ready.).

"Nuriko, will you give Lady Danielle to me, please?" Nakago asked as Nuriko grasped Danielle tighter.

"Why did you come here, you monster?!" Nuriko yelled out as Nakago smiled. "What do you want with Danielle?"

"I came to collect a promise from Lady Danielle. The last of Seiryuu's power is for me." Nakago began to speak as he gripped his fist, and raised it to his chest. "What I have awaited for so long is about to be granted! I shall become a god and rule over all creation! Yes... I alone shall decide what exists, and what is destroyed in this world.

I, who was born to a hated tribe, and forced to live a miserable existence, shall decided the fate of all things. Amusing, don't you think?" Nakago asked as Nuriko stared at him.

"You want to be a conquerer? Ridiculous!" Nuriko called out as Nakago chuckled.

"Conquest? Not at all. This is vengeance." Nakago responded as Nuriko put Danielle down, softly, and stand up.

"Become the ruler of everything?! Too freakin' bad! You and I weren't created to do that! You and I both are just characters in a book! We were both created by the people of this world, here!

That's right! You and I can only exist on a piece of paper! Do you think something fictional could ever control the real world?! Just give it up!" Nuriko explained as Nakago shrugged.

"Who cares." Nakago said, coldly, as Nuriko's eyes grew.

"What?!" Nuriko asked as Nakago stared at him.

"Even if that's true, we still exist. What's the difference? Beside, if someone in this world created me, then they are my creator. My God. In that case, when I become a god myself, I shall be able to destroy my creator's world!" Nakago answered as Nuriko gasped, low, so that Nakago wouldn't hear him.

"Over my dead body! This is the world that Brittany, Miaka, Danielle, and Jacob live in!" Nuriko cried out as he stared to grew his hands up in fists.

"How amusing." Nakago's character showed up on his forehead. "You want to try and kill me? You, having lost the power of Suzaku, now a normal human? By all means, try!" Nakago was surrounded by a blue light, and debris started to go everywhere. People were trying to run away, and get some help or just plain old escape. There was a big shake, like an earthquake of some sort. Flames were getting everywhere, all over the little town.

Nuriko threw a punch, but Nakago evaded, and was behind Nuriko.

"What are you looking at?" Nakago asked as he charged a lifeforce blast on Nuriko's back. Nuriko was crying out in pain, and flew onto the bank's steps. "Don't underrate me." He looked behind him, and saw Danielle on the ground, uninjured. "Lady Danielle... I'll finish this little brat soon. I'll come back, so wait for me." He put a protective barrier over Danielle, and turned around, facing Nuriko. Nuriko got up, slowly, and had a fighting stance. Nuriko had a determined glare, wanting to get rid of Nakago, just like Hotohori wanted before him. Nuriko looked down, and came across his wedding ring that I put on his hand minutes ago...

"Brittany... Joined together, forever..." Nuriko whispered to his ring, and started to looked back to Nakago, walking slowly to him. "I'm glad I could say I love you one last time." Nuriko closed his eyes, and reopened them. "I may never see you again. Please forgive me for that. But for you future... I'll fight!" Nuriko glared at Nakago, ready to fight to the death. "Even if it costs me my life... I'll do it for you!" Nuriko yelled out as Nakago grinned, a grin that could kill.

I was running into town, as fast as I could. I smell fire, and saw smoke, and I knew that I had to hurry!

'Nuriko... Nuriko... No! Don't you dare leave me!' I was running faster and harder now, and starting to cry. "No!" I cried out as I passed the park, and running over the bridge.

"What's wrong? Come and get me." Nakago taunted as Nuriko grunted, and started to run after him, ready to do what he could, only for me.

I started to cry my eyes out as I felt that Nuriko was dying, and I couldn't do anything for him this time around.

~*~*~*~*~*~


	28. Floating In Bliss

Chapter 27-Floating In Bliss

I was shocked to see such a back up this long! I had to stop, to catch my breath, and people were trying to turn around on the bridge, and by the park. People were even getting out of their cars, and watching the flames ingulf the little town. I was walking, slowly, and I had to stop. I knocked on the door of a silver Grand Am, and smiled.

"Mom!" She rolled down the passenger window as she looked back at me.

"Brittany? How are you? What are you doing here?" She asked me as I looked another way.

"I thought that you were suppose to be home! Why are you on your way in town?" I asked her as she nodded.

"Yes, but I had to go get my car clean. I spilled a soda in my car, and want to go get it wash out." I sighed and nodded.

"That sounds like you-Oh! Where's grandma?" I wondered as she pointed straight.

"She's down at her dad's, fixing dinner. She's lucky I dropped her off there and came this way." My mom answered as I nodded and went into her car, sitting down on the seat with the door opened. "So, do you know what's going on?" I put my head down, and look at her.

"Yeah. I do." I began with as she moved her hands, telling me to go on. "Oh, yeah... You remember the book I was in? Well, we all came back, in one piece, and we brought a little surprise home, too..."

"What was the little surprise?" She asked me as I laughed, softly.

"A Suzaku Warrior... Nuriko..." Her eyes grew as I nodded. "Yep... And a Seiryuu Warrior, Nakago, is here to collect the final wish Danielle has left! I was running into town, to try and help her!" I cried out as my mom nodded.

"Is there anything else?" She asked me as I got out of the car, and smiled at her.

"Yes, there is actually..." I blinked, and smiled, happily, at her again. "I got married, to Nuriko, and I was on my way, into town, to help Danielle AND Nuriko, AND to beat Nakago... I'm sorry... Please for give me." I cried out and ran away from her. She jumped out of her car, but knew she couldn't catch me at all.

"Oh, Brittany..." My mom sighed as she stared at me, runnning from her. "You better not die... I can't lose another person in my life..." She got back into the car, and watched the flames build up, getting stronger and dangerous.

~*~*~*~*~*~

I was so relieved to see a police barrick at the edge of the new courthouse. People were there, elderly, teenagers, concerned parents, etc. I stopped to see what it looked like here, and I was really regreting what I told my mom. I had to get through the huge crowd (couldn't imagine what the other side of town looked like), so I moved through, saying pardon, here and there. I was right next to the police officer, even in awe as he saw what was happening before him. I slid under the police tape line, and started to run. I was caught.

"Hey! Hold it! You can't go in there!" He yelled to me as I shook my head.

"I have to! My friends are in there! Let me go, please!" I cried out as he grabbed my arm.

"Don't be stupid-Hey! You're that Brittany girl, aren't you?" He asked me as I nodded. "You don't need to be hurt again! The road's cracked, and there's a sea of fire! Let the professionals handle this!"

"I'm sorry..." I said to him as I ran away from him in a heartbeat.

"Hey! Wait!" The police officer called out as the flames started to attack him, but he moved back where the crowd was. "She's crazy..."

I was running into the unknown, not sure what to expect. I saw the bank on fire, the furniture store falling in lieu. Cars were flames, and the barber store was as well. I was in awe, but I had to run and find Nuriko, and Danielle-Oh, and Nakago...

'Nuriko... Please be all right.' Deeper in town, Nakago and Nuriko were facing each other. Nuriko ran towards Nakago, trying to land punches on him. He invaded each one, making Nuriko seem like the weak, short person in this. He even tried to kick him, but Nakago was the faster one in this battle, and Nakago was throwing lifeforce blasts at him, and hitting him on the back, like with a whip. He appeared behind Nuriko, and picked Nuriko but by his neck.

"Your battle is hopeless, Nuriko. I can break your own neck with one hand behind my back." Nakago told him as Nuriko closed his eyes in pain. Nuriko opened his eyes, slowly.

"B-brittany..." He said as Nakago threw Nuriko on the ground, making him cry out in pain. He closed his eyes, again, and Nakago laughed.

"What's wrong, Nuriko? Can't stand on your own feet?" Nakago questioned the ex-warrior and picked him up by the hair. "Poor boy... You're covered with blood, aren't you? It's strange... You excite me, if not in the same way a woman does-" Nakago licks Nuriko's wounds, as Nuriko turned to punch Nakago (that is sooooooo nasty!!!).

"Don't make a fool of me!!" Nuriko yelled as Nakago moved. He wiped his face, with his arm, and stare at Nakago.

"So, you still can move. Killing you wouldn't have a point if you couldn't." Nakago called out as Nuriko ran after him, getting ready to throw a punch at him.

"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP?!" Nuriko yelled as he keep throwing punches at Nakago, and invading each one, and started the same thing, before, over again. As a last ditch effort, Nuriko and Nakago started running at each other. Nakago got so close to Nuriko, that he, basically, threw Nuriko towards the sky, and he fell hard as a rock. Nuriko was laying there, in pain.

"What's wrong, Nuriko? Wasn't you going to protect the Priestesses of Suzaku? Were you suppose to save the Priestesses world?" Nakago called out to Nuriko as he got to his knees, and kept falling, trying to get up. After several tries, he was up on his feet. "That's it, Nuriko. Come and save from me that which you treaure most!" Nakago finished as they stared at each other, with deadly looks.

~*~*~*~*~*~

As Keisuke and Jacob was running towards town, they stopped to see my mom.

"Hey! Did you see Brittany?" Keisuke asked as she nodded.

"Yeah, she went into town..." My mom said as she pointed towards the flames. Jacob opened the book up, to see what was going on.

"Hey, listen to this: 'While Nuriko tried to fight Nakago, he could only take his opponent's blows without inflicting any of his own.' Hang in there, Nuriko!" Jacob told them as he looked up.

"Brittany's going to kill herself. Can you guys stop her?" She asked as they looked at each other.

"If the flames are a barrier, only certain people can come in and out-" Jacob was interupped as his cell phone ranged. "John! Are you okay?... Yeah, I'm with Keisuke and Brittany's mom... Just stay over there and don't move- Oh, if you want to come over here, take the interstate, and park somewhere, and walk onto the bridge... Is everyone over there okay? Good, good..." Jacob murmured as he turned from Keisuke and my mom.

"I'm worried... Can you tell me all that happened in the book, since my leave?" My mom asked as Keisuke nodded. Jacob came back and held the book open. He was trying to find the spot, where he left off, and read outloud.

"What?! 'Meanwhile, the Priestess of Suzaku made her way towards Nuriko through the fire and smoke!' She's walking into a deathtrap!" Jacob cried out as he gave the book to Keisuke. "Here, I'll save her and get her back here!" Jacob said, and ran towards the flames as well, as Keisuke sat down on the bridge's sidewalk.

"This is too dangerous... Jacob's going to get himself killed as well!" My mom exclaimed as she sat in her car, getting something to drink. A big explostion happened as people was scrabbling towards their vehicles, back where they were safe. Keisuke jumped to my mom's car, and sat inside, waiting to see what happens next.

~*~*~*~*~*~

I was jogging, not running no more, as I saw everything in flames, and loosing my place in this inferno. It didn't seem hot, but it felt like it.

"Nuriko! Nuriko, where are you?!" I called out as I stopped, to search for him. "Oh, answer me..." My eyes drifted to the right of me as I gasped. I saw Danielle on the ground, right ontop of the stairs to the old courthouse! I ran over to her and stared at her, asleep. "Danielle? What's wrong? Wake up!" I called out to her as I moved closer to her. She opened her eyes, on cue it seemed, and I smiled.

"Brittany?" She asked as I nodded and she started to sat up.

"Danielle..." I sighed and walked up to her, to help her up. Before I knew it, I was thrown back to the bottom of the stairs, as Danielle got up in a millisecond.

"Brittany!" Danielle cried out as she stared at me.

Nakago turned from Nuriko and smiled cunninly.

"Looks like the Priestess of Suzaku has found Lady Danielle..." Nakago spoke as Nuriko grabbed his arm.

"W-what?!" Nuriko asked as Nakago turned back to him.

"It's about time that we finish this little game." Nakago called out as Nuriko started to run after him.

"Over my dead body, Nakago!" Nuriko yelled as Nakago brought his hands together and focused his power, like a laser beam, on Nuriko.

"Then die." Nakago plainly said, with no emotion. Nuriko stopped, and yelled as he closed his eyes, and started to feel like he was airbourn. His armor was decimated.

'I wasn't able...' He thought as he remembered me, and him, as I was today: happy, married, and no worries... '...to protect you...' Nakago had threw Nuriko against a wall in a small resturant, and the windows shattered inside, making Nuriko bleed blood all over his body. Nakago walked away, glad at the accompolishment he did.

I was taking a rock, a huge one, as Danielle sat down on the stairs, and slamming it against the barrier.

"Hang on, Danielle! I'll get you out in a second!" I cried out as Danielle kept watching me.

"Brittany..." Danielle whispered as I stopped, and looked over to my left, and her right. Someone was coming from behind the courthouse, and we stared, and I gulped.

"Nakago!" I uttered as I stared, wanting to run away as Danielle gasped.

"No one can smash the barrier I cast around Lady Danielle." He told me, now, as I put the rock down and stared at him from upon the courthouses stairs. I heard more footsteps, as I turned and saw Jacob run up to us.

"J-jacob?" Danielle questioned as he nodded, and appearnatly out of breath.

"You're here..." I murmured as he came up next to me and Danielle.

"I'm relieve that you're still okay." Jacob said as I nodded.

"Yeah, but we can't help Danielle. There is a barrier on her and can't be broken, since Nakago made it." I pointed to Nakago as I spoke that. Jacob nodded and looked at Nakago, giving him a glare.

"Well, anything else?" Jacob whispered to me as I looked around, starting to panic...

"Nuriko..." I whispered as I stepped down some stairs. "Where's Nuriko?" I asked him as he grinned, almost smiling, with happiness! "Where's Nuriko?! Tell me!!" I yelled to him as he pointed to his right, over by Jacob's family restuarant (well, was... They don't own it no more.). He still had that grin as I turned to look over there. I couldn't see well, but I could see one body... One body that was laying there, dead. One body I didn't want to see at all.

~*~*~*~*~*~

" 'And Nuriko's life was giving to Nakago...' Oh god no! Nuriko can't be dead! That's not possible! The hero's not suppose to die!" Keisuke cried out as my mom gasped, and looked away.

"How sad..." My mom murmured as he nodded.

"Keisuke!" He turned to see John, Miaka, and Tetsuya right behind him, walking up to him. "I got here as soon as I could!" John told as Tetsuya nodded.

"I couldn't believe it! I never thought-Hey, what's with the long face?" Tetsuya asked as Keisuke was crying, and had the long face look.

"Nakago just killed Nuriko! What'll we do?! Brittany and Jacob are going to get killed!!" Keisuke yelled as Miaka walked up to her brother.

"The cops or the riot squads can't get in close to them." Miaka said as my mom got out of her car and moved over to the group.

"If we could get The Universe of the Four Gods near him, then he could get him back in the book!" Keisuke exclaimed as everyone aruged.

"You can't! Wouldn't he blast you to your death, or to another world?!" John asked as Keisuke sighed and nodded.

"Oh Keisuke! I got it!" Miaka exclaimed as she took the book from her brother.

"What are you doing?" Keisuke asked as Miaka looked over to the guys and my mom.

"All we can do now it ask Tasuki, Chichiri, Tamahome, and Hotohori for help."

"WHAT?!" They all cried out as they looked at her.

"Miaka, take a moment to think this out." Keisuke told her as she put her head down.

"They are all normal people now!" John added in as Tetsuya nodded.

"Yes, but they're stronger than normal people anyhow!" Miaka said and turned to face the book. "Tamahome! Hotohori! Tasuki! Chichiri! (Hey lookie here! THTC! *laughs*) Please hear me!" Miaka called out to the book.

At Mt. Rekikau, the guys were helping Hotohori out. Tamahome was giving food to him as Tasuki and Chichiri came in.

"So, how are ya feelin' now, Highness?" Tasuki asked as Hotohori looked over to him.

"Better. I can breath better now." Hotohori said as the guys smiled, with relieve, as Hotohori got up, from his bed, and walked around the room. "It's warm in here..."

"Oh, I'll open the door." Tamahome said and did what he said.

"Tasuki! Chichiri! Tamahome! Hotohori!" Miaka's voice echoed the walls as the guys looked around. "Can you hear me?! It's me, Miaka!"

"Ah, Miaka?" Hotohori asked as Miaka gasped.

"Guys! You need to come to our world! Nakago's here!" John yelled into the book as the guys looked at each other. "I'm Jacob's brother, John. I have a terrible feeling that he's going to kill Brittany, Jacob, and Danielle!"

"Jacob?" Tamahome wondered as he crossed his arms.

"You're the only ones I could ask to help!" John uttered as Miaka's voice started to echo.

"Find my backpacks, the bags I brought there, and Brittany's bags as well! Concentrate hard on coming to this world! Hurry!!" Miaka cried out as each of the guys looked at each other.

"That's not going to be easy... We have to get to Brittany's room at the palace, and Miaka's room as well..." Hotohori uttered as Chichiri and Tasuki looked at each other.

"We can do it, you know. We'll meet by the borders of the capital, and then we'll go, you know." Chichiri suggested as Hotohori nodded.

"That's good. We better get moving." Tamahome added for Hotohori as they left the room, and ran down the mountain, towards the capital as fast as they could.

~*~*~*~*~*~

I gripped my necklace, a cross, as I was in disbelief.

"It's not true... You're lying!" I cried out as Jacob looked at me. I stared over to where Nuriko's body was. "Nuriko couldn't have lost! Nuriko..." I murmured as I closed my eyes and trying to hold my tears back. 'Now, the two of us are husband and wife.' I remember the last words that Nuriko said to me. "He can make anything happen..." I put my hands to my face, now crying.

"Danielle!" Jacob exclaimed as we were on the bottom of the stairs as Danielle and Nakago was on top of the stairs, in front of the doors of the courthouse.

"Now then, Lady Danielle." Nakago said as he grabbed Danielle's hands, and held them behind her back. "Use the last wish of Seiryuu to make me a god. Grant me eternal life and power!" Nakago told as she turned to face him.

"Never! I'm not listening to you anymore! So, let me go!" She cried out as Nakago grinned.

"Lady Danielle, you must keep your promise to me. Otherwise, I'll have to break the promise I made to you." Nakago said as Danielle raised an eyebrow.

"A promise?" Danielle asked as Nakago's character appeared on his forehead. I looked around and saw rocks appear around me and he aimed them at me. I was being hit everywhere with the rocks, and I was getting bruised and my clothes were getting ripped.

"Brittany!" Danielle yelled as I fell to my knees.

"My promise was not to kill your friend, the Priestess of Suzaku. Although death may really be a blessing for her now," Nakago continued to say as the rocks were still hitting me, and I was trying to block them with my arms, and protected my head. "She can go to the man she loves, who has already left her behind." I started to yell in pain as Jacob could only look at me, and tried to get in the way, to protect me.

"Stop it! You're killing her!" Danielle yelled as the rocks dropped from the sky, and Jacob went over to me, trying to help me.

"Now, Lady Danielle, use the last of Seiryuu's power." Nakago let Danielle's arms go, as Danielle only stared at me. "Do as I say, or else I will not only kill the Priestess of Suzaku, but I'll kill your friend there, and destory the entire world." Nakago assured as Jacob looked over the them, as Danielle made a fist with her hands. Danielle was looking over at me and Jacob, as I try to sat up.

"Danielle..." I murmured to her. "Don't do what he says! No matter what he does to us, don't listen to him."

"Just as I thought. Neither of you care about this world at all." Nakago spoke as I looked over to him. "I only vaguely realized it before. You came to our world because you wanted to escape the world you were forced to live in." Jacob was looking at us. 'Jacob didn't come into the book world because he wanted to escape, it was because he knew I was in trouble...' I remembered John telling me about what happened long ago. I sighed and put my head down.

"Miaka brought me into the world. I guess it's true. I was glad to leave this world and be with other people than the people I knew here. When it all started, I was so stressed out with work. But now, I see that this is where we'd lived our lives.

Where we were born... Where we grew up... Where we met so many friends that I had made. Isn't that right, Danielle? Right?" I asked her as she closed her eyes, and mouthed Yes. "If you grant his wish, it really WILL be the end of the world!"

"Annoying girl." Nakago murmured as I saw Jacob get in front of me and take the lifeforce blow for me. We drifted several feet as Jacob fell into my arms. I held him as he seemed to pass out. "Everyone seeks a place where they can live in peace." Danielle raised her arm and put it down. "I am no different. What is wrong with my wanting a world of my own? While you wished to escape from your own world, I wished to create one of my own. That's the only difference between us." I looked over at Danielle as she was crying. I sighed and blinked, and looked over at Nakago.

"Danielle..."

"Oh Brittany... You're such a fool..." Danielle said as I gasped, softly. "Even after all that's happened to you and Jacob, you still believe in me?" Danielle smiled, softly, and looked down at me. "You know, I finally realized something... I was so angry because you left me for Nuriko, and Miaka left with Tamahome. I seemed to be left behind, again. I did love Nuriko, too, but if you hadn't been between us, I don't think I would have tried so desperately to get him.

I knew that you hadn't really betrayed me. I knew you better than Nuriko does because the two of us have been friends since we were in elementary school! It was just... It hurt so much. It felt like I was getting filthier and filthier. I couldn't find a place to exist between you and Nuriko."

"Oh Danielle..." I uttered as I put Jacob down on the ground, looking back to her, she was still crying.

"But... That doesn't really matter now. I'm just so tired..." Danielle murmured as I got up to my knees. She opened her eyes, and looked down to me. "I wanted to pass my ACT with you and the others, but..." Danielle started to smile. "Good-bye..." I gasped as I got up. "Kaijin." She said, sadly, and a blue light appeared from Danielle.

"Danielle! Don't do it! You'll be devoured by Seiryuu!" I cried out as Seiryuu appeared from her body and appeared overhead us. "No... DANIELLE!!" I yelled to the sky, upset at her.

"Is THAT Seiryuu?!" My mom cried out as John looked over to Miaka. She nodded as we was shellshocked. "Oh crap..."

"Keisuke..." Tetsuya uttered as Keisuke looked down at Miaka.

"Uh...Tasuki, Chichiri...Tamahome...Hoto...hori..." Miaka whispered, being scared, as people cried out about Seiryuu.

Back into the inferno... Nakago looked up at the dragon, smiling with glee.

"This is the second time I've seen Seiryuu. Everything is finished. Now then, what shall become of this world, Seiryuu?" He seemed to ask the god as I started to cry, but show tears. "Will you destory everything in honor of Lady Danielle?"

"Give them back..." I yelled as I stared at Nakago. "Give Nuriko and Danielle back to me!" I ran towards Nakago as I was thrown back by a barrier Nakago made for himself. I was thrown onto the road, or what was left of it, at least, as I landed on the road, and closed my eyes... "Little girl... What can you do by yourself? I will send you to your dear Nuriko. Then, it'll all be over." Nakago uttered as Jacob woke up, looking around. "Oh, you're still alive." Jacob turned and saw Nakago facing him. Jacob looked around and saw me on the ground, several feet from himself.

"Brittany!" Jacob called out as he walked over to me. "Hey. Are you okay?" He asked me, but I didn't answer him.

"Kill two birds with one stone. Guess I'll kill you as well." Nakago murmured as Jacob got beside me as he was watching over me. He kept walking forward, until something stopped him.

"Nakago!" A familar voice called out as four red shillouettes appeared from in front of Jacob and I, as Jacob sighed happily. It was Hotohori, Tamahome, Chichiri, and Tasuki. They each had our bags on the back of them. They threw them to the side as they stared at Nakago.

"Tasuki, Chichiri, Tamahome, and Hotohori appeared in front of Nakago!" Miaka and John cried out as Keisuke and Tetsuya gasped.

"WHAT?!" They yelled at the same time as my mom looked over at them.

"I have to go! I have to!" Miaka cried out as she ran away before anyone could chase after her.

"Let her. She'll be fine. She has them now." Keisuke said as the others nodded and turned back to the book.

"Finally we made it here." Tamahome added as the guys looked around.

"You people." Nakago said. Hotohori turned around and saw Jacob and me on the ground.

"Brittany! What happened Jacob?" Hotohori asked as Tamahome turned around and knelt down.

"I have no idea. I woke up when she was there. I'm sorry..." Jacob uttered as Hotohori tried wake me up.

"We'll deal with him you guys. You take care of Brittany and Jacob!" Tasuki told them as they nodded, and Chichiri and Tasuki got in front of us.

"You people really are fools. I just said it was all over." Nakago repeated as Tasuki lunged towards him.

"Yeah, well the Suzaku Seven never gives up!" Tasuki yelled as Chichiri nodded. Nakago's lifeforce and Tasuki's fan clashed with each other, making Tasuki fall on his feet. Chichiri was waiting until Tasuki comes back and take turns.

"Brittany! Brittany, it's me, Hotohori! Speak to me!" Hotohori called out to me as Tamahome watched out for us.

"Brittany! Brittany!" Jacob yelled as he tried to nudge me, to wake me. "Brittany..."

"Brittany? Brittany!" I heard a voice calling out to me as I opened my eyes. I was asleep, dreaming you can say, as I saw a figure appear from in front of me. It was Danielle, but I seem so surprise!

'Danielle...' I thought as we was staring at each other, in the flesh. I seemed to be at peace at last.

~*~*~*~*~*~


	29. Hand In Hand

Chapter 28-Hand In Hand

Tasuki flunged himself towards Nakago, as he was thrown back several feet.

"Tasuki!" Everyone turned to see Miaka running towards them.

"M-miaka!" Tamahome cried out as Miaka ran towards Tamahome, and embraced.

"I'm so glad you're here!"

"Same here-Brittany!" Miaka exclaimed, and turned to see me, as Tamahome let her go. She looked at me, then to the sky. "Seiryuu..." Hotohori nodded as Jacob got up.

"Forgive me. Now that you've lost your powers, attacking you was rather childish of me." Nakago murmured as Jacob walked up to Tasuki, and helped him up.

"Hey, I'll take your spot." Jacob uttered as Tasuki looked back at him.

"Why?!" Tasuki asked as Jacob shrugged.

"I owe Brittany and Miaka, and this is a way I can do it." Jacob said as Tasuki ignored him and limped back towards our group.

"So, you want to fight me now, eh?" Nakago questioned and started to laugh. "Don't you see, Jacob?" Jacob wasn't surpised that he knew his name. "That girl had made her final wish already. In other words, I have become a god. Do you want to still oppose me?" Jacob stared at him, watching him critisize him. "The first man to recieve God's punishment. Is that how you wish to be remembered, Jacob?" Nakago finished as Jacob looked down to the ground.

"This doesn't look good for us... Chiriko, and Mitsukake... We all tried so hard this far." Jacob looked up to Nakago, determined. "But now, you won't be lonely anymore. Because, I'll be seeing you both soon!" Jacob smiled as Hotohori brought his sword in front of Jacob, and he started to chuckle.

"You really never change, do you?" He asked as Hotohori stared straight ahead towards Nakago. "There's no point in stopping me. I'm going to kill that guy, no matter what." Jacob called out as Hotohori turned to face him.

"You're a real hothead, just so you know. I wasn't brought up to be like that." Hotohori responded as Jacob nodded. "But, I wouldn't mind visiting my mother, father, and brother without a present."

"You have a brother? Who would of known?" Jacob uttered as Hotohori shrugged.

"Well, not you, for one." Hotohori turned to face Nakago, again, as he took his sword out of its shief. "I want to bring this man's life to them. He tried to kill me, and now, I'm going to kill him!" Jacob walked forward, next to Hotohori, as he smiled.

"Finally, you're making sense." Jacob said as Tamahome walked up to them, standing next to Jacob's left. Miaka sat behind me, and watched what was unfolding.

"As members of the Suzaku Seven, we live only to protect the priestesses." Hotohori called out to Nakago, only watching us. "So, this is what your world looks like, huh?" Tamahome asked as Jacob nodded, and Miaka too. "It's nice, like a small town, but seems too cozy. Hey, Tasuki! Wanna sample the booze in this world once we're done?" He turned as Tasuki nodded.

"Heck yeah!" Tasuki yelled across as Tamahome turned back around.

"Well, we got a party now! I'll take his right." Tamahome called out as Jacob nodded.

"I'll take his left." Hotohori added as Jacob put his fists up.

"And I'll make sure he doesn't get pass me!" Jacob said, determined. "Give me the sign."

"The four places of the heavens, the four corners of the earth." The guys, every single one, turned to face me and Miaka.

"What the-" Tamahome asked as everyone saw us both glow in red.

"In the name of sacred law, faith, and virtue..."

"This is..." Nakago murmured as he was shocked, his eyes grew.

"We summon thee, Suzaku, guardian of the south."

"The spell..." Hotohori uttered as he put his sword away. "...to summon Suzaku!"

"We beseech you to appear on earth!" I started to wake, and lifted by body up. Miaka and I was in sync, and she helped me up. "From the seven palaces of heaven, for the sake of those here who adore you and await your presence." Our bodies glow with the seven characters of Suzaku: Chiriko, Mitsukake, Tasuki, Chichiri, and Hotohori. They appeared one-by-one. "Come to us! And with your mighty power, destory all evil which threatens us. Save us!"

'I see... That damned girl...' Nakago thought as he closed his eyes.

"And grant us our wishes!" I was up on my feet, and Miaka was at my side. "Descend to us now," Tamahome and Nuriko's characters appeared on our bodies, lastly, and glow the brightest, "from the heavens above!" We cried out as a red, bright light engulfed us as Nakago's grin grew.

'Her final wish was to give them the power to summon Suzaku...' Nakago thought as the red light shot to the sky, making it go red. The sky opened up, from being black, and everyone from their cars, and streets, looked above. My mom got out of her car, and other people were as well. She moved towards John, Tetsuya, and Keisuke, and they looked up as well.

"It's Suzaku..." John uttered, happily, as they waited forever to see this happen.

"This is..." Chichiri muttered as everyone had look up.

"Suzaku!" Everyone seemed to cry out at the same time, as they looked at the raidant, red phoenix that appeared from the dark sky. Suzaku and Seiryuu, in the sky high above, was fighting each other. Some buildings, that were left were now destoryed. People were turning around, and running from the town.

"Hey, Keisuke. This looks really bad." My mom said as some people were even staying, not caring.

"Hey, John. You get out of here. Make sure that Brittany's mom is safe from harm." Keisuke said as he looked over to them.

"If you want me to leave, I'll leave. Just, make sure that my daughter is fine." My mom said, as they nodded. She went into her car, turned around, somehow, and drove off from the scene.

"Let's get down towards town." Tetsuya pleaded as they nodded.

"We've gotta try to the very end to save them." Keisuke added in as they started to run.

"Hey, I wanna go because my name is in that book forever!" John laughed as Keisuke rolled his eyes.

"My little sister got everyone in this, and she's gotta be the one to end it, I think." Keisuke uttered as they ran towards the town, where we were.

~*~*~*~*~*~

We both were staring to the sky, glaring a red, radiant, warm light. Nakago moved foreward, a little, and gathered his lifeforce, since no one was there with us.

"Rekka-" Nakago jumped away from the scene. "-Shinen!" Nakago was on top of the courthouse now.

"I see. The seal on Suzaku is broken. Their powers are back now." Nakago uttered as Tasuki grinned, and his fan was glowing with fire.

"You said it right, pal!" Tasuki yelled as Nakago stared at the five of them, basically in front of us now.

"Now that Suzaku's been summoned, there's no way that you'll win." Chichiri called out as he split a building in half, where Nakago is, and after the dust cleared, he still was unharmed!

"Is that so?" Nakago said, responding back to them. Hotohori had his sword out, Tasuki with his fan, Tamahome trying not to go Super-Oni, Jacob with his fist, and other powers, and Chichiri with his staff. "They already knew what would happen to the girl once she coupled with the beast god. That's why she risked her life to stop the Priestess of Seiryuu." The red light grew and they all turned from Nakago.

"Miaka!" Chichiri, Tamahome, and Tasuki called out as the other two called my name out.

"Knowing that they will be devoured, you think they'll couple with it?" Nakago asked as we disappeared from the area. We opened our eyes, together, as we gasped, and sighed.

"Suzaku..." I whispered as the human Suzaku appeared before us. He looked like the bird, just in human form. He was everything that Suzaku was. He turned to face us, as I remained focused.

"I am Suzaku Seikun. You are the priestesses who have summoned me?" He asked, his voice so peaceful.

"Yes." Miaka answered for us as I nodded, to comform it.

"Then, I shall grant you both your wishes." The area was red, sparkly, like the night sky, only red. "You both shall couple with me, and you both may use my holy powers three times each." I gasped and put my head down.

"Oh, Danielle..." I murmured as Miaka looked over at me.

"She summoned Seiryuu here, and used her final wish for us!" Miaka uttered as I nodded. Miaka put her head down, and closed her eyes.

'For this, for our sake, Danielle did this for us, knowing Seiryuu would devour her... So that we could grant her final wish!' I looked up at Suzaku Seikun, and I touched Miaka's shoulder. She looked over to me and she nodded.

'Brittany, Miaka... Save our world. Save everyone!' Danielle's thoughts entered our heads as Miaka looked up to Suzaku Seikun. We were determined to help finish what she started.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The light thinned out, as the guys were still looking over at us.

"Look at that!" Jacob cried out as the light started to disappear, revealing us, proud, and confident.

"Brittany!" Hotohori called out to me.

"Miaka!" Tamahome called out to Miaka. Miaka decided to act first. She looked up, I did too, as she saw Seiryuu moving around in the sky. I nodded, she looked down at me, and she made the first wish.

"Kaijin!" Miaka yelled as Nakago seemed to be shocked. "I want Danielle now! Bring our best friend back to us!" Seiryuu seemed to cry out, in pain, as Danielle was removed from Seiryuu, surrounded in a blue orb of light, surrounded by red warm light.

"Danielle... Danielle!" Miaka called out to her as Danielle opened her eyes, very slowly.

'Miaka... Miaka, is that you?' Danielle thought as Miaka nodded from where I was.

"It's all right. Danielle, you're back now." Miaka murmured to her as Danielle smiled. "You've come back to our world." I let Miaka do the talking as I felt she could this better than I could.

'It feels so warm... Like that time long before...' Danielle thought as she cuddled her legs together. "Even your voice is warm... You both must be angry with me..."

"Later... I've, We've, got a lot of things to yell at you later on. You'd better be ready for it." I said to her as I felt she opened her eyes, and smiled back at me.

'Brittany... Alright... I guess I'll let you.' Danielle cried as she started to fall from the sky, slowly, as Seiryuu and Suzaku were being tamed. John, Keisuke, and Tetsuya saw Danielle falling from the sky.

"Ah! Danielle!" John called out as Tetsuya was running. They moved out of the way as Tetsuya caught Danielle, and fell on his butt.

"Oww..." He cried out as John and Keisuke was behind him. "You see, guys? When I decided to do something, I do it right! It's no use fighting it. I'm in that book forever." Tetsuya called out as John and Keisuke rolled their eyes.

"Here, give her my coat. She'll be cold when she wakes." John said as he took off his huge coat, and put it over Danielle.

Miaka seemed relieved as I smiled. One down, five to go...

'Danielle... Thank goodness.' Miaka thought as she fell to the ground and I got to my knees.

"Miaka! What happened?!" I asked her as she grabbed her shoulders in pain. Jacob, Hotohori, and the others came over to check her out.

"Miaka!" Tamahome called out as Miaka kept her head down.

'It... It's painful!' Miaka thought as she gripped her eyes shut. 'Is this the beast god devouring me?' I gasped as I got down to Miaka's side.

"Could this be the beast god doing this?" I asked around as Chichiri nodded, or seemed like he did. I looked at Miaka as she opened her eyes, slowly.

'These girls stupidity never ceases to amaze me. One knew what coupling with it meant, didn't she? At least one learns from experience. And, in her weakened state...' Miaka's back started to glow red from wounds. '...I highly doubt she could survive another wish.' Nakago smiled evilly as he stared at us.

'It's like I'm being eaten from inside of my body! N-no! I'm not going to lose!' Miaka thought as she grabbed my hand, and Tamahome's hand with her other hand.

"T-tamahome, Brittany, guys... I don't want to lose to it!" Miaka whispered as I nodded and gripped her hand.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Miaka? Can you walk?" Jacob asked. I got closer to Miaka as Nakago blasted all the guys away from us, except for me. I was holding tight, onto Miaka, as I turned to face Nakago.

"Before you both get devoured, I'll send you all to your friends." He called out as he cut some debris off of what was left of the courthouse. Miaka started to scream as I closed my eyes, stand up, and put my hand up. I opened my eyes and, believe it or not, I was holding the debris up! The bracelts that Taiitsukun gave me appeared on my wrist.

"My powers..." I whispered softly as I smiled. "They're back!" I threw the debris away, as soon as Nakago were lifting two cars up, telepathically, and threw them at us. I lifted my right hand up to the sky, closed it, and a sword appeared into my hands, and more than that. I looked over to my right and could believe my eyes, I was about to cry. The cars dissengrated into thin air as I smiled.

"We meet again, Brittany..." Hotohori murmured as I could only stare. Miaka looked up at us as Tamahome walked over to Miaka, holding her safely in his arms. I turned around and saw Chiriko and Mitsukake appear from behind Tasuki and Jacob.

"Chiriko! You're here! Alive!" Tasuki cried out as he started to hug him (which was a shocker because I thought that they were only spirits). Tama, Mitsukake's cat, sprinted to Jacob as he picked him up.

"Guess you'll never forget me, will you?" Jacob wondered as he gave the cat back to Mitsukake. "I bet you missed him."

"Yeah, I did." Mitsukake held his cat like he never saw it. I had no idea what was going on, and Miaka was getting back on her feet, with Tamahome's help. Everyone was reuniting with the ones we haven't seen since we left. I turned to face Hotohori again.

"Hotohori? Oh, Hotohori!" I cried out as I walked to him, slowly, and the tears fell.

"Brittany... It's okay. I'm here, I'm fine." He said as he started to hug me. I was so worried if he had survived or not. "Listen, we'll have time to talk later. Now, we must defeat Nakago." Hotohori said as he pushed me away from him. My eyes were red, and I nodded and held his hand, firmly.

"Brittany... Where's Nuriko?" Chiriko asked as I held my head down.

"Yeah! Where is he?" Tasuki asked.

"We're going to take a picture of everyone once Nuriko's ready." Hotohori said as Tamahome crossed his arms. The majority of the guys were wearing tuxs, except for Chichiri and Mitsukake, who were wearing black robes.

"He is putting on modern clothing..." Tamahome spoke out as everyone nodded.

"Then, he must be having trouble." Hotohori answered back as they chuckled.

"Yeah... How long does it take for him to get ready?" Tasuki asked as Chiriko looked up at him.

"He's the star of the show today! He has to clean up!" Chiriko said as he smiled. Keisuke and Tetsuya ran out of the church, out of breath.

"Sorry we're late!" Keisuke uttered as he turned around.

"Ah, the grand entrance..." Mitsukake spoke as everyone started to look up.

"Oh, if this is anything fancy, I'll die laughing." Tasuki added in as a guy, with a white tux, walked outside.

"Geez... It's so freakin' tight! I can barely move in clothing from this world." Nuriko said to himself as he looked down at everyone. "Keisuke, Tetsuya, you're sure I don't look odd?"

"Not at all. It looks perfect on you, really!" Tetsuya said as Keisuke nodded.

"You look quite handsome, Nuriko." Chiriko called out as everyone was nodding too.

"And I think I can afford not to be the center of attention, for today, at least." Hotohori said, walking up to Nuriko, and patting him on the back. "This is the most important day of their lives, after all." Nuriko smiled and gave Hotohori a pat on his back.

"Nuriko!" They turned to see that it was Miaka calling out from a window.

"Juliet!" Tamahome said as they chuckled.

"Ha ha... Nuriko, you need to see Brittany in her wedding dress! She looks great!" Miaka called out as Kourin and Yuiren sticked their heads out, too.

"She really does. She looks so pretty!" Yuiren called out as Tamahome waved at her.

"Brother, you need to see her!" Kourin called to Nuriko as he smiled.

"Yeah..." The three of them said, at the same time, and sighed.

"Ah, that's okay. I'll see it soon enough." Nuriko answered back as he turned and saw John and Jacob walking up behind them.

"Sorry that we're late! We had to get some extra stuff." John stated as Jacob nodded.

"You look good." Jacob said as Nuriko smiled.

"Thanks. So do you both." Nuriko added as the guys smiled back.

"I'm so excited today! I just can't hold it in!" Jacob uttered as he gave everyone a hello, and a little hug, even Nuriko.

"Sorry about my brother. Congratulations." John said as Nuriko gave him his hand.

"Thanks." Nuriko said as they shaked each others hands, and hugged each other.

"Alright everyone! Get in a group, I'm taking the pictures." Hotohori announced as he grabbed the camera from his tux.

"Your Highness, why are you so concerned in taking pictures?" Chichiri asked as Hotohori laughed.

"Houki made me promise that I would bring back photographs." Hotohori added as Chichiri nodded.

"Your Majesty, how is Lady Houki's pregnancy?" Mitsukake asked as Hotohori smiled.

"Going very well, thank you." Hotohori acknowledged as Mitsukake nodded.

"These last very months are going to seem the longest." Mitsukake added in as Hotohori chuckled. Nuriko walked down the stairs as he saw his older brother, Rokou, at a table, by the end of the stairs.

"Brittany's mom? Hey, Rokou, was that Brittany's mother?" Nuriko asked as his brother turned around.

"Oh, yeah. She's over there by that water fountain, over there." He pointed as Nuriko nodded. "Anyway, what are we going to do about the food and drinks for the party? From what I heard, we'll run out of the food, since Miaka's here. But, did we REALLY had to buy ALL this booze?!" Rokou cried out as Nuriko laughed.

"I'll let you worry with that. Good luck!" Nuriko called out as he ran away from his brother.

"The only people I can count on to help pay for all this is Brittany's family and His Highness." Rokou said, and sighed, getting a massive headache.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Nuriko was looking everywhere for my mother, calling out her name, and found her by the fountain.

"Hey!" He walked down the stairs and saw stopped. "What are you doing here? You can't keep everyone waiting." Nuriko said as my mom, Carla, looked up to the sky.

"There is no need to rush on such an important day, like this. We should slow down and take it all in. Have a seat, Nuriko." My mother turned to face him as Nuriko looked down.

"Umm, okay, sure." Nuriko muttered as he sat next to my mom and she closed her eyes, breathing in and out.

"That's it..." Carla said as Nuriko nodded. "I was just thinking on how Brittany was a little girl. She was such an adorable little girl and that she needed to succeed in high school." My mom opened her eyes. "She would come home, smilling that she aced a test, or got all A's, or anything like that."

"That sounds like her, alright." Nuriko said, and chuckled a little.

"That was her future, her star of destiny. She knew that there was someone out there, for her, somewhere, and that it could take her further into her future. Back then, no one would have know that this day would come soon. And now, you're the man who's gonna marry my only daughter, and I'm relieved that it's you. A strong, Suzaku Warrior, who will be there for her. You both give pride to each of your families." Carla finished as Nuriko smiled, and got up.

"What's gotten into you? Come on, we've gotta get back to the others." Nuriko murmured as he offered her a hand.

"When you're my age," My mom looked up at him, "you'll understand; and I know that you will. How happy you are and how your children do well in life. You're one of a kind, and I know that it'll all play out in the end well." My mom smiled as Nuriko turned from her. Before he could move on, voices came from the sky that was calling his name.

'Tasuki, Chiriko... Miaka, Tamahome, and Mitsukake...' He thought as my mom stared at him.

"Do you hear them, Nuriko? The voices that are calling out to you. Listen to them carefully..." My mom murmured as Nuriko closed his eyes, and re-opened them.

'Jacob, Hotohori... Chichiri... Their voices are calling me...' Nuriko figured out as he stared at nothing.

"Who is it that's calling for you?" My mom asked, once more, as Nuriko's eyes grew.

"Nuriko... Nuriko! NURIKO!" He recongnized my voice.

"Will you stay here? Can you even stay here even a little longer, without her?" My mother questioned him as he turned around. His tux disappeared, and was back to what he was, before he fell unconscuious. He saw three other people there, besides my mom.

"Everyone..." Nuriko said, sighing, as he shook his head.

"Brother, fight for your life, fight for her..." Kourin said as Nuriko smiled.

"Save everyone. Save my brother, the warriors, and even herself." Hotohori's older brother, Tendou, uttered as Nuriko's eyes grew softly and he nodded.

"Defeat him for me, Nuriko..." Amiboshi added in as Nuriko stared at each and everyone of them.

"Now go to the priestesses, Nuriko. Go back to her..." My mother yelled as Nuriko nodded and faced the bright, red light.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"NURIKO!!" I yelled with all my strength as Nakago keep bring lifeforce blasts at us, over and over, and, with Chichiri and Jacob's help, we were protected. After the dust seemed to clear, Nakago was still standing, not even a bruise on him.

"You... Don't none of you all know how to stay dead?!" Nakago called out as we were staring at him, ignoring him and his words. "I see now. This is what's know as 'friendship'. Such a sentimental story..." Nakago glared at us as I gripped Hotohori's shirt. He's mocking us, I keep saying to myself. "Won't you give it up? It's bothering me."

"Nakago!" I turned to see someone throw a lifeforce blast at Nakago! I couldn't believe my eyes, and it was the least person I would have suspected!

"N-nuriko!" I cried out as Nuriko walked through the dust that had appeared. I was trying to hold back my tears now, holding my composure. 'But, I thought he died! And I thought that he couldn't do lifeforce blasts! He's not Tamahome, but- He's alive, and that's all I care about.' I put my head on Hotohori's shoulder as he held me tightly, without saying a word. I knew what he was feeling right now- I felt the same that he did as well...

"You! You're suppose to be dead!" Nakago yelled as he took his hands down from his forehead. He was blocking the attack, and I thought that it would-at least-injure him, but it didn't!

"Sorry, but it wasn't my time yet." He walked in front of us, as I was in awe. "My little sister, and Brittany's mom, scolded me." I gasped and started to cry now. My mom? (I was confused, but thought that he was delusional.) His little sister, Kourin... Now, I knew what Nuriko meant. He came back for us because his little sister and my mom told him so. I wanted to laugh at that, but I smiled and happy tears fell from my eyes. That's when I knew my mom would accept Nuriko, and would be happy for me, for once.

"The final battle is about to begin... I can feel the aura, the energy, surround this battle field..." Hotohori murmured to me as I nodded and gripped his shirt a little tighter. I was sure if I was ready to see this end at all.

~*~*~*~*~*~


	30. Sinister Showdown

Chapter 29-Sinister Showdown

"Nuriko..." I uttered softly as I gripped Hotohori's shirt. I couldn't believe that he was alive! Everyone was just watching him, coming over in front of us.

"I had to come back. I had a lot of loose ends still to tie. I turned around, and came back." Nuriko turned as Nakago just grinned. "Guys, protect Brittany and Miaka. This guy..." Nakago put his hands up as Nuriko stared him. "...is mine!"

Nuriko ran towards Nakago, throwing punches at him over and over. Nakago was evading every single one. Nakago moved his head down and Nuriko's hand swung over it, making Nakago grinned again. He charged his lifeforce at Nuriko, and let it go, making a blue shield erupt around. As the dust cleared, Nuriko fell to the ground and got up slowly.

"Don't be so arrogant, boy." Nakago's character grew brightly. "I hope you don't simply assume victory because you've managed to summon Suzaku." Nakago went up to his armor, grabbing it tightly. "Let me show you..." Nuriko got up on his feet. "Why they call Seiryuu the God of War." Looking up above, Seiryuu unleashed a beam of light towards Suzaku, pushing him back into another building. Below on the ground, Nakago was kicking Nuriko all around the battlefield. Punch on the face, twice, and a kick that was like an uppercut.

"Nuriko!" Miaka called out as I Jacob gripped my shoulder.

"He's getting hurt!" I cried out.

"Everyone, we've got to help him!" Hotohori got in front of the group. "We have to give all of our life force to Nuriko, immediately!" Chichiri nodded and slammed his staff into the ground in front of Miaka and I.

"Brittany, Miaka, hold on to this together. You both need to concentrate and send our life force to Nuriko!" Miaka stared at the staff as I looked down on it. "You both have to be the ones to send it to him!" Out of nowhere, Nakago unleashed another life force blast on Nuriko, and he was pushed back all the way inside of a building.

"Now die!" Nakago yelled and the building was being destroyed, falling on top of Nuriko.

"Nuriko!" I yelled as Miaka was gripping the staff, and I was too, as I closed my eyes, focusing on Nuriko. In the building, Nuriko was holding the huge debris up, with his right hand, as his eyes was closed, too.

_'Tamahome... Your strength... It's _so_ powerful, strong, and meaningful... Tasuki's courage and Chiriko's wisdom...Oh, Chichiri... That's right... Don't lose myself.'_ Everyone was focusing, feeling their life force leaving their body into Nuriko's own. _'Hotohori, your gentleness... Mitsukake... I remember... Thank you so much. Jacob? I know... Don't let myself get lost. And Miaka... I feel your happiness and your cheeriness!' _Out of nowhere, light appeared from the building and Nuriko re-emerged, looking different. The braid that he had cut off was right where it was, before we went to Hokkan. Nuriko's character glowed so bright, he was ready to kick some Nakago butt!

_'I can't lose now! Not as long as I have your souls within me! And Brittany, as long as I have your love, I can never lose!' _Suzaku rose from the building, and started to attack Seiryuu. Nuriko was running to Nakago, screaming, holding up a punch. Above, Seiryuu roared, and Nakago was bracing himself for Nuriko. He landed a punch on him as Nakago frowned.

"You stupid fool! You've lost!" Nakago yelled as he started to throw life force blasts at Nuriko. Nuriko was being thrown back, but flipped in the air and started to charge up for a lifeforce blast, as well, and unleashed it at Nakago. I couldn't believe my eyes! It seemed that Tamahome gave his powers to Nuriko, and he was using them right in front of my eyes! When it was unleashed, it sounded like a bomb went off fifty feet in front of me. Chichiri made a barrier before this happened, and opening my eyes, after the brightness disappeared, Nakago was holding up one arm, un-injured.

"Pathetic. This is going to be easy than I thought it would be." Nakago uttered as he put his arm down. Nuriko was putting his fists up, ready to fight even more. "In the end, this is all your 'friendship' is capable of?" Nakago laughed as I glared at him, as Miaka was holding onto the staff still. I let go a second later.

_'It's no use! He's too powerful!'_ I thought as Chiriko spoke our names. I turned to him as Miaka did too.

"One of you have to stop Seiryuu! Can you seal him up somehow?" Chiriko asked as I looked at Miaka.

"You know, that'll be tough. Unlike when Danielle sealed Suzaku off, Seiryuu's actually here." Chichiri answered as Miaka looked up at him.

"The scroll I got from Taiitsukun, it contains holy power. If one of you can seal Seiryuu into this, then maybe we'll have a chance! Seiryuu is too powerful..." Chiriko spoke as I looked up to the sky.

"Oh, Chiriko, you can't let either of them do it! Miaka's still hurt and we can't afford Brittany to be hurt as well!" Tasuki argued as I smiled.

_'Awww... He's being so sweet! Well, it's only a one time thing...' _I thought as I heard Mitsukake talk.

"Yes. I've tried to heal the wounds on them both, but I won't be able to heal them from inside because of Suzaku!" Mitsukake added in as I looked down towards the warriors.

"Guys..." Everyone looked at me as I got up. "Chiriko. Give me the scroll. I'll do this." He gave me it as the warriors and Miaka looked at me.

"Kaijin!" I yelled, feeling Suzaku's character appear on my forehead. I threw the scroll into the air, yelling my wish into the sky above. "We won't lose! I swear we will not lose to you! Seal Seiryuu away!" A bright, red light appeared in front of Seiryuu, and was being absorbed into the scroll. He was red and disappearing in front of everyone. Nakago gasped and Nuriko was running at him. Nakago's character disappeared from his forehead, and Nuriko concentrated all of his energy into the punch and slammed it threw Nakago's human body.

~*~*~*~*~*~

As Nuriko punched into Nakago, he gasped softly as he heard something...

_'Mother?' A young Nakago uttered as he held onto his mother's hand. He was a young boy, probably nine or ten years old. _

_"Look! They're from the Hin tribesman." _

_"Stay away from them!"_

_"Horrible people! Get away!"_

_"Let them rot! They don't deserve to be here!"_

_"Why, mother? Why do they hate us? What did we do to them? I... I don't understand. Are we bad people?"_

_Screaming came from all around, coming from everywhere. There was fighting, people was running away, but getting killed... _

_"No! No!! Nakago! Nakago! Run!!" His mother yelled as there was men with her, raping her in front of her son's eyes. He could only stare, not being able to do anything._

_"Mother... Mother..." Out of nowhere, the character, spirit, appeared on Nakago's forehead. He put his head down, tears falling out of his eyes still, and yelling, obilterating everything in his sight..._

_"One of the Seiryuu Seven? This... sweet child?!" The Kutou emperor asked his guards as they nodded._

_"Yes, Highness! He blasted five soldiers and his own mother to ashes in an instant. I was there... I saw it myself." One guard told his emperor as he looked down at him._

_"Is he going to hurt me?" The emperor asked as the other guard shook his head._

_"No. You're safe Highness. Ever since that moment, he's been like this. Docile... Even with all the power he has..." _

_"Such a pretty face... Almost like a girl. Very good... Leave him to me..." The emperor uttered as his guards disappeared..._

_"Oh... His Highness has a new toy!" One harem lady called out. Nakago, still young, was in the emperor's bed, covered only with a sheet._

_"So sweet... I wonder what he'll do to him!" Another lady uttered as the emperor looked at them._

_"What are you giggling about? He's one of the Seiryuu warriors who will protect the Priestesses of Seiryuu! Until then, we must take very good care of him." The emperor announced as Nakago gripped his pillow._

_'By the time the priestesses appears... By that time...'_

_"...I will have complete mastery of my powers. And one day, I will have my revenge and change everything." He was looking down upon Kutou. "I swear upon the heavens, which have given me only hell... I WILL have my revenge!"_

Nuriko powers subsided as his braid disappeared into thin air. Nuriko lowered his head, closing his eyes.

"Nakago..." Nuriko uttered as blood came from Nakago's mouth.

"D-damn you... You shouldn't be sneaking peeks into the hearts of others." Nakago spoke as Nuriko shook his head.

"Why didn't you dodge me?" Nuriko asked as he opened his eyes.

"Won't you please stop? Don't humilate me with your childish feelings. Show me... some respect." Nakago closed his eyes as Nuriko layed his head chin on Nakago's shoulder. "Seiryuu is sealed away. You have the power of Suzaku, the side that's stronger. And, the strong win. So be it." Nakago took his left hand, grabbed Nuriko's hair, and pulled him back, to face him. Nuriko had tears coming out of his eyes, trying to stop by blinking. "How bitter this is... To have my dreams ended by a naive fool... A boy..." Nakago uttered as he dropped his left hand as they both can faintly hear a voice...

_"Mother! Mother!!"_

Nakago disappeared as everything around Nuriko became so quiet. His arm was still in the air, but brought it down to his side.

_'I'm not crying for you.' _Nuriko's head was down. _'Don't take this the wrong way. I'm glad I did it.' _

"N-nuriko?" He turned around and saw me, stand a few feet away from him. "I didn't lose. Me and Miaka didn't get devoured by Suzaku! Nuriko!" I cried out and ran to him. He embraced as the warriors was looking onward. Tamahome and Miaka smiled and embraced as well, saying something along the lines like we did.

"Brittany! It's all over..." Nuriko murmured as we walked over to the others. "But, how did you guys get here?" He asked Chiriko and Mitsukake as smoke appeared out of nowhere.

"It was me." Taiitsukun spoke as Nuriko smiled, fakely.

"Taiitsukun!" I exclaimed as Nuriko grinned.

"So, Nuriko... Still hate my face?"

"Ah... Well... I..." Nuriko studdered as little orbs came out of Chiriko and Mitsukake and popped out Nyan-Nyans!

"Nyan-Nyan!" Miaka and I cried out as they smiled.

"Exactly. I let Nyan-Nyan enter their bodies-" Several Nyan-Nyans interruped her.

"Since they were ghosts, and they had open hearts we were able to enter them!"

"And, since they were whole, they wanted to come and help you all!"

"It was their strong bond with the warriors that they was able to come here!"

"Will you let me get a voice in?!" Taiitsukun yelled and the Nyan-Nyans stop and everyone looked up at her. She coughed, and looked down at Miaka and I. We moved closer to each other. "Miaka and Brittany, you have served your part as priestesses well. Kutou's empire is getting a fresh start with new people now, and is starting an alliance with Konan now. Everything in Kutou was destoryed, but they are going to being anew with looking towards the future. In Konan, everyone has started to build relations with other countrys, now that Kutou has settled down and with the war that had ended, Konan is helping Kutou rebuild from the war and Kutou is helping Konan as well. All is well in the other world, and you have completed your job as priestesses. Congratulations." Miaka and I smiled as I started to look at her.

"Well, we still have two wishes left. Why don't we use them?" I asked Miaka as she nodded.

"I'll go first. This would have been my first wish if we summoned Suzaku first." Miaka uttered as she moved away from Tamahome to grant her wish. "Kaijin! When all the warriors are back in their world, I wish for the people and Suzaku seven to be happy and carefree, with no worries at all." Miaka looked at her warriors, from Tamahome to Mitsukake. Almost all smiled, except for Hotohori. Suzaku granted the wish, it seemed, as I walked over to Hotohori.

"So, you remember the wish I promised to you long ago?" I asked him as he looked down at me.

"Maybe..." He teased as I smiled. "Want to remind me?" I nodded as I moved from Hotohori.

"Kaijin!" I cried out as I looked over to Hotohori, again. "This is one wish I promised to you, no matter what. I wish for peace in Konan and that no one would be burden with no problems." Hotohori smiled at me as I looked up. "There. Houki and your son should be fine, until you come back and help them." Hotohori nodded as the warriors gathered around, talking to each other.

"Wait! You guys still have a wish left each!" Jacob noticed as I nodded.

"Well, yeah. I guess we do!" I giggled as Jacob turned around.

"How about they each wish to be with their lovers?" Jacob exclaimed as I gasped, softly and looked at each of the warriors.

"That's right! But, it didn't work when it was used against the Byakko god..." Hotohori added as half of them nodded.

"Maybe, they should word the wish differently!" Jacob argued as I smiled and chuckled.

"How 'bout we say we'll kick Suzaku's butt if he won't grant their wish?" Tasuki added in as Chiriko laughed.

"I highly doubt we can threaten Suzaku!" Chiriko spoke as Miaka giggled, lightly.

"How about wishing time before she entered the book?" Hotohori added in as Jacob looked over at him.

"What will THAT accompolish?!" He cried out as I leaned into Nuriko's ear. I told him what I wanted to wish for. How I would use the last wish.

"They can bring Shouka back to life!" Mitsukake added as Miaka leaned into Tamahome's ear as well. She was doing what I was doing. Both men's eyes grew as Miaka and I looked at each other. I mouthed to her that I'll grant the first last wish. She nodded and looked over to the others.

"She can fix Taiitsukun's face!" A chorus of Nyan-Nyans uttered as Taiitsukun glared at them and yelled at them.

"Kaijin." I spoke as everyone turned to face me, Miaka, Nuriko, and Tamahome. "Jacob, this is one wish I have to grant, for both of us." Jacob looked at me as I blinked. "Suzaku, please let the powers you gave to Jacob and I, return them to their respectful owners!" I cried out as I felt something warm leave me and saw Tamahome, Hotohori, Nuriko, Chichiri, and Mitsukake glow red, and was back to themselves. "I had to return our powers that you gave us long ago. I couldn't take them for myself. And, I couldn't let Jacob have them either." Jacob looked at me, and I closed my eyes.

"Kaijin." Everyone looked at Miaka now, taking the pressure off of me. "Suzaku, please fix this world. Make everything here the way it was before the battle..." Some warriors gasped as Miaka looked at everyone.

"Oh... You guys deserved to be with each other..." Hotohori uttered as I tried to hold my tears in. Miaka, as well, was crying her eyes out.

"Everyone... Thank you for everything." Miaka started out as she held her head down.

"Thank you, for worrying about us. But... But I... I don't think we should ask Suzaku to do something like this." I spoke for Miaka as she nodded. I dried my tears and continued, until I broke down again. "All of you taught us that. You taught us what we was capable of doing."

"I always thought of myself as being helpless and insignificant." Miaka spoke as Tamahome held her hand.

"And I always thought I was too shy, too scared to do anything, like fall in love." I added as Nuriko gripped my hand as well. "I never had to show anyone off with what I was able to do."

"With my family and school, I was pulled in every direction and blamed them for it!" Miaka said as she smiled at the warriors. "I was wrong. But now it's different. Because, even with my entrance exams, I'm going to take them for ME, not because I'm forced to."

"Believe in ourselves, and thinking of others. Knowing that there are people who love me..." I spoke as I looked to my fellow warriors and lovers. "You all taught me that. Every single one of you." I broke down, letting my tears flow. Nuriko let go of my hand. Hotohori embraced me, out of nowhere, as I let my tears fly. "Oh, Hotohori..." I uttered as I saw Taiitsukun transformed before our eyes.

"That's exactly how it should be." Taiitsukun's voice was there, still, but was being changed, going deeper, until it sounded like Suzaku, the one we saw before. The Nyan-Nyans all changed into beautiful women, all grown up. "It is not the gods who make wishes come true. It's human feelings that do."

"Ah!" John yelped as the book left his gripped, under his arm, as it flew up to the sky, which was blue, and shining brightly for a March afternoon. "The book!" Keisuke uttered as Danielle was ontop of Tetsuya's back, covered with John's jacket.

_'My friends...'_ I thought as I gripped onto Nuriko's hand, and he gripped my shoulder.

_'Everyone...'_ Miaka thought as she held Tamahome's hand and hugged him. Jacob was walking over to us, meaning that we will have to depart from everyone...

"I wish you each happiness..." Hotohori said as Miaka nodded and I did too.

_'Hotohori...'_ We both thought of as I smiled.

"Miaka, does studying sound boring to you now?" Chiriko asked as Miaka shook her head.

"No! I'm going to remember and think that every book was writing by you!" Miaka exclaimed as Chiriko smiled and looked over to Chichiri.

"It'll be alright, you know." Chichiri spoke as Tama, the cat, jumped onto Chichiri's shoulder. "You both will manage a miracle out of this."

_'Chichiri..._'

"I'm sure you're right." I uttered as he nodded.

"Miaka, Brittany, a good soul needs a good body to live in. Take care of yourselfs." Mitsukake added in as I nodded and Miaka thanked him.

_'Mitsukake...'_

"What?! Sorry, but I don't got any farewell speech for ya so-" Tasuki uttered as Miaka smiled.

"Typical Tasuki..." I said as he turned around.

"Ugh... Fine girls! From now on, I won't say that I don't like girls. I'll only hate the people I don't like!" Tasuki laughed as I giggled and Miaka chuckled. Even the others chuckled softly, making Tasuki turn around and roll his eyes.

_'Thank you so much... Thank you!'_ I closed my eyes and opened them, smiling at them.

_'Oh you guys... I'll miss each and everyone of you!'_ Miaka opened her eyes and looked up at Tamahome, and I looked at Nuriko.

_"Miaka..."_

_"Tamahome... Don't let go. Hold on tight to me!" They embraced and kissed each other passionately._

_"I'll never let go you! I won't!" Tamahome held her tigheter as Miaka closed her eyes._

_"Tighter! Tamahome, hold on tighter!" Miaka grasped her man as they still kissed._

_"Nuriko... Whatever comes our way, I want you to never forget me! Don't ever forget me!" I kissed Nuriko as we embraced like Miaka and Tamahome did._

_"I'll never forget you! I never would let you! I'll hold on to you for an eternity!" Nuriko gripped me tighter._

_"Hold me tight. Grip me like I was to disappear forever!" I put my hands around his back, holding as tight as I could._

_"I will... We will be one, no matter who or what interferes!" I felt lighter as I opened my eyes. Miaka did too... Our love ones was fading, disappearing. Tears fell from our eyes, Miaka shaking her head, trying to grip onto Tamahome. I was trying to make the moment last, but before our eyes, there was a little red light, and they diappeared... From our grasps, kisses, and eye sight. My head went down, Miaka in lieu, as we fell to the ground, opposite of each other. The book was laying in front of us, nothing more or less..._

Everyone around us was walking along, like nothing has happen, cars going by, and people going on walks. We was in front of the courthouse, as Keisuke, John, and Tetsuya, along with Danielle, was to our side, seeing us alone. Jacob landed on the other side of us as he looked down on us.

"Miaka..." Jacob murmured as he saw everything that had unfolded moment ago.

"Brittany..." I heard John speak as I grabbed the book and helped Miaka up, still with tears in our eyes...

"John, Keisuke... This old book wasn't a spell book. It wasn't even dangerous at all." I looked up at the guys and smiled. "Of all the books we've ever read, this was the greatest of them all."

"Yeah... I guess you're right." John agreed as I gripped the book tight, but gave it to Miaka, who gave it to Jacob, who gripped it tight, wanting to not let go of this wonderful story he was glad to be a part in.

~*~*~*~*~*~


	31. The Epilogue

Having the Chance of a Lifetime

Chapter 30: Epilogue

* * *

Two Months Later...

May 25th

"Ah... I'm so glad I'm going to be turning sixteen today! And I'm going to be a junior in August! I'm so relieved!" I cried out as my mom entered my room.

"Well, you better be getting ready! I have to take you to the movies and I don't wanna miss a good seat!" My mom spoke as I nodded.

"Okay, okay. Give me five minutes and I'll be ready!" I told her and she left my room. I looked for my purple dress I got weeks ago, and put it on. I smiled, put a little purple hand band in my short hair, and put on some nice heels. I got my hair cut several weeks after my performance I did with Jacob. Miaka was there, cheering us on. She had to go back to Japan. She was going to fake an illness to come to our show! How sweet! Anyway, I got it cut short the beginning May came. I loved short hair, and it always looked good on me. I turned my light off, but grabbed something before I left.

"What's that in your hand?" My mom asked me as I smiled. I guess I'll tell her anyway...

"It's two letters from two people from the past." I uttered as I grabbed the key for the house, and my mom closed the door as I got out of the house. My mom never knew of these letters, and she's the closest to me, so I was going to tell her. Miaka is going to know next, and the rest will be keep in a box, under my bed. My mom started the car, and we drove off to the movie theaters that was twenty-four miles away from here. But, the way my mom drives, it feels like twelve instead!

"From..." My mom insisted as I smiled and opened the first one.

"I found this two weeks ago. It was from Hotohori. I didn't know he left this behind for me, so, I was shocked to find it in a little folder I kept. We would sent letters back and forth, but this was hidden and folded really well." I blinked, and looked down into it.

_Brittany..._

_If you are reading this, then you are probably home, back to where you belong. Ever since you entered this world, I only had eyes for you. First, I want to say thank you for everything you have taught me. You said that love is in the eye of the beholder, and that you can't force someone to love you, you have to let them come to you. With Miaka and you, I had unrequited love with each of you. But now, I have come to terms, and I am happy to be with Houki and my child now. _

_I have promised to marry you with Nuriko the next morning, and I am keeping to that promise. Sooner or later, I thought it was going to be us, and only us from day one, but, you seemed to have a stronger friendship bond then I did with you. I only hope that bond will see the light of day again. I want you to keep strong, to fight for everything. What ever comes your way, let it embrace you and change your life._

_You have done so much, and I only hope to see you once again. In the end, I wish you and Nuriko much luck for the future to come. You both really deserved to be together. You're happy and I am too with the loves of our life. I only hope that our friendship will never die._

_It's getting late, and I have to sleep. Hopefully, Nuriko won't question this, and I bet he's right there, read this with you. If he is, tell him to watch over you there, and I'll watch you over here._

_Sincerely,_

_Hotohori_

I remember he wrote this the night before I came back to my world. I crossed my legs, and put it in my purse.

"Well, he's really a prince, right?" My mom asked as I nodded.

"A knight in shining armor really..." I smiled and opened the second one as my phone started to ring. I grabbed it, and saw that it was Jacob!

"J-jacob? What did you want?" I spoke as Jacob chuckled.

"Well, what are you doing tonight?" He asked as I gasped.

"Ah... Well, I was going to go to the movies-"

"Movies? I'll see you there!"

"W-wait! Why did you ask?"

"Well, I wanna see a movie with you..." I gasped as I was speechless!

"Uhh... Well, come along. We're going to the new cinema downtown. I'll see you there!"

"I-Uh... Well, okay. It's fine with you?" I nodded.

"Yes! Miaka and Keisuke are meeting us there, so why not?"

"Nice! I'll see you later!"

"Okay! Bye!" I uttered and hanged up on him. I was giggling, but was settling down. I still love Nuriko, but it's going to be another Hotohori and me thing again... I sighed and put the phone down in my purse.

"So, Jacob's coming?" My mom asked me as I nodded.

"Why not? He's been nice to me. And, I haven't seen him in forever!" I exclaimed. We go to the same school, and have all the same classes, I feel like I don't see ENOUGH of him.

"Well, it's okay." My mom said as I nodded. I opened my last letter, and we were only half way there. My mom is a freakin' maniac on the interstate! Well, can't do anything about that...

"Oh, this letter was left by Nuriko:"

_Brittany,_

_The time you read this letter, I will be gone... You and I won't be together no more. I have loved you ever since you saved my life, and I am forever thankful. But, even if we are separated for now, I still believe. I believe that we will meet again. Someday, somewhere, and somehow, I will meet you again and we'll pick up from where our lives ended._

_No, I _will_ find you again. I promise you. No matter how my appearance may change, or if takes thousands or tens of thousands of years... No matter what would you're living in, I will find you once again. I will reach you, somehow. And when I do, I will once again say to you..._

_Wo ai ni... I love you..._

_Nuriko_

I found this yesterday, on the twenty-fourth. I still get tears in my eyes, everytime I read this. It sounds stupid, I know, but I do believe him. Someday, where ever I am or what happens to me, I'll find him, and say I love you over and over to him.

"He's such a gentleman... I only saw him on the tv, the incident with Suboshi, but, he seemed to be a wonderful person. I wish I got to know him even more, Brittany." My mom spoke as I nodded. I put the letter away, and blinked, trying to hide the tears.

"I know... He seemed to be the perfect guy for me... I'll see him again. That's a promise." I said as mom nodded and focused on the road. "I wonder if Miaka got back with Tamahome... I hope she did..."

"Ah... I never even saw him... I hope he was a good guy."

"He was never good, he was such a great guy for Miaka and such a wonderful friend to have too... I missed so many people... Hotohori, Chichiri, Tasuki, Chiriko, Mitsukake, all of them! I wish I could speak to them again..."

"I wish I could have seen all of them!" My mom uttered and chuckled. I gasped and remembered the picture we all took! It's somewhere... in my purse... I pulled it out of my wallet and cried again. Here we were, a Polaroid of us and I still have it. It was the day before we sail for Hokkan and the day Tamahome's family was killed, but, it was also the day that I saved Tamahome's little siblings: Chuei and Yuiren. "This is the picture of them all. All the ones that was with me, when everyone was alive." I gave it to mom as we was in the parking lot. Like I said, mom + interstate + over the 70 mph = dangerous and being at a spot within half the time it would for someone who drives normally. This is the honest truth.

"Oh, who's who?" She asked as I started from the top right. "That's Chichiri, Tasuki, Jacob, Mitsukake and Nuriko." I pointed to each one of them as mom just looked.

"So, that's who they are..."

"And," Going from left to right on the bottom, "that's Tamahome, Miaka, Hotohori, me, and Chiriko."

"That's Hotohori?" My mom asked as I nodded.

"Yeah, but let me tell you something... He's hotter with his hair down!" I told her as we giggled and gave me the picture. I put it in my purse and went into the theaters. We was going to see _Ghost Of Girlfriends Past. _It was something me and Miaka wanted to see, so we dragged Keisuke into coming and he did! I walked towards the entrance as I saw Miaka! "Miaka!" I cried out and we hugged. Keisuke was right behind her.

"Oh happy birthday!" She said as I thanked her.

"Well, you're sixteen too, right?" I added and she nodded. "Well, now, we can drive!" We giggled and released each other. "So, how's Japan?"

"Great! You won't believe who I found! Oh Taka!" She yelled and a young man, around eighteen or so walked out from behind the tinted doors as I gasped.

"Oh my god..." I walked up to him and stared at him. "T-tamahome!" I uttered as he nodded and turned around to face Miaka.

"Yep. Though he likes to be called Taka now." Miaka added as I turned around to face Taka now.

"Oh... Wow..." I murmured as Taka looked down on me.

"Well, how you've been, Brittany?" He asked me as I nodded and hugged him.

"Fine..." I tried to keep my tears in, and didn't work. "I've been fine..." He hugged me as I was thinking how lucky Miaka was. How she got Tamahome, well Taka now, and how I was still waiting for Nuriko. "Oh, Miaka." I released myself from Taka. "Jacob said he's coming. He'll be here-"

"Hi!"

"In under two seconds." I uttered as Jacob walked up to our little group.

"Hi- Tamahome?" He looked over at me and Taka as I moved away.

"Fyi," I walked over to Jacob, "it's Taka now. Same person, different name."

"Oh wow... Before I say hi to him, Brittany, there's something you need to know."

"Uhh... okay..." I spoke as he put his hands over my eyes. "What are you doing?"

"I have a surprise for you!" He exclaimed as I gasped.

"Oh wow! I'm shocked! Paying me back after two years!" I laughed as he rolled his eyes. I heard footsteps, and Miaka being very quiet... Oh Suzaku, what is happening?

"Ready?" I heard Jacob ask me as I nodded, waiting for my gift.

"Yeah. I guess so." I uttered as I gulped. I couldn't imagine what it could be...

"Well, we found this while I was out getting dinner with my family yesterday. I hope you will love it." He said as he released his hands from my eyes and I stared into the person only a few steps away from me. I gasped and covered my mouth with my hands. I still had the ring from the little ceremony we had in my house. And... he did too... I cried my eyes out as he held up his left hand in front of his face.

"At last..." Miaka and Taka was holding hands. "At long last..." Jacob, Keisuke, and my mom was smiling at me as my tears was still falling. "I've finally found you!" Nuriko uttered as I could only stare at him, still dazed on how he could finally be here, with me, forever. This was one of the best birthdays I have ever had in my life, and one I was soon to never forget either.

* * *

**_Thank you for all who have read and reviewed my story! I still have my Hotohori and Nuriko fic left to do... IDK what to do! :) If you have an idea on what I should do (sequel or no), leave a review (little button below this on) or email me and I really need an answer! I might do the Hotohori and Nuriko story last, but I would love to do a prequel too... Poopie..._**

**_Well, for all those who have read my SI story (self inserted) and stayed with me until the end, I commend you on a job well done. You have give me the inspiration to write and to continue onward to the end of this! Thanks again and continue to write and read fanfiction from all around the world. This is finally over and I can finally rest at last... Well, it's summer after all, so guess I am ahead of myself now! :) Well, watch out for my other stories and remember this: _Reviewing any story will make a person's day! _That's the honest truth. Plz review and favorite me or the story! It would be a lot coming from a person who finishes their first story!_**

**_Also, why not check out my other fics, if you've lived this far on this one. And make sure to check out my BIO whenever b/c there could be new stuff coming up!  
_**

**_Since this story is over, I would still love reviews, but IDK if I'll actually go fix stuff up. Maybe later on, but I wanna finish my YGO story, then do either a sequel to that or do another YGO story… And I might, someday, get back to Wanting to Turn Time Back, someday! It's a dream fic that I've always wanted to finished, so… We'll have to see what the future will hold._**


End file.
